The Last stand
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: Crossover DxD x Halo. En medio de la poca paz que hay entre las distintas facciones mágicas, la así llamada raza humana que había desaparecido a milenios, volvió y con ellos, un enemigo que amenaza la existencia de todos los reinos mágicos. Y la única esperanza son los últimos guerreros creados por la humanidad, los spartans.
1. The spartan

Capitulo 1: The Spartan.

Esta galaxia es especial, existen distintas razas en cada uno de los mundos que tiene. Demonios, ángeles, caídos, etcétera. La raza humana desapareció hace cientos de miles de años atrás. Es lo que sabia entre todos los mundos, tras la gran guerra de las facciones que había escrito su historia milenial.

El destino es caprichoso, nunca nos da lo que queremos. Es lo que arremetía la heredera de la casa Gremory cuando le avisaron que su compromiso arreglado con el heredero del clan Phoenix había sido adelantado mas de lo que estaba escrito, lo cual no la tenia alegre.

-¡No pienso casarme con él! -gritaba Rias de camino a su cuarto -¡después de todo lo que he hecho, que más tengo que hacer para que escuchen! -discutía con su familia.

-Rias, sabes que este matrimonio no es un simple capricho -decía su padre Zeoticus Gremory.

-Basta -marco el punto final en la pelea -no quiero oír mas de esto -abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se metió en él azotando la puerta.

-¡Rias! -se detuvo su padre delante de la puerta.

-Déjala -apareció detrás de él su esposa, Venelana -Zeoticus, por debes hacer mas tediosa la vida de nuestra hija mas de lo que ya es.

No le respondió su esposo, simplemente reflexiono y se dio la vuelta, para regresar por el pasillo de su casa por el cual siguió a su hija hasta su habitación. Como padre, solo pensaba en lo mejor para ella. Dentro de su cuarto, la chica estaba tirada boca abajo sobre la almohada en su cama, ahogando el grito que dio liberando el coraje que traía encima.

-Ah! -gritaba sobre la almohada, la separo tras desahogarse -por aun piensan que casarme con ese idiota es lo mejor para mi? -pregunto mirando la almohada.

-Tus padres solo quieren lo mejor para ti, compañera -dijo una voz dragonica desde el cuerpo de la chica.

-Eso lo se Ddraig -era el nombre del dragón celestial rojo que yacía sellado dentro suyo -pero con todo lo que he hecho. Detener a Kokabiel, a Loki, a Khaos Brigader, evitar una segunda guerra entre las facciones... creí que el consejo recapacitaria y me dejaría decidir mi futuro. Solo porque me toco ser la Sekiryutei de esta era.

-No culpes a tus padres, solo quieren lo mejor para ti -dijo el dragón emitiendo una luz verde desde su brazo -pero siempre que mi portador era un demonio, caído o un ángel. Sus líderes o consejo creen que mi poder puede heredarse, pero ser una longinus no funcia así.

-A veces me gustaría tener una vida simple -miro por la ventana que tenia un costado de su cama, aquel pacífico cielo estrellado -o conocer a alguien que me haga ver todo diferente. Como dijiste que se llamaba esa especie en la que también reencarnaste.

-Humanos -dijo Ddraig -no eran muy distintos como muchos dicen, solamente eran simples, vidas cortas sin poderes. Propensos a la guerra. Recuerdo que el humano que me poseeyo dijo que quería llegar a las estrellas, atravesarlas y ver que había más allá.

-Y crees que sea posible, llegar a las estrellas, atravesarlas, ¿ver que hay más allá del sol? -pregunto Rias.

-Ese humano se preguntaba la voz, pero incluso él sabía que no viviría para ver ese sueño realidad -respondió la Longinus.

-¿Crees que haya vida en el algún lugar más allá? -pregunto la princesa carmesí.

Una buena pregunta, pero también debió preguntarse si era una especie que vivía en paz o en guerra.

Más allá de la galaxia donde los demonios tenían su mundo. Una nave de la UNSC de clase Sabana escapaba con todo lo que su motor podía de un destructor del Covenant, disparandole con los cañones de plasma secundarios dado que en ella, los humanos les habían robado información crucial que no podían perder o destruir.

La nave, de nombre "Katyusha" usaba cada uno de sus cañones que aún no habían sido destruídos para repeler al destructor en lo que el motor desliespacial se preparaba para dar su salto.

-¡Dott! -era un spartan el que comandaba la nave -¡¿cuanto más falta para el salto?!

-Tres minutos más para saltar líder noble -exclamo la IA.

-¿Tres minutos? -hablo noble 4 desde una segunda pantalla en los monitores -nos harán pedazos antes de eso.

-Entonces ¡habrán fuego con todo lo que nos queda! -exclamo el líder noble.

Las pocas ametralladoras y cañones secundarios que cargaba la fragata abrieron fuego contra el gran crucero del covenant que a cada segundo, les alcanzaba mas y mas. Se volvió peor cuando varias capsulas de abordaje enemiga se estrellaron contra la fragata, sacudiendo la nave con su arribo.

-¡¿Que fue eso?! -grito líder noble por la radio.

-¡Nos abordan! -exclamo Noble dos luchando con cinco y tres desde uno de los corredores principales enfrentándose a las múltiples fuerzas enemigas que se habrían paso -son demasiados... -disparaba su pistola mágnum -están por todos lados.

-Que no lleguen al puen.. -no pudo terminar de decir cuando una ráfaga de plasma apareció por detrás suyo, tres elites de clase zealot con rifles de plasma llegaron para recuperar lo que les habían robado.

-Wort wort wort! -grito un elite.

Saltando por encima de la mesa holográfica donde comandaba, se puso a cubierto, tomando su rifle y retirándole el seguro. Respiro profundo mientras ellos disparaban y se le acercaban. Uno de los elites se acerco por la derecha con su rifle en alto. Logro tomarlo por sorpresa, levantando su arma y vaciando el cargador contra el pecho del shanguelio.

Al ver a su camarada caído, los dos restantes, levantaron sus armas, pero dos disparos a quemarropa de escopetas los detuvieron. Eran cuatro y seis quienes entraron en apoyo a su comandante.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Seis.

-Gracias a ustedes -exclamo -¿cuanto falta Dott? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Motores desliespaciales listos para el salto -dijo la IA -¿a donde nos dirigimos? -pregunto.

Antes de llegar a decir el destino a donde debían volver, cambio de idea sabiendo que el enemigo estaba dentro de la nave.

-Marca un curso aleatorio lo mas lejano que puedas de las colonias que aun resisten -exclamo líder noble.

-Deme unos segundos -dijo la inteligencia artificial.

-Que sean rápidos Dott -le dijo escuchando como venían mas tropas covenant a su posición.

En tanto en la nave de guerra shanguelio, los dirigentes de la nave detectaron el encendido de los motores desliespaciales de la nave de los spartans.

-Comandante, la nave de los demons se dispone a saltar -exclamo uno de los adjutores.

-Alcáncemelos, a donde ellos vayan los seguiremos, no podemos dejar que se vayan con lo robado -dijo el elite mayor.

-Su nave es muy pequeña, no lograremos atravesar la ruptura desliespacial si los seguidos -informo otro.

-¡Maldición! -grito y azoto su puño en repuso de su silla -comienza a rastrear las capsulas de asalto que arrojamos, así eso demons no huirán por mucho.

-Si -acataron las ordenes.

Desde el espacio, podían verse como la fragata seguía disparando en vano y por dentro sus pocos tripulantes hacían cuanto podían para destruir las fuerzas enemigas, mientras sus motores desliespaciales comenzaban a calentar. Hasta que abrió el portal para que la nave saltara. Tragados por el agujero saltaron a lo desconocido, mientras el covenant se quedaba atrás con su plan para seguirlos en marcha.

No obstante, en el territorio Gremory. Rias caminaba a través de un gran sendero en uno de los grandes jardines que poseía su familia, mirando su reflejo ante el atardecer de un día mas.

-¿Que pasa Rias? -a su lado apareció su mejor amiga y reina de entre sus piezas, Akeno.

-Akeno -se sorprendio al ver el reflejo de su amiga en el agua a su lado -no es nada tranquila -se alejo del estanque y camino hacia los arboles -lo de siempre.

-Otra vez acortaron tu compromiso -dijo Akeno.

-Es una estupidez, que debe pasar para que tengan que entender que no quiero casarme con ese idiota -exclamo y como si lo hubiera invocado con sus palabras en el cielo se pudo ver como un agujero de energía desliespacial se abrió en los cielos del infierno en lo alto, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que todos abajo pudieran observar la aparición de la fragata Katyusha muy dañada, saliéndole humo por el lado derecho y la parte superior. A la vez que podía vérsele bajar cada a cada segundo en rumbo a colisionar.

-¿Que es eso? -exclamo Akeno cuando vio la nave.

Desde la principal mansión Gremory, los miembros de la familia asi como muchos de sus siervos salieron al sentir la presencia de la nave en los cielos.

-Y eso -exclamo Zecticus cuando presencio la nave con su esposa y sus siervas.

-Padre -un peli carmesí un cuanto mas joven apareció detrás de él.

-Sirzechs -era el nombre de su hijo, quien salio al balcón a ver lo que tanto les llamaba la atención.

La presencia de la nave fue no solo vista por ellos, sino también por otros pilares. Clanes como el Bael, Sitri por mencionar algunos. Todos preguntándose, que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Sera algo de las demás facciones? -pregunto Akeno cuando vio la nave.

-No lo creo Akeno -dijo Rias.

Pero solo pudo voltear a ver para responder a su amiga cuando la fragata desde lo alto en el cielo, hizo estallido.

BOOM

Se escucho un primer estallido masivo. Cuando las dos miraron, vieron que era el puente de la nave que hizo explosión, seguido de una cadena que se detono a lo largo de la nave, volviéndolo ceniza. Cubriendo su cielo con una gran llamarada. Cuando el fuego en el aire se disipo y las grandes columnas de humo que se generaron se dispersaron. vieron que ya nada quedaba en el cielo.

-Que acaba de ocurrir -pregunto Rias.

Desde la casa Gremory, sus familiares se preguntaban lo mismo. Cuando la noche comenzó apoderarse una vez mas sobre su mundo. Creyendo que todo esto había concluido, un pelican apareció desde las montañas dentro de su territorio, lugar por encima donde surgió la nave desconocida para ellos. Vieron como la pequeña astro nave que distribuía tropas trataba de elevarse, pero su motor derecho comenzaba a humear.

-¡Rias! -grito Akeno cuando la nave paso mas cerca de sus cabezas que la primera, y mucho mas rápido.

-¡Ddraig! -grito la carmesí para dar un salto y cubrirse por la armadura del Welsh Dragón. Al elevarse pudo ver como el pelican se estrellaba en el bosque profundo de su clan. Estallido seguido de un estruendo se escucho y fue visto por los Gremory, como se arrastro la nave por un largo estrecho en su impacto -¡Andando! -con sus alas de murciélago voló al lugar del choque. No era la única que se iba para ver que era, su hermano y sus padres también fueron.

-Parece que quien iba en esta cosa, no tuvo tanta suerte -dijo el dragón celestial desde dentro de su portadora.

-Debe quedar alguien -exclamo Rias.

Bajando con cuidado en el lugar del impacto. Veía con mucho aprecio el accidente, intentaba hallar forma a la nave, pero se destrozo la nave con su impacto. Lo único que pudo ver casi intacto era la cabina, el cristal lo tenia roto, pero no por el choque, sino porque lo habían rompido.

-Mira -dijo Ddraig notando como alguien se arrastraba hacia los árboles.

Dejando atrás el choque, se acercó con cautela para descubrir de quien se trataba, vio a un sujeto metido en una armadura que no había visto en ninguna otra facción. Este, parecía estar muy herido, apenas si podía moverse. El spartan dejo de moverse sobre el césped y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar hacia el cielo estrellado que se había levantado.

-No es de los nuestros, tampoco de ángeles, ni de los caídos, mucho menos creo que sea asgardiano -exclamo Rias con el balance breaker activo.

-No detecto señal de poder mágico que salga de él -dijo Ddraig -tal vez por su armadura -comento.

Con cuidado, puso su mano en el visor color amarillo, para buscar alguna especie de interruptor o algo que le permitiese quitarle el casco para ver lo que hubiera debajo de su casco. Le retiro el casco con delicadeza y sin que él se diera cuenta, llevándose una gran sorpresa con el rostro que tenia. Un joven castaño de una misma edad que la de él, estaba aparentemente inconsciente, en su rostro, podían verse varias cicatrices ya viejas y algunas nuevas.

-No detecto señal de poder mágico -dijo Ddraig -es como si no tuviera. Es curioso, sus latidos se mantienen constantes y normales

-¿Eso es posible? -pregunto Rias -no dijiste que los únicos seres que no tenían poder mágico eran los... -miro de nuevo el rostro del chico -humanos. Acaso es uno... -observando el traje que llevaba puesto, se dio cuenta de algo, en la parte izquierda de su pecho había una inscripción, números y una sola letra que estaban medio borradas -B... 3... 1... 2... -leyó Rias.

Por atrás, su hermanos y sus padres junto a varios siervos, llegaron al lugar donde choco la nave.

-¡Rias! -grito Akeno seguido de los padres de la chica, quedándose atrás su hermano mayor, quien observaba el lugar del choque de la nave y las cenizas que se asentaban sobre el suelo destruido.

Solo volteo un segundo cuando inesperadamente el humano abrió los ojos, con una expresión seria y asesina contra la chica.

-Hola... -exclamo Rias, cuando retiro el casco de su balance breaker.

Ignorándola, al fondo en el cielo, pudo ver a tres naves phantom que soltaban tropas muy cerca de su posición.

-Covenant... -dijo el spartan.

-¿Eh?

En respuesta, conforme a su entrenamiento, tomo a la portadora del dragón emperador rojo por los brazos y le dio un golpe con su rodilla a la chica, mandandola a volar contra un árbol. Sorprendiendo a Rias, muy pocos eran los que podían darle un golpe de este tipo.

-¡¿Tiene tanta fuerza?! -dijo al quedar en el suelo.

Escuchando el golpe, los padres de la chicas se dieron cuenta que su hija estaba en peligro. Sin saber del otro peligro que se les aproximaba sin hacer ruido.

-¡Alto ahí! -grito Zecticus creando un círculo magico con su mano apuntando al humano.

No le hizo caso al Gremory cuando él tomaba su casco, cuando y sin darse cuenta, un elite en modo camuflaje se le acercaba por detrás. Su esposa, sintiendo una mal presentimiento, se dio cuenta como algo traslucido se movia hacia su marido sin que él se percatara.

-Zecticus... -exclamo Venelana.

Cuando volteo, noto lo que su mujer; pero solo vio cuando esta figura revelo una especie de sable de energía se materializo. Todos los siervos estaban tarde para reaccionar para salvar a su amo, incluso sus hijos; quien escucho el desenfunde de la espada.

-¡Papá! -grito Rias cuando se ponía de pie y vio el sable.

-¡Padre! -grito Sirzechs.

Una ráfaga de balas hizo retroceder al elite dañando su camuflaje, revelando la forma casi reptiliana del alien ante los demonios. Era el spartan, saco una pistola Magnum quien acabo con el soldado enemigo vaciando su cargador, recargando y vaciando un segundo cartucho en un parpadeo.

-Que carajos... -Rias vio al spartan, este se volvió a colocar su casco antes de disparar. Ella miro al spartan quien recargaba por tercera ocasión, cruzando miradas con él, era curioso pero sentía que podía ver su rostro bajo ese casco.

Entre los arboles, un grupo mayor de fuerzas covenant se alistaba para atacar cuando vieron a su camarada caer. Sin embargo, el hijo mayor de los Gremory, los detecto y con el uso de su magia, apunto y los extermino de un solo ataque.

-Estas bien -pregunto venelana a su esposo cuando fue a socorrerlo.

-Que son estas cosas -pregunto uno de los siervos -¿orcos?

-No -dijo Sirzechs cuando se acerco.

Pero antes de que alguien lograse decir algo mas, tres ráfagas de plasma les llovió desde el cielo. Las tres naves phamton abrieron fuego con sus torretas de plasma mientras nuevas naves de la misma clase aparecían del cielo.

-¡Cúbranse! -grito el hijo mayor de los Gremory creando un enorme circulo mágico que funcionaba como escudo ante los pesados disparos.

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Rias cuando cubría su rostro con sus brazos de los disparos de plasma. Varios elites junto a los distintos soldados que comprendía el covenant.

-No se quienes sean -encogió sus brazos, lista para ir unirse a la batalla -pero si atacan a mi familia, son mis enemigos.

Varios apuntaron sus armas a la portadora del dragón rojo mientras, otros soldados mas atacaban a los miembros del clan. Pero subestimaron a la Sekiryuutei, los disparos de plasma se disolvían al chocar con su armadura, y a ella solo le bastaba darles un golpe para eliminarlos. Una vez visto como logro derrotar a sus compañeros con facilidad, decidieron concentrar su ataque contra Rias. Plasma de rifles y pistolas, balas tipo aguijón le llovían, incluso una granada de un brute fue arrojada a los pies de Rias, la cual no vio porque cubría su rostro de la lluvia de balas.

-¡Cuidado compañera! -grito Ddraig.

Aun cuando exploto, apenas si la desconcertó. Una lluvia de relámpago cayo sobre los soldados del covenant tras quedar impresionados de la resistencia de su enemigo.

-Vamos, es tiempo de que griten para mi -era Akeno, desde el aire, había traído los relámpagos gracias a su poder como diosa de los relámpagos.

Entre los arboles, un jackal, armado con un rifle francotirador, apunto a la pelinegra sacerdotisa después de que calcinara a sus compañeros, pero un ataque de espadas que brotaron del suelo acabaron con él, era uno de los siervos personales de la pelirroja. Kiba Yuuto.

-¡Chicos! -dijo Rias al ver a sus siervos luchando con ella.

Silencioso, un brute armado con un mazo gravitatorio salió por detrás de la chica con intensiones de matarla.

-¡Arg! -solo llego a escuchar su grito de guerra, al voltear, el martillo estaba por caer contra su cabeza.

Fue salvada por nadie mas, ni menos que el humano que le ataco antes. El spartan surgió de la nada lanzándose al cuello por un costado con cuchillo en mano. Sujeto gracias a su cuchillo, el brute se movía desenfrenado con tal de quitárselo de encima, tuvo que soltar su martillo, el cual cayó a lado de la Sekiryuutei. Con los movimientos circulares del gorila, el súper soldado desenfundo su rifle de asalto que traía y disparaba a los múltiples enemigos que seguían surgiendo desde los arboles. Acabando uno por uno con los disparos aleatorios, volvió con el Brute; tomo con ambas manos su cuchillo y se soltó del alien desgarrándole la garganta, matándolo por hacerle perder mucha sangre.

-Pero que... -dijo uno de los siervos de los Gremory, Sirzechs solo miro de reojo. Prestando mucha atención a los actos del guerrero y su gran desempeño, como si ya conociera a este tipo de enemigo.

Deshecho las tropas de tierra, miro a las naves phantom que dejaron de disparar al clan Gremory para redirigirse contra él spartan. Sacando el lanza cohetes que cargaba en la espalda, apunto al primer phantom, destruyéndolo con un solo misil. Pero las demás naves abrieron fuego, desconcertado su segundo disparo, el cual aun asi logro derribar a la otra nave del covenant, restando tres naves mas.

-¡Mierda! -maldijo el spartan cuando el fuego de los Phantom caía sobre él.

Intento recargar su arma, pero antes de siquiera levantar la tapa de donde colocar la munición en el arma, tres disparos de energía destruyeron las naves covenant en un solo golpe sin dejar rastro de ellas. Fue la Sekiryuutei, usando su dragón shot desde lo que parecía ser un brazal de su mano izquierda.

Notando que ya no quedaban mas enemigos, el súper soldado miro a los demonios quienes se mantenían al margen por si él intentaba atacarlos. Bajo el arma en señal de paz, no los veía como oponentes ya que le ayudaron.

-Hola... -saludo la portadora del dragón rojo, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-¡Rias! -exclamo con autoridad.

Fue el sonido del despliegue de un nuevo sable de energía lo que llamo la atención de los demonios. El spartan había sido atravesado desde su espalda por un ultimo shanguelio que se oculto con su camuflaje. Espero la oportunidad y apuñalo al humano, levantándolo y tomándolo de su cabeza como si fuera un muñeco frente a todos.

-¡Hey! -Rias se enojo cuando vio como lo tenían atravesado.

-"Maldito humano" -hablo el elite en su idioma natal -"devuelve el mapa y tu muerta será rápida".

Sin decir nada, sin hacer ruido, saco un cuchillo que tenia en su muslo derecho y lo uso para clavarlo en el cuello del shanguelio. Adolorido, arrojo al spartan a un lado como roca.

-"¡Morirás por esto!" -no pudo acercarse al spartan para rematarlo como quería cuando Sirzechs, destruyo el elite con un circulo mágico color rojo el cual carbonizo sin causar grandes daños colaterales.

Por fin acabados, el spartan cayó de rodillas sobre el césped, resistió por un breve momento con sus brazos, pero el dolor de sus órganos haber sido atravesado entre su corazón. Cuando iba finalmente a caer al suelo, Rias sostuvo su cabeza y su cuerpo gracias a la fuerza que le proporcionaba su balance breaker.

-Resiste -dijo Rias luego de que Ddraig le dijera que su vitalidad estaba bajando.

-Sangre... -dijo con poco aliento -es color sangre...

Fueron las ultimas palabras del spartan antes de caer desmallado.

**Hola, les gusto este primer capitulo. Este es uno de los proyectos que tenia en mente hace algún tiempo atrás. Debo decir que no voy a profundizar la distinta realidad de las facciones de DxD, me concentrare mas que nada en la historia alterna que he planeado para la humanidad con relación al universo de halo. Los comentarios los responderé en el próximo capitulo amigos.**


	2. March to War I

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Dovah117: aquí te resuelvo alguna de tus preguntas amigo, bueno no todas, el misterio es parte de la trama.**

**Danroa: todas las incógnitas se resolverán a su tiempo mi amigo, no preguntes, solo gózalo.**

**Guest: Guest que haces aquí? ya te dije que estoy retrabajando con mis otras dos obras, pero en un poco mas de tiempo las publico de nuevo.**

**Just some random: ****I only introduced a little anarchy **

**Fantasmin: what? :V**

**Ex gremory: pienso con anticipación la trama o a donde quiero llevar mis siguientes capítulos, solo así logro escribirlos rápido, lo pienso y luego lo escribo. A veces uso alguna escena de una película, serie o anime para poder escribir.**

**Sin mas que responder...**

Capitulo 2: March to war I

Un mes atrás, el spartan Beta 312 había sido reasignado al equipo noble por ordenes del jefe maestro dado los tiempos oscuros por los que pasaba la humanidad. Abordo de un pelican viajo a través del espacio hacia la fragata del equipo noble, oculta detrás de una nebulosa cerca una luna del sistema Kurks. Entrando en el hangar de la nave, donde el único soldado que lo recibió fue el tercer miembro de este grupo. Guiado por este fueron hasta el puente donde los demás miembros del equipo recibían información del mismo jefe.

-El equipo gris confirma que el covenant encontró un nuevo artefacto Forerruner, uno que su líder estaba buscando, contiene el mapa que lo llevara hacia los Guardians que tanto habla -decía el jefe por llamada -iba dejar que Gris se encargara de robarles el archivo pero fueron descubiertos.

-Y ahora nos toca a nosotros robar ese mapa -exclamo el líder noble.

-Por lo que sabemos, el covenant esta tratando de descifrar el mapa un puesto de avanzada en las ruinas de Harvest. Róbenla y destrúyanla, no podemos dejar que esos malditos ganen -dijo sierra 117.

-Eso haremos señor -exclamo.

-Una ultima cosa -hablo -el equipo gris confirmo que uno de los inquisidores del didacta supervisa el descifrado del artefacto, Tel'Vadam por lo que confirmaron. Si tienen la oportunidad, mátenlo, es responsable de destruir once de nuestras colonias.

-Lo mataremos cuando lo tengamos en la mira -dijo Noble uno.

-No se arriesguen, no podemos aceptar mas bajas spartans -exclamo el jefe maestro.

Cortando la comunicación, el líder de este equipo spartan se dio la vuelta y miro al nuevo miembro de su equipo.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo numero seis -dijo noble cinco.

-Korra -Cuatro miro a su compañera, noble dos -¿leíste su expediente?

-Solo las partes que no se quemaron -exclamo la morena con un brazo derecho mecánico.

-¿Teniente? -saludo.

-Comandante, señor. Spartan Beta 312 Issei Hyoudou -respondió el nuevo miembro con respeto.

-Takashi Komuro, Lider del equipo Noble -se presento -ella es Korra, noble dos. Tatsuya noble tres. Kenichi y Akatsuki, cuatro y cinco. Dott es nuestra IA de equipo.

Activando los motores de la nave, salieron de la nebulosa para partir a la misión.

-Ponnos en ruta a la cercanía de Harvest Dott, activa emisor Psi para evitar ser descubiertos -decía a la IA.

-Entendido comandante -dijo la IA.

Encendiendo los motores desliespaciales de la fragata, saltaron al largo viaje que les esperaba.

-Lei tu expediente -decía al spartan -lamento mucho la perdida de tu equipo, Seis. Sabemos lo que se siente, también pasamos lo mismo con la caída de la tierra.

-Nos cubrimos como equipo, nos movemos como equipo, trabajamos en equipo -dijo noble tres.

-Bienvenido al equipo -dijo cinco.

Durante un largo mes, se infiltraron con mucha dificultad en lo que alguna vez fue un planeta de la UNSC. Conseguido los archivos y ser descubiertos en un intento fallido por matar al inquisidor, regresaron a su fragata e intentaron saltar cuando el motor recibió un disparo de cañón de plasma de la naves del inquisidor. Siendo el motivo de su escape apresurado hacia una galaxia desconocida. Fue cuando los recidentes del clan Gremory veían como ardía la nave en el cielo, el momento en los que este equipo escapaba de su nave.

-Dott cuanto falta antes de hagas volar esta cosa -exclamo Takashi cuando escapaba junto con Kenichi e Issei por los pasillos de la nave, matando a cuantos covenant se encontraban en su camino.

-He retrasado la explosión a diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para que puedan alcanzar los hangares y que podamos salir de aquí comandante -dijo la IA.

Una vez llegaron al hangar, encontraron a los demás miembros de su equipo atrincherados en medio del lugar, con cajas y otras cosas cubriéndose del fuego hostil. Apilando cuerpos de los soldados enemigos que intentaban entrar a con ellos.

-¡Comandante! -grito Korra cuando los otros tres llegaron a donde ellos.

-¿Cual es nuestro transporte? -pregunto, cuando estaban a seis minutos de explotar.

-Cada quien va a tomar una nave -exclamo noble dos, desconcertando a sus compañeros -el covenant sabe que tenemos el mapa, pero no sabe quien de nosotros lo tiene, si escapamos en naves separadas, no sabrán quien de nosotros lleva el mapa.

Siendo Takashi quien cargaría el mapa gracias a Dott, coloco a la IA en su casco.

-Esta bien -exclamo tomando su rifle de asalto -tendremos que escapar por separado.

-¿Como nos reuniremos? -pregunto Tatsuya, cubriéndose para recargar su rifle de precisión.

-March to war -dijo líder noble. March to war, era el nombre de una de las canciones que se usaban en frecuencias de comunicación spartan, usada en clave para dar señal a sus compañeros y reagruparse en darse el caso de separarse. -Muy bien, preparen sus armas, vamos a salir a toda prisa.

Corriendo cada uno a uno de los pelicans bajo los disparos intensos de plasma de los pocas fuerzas del covenant. Casi al mismo tiempo encendieron motores de sus pájaros, los primeros en elevarse fueron Takashi y Kenichi, escapando primero. La nave Akatsuki, salió como el tercero de la fragata, detrás de él, Tatsuya e Issei. Pero el pelican de Korra estaba bajo el fuego intenso del plasma.

-"¡Que no escape!" -grito el shanguelio líder del escuadrón restante en la nave -"Activen la señal para que vengan refuerzos".

Acatando la orden, liberando una emisor en forma de bastón fue colocado en el suelo, y atravesando los años luz, la señal fue recibida por la nave covenant asignada en la búsqueda y recuperación del artefacto.

-"Los tenemos" -dijo el capitán de la nave enemiga. Dando el salto desliespacial a este nuevo mundo.

-Mierda estoy en problemas -dijo la única mujer del equipo -no puedo escapar.

Escuchando el grito de auxilio. Issei hizo que su nave diese la vuelta y se acercara para salvar a su compañera.

-Despega, yo te cubro -en posición estática, disparo la ametralladora de su nave contra las fuerzas covenant que se acercaban a noble dos. Dándole el tiempo para despegar su pelican y escapar de la fragata.

-Vamonos seis -dijo Korra una vez fuera.

Pero cuando le daba la vuelta a su nave para poder escapar, el tiempo regresivo que le quedaba, se agoto. La explosión en cadena que azoto la nave, golpeo al pelican del spartan B 312. Dañando de gravedad uno de sus motores principales.

-Maldición, ¡Mawday, Mawday! ¡Mi motor ha sido dañado! -gritaba por los canales a sus compañeros.

-¡Seis! -grito Korra.

-Aléjate lo mas que puedas -dijo el líder noble.

A partir de este punto ya saben que fue lo que paso, su pelican se desplomo. La nave covenant arribo a este mundo desde su atmosfera sin ser detectado, siendo el origen de las naves phantom que fueron por el spartan en su lugar de choque. Salvando a la así llamada Sekiryuutei, y siendo herido de gravedad por un elite que lo atravesó con una espada de energía.

Una hora mas tarde, las cercanías al planeta que habitaban los demonios, la nave Covenant surcaba su espacio mientras su líder observaba el mundo desde su asiento.

-"¿Donde se supone que estamos?" -pregunto el élite sin dejar de mirar al planeta.

-"Sector Koprunu" -dijo el navegante de su nave -"una galaxia solo explorada pero jamás colonizada por los nuestros o por los humanos."

Dentro de la mansión Gremory. El spartan B 312 fue llevado hasta el salón medico del clan, donde fue depositado luego de ser cargado por la misma peli carmesí que salvo previamente. En una sala aledaña, su hermano el rey demonio mas importante de su mundo, revisaba las pertenencias decomisadas por él.

-¿Era todo lo tenia con él? -pregunto a la que figuraba como reina en su sequito personal, Grayfia Lucifage.

-Si Lucifer-sama -dijo la peliplateada -es todo lo que pudimos recuperar de él.

En una mesa en medio de todos, las cosas del spartan estaban ahí como si fueran cosas de una exposición o algo parecido. Los cuchillos de combate que llevaba encima, el rifle de asalto, el lanza cohetes, su casco y la placa de identificación que traía en el cuello.

-Alguien a reclamado la autoría -cuestiono Sirzechs.

-Hasta ahora ninguna facción a reclamado los hechos como suyos -dijo Grayfia.

-¿Que hay de Khaos Brigader? -pregunto y tampoco hubo respuesta por parte de ellos.

Rias los acompañaba en la sala, ignorando lo que discutían su hermano y la mujer con la que se caso, se acercó silenciosa a la mesa, y de entre las cosas que se tomaron del spartan, tomo la placa de metal, la cuál pudo leer que tenía letras y números en ella, la mayoría no tenían sentido para la Sekiryuutei. De ahí tomo el casco del spartan, le dio curiosidad ese visor color amarillo que tenia, era de un tono muy fuerte, preguntándose como era que podía ver con él. Sin darse cuenta, presiono un botón en el aparato, el cual servía para activar los canales de frecuencia que captaba el casco, en un alto volumen, comenzó a sonar una rara y tétrica canción. March to war.

-Rias -su hermano se dio cuenta -deja eso ahí.

-Lo siento, pero me dio curiosidad -dejo lo que tomo donde lo agarró luego de buscar donde activo el sonido, para apagarlo -como es que pudo sobrevivir si su corazón fue atravesado con... eso... -la espada de energía era nueva para ella.

Justamente en ese momento, en la sala médica, el spartan se ponía de pie ya que nadie lo tenía vigilando. Dándose cuenta que sus cosas le habían sido arrebatadas, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Donde al abrir, dos soldados protegían el acceso al aula medica. Voltearon a ver al spartan sorprendiéndose que despertara muy pronto.

-¡Hey! -apenas reaccionaron cuando el spartan soltó un golpe a la cara al guardia de la izquierda, dando luego una patada directo a la cara del guardia restante.

Viendo que no había ningún otro guardia a lo largo del pasillo, tomo los cuerpos de ambos y los metió a arrastras en el cuarto medico. Le fue curioso, cuando toco esas extrañas alas de murciélagos que tenían los soldados, combinados con el extraño aspecto de su traje.

-Raro... -dijo soltando las puntas de las alas de los guardias.

Salió al pasillo de nuevo, y moviéndose de forma cautelosa. Notando las decoraciones a medida que recorría el pasillo y se adentraba en nuevos tramos de la mansión. Volviendo con la sekiryuutei y su hermano mayor, discutían sobre la procedencia del guerrero.

-¿Humano? -dijo Sirzechs incrédulo de lo que decía su hermana sobre a que facción correspondía el guerrero -esa especie desapareció durante la guerra. Y no ellos no eran tan desafiantes como él, eran débiles, cobardes -o así los recordaba, desde que peleo en la guerra de las facciones.

-Pero tu lo viste -exclamo Rias -luego de que Asia lo sanara no se detecto poder mágico, ni ningún aura que se conozca -agrego.

-Puede que se trate de alguna nueva arma que hayan fabricado... -dijo Grayfia.

Hablando de Asia, la pequeña sanadora, miembro del sequito de Rias Gremory; andaba por los pasillos, junto al resto de sus compañeros sin saber que por el mismo camino, iban a toparse con el spartan.

-No te dio problemas -pregunto Akeno del lado derecho de la chica, a su derecha eataba Kiba y detrás venía Koneko comiendo un bizcocho que no soltaba.

-No lo hizo, pero me sorprende que su pulso no se detuviera aunque fue atravesado su corazón -dijo la pequeña tímidamente -ustedes saben lo que es.

-Alto -exclamo Kiba poniéndose delante de las chicas.

-¿Que pasa Kiba? -pregunto la pelinegra cuando, escucharon como algo pesado se detenía delante de ellos.

Cuando miraron con atención, vieron al extraño de armadura y cabello algo desaliniado color café a dos metros de él. Parado, con una expresión intacta mientras cruzaba miradas con el grupo de jóvenes. Esta vez, lo que le pareció curioso fue que ellos no tenían esas peculiares alas de murciélago como los dos anteriores.

-¿Humanos? -dijo en voz baja el spartan -pueden decirme donde estoy, ¿Qué colonia es esta? -les pregunto amablemente. Hasta donde tenia conocimiento, todas las colonias de la UNSC y de las colonias independientes habían sido destruidas por el covenant.

Vio que el chico puso sus manos en el mango de su espada, entendió que iba ser atacado. Sin embargo, entre los tres. Asia se preguntaba, porque había despertado el sujeto, a pesar de haberle tratado las heridas, debía de estar descansando para que su cuerpo asimile el dolor que sufrió, debería estar dormido por al menos unas seis u ochos horas, no unos quince minutos y haber despertado.

-Akeno, Asia, avisen a Lucifer-sama -dijo Kiba.

-¿Y tu que harás? -pregunto Akeno.

-Voy a inmovilizarlo -exclamo el espadachín.

No dijo nada, la pequeña albina se puso sus guantes de pelea, poniéndose a lado de Kiba.

-Kiba, Koneko tengan cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz -dijo la pelinegra, aunque ella vio cuando se enfrento a los soldados covenant, no sabían cual era su nivel comparado si peleaba con alguno de su estirpe.

-Basta con que lo entretengamos -dijo el caballero de Rias.

-Tranquilo -exclamo el spartan -no querrán hacer esto -no sabia de que eran capaz estos chicos.

Subestimándose uno al otro, solo esperaron que las dos mujeres los dejaran. Koneko se arrojo contra el spartan lanzando un golpe a su cara, pero fácilmente bloqueo su movimiento con su mano, bloqueando cada puñetazo y patada que le arrojó fue detenida por el spartan, como si estuvieran entrenando. Yuuto desenfundo su espada y spartan mantuvo sus puños en alto, usando la armadura de su brazo derecho bloqueo el ataque, un segundo ataque le fue lanzado, bloqueándolo una vez mas, solo que esta vez su espada se rompió en dos con el choque de los metales, haciendo que rebotara el brazo del chico con todo y su espada. Issei miro que la pintura de su armadura apenas si se había caído con los golpes de la espada, cosa que para Kiba era algo que admirar.

-Te dije que no debías hacer esto -dijo Issei.

-Muy pocos rompen mis espadas bloqueando mis ataques -comento el chico, invocando con su mano una nueva espada que surgió de un lado del suelo a través de un circulo mágico -¿Quien eres?

-Eso es clasificado -respondió el spartan sin bajar la guardia.

Muy cerca de ellos, Rias seguía discutiendo con su hermano en aquella habitación, cuando llegaron las dos femeninas para avisar de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Rias, Lucifer-sama! -entraron gritando Akeno y Asia.

-Chicas, ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto su ama.

-El guerrero -decía la pelinegra -despertó antes, y Kiba...

Impresionante e inesperado, la peliblanca gatita atravesó el muro de tres salas hasta parar detrás del rey demonio Lucifer, agotada, herida.

-¡Koneko! -gritaron.

Cuando Sirzechs, sin mostrar su preocupación que sentía por el chica al momento. Miro por el agujero por el que creo, donde pudo ver al spartan de pie hasta el otro lado de los agujeros en la casa de sus padres.

-_Ay no -_pensó el spartan cuando el rey demonio le miro.

Y justo cuando estaba por emprender la huida, un nuevo y distinto circulo mágico apareció por debajo de los pies del spartan. Haciendo que su cuerpo pesara, mas de lo que estaba entrenado.

-Que esta pasando... -dijo Issei forzando a sus brazos y piernas a su cuerpo no cayera contra el piso.

Apenas si pudo virar su cabeza, para ver como el rey demonio cabello carmesí junto a un enorme grupo de soldados y sirvienta aparecía alrededor de él.

Cinco minutos mas tarde. En la sala principal de la casa Gremory el spartan había sido llevado ante los cuatro miembros mas notorios del clan mientras era rodeado por mas de los soldados de antes. Escoltándolo con las manos atrás, detenidas con unas esposas mágicas, increíblemente detenían el movimiento de las manos del spartan. Koneko detrás de Issei, quiso ponerlo de rodillas soltando una patada contra la parte trasera de la pierna izquierda del soldado pero quedo temerosa, pues el golpe no le movió en la mas mínimo.

Sirzechs, con su mano, doblego al spartan cayendo de rodillas como si la gravedad del planeta lo bajara forzadamente. En eso, logro ver que sus cosas estaban detrás del peli carmesí, puesto en una mesa como si fueran evidencias.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -pregunto el spartan -¿Que planeta es este?

-Guarda silencio -dijo Sirzechs -aquí nosotros te haremos las preguntas. ¿Quién eres y de que facción eres?

-¿Facción? -esto era nuevo para el spartan -¿de que están hablando?

-De que especie eres -dijo Rias, entrometiéndose.

-¿Especie?... soy de la especie humana, como ustedes ¿no? -solo vio como todos intercambiaban murmullos al escuchar como si nada esta declaración del raro guerrero.

-¿Humano? -hablaba Venelana con su esposo -no se supone que los humanos desaparecieron hace milenios.

-¿Que? -lo escucho Issei, entonces recordó cuando vio a los demás soldados, idénticos a los dos primeros que noqueo cuando salió de la enfermería -ustedes no son humanos, ¿Que? ¿son los nuevos experimentos del didacta? -pensó el spartan sin que sus labios lo dijeran.

-Muy bien -hablo Sirzechs -es momento de que nos hables, ¿quien eres?

-Eso es clasificado -dijo serio el spartan.

Las preguntas que hizo fueron extrañas para los demonios, como si no perteneciera a alguna de las facciones que conocían. Seguido, un circulo mágico color verde esmeralda. apareció debajo del súper soldado, el cual desprendía un aura casi amarillenta que rodeaba al spartan.

-Volveré a preguntártelo ¿Quién eres? -el tono de Sirzechs se volvió mas duro.

-Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, miembro de la compañía beta de la tercera generación de spar... -algo no iba bien, esa información no podía decirla a la ligera, era material clasificado, una parte de él, estaba siendo obligada a decirla, otra trataba de contener esa información -que cosa es esta... -pregunto por el circulo mágico que crearon debajo.

-El circulo de Nurember -dijo Rias -un encantamiento que te obliga a decir la verdad.

-Habla, cual es tu misión -dijo Sirzechs.

-Soy un... -no debía decirlo -soy u... -hacia tragarse su propia lengua para evitar hablar, pero el hechizo era demasiado poderoso como para seguir conteniéndose, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento -¡SOY UN SPARTAN! -grito cuando ya no aguanto mas -soy un spartan, compañía beta, numero de identificación 312, tercera generación de spartans.

Conto todo al ser obligado por el encantamiento.

-Fui reasignado al equipo noble por ordenes de la UNSC luego de que solo yo quedara de mi anterior grupo, el equipo Ghost. Todo para llevar a cabo una misión de infiltración en una antigua colonia conocida como Harvest, durante todo un mes nos abrimos paso sin ser detectados por el covenant hasta una base Forerruner donde por ordenes de su líder, el didacta; estaban tratando de decifrar un antiguo mapa que posee la ubicación antiguas maquinas prometeos ocultas por su gente -no mucho de lo que les estaba contando tenia sentido para los Gremory -el inquisidor, Tel'Vadam, conocido como Rider entre los spartans; estaba a cargo de la supervisión del descifrado. Robamos el mapa cuando tuvimos oportunidad pero fuimos descubiertos por él, así que escapamos lo mas rápido que pudimos hacia nuestra nave asignada, la fragata Katyusha con tal de escapar y reunirnos con nuestros superiores... y si regresamos a los cuarteles de la UNSC con este mapa a tiempo, impediremos que billones mas mueran, terminara la guerra.

-¿Guerra? ¿De que guerra hablas? -pregunto la Sekiryuutei.

-La guerra, la guerra contra el covenant... los sujetos con los que lucharon antes ¿no los conocen? -dijo sorprendio de que ellos desconocieran a este enemigo -cincuenta años, mas de cincuenta mundos en guerra contra ellos, mas de cincuenta mil billones de muertes, personas inocentes... -algunos estaban incrédulos con lo que decían, otro les era imposible poder de imaginar esto, pero pudo ver en Rias, una expresión de empatía por lo que decía -¡mujeres y niños asesinados! Sus ciudades y planetas, atacadas y destruidas, convertidas en cristal... armas mucho mas letales de lo que puedan imaginar. Es una masacre, trata de exterminarnos.


	3. March to War 2

**Respuestas a los comentarios.**

**DanRoa: que? y hasta ahora me lo dices?! Debi parecer un idiota!**

**Kikilalo979: te gusta la historia, eso es lo que quería escuchar.**

**Dovah117: Así es la tierra cayó junto con otros mundos que conocemos del universo halo. Y solo los spartans podrán defender a las facciones con honor hasta el final.**

**Aclaración que se me olvido decir antes: siempre quise representar a los spartans de halo con otros personajes de animes y series, así que no se sorprendan si no ven que son los mismos personajes de halo.**

**Sin mas que decir, comencemos:**

Capitulo 3: March to war 2.

Desde lo alto de las montañas, en lo limites del territorio de los Gremory; los cinco miembros restantes del equipo Noble, observaban la gran mansión de esta familia de demonios. Luego de reunirse tras dispersarse y perder a los grupos covenant enviados detrás de ellos, captaron la señal del nuevo miembro de su equipo proviniendo de la imponente mansión.

-Ven lo que yo veo -dijo Noble cuatro, Keniichi.

-Una imponente mansión en un mundo alejado del resto de las colonias en una galaxia desconocida, parece ser del siglo XIX -dijo Korra, noble 2.

-Dott, ¿a donde nos trajiste? -pregunto el líder noble a su IA.

-No tengo idea comandante, marque un curso aleatorio como usted me pidió -explicaba la IA -la única información que tengo de este lugar, es que se trata del sector Koprunu, una galaxia muy distante a las aledañas donde se establecieron colonias de la UNSC, o insurreccionistas. Este planeta recibió el nombre de Zerus, por alguna razón la unión terrestre decidió abstenerse de hacer colonias en este sector por algún motivo, es todo lo que puedo decirle comandante.

-Veo ya sabemos, debemos llevar el mapa con el jefe maestro -dijo Kenichi, colocando su escopeta detrás de su armadura.

-¿Y abandonar a Issei? -cuestiono Akatsuki Ousawa, noble cinco -es miembro de nuestro equipo.

-Salvar lo que queda de la humanidad es mas importante que salvar a uno de nosotros, debo recordarte para nos convirtieron en spartans -iniciaba la pelea con el mas grande su equipo.

-De que sirve que la salvemos si no podemos salvarnos entre nosotros -argumento contra su compañero.

-¡Basta los dos! -grito Takashi, Noble uno -no tenemos forma de llegar con el jefe ni con la UNSC, el covenant nos siguió hasta aquí y no se detendrán hasta encontrar esto -saco un pequeño chip donde almacenaba a Dott, a la vez; ella almacenaba el mapa robado -la única forma de regresar es robando una nave covenant capaz de dar saltos desliespaciales.

-¿Que te hace pensar que hay una nave covenant con esa cualidad cerca? -pregunto Tatsuya, noble tres.

-¿Vieron la cantidad de phamtons y spirits que bajaron para hacer el barrido? -Issei no fue el único al que lo siguió el covenant -significa que hay una nave covenant con esa cualidad, orbitando este mundo de seguro.

-Como planeas que lleguemos a esa nave sin un carro que nos lleve -protesto Korra.

-Rescatando a Issei -dijo Takashi -activo la señal March to war, una señal abierta, capaz de ser sintonizada por el covenant. Lograste triangular su posición cuando la detectamos -miro a Korra -significa que esa nave también debió hacerlo.

Sin perder mas tiempo, comenzaron a movilizarse en descenso de la montaña hacia el territorio Gremory. Pensando en aquella nave covenant en orbita de este planeta asignado como Zerus. El comando de la nave se organizaba y discutía sobre el siguiente paso que darían contra los spartans y recuperar el archivo plagiado.

-No deberíamos llamar al resto de la flota del inquisidor -pregunto el alférez de la nave a su capitán.

-Y hacerle entender que no pudimos solos contra unos cuantos demons -respondió sarcástico el elite.

-Lograron eliminar a mas del sesenta por ciento de las tropas que enviamos a la superficie planeta para atraparlos cuando se separaron -replegó el segundo al mando.

-Lo que les enviamos no es nada comparado con lo que les enviaremos en este momento -dijo el elite de mayor rango en la nave. Tenia un nuevo plan que llevar, uno que según sus expectativas, iba a traerle la gloria delante del didacta, el líder del covenant -lograron triangular el origen de esa señal -hablaba de la canción que sonaba en señales abiertas en todas las frecuencias.

-Listo -respondió uno de sus oficiales.

-Bien, que nuevas tropas se alisten para salir, preparen la nave para descenso orbital, iremos en persona a por esos demons -indico.

Escalofriante y deprimente las palabras que salieron del spartan. Exactamente como el lo dijo, era algo inimaginable lo que conto, e imaginarlo, era mucho mas imposible. Luego del interrogatorio fue arrojado a una celda dentro de los territorios de la casa Gremory. Sin embargo no era vigilado por un simple grupo de soldados como al principio. Conociendo su fuerza, los dos siervos de Rias fueron puestos como guardia adicional contra el humano. Había amanecido un nuevo día

-Supongo que no lo dejaras ir -dijo Zecticous a su hijo acompañándolo por los pasillos de la casa luego de escuchar que ordenara que lo arrojaran a una celda en el calabozo de su territorio. Eran escoltados por varios soldados y varios de sus siervos.

-No nos arriesgaremos a que mas de esas cosas vengan -exclamo el Mahou Lucifer.

-Conservarlo dará el mismo resultado -le respondió.

-Quiero saber unas cosas antes de liberarlo. Como saber donde estuvo la humanidad todo este tiempo, y que eran esas cosas que trajo -la daba curiosidad, a la vez que preocupación por su gente.

-¡Oni-sama! -Rias llego corriendo detrás de ellos, hasta alcanzarlos.

-Rias ¿que pasa? -pregunto Sirzechs.

Recupero el aliento y pensó bien sus palabras.

-Que es lo que vas ha hacer con él -le cuestiono.

-Porque te preocupa -quería evadir las cuestiones de su hermanita, así que reanudo su caminata.

-Solo quiero saber -los seguía desde atrás -escuchaste lo que dijo, su gente esta en peligro -comento.

-Estaba en el interrogatorio Rias, así que escuche todo lo que tenia que decir -exclamo -lo liberare, luego de unas cuantas preguntas mas.

-No deberíamos ayudarlos -detuvo la marcha de su hermano y su padre una vez más.

-Dime porque deberíamos ayudarlos -exclamo Sirzechs ante el pedido sin razón de su hermana -su especie desapareció durante la gran guerra y ahora reaparecen como si nada en nuestro mundo con esas cosas como amenaza. Además, viste su potencial, pudo derrotar fácil a tus siervos y a los monstruos de anoche.

-Y dejaras pasar esto como si nada -dijo Rias, molestando a su hermano con sus insistencias -aunque lo dejes ir, que nos asegura que se ira con esas cosas detrás de él, o que tan siquiera podrá irse, apareció de esa cosa en llamas desde una abertura en el cielo.

-Rias... -a veces le desesperaba su pequeña hermana hasta el tope, este momento era uno de esos.

-No te interesa saber donde estuvo su especie todo este tiempo o porque han decidido aparecer de este forma... -siguió, pero no pudo continuar, dado la reina de Sirzechs apareció una vez mas, también; interrumpiendo la conversación de los tres Gremory.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa -apareció Grayfia por uno de los corredores de los pasillos -Lucifer-sama, llego un mensaje del consejo, requieren de su presencia.

Escuchando la notificación, solo pudo suspirar y de eso, mirar a su pequeña hermana, por fin pudo detener las interrogantes de Rias. Pero escuchando la repentina solicitud del consejo, dedujo que se le harían cuestiones de lo ocurrido esa noche previa.

-Debo ir -dijo y se aparto de su familia -Rias, mantente alejado de él.

Para ser la Sekiryuutei, no iba a acatar esa orden, aunque viniera de su hermano. Bajo hasta las mazmorras, en búsqueda del soldado que lucho a su lado contra las así llamadas fuerzas del covenant. Como guardias en turno, encontró a dos de sus siervos. Los dos mismos que quisieron enfrentarlo y terminaron contra el concreto de los muros.

-Kiba, Koneko -saludo al acercarse.

-Rias-sama -regreso el rubio caballero ha su señora en nombre de los dos.

Se acerco a la celda sin barrotes, bloqueado por un hechizo que limitaba su estadía en el pequeño cuadro de dos metros por dos y medio. Vio al súper soldado sentado en un rincón con su mano izquierda sobre su pierna, sosteniendo su rostro. Parecía estar tranquilo ahí dentro, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no estaba durmiendo.

-¿Ha hecho algo desde que lo dejaron aquí? -pregunto.

-Se ha mantenido tranquilo desde que esta adentro -dijo Yuuto -no ha dado problemas como antes.

Pensativa, quería saber las respuestas a las cientos de preguntas que surgieron en ellas desde que dijo él que era un humano. No iba a esperar el permiso de su hermano para conocer de ellos.

-Déjennos a solas -pidió su señora.

-Pero las ordenes de Lucifer-sama... -exclamo.

-Se lo que dijo mi hermano, no te preocupes, yo responderé ante él -dijo Rias con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Obedeciendo la petición de su ama, ambos siervos se retiraron. Solos, ella miro al así spartan. Quien seguía con la misma expresión a pesar de poder escuchar y entender lo previo.

-Hola -saludo Rias, sin embargo Issei no movió ni un dedo ante el saludo -se que no estas durmiendo, así que no finjas -no tuvo mas opción que abrir los ojos. -Hola, me llamo Rias Gremory, así que eres un humano... -se presento como es debido, luego de ser interrogado con magia por obra de su hermano, una vez mas el spartan no iba a responder, simplemente se limito a mirarla en silencio -vamos puedes hablar conmigo...

-Si lo que quieres es saber de mi tendrán que usar esa cosa de antes -dijo Issei, sacudió a Rias por un momento -además, mi nombre ya lo sabes, Issei Hyoudou, spartan beta 312.

-Lo de antes, fue porque atacaste a mis siervos -respondió sin perder la compostura ante el soldado -pero no importa, estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo. Ahora dime, humano...

-¿Porque dices eso como si fuera algo nuevo para ti? -pregunto Issei casi burlándose de ella -¿que? ¿es la primera vez que ves a un humano?

-Si -su respuesta, confundió a Issei, pero gracias a su entrenamiento ella se mantuvo inalterado -tu especie desapareció luego de la gran guerra de las facciones.

-¿Guerra de las facciones? -pregunto Beta 312.

-El mas grande conflicto que ha habido entre los mundos mágicos: ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos. Luchando por tener la supremacía luego de Dios fuese asesinado por los dos dragones celestiales... -le interrumpió su narrativa.

-¿De que carajos me estas hablando? -intrigo a Rias -¿una guerra entre... ángeles, demonios... dragones?

-¿Se te hace raro?

-Si. De donde yo vengo, todo eso que mencionas no son mas que criaturas de cuentos de fantasía que cuentan los padres a sus hijos para tener esperanzas -dijo Issei.

-Esto te parece de fantasía -dijo presumida y saco a relucir sus alas negras de murciélago.

Casi deja boquiabierto a Issei, aun así, logro que este se levantara y se acercara a ella, asombrado de lo que veía.

-Entonces no estaba alucinando -dijo el spartan -¿Donde nos trajiste Dott? -se pregunto así mismo.

-¿Quien? -pregunto.

-Nada -volvió a mirar a Rias -cuéntame mas de esa guerra de las facciones...

Alegre, ya que cambiaria palabras con el soldado estaba a punto de hablar con él como quería finalmente cuando una figura de autoridad que respetaba mucho apareció mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Compañera -hablo Ddraig desde la mano de su portadora, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Issei.

-Rias -hablo esta persona.

-¡Papá! -le tomo por sorpresa.

-Que haces aquí abajo -no espero respuesta de su hija -se dijo que te mantuvieras alejada de él.

-Solo quería saber...

-Basta -dijo su padre -subamos, tienes visitas -comento.

-Esta bien... -acato la orden, aunque quería oponerse.

Sin siquiera despedirse, tuvo que dejar al spartan atrás, con un montón de preguntas que tenia para él, así como muchas otras preguntas que tenia para él.

-Que fue eso ultimo -que una voz saliera de la mano de la chica fue muy extraño, con lo poco y mucho que ya había visto ahí.

No obstante, su hermano ya reunido con los miembros mas importantes de las facciones del consejo de los demonios. Terminaban de discutir un punto muerto que dejaron la ultima reunión, para pasar al verdadero motivo por el cual se habían reunido. Sirzechs sabia que era pronto para tocar el tema.

-Cambiando de tema... -decía uno de los demonios -tal vez no se hayan enterado, pero ayer se registro una anomalía en nuestro mundo.

Tocando este tema desconocido para la gran mayoría.

-Hablas de la extraña maquina que apareció en el cielo ayer por la tarde -dijo un miembro del clan Sitri.

-Precisamente -dijo el concejal que toco el tema inicial.

-¿De que están hablando? -así como este, muchos otros miembros del lugar comenzaron a especular sobre este tema, preguntándose que se trataba todo esto, queriendo una explicación, el hombre se los dio.

-Verán miembros del consejo -y mediante un circulo mágico, proyecto ante todos, una grabación que tomo del evento -ayer por la tarde una extraña criatura apareció en el cielo, cubierta de fuego que tan pronto como apareció de este agujero... -la ruptura desliespacial -estallo en miles de pedazos. Aun no parezca nada grave, debemos preguntarnos quien fue el responsable de enviar esta... criatura a nuestro mundo y que pretendía hacer con ello.

-¿Estas diciendo que alguna de las facciones pretendía atacarnos? -comenzaron a especular y a ponerse paranoicos.

-¿Porque nadie reporto esto? -dijo otro concejal.

-Quien fue el clan mas cercano que presencio el evento, porque no lo reporto antes -cuestiono otro.

-No se reporto para evitar esto -hablo Sirzechs, levantándose de su asiento, antes de que se agitaran mas las cosas de lo que ya se estaban agitando -ya he preguntado a las demás facciones al respecto, ninguna se adjudica lo ocurrido, desconocieron el tema cuando se los pregunte.

-¿No será porque quieren ocultar lo que saben? -comenzó a levantar la conspiración uno -seguramente es obra de los ángeles, ellos siempre han estado detrás de nosotros lanzando ataques constantemente desde que se supo que los longinus de los dragones celestiales están en nuestro poder.

La tensión se aviva entre los miembros del consejo mientras tres de los cuatro mahous respiraban profundo en la paciencia de como el mayor de ellos intentaba calmar todas las conspiraciones inventadas en el momento. Volviendo con la menor de los Gremory, fue llevado por su padre hacia la sala donde la persona que menos quería ver, estaba ahí.

-¿Raiser? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Rias cuando lo vio tomando de un té que trajo Grayfia para él cuando estaba a la espera de la princesa carmesí de la destrucción..

-Que no puedo tu prometido venir a visitarte de vez en cuando -dijo con ese tono engreído que suele tener el heredero del clan Phoenix.

Dejo la taza de te a un lado y se levanto del sillón para caminar hacia la chica y tomara de la cintura como si fuera suya.

-¡¿A y ahora que pretendes?! -detestaba que la tomara así, como si fuera un objeto, mas de lo que ya el consejo la consideraba.

-Solamente quería ver mi reflejo en tus preciosos ojos... -recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de la chica.

Desde hace varios años, ellos habían sido comprometidos por obra del consejo dado sus cualidades mágicas. Pero la chica había hecho cuanto se podía para esa decisión fuera replanteada y se deshiciera, pero hasta el momento no había funcionado ninguno de sus planes, así que lo único que la mantenía en control era torturar de vez en cuando a Raiser cuando intentaba dominar a Rias.

-Ya enserio -el Phoenix cayó de rodillas por el dolor y la falta de aire que le provoco semejante golpe -¿a que viniste esta vez?

-Me entere de que algo extraño paso ayer aquí en tu territorio -despacio, se levanto y se puso de pie, alejándose dos pasos de la chica -así que vine para preguntar si fue verdad o un simple rumor.

-¿Que fue lo que escuchaste? -pregunto Rias.

-Dicen por ahí que una especie de maquina en llamas apareció del cielo por un portal y que estallo sobre tu territorio -relato lo que le han contado -y que cuando oscureció, se vieron luces como de linterna en el cielo de tu casa -dijo Raiser, sorprendiendo a la chica de que haya obtenido tal calidad de información.

-Aunque podía decirte al respecto, no puedo, no me lo permitirían -dijo frustrada.

-¿Ordenes de tu hermano? -comento -hay quienes dicen que fue obra de la facción del cielo como responsables.

-No fueron los ángeles -exclamo Rias, tenia las ansias de que contarle alguien de Issei -te lo diré, pero no vayas a decirle a nadie -miro serio al Phoenix.

Afuera de la mansión, dos mas de los siervos de Rias estaban sentadas de la fuente en la entrada de la gran casa de sus amos. Asia, tenia a su pequeño dragón y familiar en sus brazos mientras dormía plácidamente. A su lado, su compañera y pieza reina de Rias, Akeno.

-Ara ara~ es tan tierno cuando duerme -dijo por el pequeño dragón.

-Le gusta que lo cargue así -dijo Asia apenada con tal alago que le dieron -a propósito, Akeno-san. ¿Qué paso con el hombre la armadura de ayer?

-Cierto -la pequeña Asia desconocía que fue arrojado a una celda por obra de Lucifer -Lucifer-sama ordeno que fuera encerrado. De hecho, Koneko-chan y Kiba-kun están como guardias de su celda, por eso no están con nosotros.

-Me pregunto como estarán sus heridas... -comento pero quiso pasar desapercibida, pero fue escuchada por Akeno.

-Ara ara Asia, no me digas que te preocupa -se burlo un poco de la pequeña demonio vestida de monja.

-¡Akeno-san no es lo que cree! -dijo ruborizada de que pensaran que se enamoro o algo así del spartan a pesar de ver su rostro cuando le curo antes -es solo que, me sorprendió que se levantara muy pronto, su corazón no dejaba de latir, Rias-onesan dijo que fue atravesado por una espada, me sorprende que no muriese a pesar de perder mucha sangre. Debió de estar dormido por lo menos unos tres días antes de despertar.

A pesar de que su Sacred gear tiene la facultad de sanar heridas de grandes magnitudes, es imposible que el dolor que sintiese los que curaba, se borrara tan pronto.

-Es verdad, a todos nos impresiono que se pudiese levantar tan pronto -comento la vestida de sacerdotisa.

Justo cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo, una gran sombra comenzó a cubrir la tierra donde estaban. Al principio creyeron que se trataba de una gran nube que tapaba los rayos del sol, pero cuando elevaron la vista y de escuchar un ligero zumbido metálico desde arriba; el temor comenzó a hacerse presente. Era la nave de clase destructor de tipo pesado del covenant, la "Gloruis Land"; bajo muy cercano a tierra de este mundo llamado Zerus, su presencia fue mas llamativa que de la fragata en llama que apareció el día anterior. Esta ve, no solamente los Gremory presenciaron la nave, sino gran parte de la población de los demonios. Hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las edades.

-¿Que esta pasando? -se pregunto Rias al percatarse de la extraña sombra que cubría su casa y que a todos sus siervos les llamaba la atención. Saliendo junto a Raiser, vieron la inmensa nave en el aire, manteniéndose inmóvil en el momento.

La presencia de tal entidad, llego hasta los oídos del consejo, pues un soldado irrumpió el lugar para dar a conocer la noticia a los mayores mahous.

-Mis mahous -se postro ante los cuatro mahous antes de darles la noticia.

-De pie -dijo Sirzechs y el soldado acato -¿que es lo que pasa?

-Venga a ver -exclamo nervioso, pues no sabia como describirlo con palabras lo que descendió del cielo esta vez.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, fuera del gran edificio del consejo, los demonios vieron de primera mano a la gran astro nave del covenant estática y a la distancia en el aire. Todos cuestionándose que era y que iba a hacerles.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Raiser al ver el destructor.

-Tal vez él sepa... -susurro Rias, pero pronto salió de sus propios pensamientos y miro a sus dos siervos que se levantaron del borde de la fuente al presenciar la maquina color violeta -¡Asia, Akeno!

-¡Rias! -exclamo al voltear a ver a su señora.

Dentro del destructor, el comando del puente de la nave miraba a través de las cámaras apuntando hacia el sitio de donde provino la señal del casco de Issei.

-"¿Es el sitio de donde provino la señal?" -pregunto el shanguelio en su idioma.

-"Confirmado señor, es de este lugar de donde surgió la señal" -dijo uno de sus oficiales.

-"Es un asentamiento humano" -dijo el alférez al ver la transmisión -"creí que ya no quedaban mundos humanos, no dijeron que este lugar estaba deshabitado".

-"Deben ser de los que escaparon de sus mundos cuanto purificamos sus planetas, entonces por eso vinieron a este sector los demons" -dijo el capitán -"pues ya que estamos aquí, hay que purificar este planeta".

Rias había hecho que todos los siervos de su familia, se adentraran a la casa cuando entendió que la nave solo iba a por ellos, todo por haber almacenado al spartan dentro de su casa. Pero cuando solo faltaba ella, gracias al dragón que le yace por dentro...

-¡Compañera por detrás! -grito Ddraig.

Al voltear, solo pudo ver como cinco banshees venían en picada contra ella, soltando disparos de sus cañones de plasma.

-¡Rias! -grito Raiser al ver que era blanco de las pequeñas maquinas de covenant.

Sin embargo no solo la casa Gremory era atacada, las pequeñas comunidades de los siervos de su familia también eran blancos del ataque. Desde el consejo, Sirzechs podía escuchar como atacaban su clan y la preocupación por su familia no pudo ser ocultada.

-¡Lucifer-sama! -el mismo soldado de antes estaba a las ordenes del mahou Lucifer.

-Movilicen las milicias, quien quiera que sean, serán derrotados -dijo el mahou bajando las escaleras manteniendo su profesionalidad al margen de su preocupación personal.

Desde los calabozos de la casa Gremory, el spartan aun bajo la vigilancia de Koneko y Kiba, pudo escuchar el bombardeo de los banshees covenant a través de las paredes. Así como el mismo suelo donde fue arrojado temblaba ligeramente por la misma causa.

-¿Que esta pasando arriba? -pregunto Koneko al sentir y oír lo mismo.

-Están atacando, debieron seguirnos... -hablo el spartan acercándose al limite de su celda, tratando de mirar hacia la salida del corredor.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono fiero el espadachín de la princesa carmesí.

-Atacan a la superficie con banshees primero para marcar objetivos, en unos cuantos instantes habrán Phantoms y Spirits desplegando tropas muy cerca -dijo Issei -la única forma de evitar que los maten es sacándome de aquí.

-No sabemos que esta pasando, pero no por ello te liberaremos de aquí -exclamo Kiba -Koneko, vigílalo hasta que regrese -dejo a cargo a la peliblanca.

-BOOST -se escucho la voz de Ddraig proporcionando la energía que su compañera necesitaba para disparar su dragon shoot desde el núcleo de su pecho por parte de la armadura de su balance breaker contra las hordas de naves banshees, pasaron de ser cinco a cincuenta en un instante. Derribando cuatro con la ráfaga que apunto hacia el destructor, disparo que fue recibido por el escudo de energía de la nave -parece que esa cosa tiene un escudo propio -dijo el dragón.

-Al igual que estas... cosas -dijo Rias, pronto se dio cuenta que los banshees tenían un escudo encima, aun era mas leve comparado al del crucero, seguía siendo un problema.

Una ráfaga de plasma comenzo a caer sobre ella desde su derecha, un banshee le estaba atacando. Cubriendo su rostro ante la lluvia del enemigo, no vio claramente como Raiser mediante una gran llamarada con la que derribó a la nave caza de atmósfera.

-¡Llamas Phoenix! -escucho la pelirroja el nombre del ataque seguida de una explosión, los disparos intensos del plasma se detuvieron -¡tonta no debes quedarte parada sin más!

-¡Lo tengo controlado imbécil! -devolvió el insulto.

Mirando su hogar. Vio Rias como los siervos habían levantado una barrera mágica alrededor de la casa para protegerse. Mientras los reducidos soldados de su mundo que protegían la casa, disparaban con sus tridentes contra los banshees, y a los phantoms y spirit que estaban descendiendo. Liberando las tropas de tierra para buscar al spartan y el mapa.

-¡Infantería enemiga! -grito un soldado.

-¡Preparados paea el combate! -indico fuerte el sargento que lideraba.

Desde el punto enemigo. Un comandante menor de los elites dirigia al enorme escuadrón de mas de 100 soldados mixtos de su religión en este asalto.

-"Sin piedad con los blasfemos" -dijo a sus capitanes, activando sus dos espadas de energía.

-"¡Matenlos!" -grito uno de sus oficiales al resto de tropas. También ocupaba una espada como arma principal.

La gran ola de enemigos cargo contra los guardias de la casa, infundiendo miedo en sus corazones ante los gritos de los elites.

-¡Son demasiados! -dijo uno de los soldados, podían huir pero salvarse en ese momento significaría morir a manos del mahou Lucifer cuando se enterara de que abandonaron su puesto. Pero no se dieron cuenta que este ataque frontal era una distracción. Aunque una barrera de magia cubría la casa, solo los protegía de los múltiples disparos de plasma, no les iba a función contra una infiltración por parte de un escuadrón zealot que bajaron desde un phantom camuflado.

Poniéndose al frente de ellos, Rias con su balance breaker iba a guiarlos en la pelea.

-¡Mantengan sus posiciones! -dijo la Sekiryuutei -podemos vencerlos.

-¡La Sekiryuutei esta con nosotros, no podemos fallar! -se escucho el grito entre los soldados.

-¡Gran llamarada! -grito Riaser arrojando el disparo de fuego en gran magnitud, estando en el aire con sus alas de Phoenix desplegadas, gritos de dolor y explosiones del metano proveniente de los tanques de gas de los unguy se hicieron presentes como resultado de su ataque -conviértanse en ceniza.

Asombrando a Rias y al Phoenix, los elites gracias a sus escudos salieron ilesos y seguían con la carga, detrás los jackals gracias a sus escudos circulares lograron librarse del fuego. Solo los unguy y los brutes perecieron. Ya que ellos se quedaron atrás, comenzaron a disparar contra los soldados, recibiendo como represalia los disparos de sus tridentes mágicos, dejando sus posiciones para atacar al enemigo. Al aproximarse, los elites también abrieron fuego.

Los elites resultaron ser mas eficientes que los soldados de los demonios, atravesados con las espadas de energía, o por el impacto del plasma de la infantería o las unidades aéreas. Caían rápidamente.

-Carajo -maldijo Rias -Ddraig dame poder.

-BOOST -se escucho la voz del dragón rojo.

Impulsada por los pequeños reactores detrás de su armadura, Rias cargo contra la horda de elites. Directamente contra el líder.

-Ven a mi... ¡ASCALON! -la espada bendecida por Dios, estaba en posesión de la Sekiryuutei.

En lo que esperaba derribarlo de una sola estocada. Gracias a sus dos espadas, detuvo el ataque al formar una X que contraresto el ataque, sorprendiendo a Rias por que también la detuvo a ella.

-Malditos -regreso su espada y con una ataque lateral desvio el ataque del shanguelio, mandándolo a volar con una patada seguida desde el otro lado. Por sus laterales, dos mas de los elites con sables. Uno logro atravesarlo fácil con Ascalon mientras que al otro lo corto en diagonal de abajo hacia arriba -¡se atreven a atacar a mi familia!

Regreso el elite mayor y de nuevo logro detener el ataque de Ascalon.

-"Humana. ¿Eres la nueva arma que han fabricado?" -pregunto en su idioma el shanguelio.

-No entiendo lo que dices -contraataco y rompió la defensa del elite.

Mientras ella enfrentaba a la mayoría de elites. Raiser era atacado por los banshees y por los jackals en tierra. Eran enemigos formidables, mas los jackals gracias a sus escudos de mano.

Dentro de su casa, su madre podía ver como su hija estaba al frente de la defensa de su hogar; la preocupación como su madre, apareció.

-Rias... -dijo Venelana.

-Lord Gremory -Akeno y un grupo de siervos se acercaron al padre de su ama -déjenos ir a apoyar a Rias.

Sin saberlo, cinco zealots camuflados avanzaban lentamente por la sala en búsqueda del mapa, y de los spartans que se los habían robado. Escuchando la conversación, cuatro de ellos comenzaron a rodear a los padres y siervos Gremory, esperando el momento adecuado para dispararles a quemarropa. De no ser por Asia, todo el esfuerzo de Rias por protegerlos habría sido en vano.

-¡Venelana-sama! -grito Asia al ver la sombra translucida acercándose a la matriarca Gremory.

Cuando ella miro a la pequeña alfil, su esposo logro distinguir a la figura, levantando su arma contra su esposa.

-¡Cuidado! -con su mano abierta, un circulo mágico apareció y con su poder, arrojo al elite contra la pared.

-"¡Elimínenlos!" -los cuatro, se desicieron de sus camuflajes.

Algunos lograron ponerse a cubierto escudos gracias a círculos mágicos que invocaron, mas otros los ocuparon para contratacar a los elites, unos cuantos no tuvieron la misma suerte, fueron victimas del plasma de sus rifles, o apuñalados por sus espadas de energía.

-Akeno-san... -la pequeña Asia estaba detrás de la reina.

-¡No te levantes! -grito repeliendo los disparos.

Kiba iba a mitad de pasillo cuando noto la extraña figura translucida del quinto Zealot.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto Yuuto desenfundando su arma.

Sin hablar, libero una espada de energía sin quitarse ese camuflaje. Recordando que subestimo al spartan cuando lo ataco anteriormente, invoco una segunda espada. Deduciendo la forma de su enemigo, el choque de sus espadas comenzó a sonar al punto de donde salió el caballero Gremory. Koneko, manteniendo su posición lograba escuchar el plasma gracias a sus características como nekomata, combinadas con el choque de las espadas, no pudo evitar ponerse alerta. Issei, también pudo escuchar y deducir pronto la situación.

-Zealot... -susurro -escucha -hablo a Koneko -sácame de aquí.

-No -respondió como solo ella sabe hacer.

-Ellos vienen por mi -de alguna forma sabia que venían a por el gracias a la señal March to war -mataran a todos en este lugar hasta encontrarme, tal vez hasta todo el planeta -dijo Issei -la única forma de evitarlo es sacándome.

Dudando, la blanca nekomata podía oír como los disparos y choques de espadas, venían hacia ellos, cada vez, mas y mas rápido.

-¡Vamos tienes que sacarme! -insistía y ella se oponía, pero la duda la consumía -¡Hazlo o todos moriremos! ¡¿Que esperas?!

Los zealot venían hacia ellos, por lo que oía, sus conocidos no eran rivales para el enemigo, ¿ella lo sería? O solo Issei podría vencerlos...


	4. All Guns Blazing

**Respuestas a los comentarios.**

**Dovah117: esa es una excelente pregunta. Están en un planeta escondidos bajo el radar del Covenant. Y sobre el tráiler de halo infinite, me gusta como se ve la armadura del jefe. Aunque me gustaría saber que vergas paso para que terminé flotando en el espacio otra vez...**

**Dan Roa:**** Cometo errores, no soy un ser perfecto. Si lo fuera, todo se acabó.**

**DRabbitKami****: si, Issei es noble 6. Pero aquí él no es portador de Ddraig, y no tendra exactamente la personalidad y su historia del noble 6 que conocemos, claro seguira siendo un Spartan de tipo hiperletal como le es temido.**

**Sin mas que decir, comencemos este capítulo.**

Capitulo 4: All Guns Blazing

Los Zealot combatían a los contra Zecticus protegiendo a su familia y sus siervos. Kiba enfrentaba a otro de los elites se habría paso hacia la celda del spartan, sin saber que él se encontraba ahí. De los cinco zealots, cuatro combatían al patriarca de los Gremory, el quinto al caballero de Rias. No se dieron cuenta cuando uno de los que peleaba Zecticus se alejó del enfrentamiento con su camuflaje activo, paso de largo mientras su compañero seguía combatiendo.

-Que esperas! Sácame de aquí! -Issei seguía insistiendo desde su cárcel. Koneko seguía ante los ruidos de pelea que escuchaba desde arriba de la mansión -comprende! si no lo haces condenas a tu mundo! -insistía.

-Basta! -se arto de escucharlo gritar la pequeña peliblanca -no se que esta pasando allá arriba, pero no habrá nada que...

Sin poder terminar su frase, el shanguelio camuflado la tomo del cuello por detrás y la levantó. Su corazón estaba acelerado, nadie hasta ahora había conseguido levantarla de tal forma y mucho menos pasar a extrangularla.

-¡Sueltala malnacido! -gritó Issei.

-"¿Donde esta el mapa?" -preguntó el elite.

-Lejos de las manos del didacta -habló venenoso.

-"Entonces su vida esta lejos" -sin piedad, comenzó a extrangular con fuerza a Koneko.

Poco a poco, podía ver como ella forcejaba por liberarse, pero la fuerza del zealot sobrepasaba su poder que le estaba arrebatabdo. Desesperado, quería romper la barrera de su prisión por la fuerza. Quemando la pintura de su armadura.

-¡Dejalá! -no quería que alguien muriera por su culpa, menos esa niña.

CRACK

escuchó el quebrar del cuello de Koneko, sus brazos y piernas cayeron como sogas al quedar sin vida.

-¡Koneko!... -llegó Yuuto sangrando de su brazo derecho, costo que resultó de vencer al zealot que confrontaba -Koneko...

El elite se quito el camuflaje, para que el rubio espadachín mirará con odio al responsable y asesino de su compañera.

-"Donde esta el mapa" -repitió el zelaot.

-¡Te mataré!

Desenfundó de nuevo su espada y fue contra el elite, rodó por un lado al ver que venía con la punta de la espada apuntando a su pecho. Issei, con ver el cuerpo de la peliblanca despertó ese instinto asesino con el que fueron subliminalmente entrenados.

Yuuto fue puesto contra la pared por el zealot. Rompiendo así los sables del chico. así como perforandole sus costillas, con su espada de energía

-"Todos los humanos son iguales, solo hablan y al momento de combatir mueren al instante" -iba a rematarlo con su espada cuando inesperadamente, Issei logro salir de su prisión.

Kiba quedó atónito al ver como con solo presionar su cuerpo contra la barrera mágica. Deshizo el hechizó.

-Ahora... ¡lo pagarás! -gritó noble seis al salir de la celda.

Dejando atrás a Kiba encaró al spartan, levantando su espada contra Issei.

-Espera... -dijo el rubió luego de dejarse caer contra la pared, viendo que sacaba un cuchillo extra ocultó su espalda baja -no podrás con él...

Impactante, el zealot se arrojó con su espada al spartan e Issei, con sólo desviar la mano con la que sostenía la espada, clavo su cuchillo contra la garganta del elite hasta chocar con el mango de su pequeña arma. En shock por recibir el corte en una parte vital, Issei le quitó su espada y lo decapitó.

-...Como es posible... -estaba muy mal herido Yuuto -...me difícil derrotar a uno y poder ser desafío a otro...

-He matado Covenants desde los diez años -miraba con remordimiento y culpa el cuerpo de Koneko.

-¿Que eres? -preguntó.

-Soy un spartan.

Esa frase resonó en Kiba, ahora ya no era un prisionero, era una especie de héroe, héroe que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Sigo escuchando que combaten dentro y fuera de la mansión... -dijo malherido -no deberías aceptar pero... necesitamos de tu ayuda...

-Donde están mis cosas -preguntó Issei.

-Sigue el corredor izquierdo y cuenta diez puertas... es el salón de trofeos de los Gremory -dijo Kiba, para difícilmente moverse a rastras hacia la peliblanca.

-Debo dejarte atrás -comenzó a caminar el spartan.

-Esta bien, solo te pido que ayudes a mis señores... -decía casi moribundo.

Precavido, recorrió la dirección que le proporciono Kiba dejándolo atrás. El chico se arrastró hasta Koneko, y acercándose a su rostro, esta comenzó a toser, escupiendo un poco de sangre, a la vez que se estaba con su energía baja.

-Koneko... -se alegró, la pequeña nekomata estaba viva.

-Es la ventaja de ser una gata, tengo siete vidas... -dijo malherida.

-Solo que ahora te quedan dos -exclamó Yuuto.

-¿Lo... liberaste? -notó que ya no estaba el spartan en su celda.

-Consiguió salir por su cuenta, atravesó la barrera con su voluntad -así fue como lo vió Kiba.

-¿Y a donde fue?...

-A salvarnos...

Sin notarlo, un segundo grupo de zealots fue enviado a la mansión, infiltrandose del otro lado de la casa, combatiendo a los siervos y soldados de los Gremory. Escuchando los disparos, Issei no se detuvo para nada, la única forma de ayudarlos era retomando su equipo que le quitaron.

-Decima puerta -recordó mientras pasaba varias de estas -siete, ocho, nueve... ¡Diez! -entró con cautela y como le dijo Kiba, era una sala de trofeos de los Gremory, habían cascos, armas y muchos tipos de cosas así. Pero ignoró lo que no era suyo y recuperó sus cosas. Su casco, sus pistolas y rifles, cuchillos y granadas. Escuchando en seguida como los disparos de plasma se aproximaban a su posición.

-"Vamos, el origen de la señal esta cerca" -el líder del segundo grupo zealot tenía triangulada más precisa la señal del casco de noble seis dónde, sin saber que iba con dos de sus soldados a una trampa.

Abrieron la puerta y su fin se escribió solo. Issei, con su DMR con un lanza granadas cuyo accesorio traía en compartimientos secretos de su armadura.

-"¡Demon!" -serian sus ultimas palabras.

-Saluden a mi pequeño amigo -disparo el proyectil y los tres shanguelios murieron con el impacto.

La explosión no fue tanta como para sacudir la casa, pero si hizo el suficiente eco para ser escuchada.

-"¿Que fue eso?" -los dos restantes escucharon el estallido.

Uno fue por el camino que tomo su capitán para ir por el origen de la señal cuando apenas dio el primer giro, una ráfaga de balas cubrió al elite, sin tener la oportunidad para defenderse, Issei disparo hasta desgastarle su escudo y llenarlo de plomo hasta caer muerto.

-"Aldaris" -grito el nombre de su joven compañero shanguelio, e inesperadamente salió el spartan noble 6 con su subfusil en las manos -"Demon" -apunto con su carabina de plasma y solo dio un disparo fallido, para recibir siete disparos a la cabeza por parte de Issei, matándolo en el acto.

Se acerco al elite y aunque ya estaba muerto con su cuerpo recargado contra la pared, solo para asegurarse, disparo dos veces mas al corazón. Oculto detrás de los muebles o en los pasillos, siervos de los Gremory miraron con terror al spartan. Mató en un instante al enorme reptil, y le remato. Era un asesino, es lo que pensaban. Dirigiéndose a donde Zecticus enfrentaba al resto de Zealot, afuera su hija continuaba luchando contra las fuerzas de descenso del covenant, mientras Raiser enfrentaba a los banshees que no paraban de venir.

-Maldita sea -Raiser bajo su altura a la que se elevo al principio de la pelea -me estoy agotando -disparaba a diestra y siniestra, los banshees salían intactos con sus llamas, tenia que dispararles por lo menos tres veces para derribarlo o hacerlo estallar.

-Creí que a los Phoenix no se les acababa la magia -se burló mientras disparaba una ráfaga de su dragon shot contra varios brutes desplegados por spirits.

-Mi magia no, pero si mi fuerza física -dijo cesando, de ahí vio a un escuadrón mas de banshees en dirección a él -carajo... ¡Gran Loto! -un enorme disparo de fuego como si fuera producto de un cañón destruyó a las cuatro naves caza covenant. Aun así venían mas.

-Odio decirlo -hablo Ddraig -pero tu también te estas agotando compañera.

-Solo necesito que me proporciones mas de tu poder Ddraig... -como le dijo, su cuerpo se estaba cansando.

-Aunque te de la de, tu cuerpo la consume mas rápido cada vez -le aclaró el dragón gales.

-Solo hazlo Ddraig -se alteraba al saber que su familia y clan estaban en claro riesgo, sin olvidar que la comunidad de sus siervos también era un blanco -¡¿vienen mas?! -vio mas naves phamton y spirits en descenso.

-¡Rias! -escucho el grito angustiado de Riaser.

Cuando entendió el motivo de su alarido, era tarde; un elite de armadura amarilla con una espada energía estaba a segundos de clavar su espada contra la Sekiryuutei, producto de su descuido. Aunque ella podía matarlo con Ascalon, ella también saldría herida. Desde un muy cercano y pequeño cerro, el spartan noble 3 apunto a la cabeza del elite. Atravesándole con un solo disparo justo a menos de un metro de la chica de la enorme armadura roja. Atónita, parte de la sangre de su oponente cayó sobre ella mientras el cuerpo caía a un lado, lo mas sorprendente fue el corte limpio que perforo la cabeza del shanguelio.

-¿Que?... -no logro decir mas cuando todos las tropas del covenant que asaltaban la casa Gremory, vieron como desde una pequeño cercano a la mansión cinco figuras, el resto del equipo noble con armas en mano, apreciaban con mucho desprecio a su enemigo.

-"Señor, los demons que robaron el mapa" -el oficial del destructor informaba a su capitán, poniendo la imagen en grande dentro de las pantallas del puente.

-"¡Mátenlos, no pueden vivir!" -indico a sus tropas desplegadas.

La orden fue recibida y en tierra, cambiaron su objetivo. Tanto Raiser como Rias no comprendían lo que pasaba, pero algo era seguro con lo que pasaba, ellos eran mayor amenaza y desafió para su enemigo.

-¿Quienes son? -preguntó el Phoenix.

Dejados atrás, las tropas covenant cargaron contra los cinco spartans. Quietos en su posición, analizaron la situación cambiante. El líder noble sabia que hacer primero.

-Kenichi -pronunció el nombre de noble 4.

-No tiene que decirlo, comandante.

El spartan con la calavera en su casco dio un par de pasos al frente para encender los motores de su espalda y piernas, calentando. Dando un salto considerable en el aire y caer a los pies del cerró al momento que el covenant comenzaba a subirlo. Para descender con mucha mas velocidad, apuntando en medio de todos los guerreros del didacta. Un impacto que logro acabar con casi todos los soldados enemigos en el acto, los cuales salieron volando a todas direcciones. Un espectáculo de habilidad para Rias y Raiser que no terminaba ahí, pues el resto del equipo noble desfundaron sus armas y sin piedad abrieron fuego contra el resto de los soldados, y aunque ellos contraatacaban, fue en balde, rápidamente fueron asesinados. Armados con láseres spartans de nuevos modelos, Tatsuya y Korra destruyeron a los banshees y demás naves pequeñas enemigas sin tanto esfuerzo.

-Asombroso... -quedo impresionada la Sekiryuutei.

Dentro de la casa, Zecticus se estaba agotando, los tres zealot le estaban dando pelea, bueno los últimos mas. Con mucho esfuerzo logro matar a uno de ellos. Sin piedad ni caballerosidad salto contra a uno de ellos desde atrás, sujeto a él clavo uno de sus cuchillos en la yugular del guerrero.

-"Spartan" -exclamó el zealot.

Sin darle oportunidad, apunto su rifle de asalto de plasma a noble seis. Quien rápido activo su escudo esférico al golpear con su puño el suelo, poniendo a salvo a Zecticus. El plasma reboto y el spartan con una pistola en mano, apunto a la cabeza del elite lo mato gastando todo el cartucho en él. Cuando el escudo se bajo los siervos apuntaron a Issei a pesar de lo visto y por ello actuaron así.

-¡Cariño! -Venelana fue hacia su esposo.

-Alto -hablo Lord Gremory -no es nuestro enemigo -aunque no estaba seguro si salió por su cuenta, por los invasores a su territorio o por decisión de sus guardias, tenia que dar las gracias -pero es pronto para celebrarte.

El covenant quedo quieto ante tal hazaña, aunque la humanidad estaban por extinguirla, a los últimos que necesitaban eliminar eran a los spartans, mejor conocidos como Demons. Sus soldados habian sido reducidos a menos del sesenta por ciento. Así como las unidades aéreas.

Desde el destructor, el comandante estaba lleno de cólera ante esta humillación. Pero los recursos se acababan y no iba a aceptar la derrota.

-"Capitán ¿que hacemos? ¡nos quedamos sin soldados!" -gritaban los oficiales.

-"Traigan a las tropas que desplegamos a ese poblado que se encarguen de los demons" -indicó derramando en cada palabra su frustración.

-"Señor las fuerzas del poblado han sido eliminadas" -informó otro de sus subordinados.

-"Mas de ellos" -los spartans.

-"No estoy seguro perdimos contacto con todas las unidades al mismo momento".

Sin saberlo, Sirzechs había ido en persona a socorrer a su familia, llevando a los ejército del infierno para la ayudarlo. Pero basto su magia para eliminar a los remanentes del Covenant.

-No quedea ningún enemigo señor -informaba el comandante a Lucifer.

-Que el séptimo ejercito se quedé a atender a los ciudadanos, segundo ejército vendra conmigo -dijo Sirzechs.

-A sus órdenes -expresaron.

Y mientras se dirigían, Rias y Raiser enfrentaban en colaboración con los spartans aplastaban al resto de los soldados del covenant en un parpadeo.

-¡Seis! -gritó Takashi cuando vio a Issei al unirse al combate eliminando a los enemigos que tenía a su tres.

-Comandante -exclamó Issei sin bajar la guardia ante el enemigo.

-¿Te dejaron salir? -comentó Rias, algo que notó su comandante.

-La conoces -preguntó.

-Puede decirse -Issei disparo contra cinco grunts que intentaban huir.

-¡Me llamo Rias Gremory! -se presentó al forma un circulo cubriendo espaldas con espaldas con noble.

-¡Equipo noble! -los presentó Takashi.

-¡Oigan luego podemos conocernos! -gritó Raiser encima del círculo -¡luego de exterminar a estos cabrones que siguen apareciendo!

-Comandante las balas se agotan -dijo Akatsuki.

-El plan se fue a la mierda -Kenichi disparaba a los mas cercanos con su espada.

-Hay que hallar otra forma.

Estaban acorralados, y como si hubieran escuchado el gritó de ayuda. Llegaron.

-Gate of... -se escuchó desde el cielo.

Todo ese oscurecido cielo por el destructor Covenant, se pintó de rojo con unos circulos dorados, de los cuales surgieron espadas, lanzas, alabardas y demás armas. Detuvieron todo movimiento ante estr acto.

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Issei.

-¿Khaos Brigader? -exclamó el Phoenix.

-Gilgamesh... -Rias sabía quién era el responsable.

-... Babylon.

Disparados como balas. Todas estas armas antiguas cayeron a tierra.

-¡Cubransé! -Rias levanto sus manos y creando un enorme circulo mágico protegió tanto a Raiser como a los spartans ante tal ataque.

Todas, sin excepción; las tropas Covenant perecieron por este ataque rampage.

-"Que ha sido eso" -el mismo capitán del destructor.

-"Señor..."

Todos en el puente, veían con claridad como un hombre con armadura dorada levitaba a la misma altura del destructor. Con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de desprecio hacia la nave.

-Me has hecho manchar mis armas con esas extrañas criaturas y pretendes que haga lo mismo con esta... bestia -dijo a la nada.

-Yo lo haré -una vez de una jovencita se escuchó a lado del dorado guerrero.

-"Capitán una nueva señal enemiga" -dijo uno de sus oficiales.

-"¿Donde?" -preguntó.

-"Viene... viene del interior de nuestra nave".

Una ola de energía comenzó a cubrir la nave, un aura negra y morada envolvió al destructor, destruyéndolo en millones de micro pedazos en una onda expansiva.

-Ahí va nuestro plan de escape de este mundo -dijo Tatsuya.

Rias tomo esto de forma extraña. Inesperado, su hermano apareció teletransportandose con todo el segundo ejercito a su casa.

-Oni-sama -saludo Rias.

No saludo, ver que el enemigo había sido eliminado en un instante, lo dejo confundido.

-Quien ha sido -pregunto Sirzechs.

-A pasado tiempo Lucifer -de nuevo resonó en el lugar la voz femenina infantil.

A través de una ruptura dimensional, aparecieron los miembros de un grupo temido y respetado entre las facciones.

-Khaos Brigader -pronunció el mahou.

Ophis, la dragona del infinito. Gilgamesh, el primer semidiós de la historia. Song goku, hijo del dios mono. Medea, la bruja de la traición. Medusa, hija de la original medusa y la hermana mayor de Koneko, Kuroka; quien se notaba muy preocupada.

-Ophis -Rias dijo el nombre de la líder de esta organización.

-Rias -dijo feliz, a su modo.

De todos los miembros, el primero en acercarse a la sekiryuutei fue Gilgamesh quien tomo su mano y beso esta.

-A pasado mucho belleza, sekiryuutei carmesí -sostenía su mano Gilgamesh.

-Oye -Raiser se puso celoso. No sólo él, también el hermano de Rias.

-¿Que hacen aquí Khaos Brigadier? -cuestionó Sirzechs su inusual visita.

-Vinimos en cuanto vimos esta cosa -hablo Ophis.

Alrededor de todo el lugar, los cuerpos y partea de las unidades del Covenant pintaban el lugar.

-Oye -Kuroka hablo venenosa a Rias -donde esta mi hermana -pudo sentir cuando el elite intento matarla, uno dd los motivos que tuvo para venir el grupo terrorista.

Las puertas de la casa Gremory se abrieron luego del combate, ambos hijos vieron sanos y salvos a sus padres. Detrás de ellos, salieron sus siervos, entre los cuales Koneko estaba apoyadando a Kiba.

-¡Koneko! -corrió hacia su hermana nekomata. Fue gran sorpresa para Issei, la pequeña albina estaba viva.

-¿Y bien que ha pasado aquí? -cuestionó el dragón infinito a los demonios.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, pero; hay quienes pueden darnos esa respuesta -dijo la Sekiryuutei.

Sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos. Noble levantó sus armas a la defensiva luego de ver cómo por orden de Lucifer, los soldados del segundo ejército los rodeó.

-¡Hijo espera! -Venelana se aproximó cuando vio -ellos no son nuestros enemigos -llegó a ver como Issei y los otros spartans lucharon junto a Rias.

-Es cierto, onii-sama -exclamó su hermana -ellos llegaron y nos ayudaron.

Manteniendo la guardia en alto, Takashi dudada en confíar en los recién llegados cuando llegaron por obra de teletransporte inexplicable.

-¿Confías en ellos? -preguntó Takashi a Issei.

-Yo no lo diría -respondió.

Bajando las armas y abriendo paso a su señor, Sirzechs se acerco con esa mirada seria y madura que tanto portaba. Solo encaro a los spartans que igual bajaron las armas cuando notaron un bajo nivel de hostilidad por su parte.

-Aunque sus actos deben ser celebrados, hay mucho que necesitamos saber de ustedes -dijo el mahou.

-Lo único que necesitan saber es que si planean retenernos, su mundo será afectado -exclamó el líder noble -pronto el covenant enviara mas tropas.

-Y es por eso que necesitamos hablar, los humanos se habían extinguido hace miles de años -contaba el mayor de los hijos Gremory -y ahora reaparecen con estos que llaman covenant.

Había que agradecerles a los spartans, pero también habían dudas y muchas preguntas, no eran bienvenidos, pero tampoco podían irse sin mas. Las preguntas que haría Sirzechs, serían respondidas, y si fuese así. Las respuestas le agradarían.


	5. The Great War

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**DanRoa: no, aquí los forerunners y el flood son más antiguos que la guerra de las facciones de DxD.**

**B.E.R.Z: me vi fate stay night y zero recientemente, la verdad me gustó y me agradaron muchos de sus personajes, quise incluirlos.**

**Sin más que responder, que comience el nuevo capítulo.**

capitulo 5: The Great War

El inquisidor asignado para descifrar el mapa escavado en lo que alguna vez fue Harvest, The'Vadam respondía a su señor el didacta desde su ciudad de mando de todo el covenant, gran caridad. Lo interrogaba ante sus demás compañeros inquisidores.

-Me has fallado Thel'Vadam -decía el inquisidor desde su trono forerruner con su quijada recargada en su mano izquierda, el shangueilio estaba de rodillas ante la presencia de su líder -que tienes que decir en tu defensa.

-Se equivoca didacta, no he fallado como usted cree -entonces revelo algo que traía consigo desde la antigua colonia humana, usando los poderes telequineticos que poseía, tomo el archivo y lo abrió delante de sus guerreros -lo que ve en mi mano, es el verdadero mapa que hallamos, los humanos creyeron que pasaron desapercibidos cuando llegaron al planeta. Deje que se llevaran una copia corrompida del mapa, un rastreador, con él, nos llevaran a donde se oculta el resto de su patética raza.

-Debo admitir que me has sorprendido esta vez -se sentía realizado el didacta -muy sorprendido...

Transcurrió una semana desde el ataque, el reunido equipo noble se le había dado un lugar dentro del territorio gremory dentro del bosque, cercano a la mansión de la familia. Esto debido a ellos que querían estar alejados del resto, como ermitaños. Con los cinco pelicans formando una estrella los spartans A266 Tatsuya, A239 Kenichi, S042 Akatsuki y B312 Issei montando guardia.

-Comandante he conseguido un canal libre para conectar con la armada -dijo B320 luego de alterar la radio de uno de los pelicans para conseguir enlazar a largas distancias en el espacio.

-Es un canal abierto -dudo A256 al perctarae de la señal que le consiguió noble dos -¿el covenant puede rastrearnos?

-Yo si... -al comandante le disgusto su respuesta -oiga este puede la unica oportunidad de contactar al resto y salir de aquí.

-También está la posibilidad de que el covenant nos encuentre junto con este planeta y todos los que hayan en él -expreso su disgusto, suspiró y recapacitó las posibilidades -solo espero que sea la UNSC la que capté el mensaje primero.

Afuera, los cuatro spartans detectaron a primera instancia cuando Rias se acerco a ellos, supuestamente pasando desapercibida de ellos. Hablamos de soldados spartans.

-Niña sabemos que estas ahí, sal de una vez -hablo Issei sin la necesidad de apuntar sus armas.

Rias salió detrás del árbol del que se ocultaba. Se mostraba pacifica ante los spartans, mas con él.

-¿Porque tu insistencia en estar cerca de nosotros? -pregunto noble seis.

-Pues... después de lo que contaron en el consejo, muchos tienen la duda de cuando se irán -comento la sekiryuutei.

-Ya dijimos que seria cuando logremos contactar con el resto de nuestro de mundo, y que nadie de ustedes vendría -se asomo el líder noble, A256 Takashi.

Flashback

Apenas se termino la lucha contra el destructor covenant, los seis spartans fueron llevados ante el consejo de los demonios por ordenes de Lucifer, como lo había dicho antes, necesitaban hablar y contar la verdad. Pero no solo ellos tenían interés luego de escuchar de que ellos eran humanos, incluso Khaos Brigader estaba ahí disgustando la presencia de muchos. Delante de los lideres de cada pilar sobreviviente a la gran guerra de las facciones; entre murmullos y especulaciones luego por parte de estos concejales, los cuatro mahous dieron inicio al interrogatorio.

-Muy spartans, es tiempo de que cuenten la verdad -decía Sirzechs -quienes son ellos los que atacaron al clan Gremory.

-No tenemos que contarles nada comandante -dijo Tatsuya.

-No es buena idea, es mejor no contarles nada de la guerra, no tenemos que involucrarnos -exclamo Korra.

-Hablaran -Sirzechs invoco de nuevo el circulo de nuremberg que uso con Issei -o serán obligados.

-¿Que demonios es esto? -tomo desprevenidos a los spartans.

Sabiendo que les esperaba, Issei se acerco al casco de Takashi por detrás de él y tomo el chip de Dott. Saco a la IA de su interfaz neuronal.

-¡Seis que estas haciendo! -cuestiono su comandante.

-Algo estúpido supongo -respondió con el chip en la mano.

Notando la cooperación, Sirzechs se deshizo de la magia que convoco.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto el líder del clan Bael, todos volvían a especular.

-Alguien que les dará la respuestas a sus preguntas -con la palma de la mano exhibía el chip y decidió llamarla, aunque para el resto de su equipo no estaba bien esto -Dott... por favor.

Revelando su forma, una pequeña mujer vestida una doncella de la clase alta de la época victoriana pero en tonalidad así, sorprendió a los demonios.

-Hola, me llamo Auntie Dot, soy una inteligencia artificial, asignada al equipo noble -hizo una breve reverencia levantando su falda como en épocas antiguas.

-¿Vida artificial? un homúnculo ¿los humanos practican la alquimia? -pregunto Beelzebub sorprendido por la IA.

-La alquimia se dejo de practicar hace mas de nueve siglos, pero no estoy muy alejado de su suposición -aclaro -fui creada a partir de una muestra cerebral de un ser humano que murió hace tiempo.

-Aunque lo que dices es interesante, hay otras cosas que queremos saber antes -dijo Sirzechs -Su especie desaparecio de nuestros registros durante la gran guerra de las facciones hace miles de años. ¿Donde han estado?

-Desconozco esa tal guerra de la que habla, nada en los archivos históricos que se tienen registro relación a lo que dice -desconcertó Dot a los presentes -pero si puedo decir donde comenzó nuestra especie, comandante necesito su casco -miro a noble uno.

-Esta bien -Takashi se retiro su casco, se acerco a su compañero y tomo la IA para meterlo en la interfaz, para dejarle usar el casco como un proyector para las imágenes que usaría -solo digas cosas de mas.

Proyectando holográficamente, mostro lo que alguna vez fue el motivo de resistencia de la especie humana.

-Esta es la tierra -los sorprendió la IA -el planeta donde la humanidad comenzó y de donde nos expandimos.

-¿A que te refieres con expandirse? -pregunto Sirzechs.

-Uno de los instintos básicos que caracteriza a la especie humana es el de luchar entre ellos, incontables guerras se llevaron a cabo entre naciones, clanes y tribus -mostro imágenes de antiguas culturas y civilizaciones en esos conflictos.

Culturas como la espartana, los antiguos samuráis, las cruzadas templarías, las guerras peloponenses, las revoluciones y conflictos de las primeras eras coloniales.

-Hasta que llegaron las dos grandes guerras -mostro los registros de las guerras de las trincheras, los obuses alemanes disparando desde distintas posiciones, tropas y tanques soviéticos asaltando las ciudades. Los alemanes entrando en parís, las guerras marítimas del pacifico. Las batallas del desierto del norte de áfrica -fue donde conocimos el verdadero poder destructivo que había conseguido nuestra especie, las armas que detendrían los conflictos en nuestra especie... -enseño la detonación de una bomba nuclear tipo Tzar y otras de mayor magnitud -...y con las que condenamos nuestro mundo.

Aunque mantenían un perfil neutro, aunque no era magia; presenciar el poder bélico de la humanidad era preocupante. Era el pensamiento de todos los que les escuchaban.

-Pero entre los escombros, la sangre y los muertos, los humanos miraron a las estrellas. Las heridas que se crearon sobre la tierra tardarían muchas décadas en sanar y nuestra población crecía cada día, siendo imposible que el mundo en el que nacimos se recuperara, por lo que decidimos unirnos con tal de hallar nuevos mundos donde renacer.

Las imágenes de las primeras naves espaciales entrando en el desliespacio eran interesantes, así como su llegada a los distintos planetas donde se construyeron sus civilzaciones, Rias siempre soñó en atravesar las estrellas, se maravillo al ver que los humanos lo consiguieron.

-Y en la búsqueda de mas nuevos mundos donde crecer, nos topamos con ellos -una pequeña película mostraba a un convoy de la UNSC, los cruceros de batalla Bury, Glaves y el Ingham que lideraban un gran convoy de 92 naves, se toparon con una especie desconocido -por mucho tiempo creíamos ser los únicos en el espacio, y cuando pensamos que seria el comienzo de una era de prosperidad, resulto ser el comienzo de una pesadilla, de los 92 naves de guerra que se toparon con ellos la primera vez, solo uno regreso -tres disparos de gran poder de mas cruceros del covenant camuflados por encima de las naves humanas, las destruyeron con un solo disparo concentrado por cada nave contra cada nave.

-Se hacen llamar el covenant -revelo datos gráficos del enemigo -son la unión de distintas especies al servicio de un forerruner, el último ser de una raza mas antigua que nuestro mundo natal, la cual lleva cientos de miles de millones de años existiendo.

Ver la imágen tomada al líder de este ejército llamado covenant develó el verdadero interés en Lucifer.

-Yo te conozco... -susurró Sirzechs, y a pesar de estar rodeado por los otros tres mahous, solo Serafall Leviatán le escucho.

-Sirzechs?... -le miró extrañado la vestida de mahou shoujo.

Dot continuaba con la historia.

-Cuando conocimos a este nuevo enemigo, lo subestimamos en primera instancia. Primero fue Harvest, una flota de mas 200 naves enemigas bastaron para destruir el planeta en tan solo 48 horas, sin dejar sobrevivientes, sin dejar nada con vida -las imágenes del planeta humeante asusto a todos, ese enemigo que enfrentaron era mas de temer de lo que suponían -no teníamos esperanza, aunque teníamos armas que causaban grandes daños al enemigo, eran limitadas y el tiempo para fabricarlas no alcanza para nuestra lucha, planeta tras planeta estábamos perdiendo. Hasta que revelo el proyecto que se había desarrollado en secreto, fue revelado. El proyecto Spartan I.

Ocho imágenes de los primeros ocho sujetos de prueba del prototipo de este proyecto. Ocho spartans con nombres clave, no en números de una compañía, sino en palabras. Todos con las mismas armaduras Mjolnir estándares.

-Archer -el primer spartan tenia el nombre grabado en el mismo lugar que los numero de los spartans de noble, este sostenía un rifle de precisión -Lancer -armado con una escopeta -Saber -un rifle de asalto -Rider -dos M20 en sus manos -Berserker -un lanza cohetes -caster -se armaba con un laser spartan -avenger -portaba un DMR.

-Cuando planeta de arcadia iba a ser asaltado, los ocho fueron enviados a destruir la flota enemiga, solos. Sin recibir ningún apoyo. Y lo lograron, 229 naves enemigas destruidas, la primera victoria contra nuestro enemigo. Pero aun gran costo, solo Avenger, Archer y Rider regresaron -mostro las fotos de los últimos spartans sobrevivientes de la batalla. Rider: Avery Johnson. Archer: John Forge. Avenger: Kiritsugo Emiya -ganamos tiempo, sabíamos que el enemigo regresaría. El proyecto funciono pero tres spartans sobrevivientes no iban a ser suficientes. Decidieron crear mas y nuevos spartans para la lucha.

La generación dos de spartans.

-Reclutados desde niños como huérfanos de la guerra, 53 spartans reclutados miembros de la compañía Sierra. Defendieron Arcadia cuando el covenant regreso y de nuevo lo frenamos -el video mostraba a los spartans cayendo del cielo y aterrizando como héroes, que enfrentaron al enemigo en tierra, comandando cada uno a cientos de soldados marines y odst en la batalla -después decidieron atacarnos por otros planetas. Por lo que los spartans fueron repartidos en todos los frentes, no se perdieron spartans, pero no alcanzaban para lograr una victoria, luego de casi 20 años de guerra se estreno la tercera generación de spartans, reclutados con las mismas cualidades de la segunda generación.

Huérfanos de guerra. Escuchar eso hizo sentir mal a la heredera del clan Gremory.

-Trecientos nuevos spartans divididos en tres compañías: Alfa, Beta y Gamma fueron enviados a tres operaciones suicidas para destruir instalaciones al enemigas -seguía Dot -de las operaciones, menos de 20 spartans por compañía regresaron. Por un momento creíamos tener la ventaja contra nuestro enemigo, pensamos que le daríamos vuelta a la guerra, nos equivocamos. Mientras nos preocupábamos por mantener en pie las colonias exteriores, desprotegimos el planeta del que nacimos. Una flota dirigida por el mismo didacta, casi 500 naves covenant asaltaron la tierra cuando estaba mas desprotegida. Quisimos evitarlo envidando el 60 porciento de nuestras fuerzas repartidas en cada planeta, para que ayudaran a frenar el asalto, pero solo cumplimos los planes del covenant, desproteger los demás mundos para que el resto de su flota atacara por igual tamaño cada mundo. Si solo su flota personal era de 500 naves, toda su armada era de mas de 5000 naves de toda clase.

Las naves covenant disparaban sus cañones para cristalizar cada planeta, se mostraba como desplegaban Ghost en las orbitas de los planetas como enjambres enfurecidos de avispas contra las ciudades, como emboscaban a las naves de evacuación civil apenas se elevaban de las pistas de aterrizaje, incluso cuando intentaban salir a las orbitas. El covenant no conocía piedad, incluso se mostro como asesinaron a sangre fría a una madre abrazando a sus dos hijos de menos de diez años cada uno cuando un elite con una espada se les acercaba para apuñalarlos sin remordimiento.

Y como su padre, cabeza de los Gremory era miembro del consejo. Rias se le acerco y le pidió preguntar por algo cuando la oportunidad se diera.

-Pasaron tres semanas para que la tierra cayera, y tres meses para que todo lo que habíamos logrado como especie fuese destruido. Todo legado que construyeron nuestros antepasados se perdió -la historia se volvió triste -se les ordeno a cada equipo spartan en los mundos, evacuar a cuantos civiles se pudieran y sacar a cuantas tropas se pudiera. Al final menos de diez mil civiles sobrevivieron de los 650 mil billones de millones que éramos, y eran menos los soldados que pudimos salvar en total... Vagamos por casi cinco años en el espacio, escapando de nuestros perseguidores hasta que hallamos un planeta de la lista de opciones de planetas para colonizar. Reach. Desde hace tres años nos ocultamos ahí, como animales entre su ecosistema para no levantar sospechas de nuestro enemigo.

-¿Porque ese tal didacta pretende extinguirlos? -pregunto Zecticus como su hija le pidió.

-Lo desconocemos, su odio incondicional contra nuestra especie es inentendible -exclamo Dot -hasta donde sabemos, él proviene de una era mas antigua a la nuestra, incluso mas antigua a la suya o igual -levantó dudas en cuanto a sus datos históricos, según la IA.

-¿Porque dices que él es mas antiguo que todo? -pregunto otro miembro del consejo.

-Por esto -mostro una nueva imagen, una especie de anillo en medio del espacio, con vegetación en su interior -los Halo. Un arma antigua que busca desesperadamente el didacta.

-¿Eso es un arma? -pregunto Sirzechs al dudar de lo que decía sobre esta estructura.

-Un arma de proporciones cataclismicas -dijo Dot -es pieza de un arma mucho mayor que se hace llamar el arca -mostro la imagen del lugar -separados, cada Halo dispara un rayo con el poder de extinguir la vida en mas de seis millones de galaxias, son siete anillos en total, mas un octavo en el centro del arca. Al ser unidos y puestos en operaciones en conjunto, el poder de sus disparos se multiplica. Y pasara de extinguir la vida a destruir todo el universo y crear uno nuevo, desde cero... Lo sabemos porque descubrimos un anillo por obra de uno de los spartans presentes -Issei -ya hemos destruido tres de los halo, pero sin destruir el arca, el didacta esta construyendo los reemplazos para activar el arca. Aun así le falta la llave para activar el sistema principal del arca, cuya ubicación se desconoce. Por eso debemos regresar con los nuestros, el mapa que el equipo noble robo nos conduce a la llave principal, si la hallamos primero, tenemos la oportunidad de volcar la situación e impedir que especies como la suya sea extinguida.

Dejo perplejos a todos, no solo era un enemigo formidable el covenant y un monstruo su líder. Sino que los spartans se estaban jugando con la supervivencia de sus especies.

Fin del flashback.

Muy lejos de los dominios conocidos de los demonios, Sirzechs se adentro a una estructura interna que encontró en el interior de una caverna. Acompañado por Serafall y la líder del grupo temido de Khaos Brigader, el lugar les parecía extraño, así como todo en el era desconocido.

-Sirzechs-kun ¿que es este lugar? -pregunto Serafall.

Llegando a lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar, con una plataforma con un panel separado del resto de la estructura. El Gremory comenzó a manipular un mecanismo que componía al lugar a espaldas de su amiga Mahou.

-Ophis -hablo a la dragón infinito -¿algo en este lugar te es familiar?

-¿Porque me preguntas a mi? -respondió con otra pregunta.

-Porque tu eres uno de los pocos seres que vivió antes de la guerra de las facciones, ¿llegaste a conocer de alguna raza que se llamará forerunner o parecido? -le pregunto.

-La misma especie que ese homunculo dijo que era ese tal didacta -respondió Ophis -no, jamás. Soy infinito, no por ello tengo todas las respuestas demonio. Tal vez otros conozcan, Odín o Miguel. Shiba o Indra.

-Hace tiempo encontre este lugar, pero no le conte a nadie de su existencia a nadie. No pensé que fuera importante -dijo el Lucifer.

-Entonces porque nos trajiste... -dudó Serafall de las intenciones de su amigo.

-Porque cuando quise descifrar los secretos de este lugar, topo con esto...

Manipulando el sistema de una computadora forerunner, parte de una antigua nave enterrada que llegó hace eones a este mundo y que ahora llace sepultada bajo la tierra. Se topó con el sistema básico de defensa de la IA que operaba la nave.

-Se solicita muestra de tejido para continuar con la exploración de archivos -dijo la maquina y de su panel, Sirzechs puso su mano en el y esperando a que le concediera entrar, la máquina lo rechazaba -muestra de tejido desconocida, solo la muestra del didacta puede entrar en los archivos de este acorazado.

Lo oyeron claramente, Didacta. Cada vez mas, parecía que estaban vinculados a la guerra que libraban los humanos contra el tal llamado Covenant de lo que suponían.


	6. The end of War, the end of all wars

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Dovah117: para no hacerte tanto espoiler, la guerra de las facciones del universo DxD y la amenaza del flood a los antiguos del universo halo ocurrieron en momentos distintos y separados.**

**DanRoa****: si, tienes razón es 052 me equivoce.**

**Que**** empiece el nuevo capítulo:**

Capitulo 6: The end of war, the end of all wars.

Reach, el planeta al que consiguió escapar la humanidad tras la caída de su civilización. Todo lo que alguna vez fueron quedaba con los menos de 10 mil de su gente. La mayoría de sus naves de guerra que lograron salvar del exterminio ahora descansaban entre la maleza. Dado el temor de ser encontrados por el Covenant y su temible líder, Ur Didctacta. Sus pequeñas comunidades fueron construidas debajo de la tierra. Pasaban desapercibidos de los radares de su enemigo gracias a un invento de la doctora Halsey, el emisor psionico o simplemente Psi, un dispositivo que los volvía invisibles a sus radares.

Sobre la superficie, en una colina bautizada como Flandes Fields en Reach, el jefe maestro estaba frente a los monumento de piedra donde los nombres de los caídos tras la invasión y caída de la tierra no serían olvidados. En especial los nombres de sus compañeros spartans, en especial, los que defendieron la tierra hasta su último aliento. La mayoría eran de la generación tres y uno que otro de la dos.

-Cao cao A274. Jeane A180. Sigfried B303. Heracles A091. Georg A588. Connla G401. Leonard B458. Arthur A173. Le Fay B101 Saji B0323 Vali B347. Spartan Avenger Emiya Kiritsugu -leyó el nombre de los spartans que defendieron el mundo capital de la humanidad.

-Los martires de la tierra -tenía consigo a Cortana en su interfaz -aun sientes culpa por no poder estar ahí para salvar la tierra.

-Nos eligieron para proteger a la humanidad. Fallamos -se escuchaba el fracaso en las palabras del jefe.

Limpio con su dedo el nombre del spartan Avenger, el cual comenzaba a llenarse de musgo. Sin prestarles atención, dos spartans de su equipo aparecieron por detras. Era Ichigo S034 y Naofumi S104.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar la enorme piedra.

-El equipo noble consiguió el mapa -informaba Naofumi.

Dio la vuelta al oír esto.

-Donde están -esto era primordial.

Sin decir nada, lo llevaron a través de las catacumbas que se elaboraron cuando llegaron a este planeta en su éxodo de la extinción. Esto para evitar ser detectados sobre la superficie del planeta por alguna nave de reconocimiento de su enemigo.

Dentro de estas catacumbas había estaciones medicas, armamentistas y una que otra parte de la catacumba era un cuarto tomado como vivienda por los soldados supervivientes y civiles a lo largo del planeta. No obstante una de las excavaciones era usada por los pocos científicos que sobrevivieron a la caída y que luchaban arduamente para ser de utilidad para los spartans.

-La frecuencia fue detectada hace algunas horas por el equipo negro desde su posición en la nebulosa de Osowiec -decía Ichigo -era una señal abierta a toda frecuencia disponible, así que la codificaron, la interrumpieron y la retrasmitieron a nuestra ubicación.

Frente al líder, elegido por voto tras perder al resto de sus lideres con la caída de su gente, Sierra 117 tenia un equipo científico improvisado con todo lo podido rescatar por sus científicos.

-¿Que decía el mensaje exactamente? -pregunto el jefe maestro.

-Tal parece que han conseguido el mapa de los guardians que busca el didacta, pero fueron descubiertos y se vieron obligados a dar un salto a ciegas en el desliespacio, llegaron a una galaxia desconocida. Mandaron la ubicación del lugar -informó Naofumi.

Cuando el jefe reviso las coordenadas, inmediatamente desconoció el lugar del paradero del equipo noble. A la vez, se le hacia familiar.

-¿Que lugar es este? Cortana -preguntó.

-Es el sistema Koprunu, Reclamador -un monitor de una instalación halo estaba con ellos, no como prisionero, sino como un aliado. Chispa culpable 343.

La IA de la instalación 04 tenia la tarea de proteger el anillo hasta la llegada de un reclamador para activar el arma cuando amenazas como el flood surgieran. Sin embargo, esa amenaza había sido borrada de la existencia, su nueva tarea era simplemente proteger el lugar. Pero el Didacta tenia otros planes para el arma, respetando su código, se negó a dejarla usar para otra tarea que no sea la predestinada. Uniéndose a lo que restaba de la humanidad en su esfuerzo para vengar a su gente, destruyeron la instalación una vez Spark desconoció el mando del didacta y sus intenciones con el tesoro que dejaron los Forerruners.

-Me ganaste Spark -dijo Cortana.

-Que sabes de él -pidió el spartan.

-El sistema Koprunu es un antiguo sistema donde mis creadores hacían experimentos en su deseo por crear nuevas especies que fueran fáciles de controlar y de tener como mano de obra, luego de intentar suprimir a los humanos en las antiguas guerras faccionarias -contaba spark.

-Que me dices tu Cortana -pregunto a su amiga.

-Que no se sabia nada de este sistema hasta que se reviso en una antigua estructura precursora encontrada en la colonia de Belleu, se enviaron grupos para estudiar el lugar cuando fue hallado, pero... por alguna razón se decidió mantener distancia de este sistema -le informo su IA.

-El sistema esta conformado por varios mundos. Zerus, Braxis, Mar sara, Char. Aiur. Shakuras, Khoral, Umoja, Tarsonis y Antiga Prime -dentro de su casco, Cortana le mostro fotos de estos mundos a su spartan.

Sin decir nada, John le llamo la atención algo curioso de sistema Koprunu, algo que ni él entedía. Simplemente le era un mal presentimiento.

-¿Pasa algo? jefe -pregunto Ichigo.

-Preparen la nave, debemos ir a ese sistema -apenas dio la orden, se retiro -antes que él llegue primero... -susurró a medida que se iba.

En el territorio Gremory, el equipo noble fue invitado por la princesa carmesí como muestra de hospitalidad, agradecimiento por su ayuda en la pequeña batalla contra el Covenant, y disculpa por el trató que se le dio por parte de su hermano tras la pelea.

-Agradecemos la hospitalidad Zecticus Gremory, no era necesaria -Takashi estaba con el patriarca del clan.

Estando en el campo de entrenamiento dentro de la imponente mansión Gremory. Rias, usando su balance breaker; consiguió que tres de los spartans la enfrentaran en un duelo para poner a prueba el nivel al que fueron evolucionados.

-Fue petición de mi hija, se han ganado mucho su interés. No siempre se descubre que la especie humana esta viva -exclamo el hombre presenciando el combate de su hija.

Siendo presenciado por sus propios esclavos de la doncella, miembros del Khaos Brigader y demás siervos de la casa. Rias enfrentaba a Issei, Kenichi y a Tatsuya. Usando sus cuchillos, Kenichi e Issei atacaban por ambos flancos delanteros con rápidos movimientos. La destreza y velocidad de los spartans les dejaba impresionados a sus espectadores, su agilidad para esquivar los ataques de la Sekiryuutei. Justo cuando lanzaron un cuarto ataque combinado, por parte de ambos spartans contra su rostro, ella vio la oportunidad para ponerlos en Jaque.

-Ahora compañera -se escucho la voz del dragón desde la armadura que ponía a la chica del mismo tamaño de estos súper humanos.

Con ambas manos, tomo las muñecas de los dos soldados y los detuvo a pocos centímetros de que sus cuchillos llegaran a su cara.

-¡Los tengo! -creyó que consiguió ventaja, todo era parte del plan silencio del trio.

Inesperadamente, Tatsuya salió por encima de sus compañeros, dando un salto mortal hacia adelante. Sus pies golpearon a la chica en el pecho de su armadura, pero gracias a la velocidad e impulso conseguido por noble 3, él logro derribarla y de que soltara a sus compañeros.

-¡Mierda! -se levanto tan rápido del suelo cuando vio que los tres se ponían juntos para atacar de nuevo -vengan... ¡Dragón Shot!

Fijo el blanco y disparo el primer laser de su mano. Sin temer a este ataque, Issei formo un puño y golpeo contra la tierra, levantando un escudo de energía que protegió incluso a sus compañeros. Pero su confianza se quebró, cuando el disparo impacto y destruyo el escudo, arrojándolos unos cuantos metros atrás. Los derroto.

-¡Los hicimos Ddraig! -celebro la heredera Gremory, pronto paso de ser una victoria a un empate. En su celebración, nadie se dio cuenta que Noble 4, aun con su cuchillo en mano apunto a la esfera del balance breaker. Media cuchilla se enterró dentro de aquella esfera perteneciente a la armadura de la chica. Consiguiendo romper su armadura -¿Que?...

-Tenias razón, debimos apuntar a esa esfera -exclamo Kenichi desde el suelo.

-Basuras -de pronto, sobre los tres spartans surgieron siete espadas que brotaron de unos pequeños portales color dorado, era Gilgamesh -se atreven a levantar sus armas cuando han sido puestos en el suelo.

-¡Gilgamesh para! -Rias intervino -solo fue una lucha de practica.

Sin darles importancia, noble dos y cinco tenían sus armas levantadas contra el así llamado semidiós. A lo cual los demás miembros de Khaos Brigader apuntaron también. Raiser se puso de lado de Rias, no importa a quien defendiera, él estaba con ella.

-Si quieres perder una victoria. Si es lo que quieres -el dorado deshizo su encantamiento.

Acercándose a los spartans una vez se pusieron de pie.

-Buena pelea -dijo Rias.

-Hubieras ganado si no hubieras pedido enfrentarnos a los tres al mismo tiempo -era cierto lo que dijo Issei.

Desde su lugar, Zecticus miro con orgullo a su hija mientras que Takashi miraba con tranquilidad que la situación no pasara a mayores situaciones.

-Jamás había visto que rompieran el balance breaker de mi hija con un simple cuchillo -comento el padre de la chica -es ¿algún cuchillo con algún conjuro?

-Es un simple cuchillo de combate Kurki, hecho de acero templado nada mas -exclamo el comandante.

No podía creer esto, un simple cuchillo fue suficiente para romper el balance breaker de su hija. Supuso rápido que debió tratarse de la fuerza física del spartan para arrojarlo y lograr esta hazaña.

-No recuerdo que los humanos tuvieran tal cualidad -comento Ddraig una vez que Rias se mantuvo cerca del spartan.

-Nos mejoraron para ser mejor que la gente normal de nuestro mundo, Dragón... -respondió.

Desde la distancia, tanto Raiser como Gilgamesh miraban con envidia al humano, no comprendían que hizo para que la Sekiryuutei ganara su atención.

-¿Como puede darle su atención a un simple humano? -Gil despreciaba el no ser él quien fuera su atención de Rias.

-Tu aun no respondes el porque estas aquí, excusa de semidiós -se burlo el hijo de los Phoenix.

-Solo vine a defender lo que es mío -creía que Rias era suya, el poder de esta Sekiryuutei no se comparaba con la de otros anteriores portadores. Lo cual veía atractivo en la joven demonio.

-¡¿Debo recordarte que ella es mi prometida?! -iniciaba un pleito entre estos dos, lo cual para todos era una escena infantil. Para los spartans, bajo sus cascos; esto era cómico, hace tiempo que no veían algo así.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos ya paren! -Rias les grito cuando vio que el Phoenix encendió sus manos a la vez que desplegaba sus alas, así como Gilgamesh invoco varias de sus espadas contra el demonio. Sin embargo no le hicieron caso -ha... -suspiro, sabia que su intento seria en vano -¿porque no vamos a otro lado?

Ella se retiro, seguida de Issei apenas vio que estos dos comenzaron su riña infantil. Quedándose atrás, los cinco súper humanos fueron centro de atención.

-Así que han atravesado las estrellas -la primera en entablar una conversación con los spartans fue Akeno, quien hablo directamente con noble cuatro -Como se ve todo desde allá arriba.

-Todo se ve tan bello, a la vez tan frágil -fue la respuesta, algo poética.

-¿Para que es esto? -Song goku se acerco a Tatsuya, una vez paro su rifle de precisión a lado suyo mientras estaba sentado de cuclillas.

-Con esto le vuelo la cabeza a los soldados covenant hasta cinco millas de distancia de mi -exclamo y vio cuando el hijo del mono quiso levantar su arma, pero le sorprendió el peso del arma.

-Su brazo... es de metal -comento Asia al conversar con Korra.

-Perdí brazo en la guerra, tuvieron que colocarme un reemplazo si quería seguir luchando -dijo sin rodeos ni victimizarse.

Mirando atrás mientras seguía a la chica, llegaron pronto a unos árboles de un manzano, bajo el cual tomo asiento Rias. Issei en tanto se sorprendió que tal tipo de árbol creciera en este mundo. Aunque en varias colonias que erigió la humanidad hace décadas había conseguido sembrar árboles nativos de la tierra, le sorprendió que creciera uno similar en este mundo paralelo.

-Porque no te sientas -pregunto Rias.

Tomo asiento junto a la chica, se quitó el casco y lo puso entre sus piernas. Ella se preguntaba que pasaba por su mente, pues desde que llegó, se mostraba serio y reservado en sus palabras.

-¿Siempre eres así de serio? -le preguntó.

-Me entrenaron para guardar silencio, obedecer ordenes y estar atento a cualquier situación irregular que se presente -dijo Issei -soy más máquina que humano.

Máquina, Rias desconoció esta palabra; no había algo así en su mundo gobernado por la magia.

-Por cierto -el spartan volvió a hablar -dijiste que terminarías contar de esa tal guerra de facciones.

-No se si sea adecuado -exclamo la carmesí.

-Nosotros le rebelamos la historia de nuestro mundo y nuestra guerra, lo que no queríamos -dijo noble seis.

-¿Porque no? digo, llegaron a nuestro mundo con esos tal covenant detrás de ustedes... era natural que nos contarán quienes eran. Como dijiste ¿que se llamaba mi mundo? -termino con esta pregunta.

-Se llama Zerus, eso dijo Dot. Y lo natural era no haber llegado a este mundo, nuestra especie ya estaba en suficientes aprietos por el covenant como para involucrar a otras especies -recargo su cabeza en el tronco del manzano.

De la misma forma pensaba su hermano desde que le escucho cuando le interrogo a Issei, su guerra era ajena a ellos, no tenían porque entrometerse. El humano no pensaba muy distinto a Sirzechs.

-¿Crees que tu guerra acabe pronto? -quería saber mas.

-Comenzó mucho antes de que yo naciera, supongo que continuara después de que muera -contestó -y aunque acabe, un nuevo conflicto comenzara, siempre ha sido así; dudo que eso cambie.

Guardo silencio un momento, para reflexionar.

-Una guerra para acabar con todas las guerras... -divago en voz alta la princesa carmesí. Issei solo se pregunto ¿Qué carajos estas hablando? -eso es lo que pensó mi gente cuando comenzó la guerra de las facciones.

Al fin, le iba a contar la historia de su mundo.

-¿Y porque empezó? -preguntó noble seis.

-Fue porque Lucifer, un antiguo Arcángel de Dios inicio una rebelión contra él para quitarle su trono -no sabia quien era Lucifer, que era un arcángel o Dios, no es que los desconociera. Pero la raza humana había abandonado su fue en las cosas de la cristiandad hace mucho, mucho antes de que decidieran salir a colonizar otros mundos -al principio se creía que seria una guerra que acabaría pronto, pero entonces se anexo al conflicto, los ángeles caídos; ángeles que decidieron tener relaciones con humanos a fin de satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. Poco a poco, otras facciones se unieron a una de los tres bandos, y la guerra comenzó a hacerse mas grande cada vez.

-Se parece mucho a la historia de la gran guerra que tuvo mi gente -comento Issei y le conto a Rias, en breve -nuestro mundo natal estaba dividido en muchas naciones, que se odiaban unas a otras, una vez alguien mato a un príncipe de la antigua nación de Serbia y desencadeno un conflicto global. Solo duro cuatro años, pero... las consecuencias fueron grandes. No termino porque 'todos se reconciliaron'. Termino porque ya no había como financiar la guerra.

-Puede decirse que es igual a la guerra de las facciones -Rias retomo donde fue interrumpida -la nuestra termino porque dos dragones de intenso poder comenzaron a luchar entre si a través de todas las facciones, destruyendo todo a su paso, nunca se supo porque comenzaron a luchar, pero ellos destruían mas que la guerra que se libraba, Uniéndose por un breve momento, todos se unieron para poder derrotarlos. Aunque se logro sellarlos -miro su mano, donde la luz verde de Ddraig se ilumino cuando llego a contar sobre su papel en la guerra -Dios, los cuatro satanes y el líder de los ángeles caídos unieron sus fuerzas para sellarlos en una de las sacred gears que ahora tengo -levanto su mano -murieron en el proceso. Sin sus lideres, ya ninguno quiso seguir en la lucha, aun así hay muchos que han buscado iniciar de nuevo la guerra... por su orgullo.

-Mencionaste que los humanos desaparecimos durante esa guerra -recordó lo que mas quería saber de todo esto.

-Mi hermano sabe mas de ese tema, el vivió durante el conflicto -dijo la princesa carmesí -por lo que me conto, los humanos trataban de mantenerse alejados de la guerra, pero a medida que crecía se volvió imposible. Según mi oni-sama, ellos construyeron un barco capaz de atravesar las estrellas, dejaron su mundo y jamás regresaron, hasta hace unos días -miro a Issei, pero él pronto aparto la vista de la chica.

-De una u otra forma, habrá una segunda guerra -dijo Issei -nosotros tuvimos tres guerras mundiales, con la cual casi acabamos con nuestro mundo antes de matarnos a nosotros mismos.

-Lo se, desde que tengo conciencia de este gran poder; he luchado para que no ocurra de nuevo, mi familia me ha contado lo sangriento que fue la guerra, pero incluso el consejo me ve como un arma, una que podrían usar si iniciara una segunda guerra de facciones -la meta de Rias era conservar la paz.

-Y esa 'sacred grear' ¿que tan especial es? -pregunto Issei.

-Tengo el poder del Dragón emperador rojo original, así como su espíritu -invoco el guantelete del dragón -un poder capaz de matar a un Dios.

Un poder capaz de matar a un Dios. ¿Acaso era la respuesta que tanto buscaba la humanidad para acabar con el didacta? o un preludio para su extinción.

-Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad -desvarió el spartan. Aunque buscaba profundamente destruir al covenant por todo lo que le hizo a la especie humana, no podía arrojar a alguien mas a una lucha que no le pertenecía.

-Lo se, mis padres dicen lo mismo -no presto atención a la mirada interesada del spartan con su poder. Excepto el dragón que Rias tenia dentro.

-¿Que es lo que piensas, humano? -cuestiono al vigilar al spartan. Solo así, Rias logro prestarle atención.

-Nada, solo... debe ser interesante tener un dragón dentro tuyo -comento y saco una carcajada a la carmesí -ojala nunca estés en una guerra, Rias Gremory -se levanto de la sombra del árbol.

-He librado guerras contra los dementes que han intentado acabar con la poca paz de mi mundo, incluso he salido herida -exclamo.

-Es distinto, ahí; sufrir y ver morir, es algo no puedes impedir siempre -como spartan, fue entrenado para salvar a la humanidad, aunque eso signifique salvar aunque sea a un solo humano por planeta. Pero, aquel que salva una vida, salva un mundo entero.

Antes de que cayera el atardecer, los spartans volvieron a su base improvisada donde, como al principio se menciono, la señal que arrojaron al espacio fue interrumpida. Pero ellos no sabían quien fue dado que solo envían esta señal, mas no podían recibir respuesta. No obstante, al anochecer; Sirzechs cuando regreso se entero que los spartans habían sido invitados a su hogar por causa de su hermana. Se enojo con ella por esto, a la vez, perdió una oportunidad para hablar con ellos acerca del didacta y del secreto que sabia, en vez de preocuparse, dejo pasar la y espero a que se diera una nueva ocasión.

En cuanto a Rias, ella ahora buscaba conocer como era la guerra que libraban los humanos contra el covenant. O por lo menos saber que era lo que Issei había vivido para que le dijera lo de antes. Como Khaos brigader se quedo esa noche dentro de su territorio, acudió a una de ellas para conseguir esto.

-One-san, no es necesario -Koneko desde su habitación dada por su ama, era peinada por su hermana mayor luego de enterarse de que estuvo al borde de la muerte.

-Eres mi hermana, y como hermanas debemos preocuparnos una por la otra -dijo Kuroka, abrazando muy cariñosa a su hermana menor.

Entrando sin aviso, Rias interrumpió el momento familiar de ambas Yokais.

-Rias-sama -exclamo Koneko.

-Kuroka -se intereso en hablar con su hermana.

-¿Que buscas? Sekiryuutei -pregunto agresiva.

-Puedo pedirte un favor -se acerco a la nekomata peli negra.

Podía oponerse, pues le había confiado el cuidado de su hermana y falló este día en honrar su palabra. Pero como ella y sus compañeros se quedaban dentro de su casa, no podía decirle que no.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto.

Contándole que buscaba conocer los recuerdos de Issei acerca de la guerra contra el covenant que mencionaron. La llevo con las otras una de sus compañeras que le ayudaría a conseguir estas memorias. Mientras, en la base de los spartans.

-Duerme -decía Akatsuki mientras tomaba su torreta del suelo -es mi noche para cuidarlos.

-¿Seguro de esto? -pregunto Issei, los demás dormían mientras él hacia la guardia.

-Ayer hiciste guardia toda la noche, hoy es mi turno -dijo el grandulón del equipo.

Dejo que noble cinco tomara el puesto y fue al pelican de Tatsuya donde los otros cuatro miembros del equipo dormían acurrucados uno junto al otro en el suelo de la nave, sin sus cascos. Quitándose el suyo también, se puso a lado del spartan de armadura verde, cerro los ojos y al poco instante pudo dormir. Sin poder darse cuenta, una pequeña bruma de color morado, moviéndose como serpiente hacia Issei, burlo a Akatsuki y llego a su objetivo, adentrándose en su cabeza a través de su oído. Perturbando el tranquilo sueño del spartan.

-Bien, conseguí entrar en él -Kuroka le pidió a Medea que entrara en los recuerdos del humano como buscaba Rias y que le permitiera ver sus recuerdos.

-Rias seguro que esto es correcto -Akeno acompañaba a su ama desde su habitación con las dos miembros del grupo terrorista ya que desconfiaba de dejarla a solas con ellas.

-No, pero... necesito hacerlo -Rias se encontraba, acostada sobre su cama con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de la nekomata mayor -estoy lista.

-Bien -incluso Kuroka dudaba de hacer esto -tal vez sientas real lo que vas a ver, pero solo son sus recuerdos.

-Venga -Rias estaba mas que dispuesta a esto.

Con un circulo mágico en cada mano, las acerco a la cabeza de la Sekiryuutei para que lograse ver lo que quería. Ella misma se preguntaba, que era lo que le esperaba dentro de los recuerdos de un spartan.


	7. Firestorm

Capitulo 7: Firestorm.

Los cielos del Somme se inundaban de los disparos de los cañones por ambos bandos en cada lado del rio. Los alemanes intentaban quebrar a los británicos y franceses en tierra. Pero entre los disparos, una segunda batalla se llevaba a cabo, entre los así llamados "dogfighters" del aire. Entre ellos, el As legendario de la guerra: El Barón Rojo.

Su biplano un modelo Albatros DIII, venia en picada luego de ascender al sol para emboscar a los bombarderos aliados en su intento de quebrantar a sus aliados en tierra. Disparando una corta ráfaga de sus ametralladoras, logro herir al piloto y al artillero del bombardero líder. Consiguiendo que se desplomaran. Un nuevo día de esta sangrienta batalla historica comenzaba, una que pasaría a la historia.

El pequeño Issei, veía sin despegar sus ojos o parpadear la batalla representada en esta pieza de pelicula histórica.

-Issei -su madre se acerco desde su cuarto de estudio en su casa, tras escuchar el fuerte ruido de la pequeña tele DLED de 55" que tenían en la sala -tienes el volumen muy fuerte.

-¿Ah? Perdón mamá -bajo el volumen con el delgado control moderno.

Era un recuerdo, de cuando era inocente, antes de convertirse en una maquina de matar por parte del ejercito. ¿Porque se decía esto? Simple, Rias Gremory estaba parada detrás del sofá donde el pequeño Issei veía la película.

-¿Estas son sus teles? -la peli carmesí, se aproximo a la tele. Le llamo mucho la atención al ver que era "holográfico" como la IA Dot que tiene el equipo noble. Los demonios también tenían sus programas televisivos.

-No son muy distintas a como son las de ustedes, Rias -comento Ddraig -incluso debo admitir que tienen mejores programas que los demonios.

Era impresionante ver como los humanos habían construidos esas maquinas voladoras, y como las usaban para combatir.

-Aunque, es algo lucubre la película -el paisaje gris y destruido donde combatían en la película le era deprimente -¿será alguna de esas guerras mundiales de las que me hablo?

Ella estaba allí de forma invisible, podía ver, oír o interactuar con las cosas que rodeaban al chico, pero no podía ser vista o detectada.

De pronto escucho hablar a la madre del chico.

-Me dijiste que harías tu tarea, no que perderías tiempo con las peliculas -regañaba al pequeño.

-¡Pero estoy haciendo mi tarea! -replico.

-No sabia que ver películas era la tarea que te dejaron para el fin de semana -sarcasmo de madre.

-Raynor-sensei dijo que debíamos hacer un reporte biográfico de diez héroes de la primera y segunda guerra -miro la película con emoción -¡ahora estoy con el temible barón rojo!

-¿Barón rojo? -Rias se preguntaba quien era este.

-!El piloto de guerra mas temido y respetado por sus enemigos por su código moral! -le explico Issei.

-Dudo que tu profesor acepte como bibliografía las películas que descargaste -su mamá apago la tele -para hacer bien tu tarea, debes ir a la biblioteca.

-¡Pero es aburrida!

Al ver como el pequeño Issei hacer un puchero, por alguna razón curiosa, le atraían quienes los Shouta. Trasladándose por la magia de Medea hacia el momento cuando estaba Issei con su madre en la biblioteca, se preguntaba cuanto faltaba para verlo convertirse en ese soldado que conoció hace poco, si supiera que seria muy pronto.

Ignorando eso, interactuó con los libros de la biblioteca sin llegar a alterar los recuerdos, sorprendiéndose que todo era holográfico, ninguno de sus libros era de papel y pasta dura como los de ellos.

-Interesante -aprecio los libros, después; se asomo a las ventanas para ver los autos modernos que ellos tenían, apreciar como otras maquinas de motores de propulsión se movían a través del aire, sobre tan impresionantes estructuras que tenían por edificios, o bueno, rascacielos -muy interesante.

-Si mi anterior portador aun pudiera ver hasta donde llego su gente, bueno... -hablo Ddraig impresionado por el avance humano.

Al ser uno de los dragones celestiales, su poder corrompió a la mayoría de sus portadores, haciendo que sus almas se perdieran en un limbo.

-Pero, quiero ver como llegaron a su fin -disgusto su comentario al dragón -me refiero, a ver que ocurrió para que cayeran.

-Porque no lo pones en tu informe Ise -escucho a la madre del chico así que se acerco.

-Alvin York -leyó el documento -El héroe que se negó a matar a sus enemigos.

Curiosa, se acerco detrás del Issei para poder ver lo que él vio.

-¿Por capturar a sus enemigos es llamado héroe? Para mi no es mas que un cobarde -hablo alguien detrás de Rias.

-Gi! -fue el tierno grito de la Sekiryuutei -¡¿Gilgamesh?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuando Medea y Kuroka me contaron que te adentraste en las memorias de un simple soldado me pregunte ¿esta loca? así que también decidí unirme a este juego de Inmersión -era el nombre de la magia que se empleaba para introducir a una persona dentro de los recuerdos de otro.

-Pretendes enamorarme llamándome loca -tenia conciencia de las intenciones amorosas del semidiós.

-Ella es mi PROMETIDA... -llego Raiser con una patada voladora contra el miembro de Khaos brigader.

Siguiendo con su riña de triangulo amoroso, la chica carmesí; quiso ignorarlos y ver a los héroes que el inocente Issei hacia. Pero la pelea de estos dos, era muy ruidosa.

-Oigan... -no le escuchaban -¡COMPORTENSE EXCUSA DE HOMBRES! -sentó un puñetazo a la cabeza de ambos con la fuerza proporcionada de Ddraig -no se que hacen aquí, pero si no se comportan, ¡hare que Ddraig se los trague de un mordisco!

-¡Si, Rias! -estaban de rodillas. Raiser apenado por su actitud, y Gilgamesh enamorado, le encantaba ver salir este lado de la heredera Gremory.

Rias pudo ver lo que quería, y conoció a algunos de los héroes que tenían los humanos.

El Barón Rojo, el piloto mas temido de la primera guerra por derribar a 80 aviones enemigos, siguiendo su ética de caballero en la guerra. Ganando el respeto de sus enemigos.

Alvin York, un soldado que se negó a matar durante este mismo conflicto, y que capturo a mas de 300 enemigos en la guerra por su fe en Dios. Le sorprendió que hubieran humanos que aun creyeran en el dios caído de Abraham.

Franz Stingler, el piloto alemán de la segunda guerra que protegió un B-17 aliado de regreso a Inglaterra tras ver que su avión estaba dañado y su tripulación al borde de la muerte por el peligro de desprenderse mas el fuselaje si iba rápido y alto. Atrayendo la atención de los cañones enemigos. De haberlo eliminado como se le ordeno, hubiera ganado la cruz de hierro, pero eligió el honor que la gloria.

Oskar Schindler, el empresario y armamentista alemán que salvo a 1200 judíos del holocausto, comprándolos como esclavos tras ser arrestados tras las leyes de Nuremberg. Sacrificando sus riquezas para salvar vidas. El único alemán del régimen nazi enterrado en Israel con el titulo de: Justo entre las naciones.

Leslie "Bull" Allen, un soldado australiano que regreso para salvar a doce soldados americanos en la batalla de Tambu en el pacifico luego de ordenar la retirada y que decidiera regresar por sus compañeros que cargo uno por uno del fuego cruzado hasta el punto de reunión sin recibir ayuda de los que estaban a salvo.

Walther Wenck, el líder alemán del doceavo ejercito de Hitler que se negó a regresar con su ejercito a Berlín durante el asedio soviético. Pero volvió para salvar al noveno ejercito (o lo que quedaba de él) que escapaba de Berlín con mas de 100,000 civiles con ellos. Protegiéndolos desde la aldea Halbe donde los encontraron hasta el rio Elba luchando en todos los frentes de su camino contra las hordas soviéticas que los perseguían para exterminarlos, al llegar se entregaron a los americanos con tal de salvar a los civiles. Salvando a mas de 90,000 vidas.

Josepf Gangl: un oficial alemán que apoyo a la resistencia de Austria durante la guerra, cuando lucho con John C. Lee, un capitán de brigada estadounidense para defender un castillo donde habían escondidos mas de 3000 prisioneros políticos. Luchando contra la SS que aun era fiel al ideal de Hitler a pesar de haberse suicidado para el día de la batalla del castillo Itter.

Witlod Pilecki, un soldado polaco que se adentro a Auschwitz de forma voluntaria, siendo el quien redactaría los horrores que se cometían dentro contra los judíos y demás prisioneros. Consiguiendo huir para iniciar el movimiento de resistencia de la "Armia Krajowa". Siendo el primero en revelar los secretos de los campos de concentración y ser tratado como un traidor al final de la guerra, porque nadie le creía a los documentos que redacto de la guerra.

Simo Hayha, el francotirador mas letal de la segunda guerra y de la historia, por matar a mas de 500 soldados rusos durante la Talvisota (guerra del invierno), mas 200 bajas mas sin confirmar. Sin usar mira telescópica, en temperaturas que superaban los 45 grados bajo cero en las épocas con menos luz solar y lunar de Finlandia. Eliminado a compañías francotiradoras rusas que debían eliminarlo. Al igual que brigadas de tanques que no lograron regresar al intentar cazarlo.

T. E. Lawrence, conocido como Lawrence D' Arabia, el británico que unió fuerzas con las insurrecciones árabes contra los otomanos durante la primera guerra. Derrotando al imperio otomano, pero que fallo al conseguir la independencia de las tribus árabes como naciones al ser traicionado por Inglaterra y juzgado como traidor por sus aliados árabes.

Héroes interesantes para la Sekiryuutei. Los héroes de su mundo son conocidos por su poder no por sus hazañas.

Ya de noche volvieron a la pequeña casa de la familia Hyoudou, pequeña si la comparábamos con la mansión donde vive Rias. A esta hora, el padre del chico había vuelto tras su largo día de trabajo como oficinista de seguros.

-Así que estos son los héroes que escogiste para tu reporte -el padre de Issei, leía el informe.

-Mamá me ayudo a elegirlos -sonreía el inocente, no sabia que seria una de las ultimas ocasiones que sonriera a sus padres.

No mucho después, cuando el pequeño Issei se preparaba para irse a dormir. Escuchaba la conversación de sus padres aun en el comedor, ignorando lo que decían. Pero Rias y los demás podían oír con claridad, era parte de los recuerdos inconscientes del spartan.

-Vi en las noticias -decía su padre a su esposa -el covenant esta atacando Mesa, tus padres viven ahí.

Intentaba ahogar el dolor con el alcohol que tenia en el vaso, luego de no saber si fueron evacuados o asesinados por estas fuerzas genocidas.

-Pero pensar que están a salvo -se entristeció su madre.

Su esposo le miró preocupado mientras ella intentaba afrontar la realidad, sufría en silencio, derramando lagrimas que podía ver su esposo.

-Debemos salir de esta colonia -dijo su esposo.

-¿De que estas hablando? -no le gusto oír esto.

-No estamos seguros aquí en Jaunosek -era la colonia establecida por la UNSC -no importa lo que la UNSC diga, no han podido recuperar ni uno solo de los mundos que el covenant ha atacado.

-¿Y que pasara con tu empleo? Con Issei... -dijo, Rias sentía la impotencia de no haber podido estar ahí para intervenir. Como si salvar o procurar la paz fuera su obligación -mejor dejamos de hablar de esto, no quiero terminar discutiendo como la ultima vez.

La noche crecía e Issei dormía tranquilo en su cama sin recordar o darle importancia a lo que sus padres habían dicho con anterioridad. En el techo, los tres entrometidos esperaban para que el recuerdo avanzara de nuevo, pero por alguna razón no ocurría.

-Los humanos llegaron lejos -exclamo Rias, con Raiser sentado a su derecha -no he visto motivos para que alguna raza quiera destruirlos.

-Son los recuerdos de un niño Rias, sobre todo un plebeyo -dijo Raiser, así veía el estatus social de Issei en este recuerdo -como iba a saber los secretos que ocultaban. Recuerdas lo que paso con tu siervo, Kiba. Los ángeles actuando como santos todo el tiempo, fingiendo que no sabían nada de esos experimentos con las espadas sagradas. Puras mentiras.

-Los demonios tampoco son la excepción, Phoenix -exclamo Gilgamesh.

Ellos veían a Rias como un arma, mientras ella veía a si misma como una oportunidad de encontrar la paz.

-Quiero cambiar eso -dijo la carmesí -se que existe una posibilidad de paz entre las razas mágicas, es lo que quiero encontrar. Hay amenazas mas grandes que la diferencias de una guerra pasada -el covenant.

De pronto, una sirena de alarma empezó a escucharse por toda la ciudad. Una sirena de guerra.

-¿Y ahora que? -al semidiós no le gustaba el sonido.

La invasión llego mas pronto de lo esperado.

Adentro, Issei fue despertado por su madre a toda prisa mientras la sirena no para de sonar.

-¡Issei! ¡Hijo! ¡levantante, no hay tiempo! -se ponía mas alterada.

-Mamá... -despertó -¿Que pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

Su padre entro rápido al cuarto.

-¡Debemos salir pronto! -gritó, tomo a su hijo y lo cargo en sus brazos -vamos al auto.

-Papá que esta pasando.

-Perdón hijo, pero luego te explicaremos.

Fueron al auto de su padre, en la cochera, los tres siguieron a los Hyoudou preguntándose que estaba pasando. Cuando salían a la calle, todo el vecindario estaba en las mismas. Familias enteras en pánico huyendo en una despavoridas. De pronto, de los cielos cayeron como rocas, centenares de capsulas con soldados de choque. La sirena no se detenía.

-Son soldados -Issei los vio desde su asiento trasero por la ventana.

-Son ODST -dijo su madre.

-Cuando despliegan ODST no es buena señal -exclamo su padre.

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Rias.

-El final de su mundo -hablo Ddraig.

Por algún extraño motivo, sus sentidos de Rias le dijeron que mirase el cielo. Seguido por ambos varones que la acompañaban, presenciaron como mas de cuatro corbetas del enemigo llamado covenant, aparecieron en el cielo. Aunque era de noche, las luces de las naves hacían notoria su presencia.

-¿A donde vamos? -pregunto asustado el niño tras ver a las naves en el cielo nocturno. Les siguieron a Issei y sus padres gracias a la magia de inmersión.

-A donde sea, lejos de ellos -dijo su padre.

-El ascensor espacial -señalo su madre -pero... esta lejos.

-Pero es la única ruta mas cercana -exclamo el hombre.

Pusieron rumbo al ascensor a través del caos transitorio, en el que Issei podía ver cómo pelicans y demás aeronaves pequeñas del ejército humano movilizandose contra el enemigo. El fuego de metralla, explosiones y detonaciones se hacía presente en el aire y su eco se oía parejo.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos? -pregunto asustada su esposa.

A pesar de la ayuda policial para hacer que los autos civiles avanzarán, todo era lento. Debido a la prioridsd de dejar pasar a las unidades terrestres del ejército para ir a las zonas en combate.

-Scorpions... ¡warthogs! -el pequeño Issei de asombro con estás unidades cargadas de soldados.

-Llegaremos, pero si vamos en este auto -dijo su padre.

Los saco, y juntos; fueron corriendo a través de la multitud despavorida, por las calles y edificios hacia el ascensor.

-¡No me sueltes! -grito su esposa mientras le tomaba la mano al correr y en sus brazos llevaba a Issei.

-No lo haré -le dijo a los ojos.

Una sonrisa sincera, hizo sonrojar a ambos adultos. Pero pronto todo cambio, cuando vio que las televisiones pertenecientes a la plaza que atravesaban, transmitían en vivo lo que pasaba en la torre orbital.

-¡Espera! -se detuvieron.

En vivo, la torre espacial estaba siendo asediada por un crucero ligero del covenant, mientras ascendía la capsula que los llevaría a un crucero humano para salir del mundo colonial. Pero esa esperanza de salvación desapareció cuando la nave enemiga disparo su cañón de plasma contra el ascensor. El terror se apodero de cuantos veían la transmisión, la mayor esperanza que tenían para huir de la repentina invasión se desvaneció en un colapso que cayó sobre la ciudad.

-Cariño que haremos ahora -miro su esposa con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

Sin poder darle una respuesta, el sonido del fuego cruzado se hizo a escuchar cada vez mas cerca a donde estaban. Una explosión destrozo varios metros mas adelante del sendero entre los locales de la plaza. Matando a cientos que corrían por este camino. Abriendo un agujero en el complejo, se presenciaba como dos naves Phantom desplegaban tropas en el edificio. Elites, Jackals, Grunts. Abriendo fuego sin piedad contra los civiles. Una nueva turba se desencadeno en el lugar.

-¡Corran! -el Hyoudou mayor, sujeto con mas fuerza la mano de su esposa y cargando al pequeño Issei huyeron hacia la el supermercado que tenia el lugar. Sin detenerse, luego de poder escapar de la plaza huyendo por el ascenso de los trabajadores del supermercado.

A pesar de tener presencia militar en esa plaza, lo cierto es que el enemigo los superaba cinco a uno. No fue sorpresa ver que el covenant aplasto con rapidez el intento de los soldados por proteger a los civiles.

Cuando salieron, presenciaron con un gran horror como la ciudad en el que habitaban estaba siendo convertida en escombros por el covenant. Los grandes edificios eran consumidos por el fuego de los disparos de las múltiples naves grandes del enemigo, los vecindarios convertidos en polvo. Las fuerzas de la UNSC tratando de mantener la raya contra el invasor. Naves de despliegue de fuerzas humanas como covenant bajando y combatiendo, naves caza y bombarderos combatiendo en el aire. Incluso las aeronaves caza mas recientes de la UNSC luchaban contra los banshees, spirits y demás. Los X-wing.

Astronaves con cuatro misiles rastreadoras recargables y una torreta integrada para el copiloto.

En el cielo, podía verse como dos fragatas de la UNSC dispararon de forma paralela sus cañones mac contra un crucero que avanzaba por donde los Hyoudou huían. Partiendo la astronave en dos. Ambas fragatas dispararon sus misiles nucleares tipo Tzar contra dos ciudades aledañas que el covenant tomo. El holocausto nuclear pudo presenciarse por los tres miembros de esta pequeña familia. Una verdadera tormenta de fuego azotaba su mundo.

-Increíble... -eran las únicas palabras que Rias podía usar para describir lo que veía. Ese era el poder de los humanos.

Esto pudo haber sido un rayo de esperanza, que fue rápidamente opacado, un súper carguero covenant irrumpió el desliespacio cercano a las fragatas humanas, embistiéndolas de lado en una explosión idéntica a la fragata Katyusha.

-Papá... -Issei se asusto.

-¡A donde iremos! -pregunto su esposa.

Pudo verse como el súper carguero liberaba unidades scarab a la distancia, por lo que tenían que encontrar otra ruta de escape. Huyendo, su hijo miro a un falcon que había sobre ellos, disparando con su torreta principal hacia algo en tierra, Un phantom herido se estrello contra el apache en un ataque suicida.

Tras correr por varias calles del fuego cruzado, tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a un pelican que recién descendía para desplegar refuerzos.

-¡Ayuda! -comenzaron a gritar a los marines -¡Por favor!

Los vieron, uno de los soldados hizo señas al piloto sobre los civiles. Tenían que evacuarlos.

-¡Venga! -grito el marine.

Ayudándolos a subir, uno de los marines se le dio la orden de ir con los Hyoudou. El pelican comenzó a elevarse, para alejarse a un sitio seguro para la familia. Issei, sin ser soltado por su padre, pudo ver con sus propios ojos como la ciudad se redujo una vez mas a escombros, una catástrofe de proporciones bíblicas. La misma Sekiryuutei lo podía describir así.

-Lo logramos -la mamá de Issei podía sentirse aliviada por un momento.

-Te dije que saldríamos de esto -su padre, tomo la mano de su esposa.

-¿Que logramos?... -pregunto el inocente, no era momento de celebrar, es mas; no debieron celebrar.

Repentinamente, el copiloto grito a su compañero.

-¡Esquivalo! -un banshee que caía en picada con los motores encendidos venia a interceptar al pelican. Intento maniobrar, pero vino muy rápido sobre ellos.

Un impacto directo y la cabina del pelican se envolvió en llamas, la nave comenzó a caer luego de elevarse a mas de diez mil pies con rumbo a un crucero de batalla del que provino. De reojo, Ise pudo ver a su madre con el corazón en la garganta mientras que su padre abrazaba a su hijo, el marine salió volando del pelican dado que estaba sentado en el borde, sin protección como los padres del chico.

-Cariño... -dijo su madre.

-Te amo... -exclamo su esposo -los amo, a ambos.

Todo se torno oscuro, nada se veía, nada se escuchaba, nada se sentía. Supongo que así debe sentirse morir.

Pero cuando volvió en si, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, su mente también le dolía, una luz blanca pudo ver entre tanta oscuridad y calor. Arrastrándose, salió de los escombros del pelican, una placa de metal de la nave lo protegía de ser aplastado de lo que debió ser un edificio de cinco pisos con el que se estrellaron.

-Papá... mamá... -susurró, no lo sabia al momento pero estaban muertos.

Lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad en la que nació, ahora era escombros y ruinas. La batalla aun continuaba, podía escucharse los disparos y explosiones a lo lejos. Había amanecido.

Una sombra detrás de él surgió, era un elite de armadura dorada. No sentía miedo, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido para sentir algo. Solo veía que el shangueli le miraba fijamente. Para luego caer de rodillas y después todo su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Detrás del enorme reptil, un spartan. S-117, con cuchillo en mano, mato al elite luego de batirse en duelo contra el elite y su regimiento. Así como lo lees, este spartan había acabado con cientos de elites con su cuchillo en mano y un rifle en el otro. Con los cadáveres de sus enemigos cubriendo el área, y el súper carguero en llamas impactado sobre las mesetas a las afueras del lado oeste de lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad de Karel en este mundo.

-¿Estas bien? -esa voz, esa maldita voz. Un héroe había llegado, no pudo salvar a la ciudad, pero si la vengo -Cortana, avisa a la Autum, encontró a un sobreviviente, al único sobreviviente.

-De mi familia -dijo cansado Issei.

-Del planeta.


	8. In the army now

**Dovah117: El jefe será otro personaje. No será John esta vez.**

Capitulo 8: In the army now

Pasaron dos largos meses tras la caída de la colonia de Jaunosek, sin sus padres. El gobierno iba a enviar al pequeño Issei a vivir con su tío. El hermano menor de su madre, llamado Saito. Un teniente en la armada que se encontraba luchando en el frente de Harvest. Fue notificado de la muerte de su hermana y su cuñado, por fortuna su sobrino estaba vivo. Pero las malas noticias volvieron a caer sobre Issei luego de que un oficial viniera a él para contarle que su ultimo familiar había muerto en una ofensiva contra el covenant en las ruinas de la colonia.

Ahora, el ultimo de los Hyoudou se hallaba en el funeral de su tío. Con varios soldados, oficiales, amigos de su pariente y conocidos. Él se mantenía cabizbajo, observando a los soldados colocando la bandera roja de la UNSC con el águila negra en medio y el escudo detrás sobre su ataúd. Detrás, los tres entrometidos guardaban silencio ante tal recuerdo doloroso del humano. Rias sentía cada vez mas lastima por el spartan.

-¡Atención, escolta de honor! -grito el oficial que dirigía la ceremonia de entierro. Los siete soldados vestidos de gala, con rifles de asalto en sus manos, tomaron postura listos para dar los disparos de despido -¡Saludad!

¡Bang!

Con la primera oleado, vino a la mente de Issei cuando perdió a sus padres.

¡Bang!

Recordó como termino el mundo en el que creció, convertido en ruinas y vuelto al polvo.

¡Bang!

Aquel hombre con la armadura color verde, siendo uno solo acabo con todo un ejercito sin sufrir daños. Quería tener ese lugar, ese don. El poder para matar a quienes le quitaron todo.

Mas tarde, cuando el funeral termino. Todos los presentes se habían retirado, Issei permanecía delante de la tumba, la cual fue enterrada a lado de sus padres. Las tumbas eran distintas a las que usaban los demonios y demás razas, los humanos habían puesto una delgada columna de roca con fuego saliendo de ella, así era con la tumba de todos, civiles o soldados. Para que su llama no desaparezca.

-Se como te sientes -un oficial de la UNSC apareció a lado del pequeño -yo también perdí a mi familia cuando tuve tu edad -Issei no le miraba -yo tuve que esperar muchos años para poder enlistarme en el ejercito para poder vengarlos como era debido. Pero, tal vez tu, no tengas que esperar mucho. ¿Sabes que es un spartan? -entonces consiguió que lo mirara -¿no te gustaría convertirte en uno y vengar a tus padres?

-Quiero matarlos... -dijo el niño -quiero matar a cada uno de ellos, por cada vida que han tomado... quiero matar a diez de ellos.

-Tomare eso como un si -sonrió el oficial.

Menos de una semana después, lo llevaron a una instalación secreta de la UNSC en una colonia interna. Para ser enlistado en el proyecto Spartan III - Beta Company. Su cabello fue cortado, casi dejado calvo, su ropa fue cambiada por un pantalón de camuflaje militar, y una camisa ajustada color negra que tenia impreso en blanco: B-312. Puesto en una enorme batallón hecho de niños y niñas de la misma edad, cerca o un año mayor. Los candidatos al proyecto. Al igual que él, todos compartían la misma mirada que Issei, una mirada llena de venganza.

Las puertas del campo donde estaban se abrieron, el oficial que los recluto entro, con una spartan detrás de ellos, y un grupo de ODST como compañía.

-¡Atención oficial presente! -grito uno de los soldados de choque. Todos tomaron formación.

Tanto el oficial como el spartan caminaron delante de los niños, presentándose y dando a saber sus intenciones.

-Tal vez me conozcan, pero no formalmente. Soy el coronel Franklin Mendez, líder del proyecto Spartan III. Ustedes fueron elegidos para ser parte de la compañía Beta de spartan. Puede que no entiendan nada de lo que les estoy hablando, pero no es momento para dar explicaciones a detalle -no paraba de hablar, se detuvo en medio y enfrente de los reclutas de la nueva compañía -el motivo por el que estén hoy aquí no es por simple deseo de venganza, sino porque son especiales. Son distintos al resto de los niños que han perdido a sus familiares en curso de esta guerra. Y estamos de perderla así de poco -apenas si distancio su dedo meñique de su dedo índice -Ustedes serán quienes no ayudan a cambiar el curso. Spartan S-019 -llamo a la spartan.

Dando un paso al frente, la súper soldado se descubrió su rostro. Una mujer de piel blanca, con un cabello azul celeste.

-Me llamo Esdeath, Sierra 019. Spartan de la generación dos -comenzó a caminar delante de la compañía -yo seré la oficial a cargo de su entrenamiento. Durante los siguientes meses, sus huesos y mentes serán rotos. Y reconstruidos, cada vez mas, y mas fuertes. Los serán convertidos en las armas que darán vuelta a esta guerra perdida. ¡Entendido!

-¡Si señora! -gritaron los reclutas.

-Es... ¡oficial Esdeath! -los corrigió.

-¡Si oficial Esdeath! -sonaron en unísono, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para el agrado de la spartan.

-¡Mas fuerte!

-¡Si oficial ESDEATH! -exclamaron, seguía sin de agrado para los oídos de la mujer.

-¡MAS FUERTE! -paso delante de Issei para usarlo de ejemplo. Soltó un gancho a su estomago, doblegándolo contra el suelo. El golpe fue muy fuerte para su cuerpo pequeño, escupió sangre tan solo del golpe.

Así empezaba la carrera militar, y el surgimiento de la leyenda de un lobo solitario cuyo identificación clave, seria B 312.

-¡Arriba malditos enanos! -los ODST que venían con la spartan antes, no iban con ellos como simple escoltas. Eran parte del personal asignado para apoyar a Esdeath con el entrenamiento -¡Se les dijo que el entrenamiento empieza a las quinientas horas!

Rias y demás, vieron como a Issei y sus compañeros eran despertados cada día a las cinco de la mañana, azotando cacerolas lo mas fuerte posible para que los niños despertaran.

-¡Mas rápido reclutas, rápido!

Era un duro entrenamiento, aunque se trataban de ejercicios básicos. Parte del programa de fortalecimiento de los spartans. Se trataba de hacer cien sentadillas diarias, cien abdominales, cien lagartijas. Correr por diez kilómetros diarios. No todos los niños terminaban los ejercicios, sus cuerpos no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de trato, eran obligados por los ODST a continuar a golpes. Pero esto solo era el calentamiento. Después, eran llevados a mas pruebas agotadoras, como arrastrarse por dos kilómetros sobre lodo y animales muertos, bajo una cama de alambres mientras la spartan, con una M20 en manos, dispara a los espacios entre los reclutas para hacer mas intenso el entrenamiento.

-¡Vamos, no se detengan! -gritaba la oficial -¡aquel que lo haga, hará que toda la compañía inicie los ejercicios desde cero! -hizo mas duro la prueba al golpear uno de los palos que sostenía el alambre justo por donde Issei iba, le cayó encima -¡que esperas recluta!

Cortando sus brazos y parte de su espalda, Issei avanzo sin darle importancia a sus heridas resultantes. Mas pruebas les esperaban, los obligaban a saltar desde siete metros de altura a un montículo de roca. Una larga prueba de reflejos en un pista de entrenamiento de parkour, tenían que atravesar la pista en menos de cinco minutos. Los que no completaban alguna de las pruebas, eran tomados por ODST y golpeados a morir, delante de todos. Humillación y castigo entre compañeros. Tenían que aprender a olvidar que eran humanos, convertirlos en las leyendas y rumores que tanto esparcía el covenant de los Spartans.

-El covenant cree que los spartans son soldados regresados de la muerte, alimentados de la ira. Por eso, ellos nos llaman, "demonios" -dijo Mendez en una ocasión cuando visitaba para ver el progreso de la compañía -es un simple mito, pero podemos hacer que sea una leyanda.

La diferencia entre la leyenda y un mito. Es que el mito, es falso; solo una explicación en base creencias fantasiosas alejadas de la realidad. Mientras que la leyenda es la verdad, alterada, sin alejarse tanto de los hechos reales.

Para la tarde, les enseñaban a manejar las armas, a armar y desarmar cada una de ellas hasta que aprendieran de memoria cada parte del arma.

-¡Issei! -grito Esdeath -¡¿porque armaste el rifle con tanta rapidez?!

-¡Usted lo ordeno oficial Esdeath! -se mantenía en su porte.

-Has armado el rifle con tanta rapidez que batiste el record, sino fueras candidato del proyecto te recomendaría para la escuela de oficiales. ¡Tu llegaras lejos Spartan! ahora desarma el arma y vuelva a comenzar.

Ya en la noche, les daban clases de estrategia, tactica y lecciones de guerra. Les enseñaron de la batalla de termopilas, y la cultura espartana. Sobre los samurias y su codigo Bushido. Los vikingos, las guerreros apasionados por la guerra, llamados Berserkers. Les hicieron estudiar a los grandes generales del pasado, Erwin Rommel y sus tacticas de la africa korps, la blizkrieg. Napoleón Bonaparte y sus conquistas en europa. Pershing. Patton. Mccartney. Zukov. Sobre todos ellos, Sun Tzu.

Issei no era un diamante por pulir. Al igual que muchos, tuvo que esforzarse para convertirse en el spartan que era hoy. Durante la marcha de diez kilómetros, la compañía marchaba cuando llegaron al asta bandera de la base, mientras un warthog con la spartan y el coronel en el auto se detenia a lado de la compañía.

-¡Compañia alto! -dijo un ODST -si se han dado cuenta esta bandera señala la mitad del camino. El que logre bajarla, se ahorra el resto de la marcha de hoy.

Todos los soldados se juntaron, la asta bandera era de cinco metros de alto y el tuvo estaba mas pulido que cualquier otro día.

-¡Vamos Vali! -una peliplateada había conseguido escalar un metro del tubo, pero se resbaló y cayó contra el suelo.

-Ya basta -grito el ODST -parece que ninguno volvera a la base temprano.

Todos volvían a la formación, pero entre ellos. Issei no acató la orden.

-Spartan, ¡vuelve a la fila! -lo que vieron, los dejo callados.

Issei analizo el tubo, y se dio cuenta que estab sujeto a un perno en la parte inferior. Basto con sacarlo, para hacer caer la bandera, tomarla y entregarla al soldado de elite.

-Solo he visto a alguien que hizo lo mismo en esta prueba hace mucho -dijo Esdeath desde el asiento de conductor del vehículo.

Subió al warthog ante la mirada de todos, fue inaudito. Al resto de la compañía se quedo en silencio mientras él se iba lejos. Para luego reanudar la marcha de regreso a la base.

Ya en la noche, durante la cena. El pequeño castaño tenía la mesa sola donde se sentó. Era algo que él preferia, estar solo. Ese día sería el primer día que conocería a quienes serían los compañeros con mas apego que tendría, antes de caer luchando por la tierra.

-Hola -una niña pelo plateada se acerco defrente a Issei, la misma que intento trepar el poste -¿te molesta si me siento contigo?

-Hazlo, no me importa -dijo Issei.

Tomo lugar delante de él en la mesa.

-Me llamo Vali -se presento la niña.

-¿Vali? -no era un nombre común para Issei.

-Valeria, es mi nombre completo, pero pedi que me registraran como Vali -contó.

-Yo soy Issei -se presento.

Desde lejos, Rias sentía que estaba viendo una escena de esas telenovelas que pasaban en la televisión del inframundo. Como si fuera el comienzo de una historia romántica, solo que no todas las historias de amor, tienen un final feliz.

-Lo que hiciste hoy, fue impresionante -dijo Vali moviendo la comida con su cuchara -¿como supiste que el perno derribaría el poste?

-Lo analice, me adapte. Es lo que quieren que hagamos -exclamo.

-Vali -una pequeña rubia y un rubio de tono mas pálido se acercaron a la mesa donde ella se sento.

-Le Fay, Saji -ambos se sentaron con Issei, sin embargo. A él no le gustaba esto, luego de perder a sus padres. Un pequeño trauma hace que se sintiera incomodo con esta gente a su alrededor.

Desde lejos, el coronel y la spartan observaban a los spartans, en especial al candidato 312.

-¿Que dices? ¿esta a su nivel? -pregunto Mendez.

-Lo esta, me atrevería a decir que lo supera, pero es lobo solitario -dijo Esdeath -no esta hecho para liderar, sino para seguir ordenes. No como el jefe.

-La ONI dice que no puede esperar mas, quieren lanzar el ataque ya -comento el coronel.

-No están listos, ni siquiera sus armaduras han sido terminadas-Esdeath se alarmo -¿quieren repetir lo mismo que paso con Alfa?

-Dirán lo mismo que la ultima vez. Los que sobrevivan, significa que están listos, y serán modificados -dijo el coronel Mendez.

-Ahora entiendo porque Ichigo no quiso ser estar a cargo de la nueva compañía -comento la spartan S-019.

-Una semana mas, para terminar su entrenamiento -dijo Franklin.

-Es suficiente -la spartan tomo su casco y lo puso debajo de su brazo, para luego alejarse -pero ellos no están listos. Iré yo mismo como líder de la operación. Pon a mi equipo en la lista del asalto.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso -no estaba complacido.

Esa misma semana, fueron mejorados. Llevados a una segunda base desconocida, a unas cámaras de cirugía. Fueron preparados para las operaciones.

-Ahora sus cuerpos serán mejorados -dijo Méndez, supervisando la operación mientras Issei, luego de ser inyectado en la anestesia, veía como las agujas en los largos brazos mecánicos bajaban hacia su cuerpo descubierto -hicimos que sus cualidades físicas mejoraran en un veinte por ciento con entrenamiento tradicional, ahora, mejoraran a un cincuenta por ciento.

Lo que vieron los tres fue abominable e inaceptable. Vieron como abrían sus cuerpos, les inyectaban drogas a los huesos y sus músculos como querían. Como el coronel les dijo antes, les romperían huesos y músculos para hacerlos mejor. Fue mas cruel de lo que esperaban ver los dos demonios y el semidiós. Toda esa semana restante pasaron, forzando a sus cuerpos a aceptar las mejoras sin tener mucho tiempo. Ahora lucían como jóvenes de dieciocho años, pero, tenían 10 años. Sus mentes las habían madurado, pero no sus corazones.

Faltaba un dia para aquella misión que no conocían. Ni esperaban. Así que les alistaron para tener sus armaduras.

-Lo que tienen delante de ustedes son las armaduras Mjolnir -la voz de Méndez resonaba en la nueva cámara, donde cada candidato estaba delante del ultimo paso para su evolución.

Mientras eran armados con el exoesqueleto, Franklin seguía hablando.

-Recuerdan que las mejores les sirvieron en un cincuenta por ciento, con estas armaduras será un cien porciento -dijo el coronel, cuando luego de armar a Issei, él fue el primero en dar el paso fuera de la cámara de armado -ahora, con esto puesto, pueden llamarse SPARTAN.

Color gris era su armadura, como su cabello de la niña que tenia enfrente, y la armadura de ella era blanca.

Mas de trecientos nuevos spartans habían nacido, pero no todos sobrevivirían a lo que vendría.

-Preparen los batallones, el ataque será lanzado en 48 horas -fue la orden de Méndez. Dijo a Esdeath, delante de toda compañía, dejándolos preguntándose, ¿Que ataque?


	9. Primo Victoria

**DanRoa: Conoces a sabaton. Por fin alguien que me entiende, he estado tan solito.**

capitulo 9: Primo victoria

Aun no estaban listos cuando decidieron lanzarlos a la misión, pero la ONI ni la humanidad podían esperar para darle un golpe certero al enemigo. Reunidos en el anfiteatro de la instalación anónima, los mas de trecientos miembros de la compañía beta eran informados de la operación que se avecinaba.

-Este es el sistema Pegasi 51 -el mismo coronel les daba la información de la misión a gran escala en la que participarían -un sistema conformado por cuatro mundos: Pegasi delta, Juno VII, Ícaro y Rommel II. Esta pequeña galaxia es el principal centro de abastecimiento de las fuerzas covenant como refinería para sus naves y un centro de reparaciones para las naves dañadas con material que recogen de los mares del planeta que hacen llamar gas vespeno, que es la combinación de Deuterio y Tritio. La oficina de inteligencia naval, lanzara un ataque a gran escala con mas de 120 batallones desplegados en los cuatro planetas de forma simultanea. Ustedes serán divididos en escuadrones y puestos en esos batallones para el ataque. Los lanzaremos con las nuevas capsulas de descenso pesado a puntos estratégicos en los mundos, divididos en cuatro olas. La misión es simple, destruir las refinerías, las naves que tengan ahí y expulsar a covenant de la galaxia. Si ganamos, pondremos en crisis al enemigo y podremos dar vuelta a la guerra ya que este lugar es su principal fuente de abasto y fabricación para sus cruceros, acorazados y demás naves. Ese es el objetivo de la operación: Primo Victoria.

Nadie se quejo, todos comprendieron la misión con las palabras de Méndez, pero muchos por dentro se preguntaban de forma insistente. ¿Realmente estaban listos para algo como esto?

-Quien liderara este ataque será el equipo de la suboficial Esdeath, el equipo spartan II Húsar -paso la voz a Méndez.

-Que esto quede claro con ustedes spartans -tomo la voz del anfiteatro -aunque son niños todavía, ahora son Spartans y el propósito de todo spartan es darle la oportunidad a la humanidad de sobrevivir. Esta misión, no es de que si lo logramos o no. El fracaso no es opción, es ganar o morir.

El día de la operación Primo Victoria, llego. A través de un salto desliespacial, mas de cincuenta naves de la UNSC llegaron a este sistema sin ser detectados por el enemigo. Lanzando a los spartans en las nuevas capsulas de descenso pesadas. En ellas iban repartidos en centenares los soldados elegidos para la misión, que atravesaron la frontera del sistema, hacia los mundos. Mientras los distintos tipos de naves abrían fuego pesado en los puntos de aterrizaje para limpiar el lugar, a la vez que las naves de combate atmosférico como espacial (los X-wing), escoltaban las capsulas hacia los mundos.

La operación estaba dando inicio.

Eran 30 batallones por mundo, repartidos en cuatro oleadas. Los spartans de Beta eran mas de 300, casi quinientos. Todos irían en las primeras oleadas. Los comandantes en tierra de la operación seria el equipo Húsar. Conformados por cinco spartans:

Esdeath S-019. (líder del escuadrón Húsar) (frente de Pegasi delta)

Akame S-075. (sublíder de escuadrón) (frente de Ícaro)

Shinji S-084. (frente de Juno VII)

Gray S-018. (frente de Pegasi Delta)

Ishida S-066. (frente de Rommel II)

Los batallones entraron a las atmosferas seguidos de los X-wing, en las capsulas conformadas por marines, ODST y los nuevos spartans repartidos en las capsulas. En su capsula, Issei era acompañado por los spartans de Beta, del numero 311 al 320. En la misma capsula, iba la comandante Esdeath, siendo uno de los dos súper soldados veteranos que dirigían la operación sobre el mundo de pegasi delta. Pero él se preocupaba por ello, sino por Vali, por alguna razón que no entendia de si mismo, estaba preocupado por ella, esperando que volver a verla después de todo.

-Cuando las puertas se abran busquen un lugar para cubrirse sin separarse de su equipo -daba indicaciones Esdeath, pasando entre lo soldados, justo cuando los disparos y explosiones de fuego antiaéreo del covenant comenzaban a apuntar sin éxito a las capsulas y los X-wing -no desperdicien sus municiones -un estallido de plasma se escucho del lado derecho de la capsula al descender, sacudiendo a los soldados regulares -¡mantengan la calma!

Aterrizaron. Las puertas se abrieron al infierno que les esperaban.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, vamos! -gritaba Esdeath, empujando hacia adelante a los soldados que se habían acobardado.

¿Has visto aquella película bélica de la segunda guerra sobre el desembarco en Normandía? Rescatando al soldado Ryan. La situación que vivieron los soldados aliados aquel largo día, podría decirse que era misma situación la que vivieron el escuadrón donde fue puesto Issei y la spartan 019.

El fuego de las armas de plasma del covenant llovió sobre las tropas humanas apenas se abrieron sus capsulas. Los primeros en caer fueron tres marines al frente. A cubierto por los spartans, ya que sus armaduras eran mas resistentes que de los soldados convencionales, sirvieron como escudo por unos cuantos segundos que usaron para salir de la capsula y darse cuenta que habían aterrizado en la parte bajo de un desfiladero. Desde arriba, el covenant abría intentaba abatirlos mientras las demás capsulas caían en la zona.

Los X-wing, cayeron en picada sobre varias fortificaciones enemigas que apuntaban a las tropas en tierra, bombardearon al covenant atrayendo el fuego hacia ellos. Dándoles mas tiempo a sus aliados de desplegarse.

Cuando el plasma volvió a caer sobre ellos, fue el disparo de un wraith lo que cayó en medio de las tropas humanas. Cinco marines y dos ODST volaron en el aire por el disparo.

-¡No se detengan, adelante! -grito Esdeath.

Muchos abrieron fuego para cubrir a sus compañeros, pero eran muchos mas los que caían sobre la roca muertos por el fuego cruzado.

Issei avanzaba con su DMR en manos cuándo escucho el grito atemorizado de un soldado.

-¡Mierda! -un marine tenia la pierna atravesada por el plasma pesado del enemigo. Junto a él, mas de treinta soldados muertos, varios de ellos eran sus compañeros spartans. Posiblemente su escuadrón. Veía como temblaba de miedo al estar desangrándose -Spartan... -pudo ver que estaba siendo arrastrado por el súper soldado.

Sin decir nada, corrió hacia el marine. Lo tomo del cuello de su traje y empezó a arrastrarlo siendo de escudo para el soldado.

-¡Vamos, corre! -varios soldados, ocultos detrás de un montón de rocas cerca al desfildero. Lo llevaría con ellos.

Entonces el covenant disparo al spartan cuando lo notaron avanzando a descubierto. Con un segundo wraith, dispararon a Issei, calcularon mal. No impacto contra B 312, el disparo de plasma cayo detrás, muy cerca del spartan. Se doblo de rodillas ante el estallido, aturdiéndolo por un momento. Aun así, no aparto la vista de donde tenia que llevar al herido. Cuando reanudo la marcha, el marine ya no pesaba tanto como antes. Miro, la mitad del cuerpo del marine, muerto. Lo soltó y regreso su vista a donde el escuadrón se atrinchero, un nuevo disparo del tanque covenant impacto sobre ellos. La sangre de estos soldados cayó sobre el visor de Issei.

-Tenemos... -escuchaba entre cortado el spartan por el comunicador de su casco -tenemos que cre... -estaba pasando los efectos auriculares de su oído -tenemos que crear una abertura para salir de aquí -identifico la voz de la comandante Esdeath.

-Crei que las naves nos crearían la abertura -hablo el spartan S-018.

-Las naves del covenant intentan huir -informo. El spartan beta miro al cielo y presencio a varias naves pesadas que fabricaba y reparaba el enemigo, siendo bombardeadas por las naves de su armada desde el espacio -no tienen su armamento operativo ni su escudo al cien porciento, son blancos perfectos.

Una bomba atómica tipo Tzar estallo en la estratosfera, reventando un súper carguero enemigo y cinco cruceros ligeros que lo seguían.

-Hay que abrir una brecha para salir de aquí -dijo S-019.

-Spartan podemos conseguir la abertura desde nuestra posición pero necesitamos ayuda -un marine se unió al canal.

-Ya voy.

Issei se puso de pie, tomo su DMR y le quito su seguro. Ubicando a los soldados, corrió lo mas rápido que le permitía su armadura Mark bajo la lluvia de plasma enemigo.

-¡Spartan! -se contento el soldado -¿Quien eres?

-B-312, sargento -se presento ante el sargento.

-Muy bien -no se molesto en aprender el número del soldado -escucha -asomandose con precaución con Issei a su lado, vieron que arribo por donde su posición. Habían dos torretas controladas por Grunts con algunos elites y jackals dándoles cobertura a los cabrones -ves esas torretas, si eliminamos a los covenant que están allí podriamos pasar y crear una oportunidad más grande. ¿Que dices?

-No podré eliminarlo con solo esto desde aquí -su DMR.

-Mckency, dale tu rifle -un marine que era francotirador.

-¿Que? y yo con que voy a disparar -Issei saco una Magnum que llevaba en la parte de su pierna en la armadura y se cambió al marine -¿y que mierda haré yo con esto?

Una vez con el rifle en sus manos y su subfusil en la espalda. Se preparó para correr hacia la posición enemiga.

-¡Denle cobertura al spartan! -mas de cuarenta soldados abrieron fuego contra el enemigo. Liberando el paso a Issei y subiendo el desfiladero hasta quedar cerca.

Cerca, protegido por un gran montículo de piedras apunto a la primera torreta. Vio claramente que aunque derribara a los artilleros, habían más soldados covenant para tomar el puesto en la artillería. Rápido lo pensó, apunto entonces a los núcleos de las torretas al notar que tenían atrás varias cajas con explosivos en los lugares necesarios.

Con el ojo en la mira, el dedo en el gatillo y la respiración controlada. Un solo disparo basto para mandar al infierno a los covenant de esa posición. La barricada que ellos habían formado se abrió con el estallido, muchos grunts y jackals volaron. Los elites se aturdieron con los disparos, descubiertos, fue como disparar en un juego de feria.

-Ahora, ¡vamos! -grito el sargento.

Los casi cuarenta soldados fueron detrás de su líder, quien seguía al spartan que subía por la brecha; siendo seguidos por mas soldados.

Aun con el rifle francotirador en mano, disparo contra dos elites de armadura roja y un Brote que salieron detrás de cajas de armamento covenant. Gastando un cartucho de su arma.

Mas soldados enemigos se aproximaron, eran grunts, jackals y hunters; los humanos abrieron fuego mientras avanzaban. Pronto se asomaron de las trincheras en las que se ocultaron los abatieron los soldados. Un par de ODST con lanzacohetes derribaron a los hunters, parecía estar fácil; cambio eso cuando un wraith salió detrás de uno de los bunkers disparando un elite desde la torreta contra B312 al estar delante del avance. Se puso a cubierto bajo el fuego del plasma, y del otro lado, los dos soldados de choque quisieron ayudarlo. Apuntaron sus armas al tanque covenant, solo para ser masacrados por la ametralladora enemiga, sin haber podido disparar.

Salió de su escondite y con el rifle apunto al elite regular de la ametralladora, un disparo a la cabeza y murió. Cuando el cañon del blindado enemigo giraba hacia Issei, él ya iba corriendo hacia los lanzacohetes. Tomo el arma, apunto, marco el objetivo y disparo las dos cargas de forma seguida. Un Wraith menos, y atrás de ese vino el segundo. Issei cargo el arma para apuntar al segundo tanque, sin darle oportunidad de disparar. Daño el blindado con el misil, pero no lo reventó como el anterior Wraith ya que al arma solo le quedaba un solo misil.

Al ver el tanque covenant inmóvil y dañado, diez; entre marines y ODST corrieron hacia él para intentar hacerse con el blindado. El primer marine que subió se topo con un elite que intentaba salir luego de respirar el humo, producto del disparo del spartan. Arremetió contra el elite y antes de que pudiera adentrarse en el tanque, un ghost salto por encima de una trinchera y disparo contra los soldados que intentaban tomar el Wraith. Issei se había distraído con diez grunts que intentaban hacerle frente y vio al enemigo abatiendo a sus aliados.

No podía enfocarse a este flanco, ya que mas tropas del covenant venían del lado que el disparaba. Vio a sus pies una caja de arma covenant, la cual pateo hacia el ghost. Termino de abatir a los enemigos de antes siguió adelante, seguido de los últimos once marines y diez ODST.

Pasando desapercibidos, corrieron a través de las estructuras covenant, evitando a varias tropas. Al quedar reducidos, ya no podían seguir enfrentando el enemigo de forma abierta.

-Carajo -el sargento de antes seguía con vida -que hacemos ahora.

-Sargento miré -señalo uno de sus soldados, no muy lejos de ellos una pequeña fortificación con ventanas con elites coordinando la defensa de la zona -parece ser una estación de mando.

-Si la tomamos tal vez hagamos algo con ella.

-Hay que ir rápido para no ser vistos -dijo Issei.

Corriendo a todo lo que podían, siguieron a Issei hacia el blanco. A su suerte, ninguno de los disparos de plasma del covenant les impacto al ser visto por ellos.

-"Necesitamos refuerzos" -decía el shangelio comandante de la zona -"los humanos comienzan a abrirse paso y las naves fueron derribadas."

-"El ataque es general, comandante. No hay refuerzos, que sus tropas mueran con honor" -fue la respuesta que le dieron por el canal.

-"Deben de estar bromeando" -dijo y corto la comunicación.

No dio la vuelta al momento que Issei entro y con dos ODST detrás masacraron a los elites. Dañando de paso sus computadoras, así como se atrincheraron en el búnker.

-¿Muy bien, y ahora que? -pregunto uno de los soldados.

Mientras algunos montaban guardia y otros pocos exploraban, Issei intentaba tener algo de control del lugar, encontrando datos útiles. Dejo las computadoras y busco algún acceso, descubriendo que había un subnivel en el búnker.

-¿Que sucede spartan? -el sargento lo vió buscando un pasaje.

Al encontrarlo y bajar al subnivel. Hallaron unos tubos como ductos de pretoleo que pasaban por el edificio y bajo la tierra.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto un marine, Issei abrio uno de los ductos por una compuerta que tenía, liberando un aroma ácido así como radiactivo -huele horrible.

-Es el gas vespeno -dijo Issei -no es estación de comando, sino de supervisión del paso del gas procesado que destilan de los ocenos.

-En este estado es altamente volátil -exclamo un ODST.

-Y esto va directamente a las plantas de refinería de estos malditos -agrego el spartan. Al adentrarse en la computadora covenant descubrió que el ducto pasaba por debajo y cerca de muchos de los puntos defensivos de su enemigo.

-Una chispa y los mandamos al carajo -el marine que le cambio el rifle con la magnum aun seguía con vida.

Tomando la carga que le fue entregada al spartan previamente a ser lanzado a la batalla, activo el cronometro del dispositivo a cinco minutos. Afortunadamente el aparato era anticorrosivo, lo cual era el tal gas vespeno. Metió la bomba dentro del tubo y lo cerro, para que fuera jalado por la corriente de la misma.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! -indico Issei.

El covenant estaba tan concentrado en combatir a los humanos atrapados en los desfiladeros, que no esperarían lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Cúbranse! -grito el sargento, y el infierno se desato.

La carga explosiva hizo estallar todo el ducto hacia dos de las refinerías que conectaba a lo largo de mas de 127 kilómetros de línea defensiva del covenant. Fue como ver dos explosiones nucleares, una por cada refinería, mientras que las líneas de bunkers y fortificaciones enemigas, fueron sacudidas desde sus cimientos por explosiones tres veces mayor a las que ocurrieron en el ducto de tlahuelilpan en México cuando fue la toma clandestina.

-¡No disparen, que se quemen! -grito Esdeath por la radio.

Soldados de todas las especies Covenant salían envueltos en llamas color verde, hubo algunos que se arrojaron al desfiladero que corrían a través de los campos áridos para revolcarse en la tierra, pero el dolor y fuego era insuperable.

Dos fabricas cayeron, restaban cuatro mas en el planeta.

La batalla duro cuatro días, las demás oleadas llegaron luego de enterarse que Issei B-312 consiguió destruir de un solo ataque las primeras dos refinerías. Sin embargo no se volvió mas fácil la batalla, sino mas tediosa. Sufriendo varias bajas en el proceso.

Justo cuando asaltaban los últimos grupos de resistencia enemigos en el sistema, nuestro spartan se entero, demasiados spartans de su compañía habían muerto. Así como muchos mas marines y ODST que participaron en la operación.

Asaltando la ultima línea de bunkers con solo dos soldados de con los que destruyo las dos refinerías de al inicio.

Acercándose lentamente a la entrada, con una escopeta en vez del rifle francotirador a la espera de que algún enemigo saliera si era que los habían detectado. Esperando la oportunidad para emboscarlos.

-"Maldición tenemos que..." -dos elite salían del bunker, para caer en la trampa del spartan, un disparo a quemarropa a cada uno para matarlos.

Arrojando varias granadas adentro y cerrándoles la puerta, los acabaron.

Cortaron la bandera covenant e izaron la bandera humana, el águila con el fondo rojo y el escudo detrás del ave. Habían conseguido la victoria.

Sabiendo que habían perdido, los últimos trece soldados de raza apodada elite salieron de un escondite con las manos en alto.

-"Nos rendimos" -decían en su idioma, soltando las armas delante de ellos y levantando las manos. Cuando medio batallón se les acerco.

-¿Que dicen? -era sarcasmo, claro que entendían su idioma.

-"Perdonen nuestras vidas" -decía el shangelio capitán.

-¿Que? -sin piedad, los fusileros con una lluvia de balas.

Muchos solo miraron sin interponerse entre los soldados y sus acciones de mala moral.

-¿Que decían? -pregunto uno al que entablo conversación con los elites.

-No disparen tenemos las manos limpias -se burlo de los pobres diablos que mataron.

Issei solo miro a los soldados sin sentimientos ni emociones, a decir verdad él no sabia que decir de lo que habían hecho.

-Oigan miren -Issei volvió a mirar, para ver como un ODST tomaba algo de los elites -son sus nuevas espadas de energía, son de las juventudes del covenant.

Le paso el arma a uno de los marines.

-Genial -jugo un poco con ella -ahora cortare la leña para mi casa con esto.

Apenas lo dijo, el marine se sentó en el suelo, para comenzar a llorar desconsolado, muchos fueron a esta batalla, muchos fueron los que murieron. Los pocos que sobrevivieron hasta el final, agradecían que vivían un día mas. No querían seguir en la lucha, lo único que pedían era volver a casa.

Issei miro al suelo, el casco comenzó a pensarle así que se lo quito. Vio que la sangre del comienzo, se había secado sobre el metal.

-Issei... -una voz familiar, era vali. Cayó en pegasi como parte de la tercera oleada.

-Vives -dijo Hyoudou.

-Igual que tu -se acerco a él y se quito el casco.

-Ganamos -una segunda mujer se escucho hablar, la líder de la operación, Esdeath -lo conseguimos. ¿Pero a que costo?

¿Cuál es el precio de la guerra que deben pagar ganarla? De los mas de 300 spartans de la compañía (casi 500 elementos) habían muerto, menos de cuarenta de beta sobrevivieron. Cuanto tardaría para que ellos cayeran.


	10. The Future of the Warfare

capitulo 10: The future of the warfare

-Han pasado mas de cuatro meses desde la operación Primo Victoria. Lo que para la ONI es una victoria estratégica, para muchos oficiales dentro de la UNSC es un fracaso debido a la gran perdida de vidas tanto spartans como de tropas. De todos cuantos bajaron a este infierno, pocos volvieron. ¿Y pensaste que el covenant metería la cola entre las patas y comenzaría así de simple su retirada? Te equivocas. A los tres meses, la oficina de inteligencia naval vino a revelar que estaban preparando una tercera compañía de spartans III si la compañía veta fracasaba drásticamente (en cuanto a las bajas). Desplegarían a la nueva división Gamma para lanzar una segunda ofensiva sobre Pegasi-.

-El covenant no se quedó sin hacer nada luego de que fueron derrotados en Pegasi y que perdieran el veinticinco por ciento de su flota. Atacaron el mundo donde la compañia Gamma estaba entrenando, Onix. Subestimaron a Gamma, ellos eran en menor número de spartans que Alfa y Beta, pero resultaron ser igual de eficientes. Aunque perdieron a muchos de sus hermanos, ahora el covenant ha perdido el 35 por ciento de su flota activa. Los altos mandos ven esto cómo el momento indicado para lanzar la contra ofensiva y recuperar las colonias-.

-Oigan, realmente tengo que hacer todo esto -dijo Issei, todo lo anterior, lo estaba contando a una cámara flotante, detrás de él, un grupo de cerebritos de la armada que daban mantenimiento a su armadura en lo que él hacia la grabación.

-Es para mantenerte cuerdo, para que dejes escapar cualquier trauma o mal recuerdo que tengas spartan -dijo un joven científico.

-Como sea -volvió a mirar a la cámara -apenas terminen me dirigiré al anfiteatro, si preguntan donde estamos, es la tierra. En alguna parte de Rusia, aquí surgió la primera generación spartan. Estoy aquí junto a todos los spartans y a aparentemente hay muchas personas de altos cargos, creo que van a revelar algo grande para tenernos a todos aquí.

Mas tarde de haber filmado esto y de guardarlo en sus archivos, Issei con su armadura como nueva. Fue hasta el anfiteatro como menciono, reuniéndose con todos los spartans, pertenecientes a todas las generaciones y sus compañías. Poco después, subió al escenario el mas importante miembro de la UNSC, general y estratega en la guerra contra el covenant, Lord Hood.

-Spartans -comenzó su habla contra todos los súper soldados -como saben, hemos dado un golpe duro contra el covenant, su mayor fuente de abastecimiento y fabricas de naves pesadas han sido demolidas. Sin embargo, no significa que esta guerra haya dado un total giro de 180 grados. Aun hay colonias allí afuera donde no queda nada y nuestras tropas aun siguen combatiendo, el covenant no parara hasta vernos muertos, no importa cuantos golpes duros les demos. Ustedes son los elegidos para ayudarnos a volcar esta guerra, mas que soldados. Son el futuro de la guerra, son los héroes que se necesita para ganar. Tal vez piensen que no son suficientes, pero en todos ustedes, en cada uno se ha depositado la esperanza de la humanidad para salvarla, no será una tarea sencilla, tampoco una a la que dejaremos que hagan solos.

Mediante un holograma, muy grande; fue revelado el nuevo proyecto naval que trabajaba la armada.

-Les presentamos al nuevo crucero y destructor de la UNSC. La infinity, y sus dieciocho naves hermanas -el techo del anfiteatro se abrió en dos, en el cielo sobre ellos, los treinta y dos nuevas naves de su ejercito, mas grandes de lo que pensaban -ustedes serán divididos en equipos spartans y sus equipos serán asignados a uno de estas naves, que serán enviadas a los diferentes frentes en convoy que serán el apoyo para las tropas en los múltiples frentes de combate.

-El futuro de la guerra -pronuncio Issei mientras veía con gran impresión a estas naves.

-El futuro... -exclamo Rias, igualmente asombrada de la longitud de estas astro naves que se perdían en las alturas cuando las apreciaba mas y mas.

Cada uno de estos cruceros/destructores tenia dos cañones Mac integrados, e innumerables armas de defensa en su cuerpo, portaban alrededor de diez fragatas consigo para respaldo en las batallas y un numero considerable de mas de 30 naves de combate espacial y orbitales por tipo. X-wing, pelicans y longsword. Sin embargo, cada convoy estaría conformado por dos naves colonizadoras, seis cruceros de combate, cuatro interceptores, y ocho fragatas mas para los viajes. Si crees que es mucho, imagínate a dos flotas de estos en conjunto.

Los múltiples Convoy se dividían de la siguiente forma, llevando por claves, los nombres que habían recibido cada nave pesada de las 18. Cada convoy seria enviado a uno de los nueve frentes donde se concentraban los intentos de avance del covenant sobre las colonias.

Convoy Infinity/Eternity: conformados por el equipo Azul, y por el equipo Rojo. El equipo Azul esta conformado por: Shirou S117. Ichigo S034 Naofumi S104. Rukia S087 Misaki S058. El equipo Rojo se compone por los spartans: Tatsumi S092. Natsu S042 Lucy S130. Enviados al frente de Arcadia.

Convoy Liberty/Unity: integrados por los equipos gris y el equipo negro. Gris lo conforman Yuuji S006 Itachi 120 Moka 111. En cuanto al equipo negro son compuestos por Elsa S053 Hipo S101 Jack 031 Ana S143. Enviados al sistema de Quin-wong.

Convoy Norad/Hyperion: divididos en los equipos spartans Omega y Gamma Delta. Omega lo integran los spartans: Basara S011 Erza S099 Gaara S025. El equipo Gamma delta son integrados por los spartans: Nao S023 Toshiro S103 Mei S141 Minene S010 Jellal 029. Enviados al frente de Harvest.

Convoy Samurai/Vikingo: están conformados por los equipos Hussar y Celta. Hussar esta compuesto por los spartans II Esdeath S019 Akame S075 Shinji S084 Gray S018 Ishida 066. En cuanto a Celta, a ellos los integran Kirito S051 Itsuka S043. Ino S081 Shay S005. Destinados al frente de Meridian.

Convoy Anzio/Sicilia: los componen los equipos spartans dos Heavy y Epsilon. En Heavy estaban los spartans Kiba (Inuzuka) S079. Gajeel S069. Akatsuki S052 Galina S065. Epsilon estaba compuesto por Roy S037 Lyon S096. Sakura S093. Winri S030. Enviados al frente de Miridem.

Convoy Itter/Montecassino: compuestos por dos equipos spartans, el equipo Blanco y el equipo Lima. Blanco esta integrado por los spartans II Mikasa S065 Eren S044 Ban S039 Levi S047. El equipo Lima tiene a Kaneki S059 Sting S122 Rogue S095 Alphonse S008. Enviados al sistema Kasserine.

Convoy Pershing/Sherman: integrados por equipos spartans de la tercera generación: Beta Azul y Foxtrot. Beta Azul compuestos por Takashi A259 Korra B320 Shikamaru A019. Mira A344. En cuanto a Foxtrot Renji B004 Saeko B091 Hanataro B0174 Ganjo B292. Destinados al frente de la colonia Shiroyama.

Convoy Stalin/Lenin: conformados por los equipos Saber y Ruler: Saber se compone por Aveline G003 Arno G099 Ezio G188 Jacob G313 Desmond G291. en cuanto a Ruler tiene a Tasuya A266 Kenichi A239 Edward A293. Destinados a la colonia de Scarpe.

Convoy Bismarck/Yamato: conformados por los equipos Ghost, y el equipo Heroes. El equipo de spartans Ghost: Arthur A173. Le Fay B101 Saji B0323 Vali B347 Issei B312. Connla G401. Mientras que el equipo de los héroes: Cao cao A274. Jeane A180. Sigfried B303. Heracles A091. Georg A588. Leonard B458. Enviados al frente del mundo colonial Verdun.

Aun quedaban mas spartans, sin embargo no todos estaban listos para volver al frente. Se les entendía, sobre todo a los sobrevivientes de la generación tres, aun eran niños, lo que habían visto no era nada comparado con sus superiores de la segunda generación. Sin embargo la UNSC y la humanidad los necesitaban.

-Dentro de poco saldremos del desliespacio a través de una nebulosa que esta próxima al mundo de Somme cerca de la colonia que debemos ir -Issei de nuevo estaba grabando, esta vez, tenia su armadura, a excepción de su casco -tal parece que el covenant esta enviando refuerzos, cuando salgamos vamos a emboscarlos. Es curioso, los nombres de los mundos en estos sistemas, me recuerdan a la tarea que hice el día que perdí mi mundo -se puso un poco nostálgico -si muero, espero que del otro lado pueda reunirme con mis padres -termino de grabar.

En la ruptura desliespacial la primera nave líder, el Bismarck. Sus tropas se alistaban para la batalla espacial que les esperaba apenas volvieran al nuevo espacio conocido, los escuadrones de x-wing así como varios longsword eran preparados para la batalla que les esperaba. En tanto el líder de la nave daba un rápido mensaje a los soldados de su mando, tanto en la nave madre como a las distintas naves de apoyo como sus propias fragatas.

-...Cuando salgamos del desliespacio el infierno se va a desatar -dijo el comodoro del Bismarck.

-Para el covenant, nada mas -hizo chiste del discurso, esto palabras de Saji luego de estar escuchando al hombre en los canales de su casco. El equipo Ghost preparaba sus aeronaves proporcionadas por el Bismarck, X-wing. No estarían solos en estas naves, con ellos irían un artillero que operaba el calibre 50 que estaba detrás de la cabina principal del piloto, cubriéndole la espalda mientras el piloto operaba los cuatro misiles recargables que operaba la nave.

-Jaja... -Le fay dio una pequeña carcajada con el comentario de su compañero.

-Guarden silencio -regaño la líder del equipo, Vali.

-Cada escuadrón esta a la defensiva en el espacio, su objetivo principal es hundir a los tres naves insignias del enemigo -decía -equipo Ghost tienen ese deber.

Se trataban de tres cruceros pesados enemigos que dirigían un grupo de cinco cruceros ligeros que iban en curso sobre los restos de la colonia de Verdun.

-Ese es nuestro objetivo equipo Ghost -volvió a tomar la palabra la líder del equipo, lo siguiente fue para todos los pilotos que se alistaban -vuelen con precisión, intenten mantenerse cercanos a sus escuadrones. Cuidado con los kamikazes enemigos, solo ataquen si pueden, pongan el sol a sus espaldas. Recuerden, la mayor virtud de un piloto es saber cuando retirarse.

-Capitana, esto es una guerra no una practica de entrenamiento -no le gusto esto ultimo al spartan Alfa.

-Solo trata de mantenerte con vida Arthur -Issei se metía en la cabina de su X-wing.

-Morir, es la mayor virtud de un guerrero -respondió.

-Trata de no morir -exclamo Vali cuando, también, entraba a la cabina de su nave.

Todos los escuadrones estaban listos, unos cuantos segundos mas, y llegarían a su destino.

-Todos en sus puestos de combate -dijo la IA en los altavoces -salida del desliespacio en diez, nueve, ocho -todas las naves dispuestas para el combate estaban en posición para salir -siete, seis, cinco -los artilleros en posición en las naves pesadas y de apoyo -cuatro, tres -los suboficiales en cubierta listos para repartir las ordenes -dos, uno...

El Bismarck fue el primero en salir del desliespacio, delante de dos cruceros ligeros del lado izquierdo del convoy. Al ser consideradamente mas grande, los destruyo con solo embestirlos.

-Todos los escuadrones, despeguen. ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! -era su señal de los pilotos.

Apenas salieron al oscuro espacio, entraron al fuego cruzado de los grupos de naves, humanos y covenant. Todos los X-wing se separaron en sus grupos respectivos grupos y pusieron rumbo a sus objetivos.

-Líder Ghost listo, aquí líder Héroes, nosotros iremos por la nave covenant Unleashed -se escucho la voz del líder de este equipo que operaba desde el mando de la nave Yamato, Cao cao. Ellos eligieron atacar a la primera nave de mando del convoy enemigo.

-Recibido líder Héroe, nosotros iremos por el Rebirthing -vali activo sus armas al estar en formación de flecha con sus compañeros spartans -copiado ¿equipo Ghost?

-Ghost dos recibido y listo -Issei.

-Ghost tres listo -Saji.

-Ghost cuatro listo -Le fay.

-Ghost cinco listo -Arthur.

Moviéndose con gracia a través de los múltiples disparos de los cañones de los cruceros al mismo tiempo que veían que naves Serahp salían de las distintas naves enemigas.

-Naves Serahp -Arthur fue el primero en avistarlas.

-Prepárense, no despeguen de nuestro objetivo -exclamo la líder Ghost.

Tres naves Seraph apuntaron al escuadrón de los spartans mientras el resto de la flotilla apuntaba a los demás escuadrones de X-wing. La nave Vali y de Issei dispararon contra el enemigo antes que ellos disparasen primero. Vali derribo uno con un misil, mientras que nuestro spartan derribo a los restantes con dos disparos seguidos.

-Ajusten formación -indico la líder.

Pasaron de la formación flecha a una lineal a medida que lo dos grupos de super naves se revolvían en medio del combate entre flotas. Tan rápido como comenzaron la lucha, pronto se volvió caótica. Balas de las ametralladoras pesadas de sus naves aliadas, misiles de distintos tipos atravesando el espacio por donde iban. Torpedos de plasma surcando en maniobras imposibles desde las naves covenant, disparos de cañones principales de plasma apuntando a sus naves aliadas. Pues el disparo de tres cañones Mac desde fragatas apuntando a un crucero, lograron romperle su escudo plasmático, para que un crucero de tipo Autum disparo su propio cañón Mac contra el crucero covenant directo a su puente, hundiendo la nave. Pronto un segundo crucero quiso vengar a su nave hermana, disparando su cañón plasmático concentrado contra una de estas naves responsables, pasando su disparo contra una fragata; reventándola con su ataque.

No solo tenían que esquivar los disparos de las naves grandes, también a sus compañeros que enfrentaban a los Seraph del enemigo, y hablando de Seraph, tres escuadrones avistaron como blanco fácil a los x-wing de los spartans de Ghost.

-Mierda -vocifero Issei luego de esquivar un disparo de una nave enemiga -tenemos enemigos a las seis.

-Somos blanco fácil si mantenemos la formación -dijo Saji -hay que dividirnos.

-No, conserven la formación -exclamo Vali -tenemos delante a la Rebirthing -tal como dijo, la nave estaba delante, algo alejado.

Sabiendo que era arriesgado, Issei decidió sacrificarse. Cambio el rumbo de su nave, rompiendo la formación, siendo perseguido por el enemigo. Los doce cazas enemigos, fueron tras él.

-¡No! ¡Issei! -grito Vali por el canal de sus cascos.

-Que hacemos spartan -pregunto su artillero cuando sintió como él aceleraba el motor de la astro nave.

-Sujétate fuerte, y dispara a discreción -le indico.

Las naves Seraph empezaron a abrir fuego, él en cambio comenzó a dar movimientos mortales a medida que esquivaba su plasma. Bajando en espiral a medida que surcaba el fuego cruzado con ellos a su espalda, dando giros cerrados cerca de las naves pesadas esperando que su enemigo hiciera un mal calculo y se estrellara con algo, lo cual función en poco, dos Seraph chocaron con el escudo plasmático de una corbeta. Otros dos estallaron al ser victimas del fuego amigo cuando intentaban derribar al spartan.

Su artillero disparaba a discreción cuando ellos se acercaban, dándole apoyo al zigzaguear cuando ellos re abrían fuego en su contra. derribando por lo menos uno.

-¡Le di a uno! -grito su artillero, ya se había quitado a cinco, faltaban siete.

-Oye tengo un plan -dijo a su compañero -pero necesito que no dispares.

Apuntando al sol, puso el motor a toda potencia, lo mismo hizo su enemigo creyendo que intentaba huir. Pero no se lo esperaron cuando de pronto el X-wing se detuvo y ellos lo pasaron de largo. Reencendiendo el motor, apunto a cuatro blancos que le permitían sus misiles, cayeron al instante. Las cosas cambiaron, ahora era Issei quien los perseguía.

Los Seraph intentaron huir y replicar las maniobras que él hizo, el mayor de sus errores. Blancos fácil para Issei.

-¡Si! -grito el marine cuando vio que los derribo.

Poco después escucho un estallido silencioso, miro y la Rebirthing estaba explotando poco a poco. Rompiendo el escudo de la nave con cañones Mac los x-wing de sus compañeros se aproximaron a sus puntos débiles para destruirlo. No mucho mas tarde, la Unleashed también reventó. Puestos en jaque. Las restantes naves de la flota covenant intentaban huir, solo cinco naves mas quedaban del enemigo. Pronto cuatro, una mas les fue destruida en su maniobra de escape. Dos mas cuando intentaban acelerar, pero sus motores dañados los hicieron blanco fácil para los humanos.

-No pueden escapar, hay que derribarlos -dijeron los comodoros a las naves nodrizas.

Concentrando sus cañones Mac contra lo que quedaba del enemigo, todas las naves apuntaron y aguardaron la señal.

-¡Fuego! -gritaron los almirantes.

Las múltiples descargas pesadas destruyeron a los tres crucero ligeros, rompieron el escudo de la ultimo crucero pesado llamado Insurrector, dañaron en gran manera al navío pero no consiguieron destruirlo. Se había alejado lo suficiente para evitar los disparos de las armas secundarias de la flota Bismarck/Yamato. Y pronto le detectaron radiación desliespacial.

-Señor, la nave covenant se prepara para saltar -dijeron los oficiales en cubierta.

-Eso no puede pasar -pudo salir mal, pero un spartan estaba en rumbo contra el crucero pesado.

-Señor un x-wing se aproxima al Insurrector -le informaron de ultimo momento.

-Ghost dos ¿que esta haciendo? -le preguntaron.

-Cumplir con la misión señor -exclamo Issei por el canal.

-Estas demente, su nave puede dar el salto en cualquier momento -Vali escucho su voz en el multi canal.

-Eso es lo que estoy esperando -dijo.

Aproximándose lo cercano a la nave, notando como su motores comenzaban a concentrar su energía, apunto a la nave sin su escudo para protegerlo y disparo a donde debía estar el motor, con sus cuatro misiles uno tras otro impactando contra el motor haciendo temblar al crucero, retuvieron el salto. Una segunda oleada de misiles basto para hacerlos implosionar en un agujero despliespacial mandando a mas de la mitad de la nave al infierno en un boleto de solo ida. La onda de la explosión desliespacial fue tan grande y tan radiactiva que por un momento se perdió la señal del spartan en el espacio.

-¿Donde esta? -preguntaron desde el Bismarck.

-Los radares no lo detectan -exclamaron, a lo que Vali sintió un dolor en ella al oír eso.

-Señor, apareció en el radar -dieron nuevas buenas -sus motores se quemaron por la radiación, esta a la deriva.

-Hay que ir por él -ordenaron.

En tanto del flotante x-wing en el espacio, Issei respiraba tranquilo ante la finalizada pelea, mientras que su artillero reía luego de haber vivido tanto en una batalla.

-Me dijeron que luchar con un spartan era emocionante, pero no creí que lo fuera tanto -dijo el artillero luego de calmar su risa.

Mas tarde, tras ser rescatados, en los hangares; Vali enfrento a Issei. Para sus compañeros el motivo no era claro.

-Porque abandonaste la formación -dijo su líder pero antes de que le dejara responder ella siguió con su regaño -tal vez conseguiste que lo lográramos, pero a la próxima mas vale que obedezcas mis ordenes.

Cuando se fue, Issei se quedo extrañado, su regaño no tuvo sentido, debía tenerlo.

-Sabes, si alguien preguntara, podría decirse que le preocupaste -dijo su artillero tomando agua luego de oírlos pelear detrás de su nave cuando él estaba sobre el x-wing.

Acaso Vali se preocupaba por Issei, mas allá de lo que debía hacer como líder de su equipo. No debía preguntarse eso, sino lo que les esperaría en Verdún cuando bajaran al planeta, un planeta donde hace mas de tres años llevaban luchando, quien dirá que la presencia de ellos cambiara el curso de esta lucha con su llegada.


	11. Fields of Verdun

capitulo 11: Fields of verdun.

Tras la pesada batalla en el espacio sobre la colonia Verdun, era tiempo que los refuerzos se desplegaran sobre el mundo y que ayudarán a repeler las fuerzas covenant que se reusaban a rendirse o retirarse luego de que su flota fuera hundida.

Lo que alguna vez fue un mundo verde y oceanos cristalinos llenos de campos de, inexplicablemente; amapolas de colores inusales. Ahora era, lo que en la primera guerra llamaban, tierra de nadie. Las grandes ciudades y poblaciones agricolas habían desaparecido. Esos bellos campos llenos de vida silvestre virgen ahora era lodo y tierra. Los arboles ahora eran los cuerpos de humanos y covenant que habían muerto ahí. Aún así, aunque ya no tenían nada por lo que luchar, la UNSC no se retiraría de este mundo.

Ahora con los Spartans en este mundo. Buscarían volcar la situación de manera definitiva. El equipo Ghost habia sido al frente del este, mientras que los integrantes del equipo Heroes irían al oeste a apoyar a las tropas. Apenas llegaron, uno de los comandantes les recibió para darles las órdenes y ponerlos al tanto de lo que pasaba en Verdún.

-Verdun está dividido spartans -dijo el mayor Stukov -aunque controlamos el 65 por ciento del mundo, las fuerzas covenant sabe como ponerse a raya de nuestros ataques.

Estaban en la base de mando principal, donde los heridos y las tropas descansaban, luego de ser relevados en los múltiples frentes. Ahí, Issei y Arthur vieron pasar a un grupo de marines en fila, con los ojos vendados, siguiendo a otro marine. Este chico los guiaba a una nave clase albatros de uso médico.

-¿Que les paso a esos marines? -pregunto Issei.

-Algunas tropas del covenant vaporizan el gas de sus unidades terrestres y lo usan como arma contra nuestras tropas cuando ya no tienen más -dijo Stukov -el gas vespeno, si cae en la piel la quema, si es respirada produce ataques cardiacos, si cae en los ojos, es ceguera. Pero no se sabe si será permenente o temporal.

Sintió lastima por dentro, sufrir tal destino. Supuso que uno preferiría morir a vivir de tal manera. Lo mismo pensó Rias al ver estos recuerdos. Gilgamesh sintió pena, si estuviera en ese momento y no un recuerdo hubiera sacado a esos soldados de su miseria. Raiser, no supo como sentirse, jamás había visto algo así, si a su sequito le pasará algo como esto. No sabría cómo reaccionar.

-Cual será nuestra misión mayor Stukov -pregunto la líder del equipo Ghost.

Los llevo hasta su puesto de mando sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Verán, tengo divisiones dispersadas por todo el frente. Necesito enviarlos a cada uno de ustedes a uno de estos frentes para guiar a las tropas, el covenant esta disperso por toda la zona que ocupan, reconocimiento dice que hay poblaciones donde quedan civiles y esos malditos los tienen como prisioneros y esclavos -dijo Stukov -pero también, hay siete ciudades importantes donde el covenant se concentra, Rome, Córcega, Verdun, Maginot, Paris, Vichy, Cannes -todas las ciudades llevaban el termino, New -junto con el coronel Karel hemos determinado en realizar un barrido completo sobre el planeta, o la parte ocupada por el covenant. Con ustedes y las tropas del convoy como refuerzos, será mas sencillo.

Una misión extraña, el equipo Ghost esperaba ser enviado a eliminar a algún comandante o general enemigo, sin embargo no seria esta su misión. Si no cumplir como refuerzos y guiar en el combate. Eran tiempos difíciles.

Aceptando el encargo, fueron dispersados en cinco de los múltiples frentes del lado este. Issei fue enviado al hemisferio sur de Verdún. Aunque mas al sur, fue enviado Saji. Una ver arribo luego de tres días de viaje en pelican, se reunió con el comandante en jefe del frente, llamado Marshall, simplemente como Marshall; se presento ante el spartan.

-Así que tu eres el spartan que enviaron -exclamo el comandante al tenerlo en su bunker.

-Spartan Issei B-312 -se presento.

-Bien -sonrió al súper soldado -la ofensiva comenzara dentro de veinticuatro horas, puedes ponerte cómodo donde quieras -le dio la libertad.

-¿Ofensiva? -pregunto Issei.

Pronto se lanzaría un ataque masivo sobre la superficie ocupada del covenant. Pero para lanzarla se necesitaba que todos los frentes se preparan.

No era un lugar bonito ni pacifico. Durante el recorrido que dio el spartan, vio a mas heridos siendo movilizados por sus compañeros. Algunos les faltaba un brazo o una pierna, incluso la mandíbula. En fosas, arrojaban los cuerpos de soldados shanguelios y Brutes para incinerarlos. Supuso que así era la realidad en todos los campos frontales de Verdun.

Reunidos, pudo ver como un capitán de brigada daba duras indicaciones a sus soldados, ya sabiendo que pronto volverían a combatir.

-...Tomamos la ciudad New Corcega y después de eso llegábamos a los océanos -dijo su líder -si veo que alguno de ustedes vuelve a acobardarse e intenta escapar, ¡yo mismo lo matare! No podemos darnos el lujo de retroceder mas, es tiempo de dar vuelta a esta guerra...

Siguió su camino el spartan B-312. Buscando un lugar donde estar tranquilo, ante todo el infierno de esté nuevo frente.

-¿Tienes hambre? -pregunto un marine, que le extendía un platón de arroz a Issei cuando estaba parado bajo un montículo de rocas observando mas allá de la zona ocupada por el enemigo -¿que? ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Me cambiaste mi rifle por tu magnum -era aquel marine de la ofensiva en Pagasi. Increíble, aun la conservaba.

Entonces varios marines con platos de comida, se acercaron al spartan. Eran miembros del nuevo escuadrón de este primer marine. Les había contado que él, durante la campaña Pegasi Delta, lucho con el spartan de principio al final. Ahora todos estos soldados comían acompañando al spartan.

-¡Quien sabe cuando comerán otra vez! tráguense esa porquería, no podrán pensar si tienen hambre -dijo un veterano de la campaña de Verdun.

-Deja de dar mala suerte viejo -exclamo un joven soldado que no comía en paz por sus comentarios.

-Niño, llevo en este frente desde que covenant invadió, se lo que te digo, ¡come!

Entonces el líder del escuadrón, noto algo de otro de sus subordinados.

-Les he dicho que no se quiten el casco, hay francotiradores enemigos moviéndose, viste lo que paso ayer con Erick -recordó.

Dos soldados se volvieron a poner el casco, Issei por su lado estaba protegido por una enorme roca, así que estaría bien.

-Odio los lagartos, en especial si son Elite -dijo un soldado raso.

-Yo tengo un lagarto por mascota, Manfred. Me llamo Desmond -exclamo su compañero de lado.

-Soy Daniel, pero me dicen Dani -se presento uno de los marines.

-Yo soy, Joseph.

-Joe.

-Pueden decirme Fuego -uno de ellos portaba un lanza llamas.

-Yo soy Karl -se presento el marine que seguía llevando consigo la pistola de Issei -como te llamas spartan, supongo que detrás de ese numero, debes tener un nombre.

Tenia razón. Aún debía permanecer algo humano debajo de toda esa armadura.

-Me llamo Issei, solo... Issei -ya no era mas, Hyoudou Issei.

-Bien, Issei...

Se desató el infierno cuando un puesto cercano a ellos estalló, el covenant los eataba atacando con Wraiths a distancia. Una lluvia de fuego plasmatico caía del cielo sobre ellos.

-¡Al suelo! -grito un oficial -¡nos atacan! ¡Todo mundo a cubierto!

Toda la base siendo atacada y los soldados en caos al no ver por donde provenía el ataque. Issei tomo su casco y se arrojó a detrás del montículo de rocas, Karl, Joe y Fuego se cubrieron detrás del spartan, el único punto donde no caían disparos enemigos.

-Aah! -Issei escucha los gritos desesperados de los marines y demás militares víctimas de la emboscada, lo mismo veían los demás soldados con él.

Algunos de esos soldados estaba cubiertos de fuego rojo, otros fuego de plasma. Muchos mutilados, gritando por alguien que los ayudará. Pudo intentar salvarlos, su deber era proteger a la humanidad, pero no siempre podría dalvar a todos los hombres con él.

Mas pronto que tarde, cinco falcons pasaron sobre la base siendo asediada. Encontraron los Wraith enemigos y los destruyeron. El ataque fue intervenido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La base ahora estaba en llamas.

Una vez de noche, ya con los heridos atendidos, y el caos resultante controlado, Issei se reunió con Marshall y sus oficiales sobrevivientes al ataque.

-Muertes, dos soldados perdimos en el ataque. La división 13 de Harvest esta herida, no podra participar en la operación. La compañia 82 perdió a su lider y su segundo oficial hoy señor -informaba una oficial a Marshall.

-Son fueron tantas bajas como se esperaban, es aceptable -dijo otro comandante.

-¿Es aceptable? -irritó a Marshall -Comandante Pérez dice que dos mil muertes son aceptables, la única cantidad de bajas aceptable es ¡Cero! Esto no es aceptable, usted aseguró que la amenaza de un nuevo ataque sería nula y hoy ¡un grupo suicida covenant nos ha diezmado!

Nadie dijo nada, entendían lo que les decía. Se confiaron y les dieron donde más dolía.

-La división 13 se quedará atrás, pero la 82 debe participar en el ataque, necesitamos un nuevo un nuevo líder para ese escuadrón -decia el hombre, pero a quien asignar tal responsabilidad -spartan.

-Si mayor -exclamo Issei.

-Su expediente dice que guío a un grupo de marines durante la ofensiva de pegasi. ¿Cree poder hacerlo si le asignó el mando de la compañía 82? -pregunto.

-Solo si usted lo cree -respondió.

-Entonces le diré. La compañía 82 tiene la designación de atacar la región de Bolsonaro, atravesar el bosque e ir al poblado de Owen. Es un poblado con civiles hechos prisioneros desde que invadieron este mundo -dijo Marshall -ira a rescatarlos.

Pero no seria fácil llegar hasta ellos.

-¡A la carga! -grito Issei liderando al grupo cuando llego su primer combate liderando a la 82.

Empezó la ofensiva a las seis de la mañana, todos los frentes atacaban a todos los puntos donde el covenant resistía en un intento por ser rescatados o de enfrentarse al enemigo hasta morir con lo que aun les quedaba. Atravesando la desolada y cicatrizados campos de Verdun, el covenant tenia dispersados grupos para librar guerrilla contra los humanos. Sin embargo para lidear con esta, las naves de los convoyes en la estratosfera bombardeaban los sitios rastreados con fuertes presencias enemigas, limpiando parte del camino a las fuerzas en tierra. Con banderas de la humanidad en sus manos mas allá de sus armas de fuego (algunos soldados) influían temor en el covenant. Las cosas habían cambiando de momento.

Al frente de la compañía 82, guiando al inmensos campos abiertos grises por el bosque de Bolsonaro. Los soldados del pacto caían uno por uno ante la táctica de guerra relámpago implementada para exterminarlos. Issei era todo un ejemplo a seguir para los soldados de esta compañía, sin miedo, sin pensarlo. Jalaba del gatillo cuando tenia a un elite, brute o Hunter delante de él. Tanto, que estos soldados regulares comenzaron a imitarlo y seguir sus pasos de valor. Los pelotones de lanzallamas limpiaban trincheras y bunkers enemigos, los tiradores y grupos de asalto acabaron con artillerías fijas y torretas dispersas. Grupos pesados acababan con las unidades motorizadas del enemigo. A pesar de que muchos soldados caian, presar del fuego cruzado, ninguno se detuvo. Siguieron avanzando a su objetivo.

-¡Eliminen esa torreta! -indicaba Issei -¡Tomen el Wraith! -ordenaba y no le cuestionaban.

No solo les daba las indicaciones, también iba al rescate de los soldados que podía al estar a su mando. Durante una de las ocasiones él, logro salvar la vida de un marine que estaba por ser aplastado por el martillo de un brute, al cual le reventó la cabeza con un rifle francotirador. Pudo morir con tal de salvarlo, un elite con espada llego por detrás de nuestro spartan, pero Karl, junto a dos soldados mas, tomaron a shangueli y le acribillaron.

-Spartan, estamos a cuatro kilómetros de Owen -le indicaron en plena batalla en campo abierto.

-¡No se detengan! ¡estamos cerca! ¡maten a todos estos hijos de puta! -dijo y cambio su rifle por una DMR, con le que voló las alas a varios insectos que intentaban replegarse.

Esos cuatro kilómetros los recorrieron mas rápido de lo que pensaron, la presencia enemiga desaparecía a medida que se aproximaban al poblado de Owen. Por lo escuchó fue una comunidad con grandes granjas de ganado que producía las mejores carnes y las mas ricas verduras de esta zona del continente. Ahora, en la entrada del pueblo, yacían colgadas cuerpos de seis personas.

-Bienvenidos a Owen -decía el letrero de la entrada principal por la que pasaron.

Una escena horrible, por lo que pudo ver Issei, los cuerpos sin vida estaban frescos. No bajaron la guardia al entrar en el poblado.

-Manténgase alerta, revisen cada esquina -les indico Issei.

Pero a cada paso y centímetro que recorrían el poblado. Ellos veían mas escenas como la de la entrada, en las casas, familias enteras habían sido asesinadas. Algunas incluso mostraban signos de tortura, pocos, mostraban una muerte rápida, pero no significa que no fuese dolorosa. Cuando llegaron al parque principal. Una completa carnicería. Todo este lugar estaba cubierto por mas cuerpos de mujeres, niños, bebes incluso. No tenían piedad. Los hombres estaban colgados de los arboles muertos que seguían allí. La comisaria y la alcaldía fueron quemadas. Dentro encontraron cuerpos de muchas mas personas. En el monumento a su fundador, habían mas cuerpos amontonados. Una desgarradora escena, incluso para un spartan.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? -dijo un marine.

-Spartan, ¿que hacemos? -preguntaron a Issei.

-Hay que enterrarlos -dijo, ocultando su ira ante los escenarios que presenciaban en este lugar.

No era el único que se sentía de tal forma. Ninguno de los soldados negaba que el sentimiento por matar al covenant se volvía personal. Cuando llego el momento de retirar los cuerpos de los civiles en la estatua, una sorpresa. Debajo, una mina covenant esperaba a que movieran los cuerpos. Afortunadamente no murió ninguno, pero ser manchados por la sangre de estos muertos, era traumante.

-Después de esto sigue New corcega -conversaba Issei con los capitanes de los escuadrones de la compañía -de allí, nuestra ruta es ir a Tobruk, Magallan y Lula, de allí todos atacaremos New Paris.

-Cuando seguiremos -sabían que una vez tomado Owen debían esperar la señal para seguir movilizándose -si esperamos esos cabrones seguirán matando a los civiles spartan.

-Nadie sabe si podremos llegar a tiempo, aunque avancemos si esperar ordenes eso no asegura que lleguemos a tiempo -le dijo Issei.

-Si no podemos salvarlos, debemos vengarlos -dijo Karl, tomo el lugar del capitán de su grupo cuando murió, alcanzado por un Jackal francotirador.

-Lo se, todos lo sabemos -exclamo Issei -hay que hacerlos pagar a todos esos hijos de puta.

Se acababan de alimentar por ira y necesitaban dejar salir todo ese coraje acumulado en un solo momento. Ignoraron las demás ordenes, enseguida partieron a su siguiente objetivo. Llenos de rabia y el impulso por acabar con el enemigo, tomaron por asalto la ciudad de New Córcega durante la noche luego de abrirse paso por dos semanas entre líneas enemigas. Con Warthogs en su compañía entraron como arete ante el lugar contra una fuerza contraria que los superaba tres a uno. El numero no importa cuando estas lleno de este sentimiento. Como verdaderos demonios de la guerra, mataron a los soldados del covenant sin piedad.

-¡Humanos! ¡huid! -gritaban los grupos de grunts cuando eran acorralados por simples marines que mataban a sus lideres elites. Alimentados cada vez mas por la ira, se volvían invencibles.

Cuando ellos invadieron sus mundos, las tropas humanas no tuvieron oportunidad de tomar las armas para enfrentarlos. Era tiempo de cobrar sangre con sangre. Las balas volaban indiscriminadamente contra las fuerzas covenant, muchos de ellos intentaban huir ante el repentino ataque, pero rápidamente eran llenados de plomo, incendiados. Acuchillados por los marines, fusilados a quemarropa, no les daban oportunidad de huir a su enemigo. Pues capturaban a elites, grunts, y cuantos soldados podían para arrojarlos con vida contra casas que incendiaban para que sintieran lo que habían hecho. Los despojaban de sus armaduras y los acribillaban hasta que sus cargadores se vaciaran.

Ahora era Issei quien se enfrentaba con un simple cuchillo y una magnum en la otra mano contra mas de veinte elite clase zealot y capitanes. Todos estos terminaban muertos por ese pequeño pedazo de acero afilado mientras él salía ileso de los combates. La única manera de sobrevivir en el infierno, es convertirte en un demonio.

La furia de la compañía 82 no termino con la captura de esta ciudad, aun cuando las demás fuerzas llegaron a esta ciudad donde la bandera de los humanos con el numero de su división que yacía en lo alto, vista por las demás divisiones cuando arribaron tarde a la ciudad. Issei siguió abriéndose paso con este ejercito, atravesando campos minados, bosques repletos de trampas y demás comunidades en ruinas con mas gente asesinada sin piedad.

Por trecientos tres días de lucha, este ejercito poseído avanzo aplastando a su enemigo. Rias y sus dos acompañantes vieron como este chico formaba su leyenda. Como infundía terror y miedo en su enemigo. La Sekiryuutei no podía creer que este guerrero era esta clase de monstruo.

-Issei... -exclamo la princesa carmesí luego de ver su naturaleza. Fuerza sobre humana, incluso que podía sobrepasar a u demonio de clase media, estar a la par de un demonio de clase alta, como su primo Sairorg.

-Si este es su potencial real -decía Raiser, incluso él se quedaba atónito ante su habilidad asesina -se contuvieron cuando te enfrentaron.

Rias, entendía lo que le decía.

-Realmente... no me seria mal tenerlos como mis guerreros -dijo Gilgamesh impresionado con el potencial de los spartans.

La princesa Gremory veía diferente a Issei ahora, a los suyos. Si tanto era su poder al combatir, ¿como es que fallaron? se preguntaba.

Luego de esos trecientos tres días de guerra, los demás ejércitos llegaron para reunirse en New parís, una vez mas, la ciudad tenia el estandarte de la compañía 82. Con armas apuntando hacia abajo, marines, ODST y spartans se sorprendieron al llegar hasta el centro de estas ruinas. Luego de pasar por las calles y avenidas, donde descansaban lo cuerpos de los soldados covenant.

-Issei -exclamo su líder de equipo.

-Líder de equipo -saludo Issei.

En medio de esta plaza cívica, la compañía descansaba, atendía a sus heridos y rendía honores a sus compañeros caídos en el viaje que emprendieron. Vali, cuando miro a su compañero, ella vio que esta cambiado, seguía siendo ese chico inteligente y callado, pero ahora tenia un aura sanguinaria recorriéndolo.

Un mes después, reocupando el mundo de Verdun. Fue citado ante los lideres de mas alto rango en este mundo. Debido a su decisión, había que darle una reprimenda.

-Desacato ordenes y guio a una división completa sobre líneas enemigas sin dar ni siquiera un comunicado ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! -le regañaban en el Bismarck, en la sala de mando.

El simplemente se quedo callado, por afuera de la sala. Su equipo escuchaba lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, la única que no quiso seguir escuchando fue Vali, se alejo.

-Normalmente se le destituiría por sus acciones o se le suspendería de servicio -decía el líder del navío espacial -sin embargo sus acciones junto con la división 82 han sido inspiración según la ONI y reportes en los demás frentes. Por lo tanto, han decidido que le demos esto.

De un pequeño cofre, sacaron una medalla.

-La estrella de plata, por su desempeño en el frente, su liderazgo, la armada lo recompensa Beta 312 -dijo el comodoro.

-Gracias señor -exclamo Issei.

-Eso no es todo spartan -aun había mas para hablar -por su desempeño, la ONI le parece buena idea que los spartans dirijan una compañía de marines en sus misiones, fungiendo como lideres de esas compañías. A partir de ahora, su equipo dirigirá ataques con la división 82 a su cargo.

Esto fue completamente inesperado.

-En esta guerra necesitamos no solo héroes, también lideres. Que demuestren, que esta guerra se puede ganar -con esto terminaron de hablar con él.

Mas tarde, en la nave. En las duchas, en solitario. Issei se encontraba de pie con el agua de la regadera cayendo en su cara, mientras era abrazado por la espalda por esa mujer peli gris.

-Pense que te destituirían o que te encarcelarían -dijo Vali, con su cabeza en el cuello de Issei.

-Por un momento lo temí también -exclamo, tomando las manos de esta mujer cuando rodeaban su pecho -ahora nos toca dirigir una compañía.

-Supongo que entorpecerá nuestros planes -susurro.

-¿Aun piensas en eso? -pregunto B312.

-Tu y yo, lejos de esta guerra, lejos de todo -dijo Vali -¿aun piensas que es una locura?

No contesto, se dio la vuelta, la tomo de la cintura y ella envolvió sus brazos una vez mas en su cuello. Para besarse bajo el agua del baño.

Nadie sabia esto, ni siquiera sus compañeros del equipo Ghost. Pero, desde el entrenamiento, ello desarrollaron una relación de amor. Lo cual, podría decirse que era incorrecto para un spartan. Pensar en cosas como el amor o formar una familia, no era propio de un spartan. Su deber era luchar por la humanidad. Cosa que Vali ya no quería hacer luego de conocerlo, le había propuesto a Issei huir, pero él la convencía de esperar. Esperar a que...


	12. Devil dogs

Antes de empezar, quiero pedir disculpas, pues me mude a wattpad sin avisar y allí he avanzado con mis historias y otras mas que he creado. Ahora he de publicar las nuevos capítulos de esas historias aquí desde donde lo deje. En el próximo capitulo les dire porque he decidido volver. Si quieren buscarme en wattpad, mi cuenta es la de aguilanegra7734.

Sin mas comencemos.

Capitulo 12: devil dogs

Luchar, matar, morir. Es lo que hace todo soldado, pero solo aquellos que lo hacían mejor eran conocidos como un Devil Dog; así desde la primera guerra mundial. Ahora, los que se les apodaba Helljumper, obtuvieron un nuevo sobrenombre, se les conocía de nueva forma, como los Devil Dogs a las divisiones que dirigen los spartans en los combates luego de la batalla por Verdun, siendo el nombre del grupo que comando Issei durante esta campaña. A cada equipo spartan le fue asignado un regimiento de ODST para liderar los siguientes ataques en el haber. Como parte de estos operativos de la UNSC, la ONI comenzó a promover a los marines que sobresalieron con Issei en la ofensiva de verdun a ODSTs, así como a muchos otros marines que encajaban con el valor de luchar que tenían esos marines. Los soldados de choque eran conocidos por ser la elite de la humanidad, aunque los spartans ya eran la elite de la elite. Pronto, hubieron mas ODST que marines, y pronto; comenzarían a aparecer nuevos spartans para el conflicto. Las tornas de la guerra aparentemente habían cambiado a su favor, pero por cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esto. No sabían que la caída de su especie estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban.

Por el momento, se encontraba el equipo Ghost luchando dos galaxias más adelante de Somme luego de recuperar el sistema. Un planeta de nombre Zera, estaba ocupado por el Covenant como un puesto de avanzada.

-¡Vamos hijo de puta! ¡¿No que quieren vivir para siempre?! -fue el grito de guerra que dió Karl cuando los spartans de Ghost salieron de sus escondites liderando el ataque contra el enemigo que ocupaba el bosque que rodeaba el último cuartel enemigo del planeta.

Miles de soldados comandados por estos spartans tres, los siguieron aplastar al grupo restante de Covenant. Ellos huían luego de ver que los humanos los superaban en número.

-"¡No retrocedan!" -gritó un comandante elite cuando sus soldados se retiraban a medida que los humanos arrasaban contra sus fuerzas -"¡cobardes, serán juzgados como traidores!"

Pobre, si hubiera reconocido la letalidad de los Devil Dogs. Un marine, un simple marine le salió por delante con su bayoneta puesta en su rifle de asalto, la clavo en el elite y abrió fuego a quemarropa contra este.

-¡Aaaahhhh! -gritó el marine mientras apretaba sin querer soltar el gatillo del arma hasta ver qué su enemigo cayó muerto.

Hasta el frente. Los cinco spartans de Ghost, hacían añicos al enemigo. Tras formar un perímetro para cubrir sus espaldas, cada uno mostraba su letalidad ante los soldados Covenant que salían de todos lados del bosque.

Saji con su escopeta arremetía contra dos élites, para ser sorprendido por un tercero, que quiso golpearlo con su rifle aguijoneador. La jugada le salió mal al elite, Saji bloqueó su movimiento y aprovecho a disparar a un cuarto shangueli que quiso atacarlo con una espada de energía. Empujó al tercero y contra el suelo, le reventó la cabeza al pobre diablo. Arthur por su lado, con su rifle de precisión disparando a cada enemigo que aparecía en su mira, disparo también a uno con camuflaje activa que quiso emboscar a su hermana Le Fay por detrás.

-Gracias -dijo Fay a su hermano luego de escuchar como una bala de gran tamaño impacto con un enemigo a su espalda. Ella empuñaba un rifle de batalla.

-No descuides tu espalda -dijo Arthur, recargando su arma.

Acabando con los enemigos en la cercanía, viendo que sus divisiones devil dogs se acercaban a ellos.

-Vamos, el cuartel del covenant esta cerca -grito Vali luego de cambiar el cartucho de su DMR.

Y tras atravesar el bosque lleno de trampas enemigas, las cuales pisaron sin temor. Avistaron el ultimo campamento enemigo al final del bosque subiendo por la colina asignada por el numero 223. El covenant estaba bien atrincherado en este campamento, multiples ametralladoras de plasma pesadas bien ubicadas hacían difícil tomar control de la base enemiga.

-Hijos de... perra -maldijo Saji. Se había ocultado detrás de un montículo de rocas junto a un pelotón de ODST luego de ser emboscados por una de estas ametralladoras en su camino hacia la cima de la montaña. Pues tres de los soldados murieron al quedar expuestos al arma pesada.

-Debemos abrirnos paso, aunque sea uno de nosotros que destruya esas maquinas -dijo Fay.

-Voy yo -exclamo Issei escondido en una trinchera covenant que tomo.

-¿Tienes un plan? -pregunto su líder de equipo.

-Correr es parte del plan, pero necesito ir solo, sino no pasare desapercibido -dijo a Vali por el comunicador.

-Llamaremos su atención lo suficiente para llegues -indico la spartan de pelo plateado. Todos los soldados de su regimiento se alistaron -a mi señal... ¡abran fuego!

Una lluvia de fuego cruzado se desato, lo suficiente para que Issei saliera de su lugar y corriera lo mas rápido que un spartan ha llegado para adentrarse en el corto tramo de arboles de la base de la colina, lejos del alcance de las ametralladoras de plasma. Moviéndose en silencio y contra reloj, escalo la colina para toparse en el camino con un comandante elite y su subalterno.

-"Donde están las tropas" -cuestiono el comandante.

-"Atrincheradas en la base, los humanos nos tienen rodeados" -dijo su segundo.

-"Somos mas que ellos" -no iba aceptar que sus soldados se acobardaran -"si no podemos con ellos, los humanos morirán con nosotros. Avisa a las tropas, que se preparen para una carga final" -ordeno.

-"Si comandante" -espero a que este elite subiera la colina, para salir de su escondite.

Armado con su cuchillo, tomo al elite por la espalda y lo ejecuto sin esperarlo. Eliminado, entendió que el tiempo que tenia para eliminar a las artillería enemiga, era mas corto de lo que esperaba.

Escalo y llego a la primera de tres ametralladoras, con un rifle aguijoneador que encontró en su camino. Ataco a los artilleros de la primera ametralladora, dos jackals y un grunt en la trinchera. Ninguno de los tres aliens vieron por donde provinieron los disparos, fueron desde arriba de su posición.

-Comiencen a avanzar -grito Vali por el comunicador. El grupo de Saji se libro de la ametralladora, y siguiendo la orden comenzó a subir por el lado liberado por su amigo. Sin embargo, no estaba todo el camino despejado del todo.

Issei avanzo hasta la siguiente posición. Disparando desde arriba de la ametralladora, sabiendo que debía ser rápido antes de que la carga del covenant se desatara. Los elimino igualmente por sorpresa, pero una sorpresa se llevo él, cuando un grupo grunt apareció delante de su camino antes de poder salir de la segunda ametralladora.

-¡Un Demon! -grito un unggoy.

Los abatió rápido, antes de que alertaran al resto de sus aliados de su presencia. Pero uno suicida vino por detrás de él listo para morir por su causa.

-¡Muere! -grito el grunt. Sin inmutarse, Issei tomo al alíen y lo lanzo con sus granadas hacia la ultima ametralladora, a unos tres metros de distancia. El estallido del plasma acabo convirtiendo el arma en chatarra, así como a los covenant de la trinchera en masas de carne sin forma ni vida.

Las ametralladoras habían caído, justo a tiempo para que el enemigo comenzará su carga, apareciendo por encima de la posición de Issei.

-"¡Al ataque!" -escucho el grito de guerra de un elite.

Podía avisarles a sus compañeros del inminente ataque, o podía tomar la ametralladora de plasma que tenía junto a él y enfrentarlos él solo. Voto por la segunda opción, tomo el arma pesada, la arranco de su base, para abrir fuego contra la horda enemiga que venia por su camino. Uno a uno los shangueli caían por la ladera, esto; mientras que sus fuerzas aliadas avanzaban hacia la colina. Los elites, la mayoría en su caso, jóvenes se intimidaron por la fuerza de ataque del denominado Demon. Tanto, que la mayoría de ellos regresaron al cuartel al ver que solo uno de estos abatía a cientos de sus amigos. Encerrados, uno de ellos, los cientos de soldados covenant restantes en la base se vieron obligados a aceptar la derrota, una pequeña bandera blanca desde la entrada a su cuartel. Una victoria mas para el equipo Ghost y para la humanidad.

-Capturar a mas de tres mil soldados enemigos, capturar el cuartel enemigo. Spartan Issei Beta 312, la ONI le entrega la estrella de bronce por tal hazaña, pórtala con orgullo soldado -dijo el comodoro de la nave premiando al spartan y reconociendo el labor del equipo spartan.

-Gracias señor -exclamo Issei, recibiendo la medalla en la mano.

Habían vuelto a la flota en espacio, a la espera de nuevas ordenes de ataque del alto mando. Sin embargo hasta entonces se mantendrían a la ocupación del sistema enemigo que tomaron luego de siete mese mas de lucha.

-No dejas de mirar el planeta, exclamo Le Fay al ver a Saji mirando con indiferencia el mundo en el que lucharon -este mundo antes era una colonia de nosotros -la humanidad -¿tu creciste aquí no Saji?

-Si, luego de mucho, vuelvo a ver que este planeta tiene ese color verde de nuevo -se refería a la cristalización que vio desde el espacio cuando fue evacuado de niño tras ser salvado por un grupo de marines luego de que se bombardeara el planeta para alentar el avance covenant. Alejándose de esos amargos recuerdos, cambio de tema, así sus compañeros no tendrían que sentir pena por él, ellos ya tenían sus propias penas que sufrir -escucharon el rumor, dicen que la ONI esta preparando una nueva generación spartan.

-Una cuarta generación -comento Arthur -de donde van a sacar reclutas para ello.

-Escuche que van a ser soldados de choque los que eligieron para las mejoras -Le fay comento.

-Tendría sentido, por eso entonces aprobaron crear en masa nuevos ODST, los veteranos serán los siguientes en sucedernos -exclamo Issei.

-Dudo que estén a nuestra altura, o a la de la generación dos -también converso Vali, manteniéndose cerca de Issei.

Cerca de ellos, Rias y compañía escuchaban y veían el recuerdo del spartan, la Sekiryuutei veía con ternura el recuerdo, viendo que en algún momento de su vida tuvo momentos de felicidad en medio de ese caos y la destrucción de sus mundos. En cuanto a los otros dos, Raiser se preocupaba de que la princesa carmesí cayera encantada por los recuerdos y la personalidad del humano. Aunque él también reconocía que era un hábil guerrero, era un humano, que según las leyendas de esta especie, contaban que ellos eran cobardes, y débiles. Issei no lo era.

-Debería conseguirme unos cuantos de estos soldados para mis tesoros, serían buenos lacayos -exclamó Gilgamesh luego de prestar atención a lo dicho por Saji sobre la nueva generación Spartan -o tal vez uno de estos barcos que atraviesan las estrellas.

-Eso es lo que a ti te preocupa -dijo Raiser ignorando lo obvio.

-También estoy molesto de que un simple soldado robe el corazón de una mujer que por derecho divino me pernece -exclamó el rey de los héroes siendo el soberbio que es.

-El único que tiene derecho a Rias ¡soy yo! Yo soy si prometido... -una vez más, peleaban por ella como si fuera un objeto. Y cuando ella los escucho, sintieron su ira.

-Oigan... ¡Cállense! -grito Rias, encabronada tras oír sus discusiones infantiles que opacaban la charla del recuerdo.

-Lo que si me enteré fue que el equipo azul consiguió matar a uno de los inquisidores del didacta en Valladolid -conto Arthur -Fal' Chavanne II, el hijo del original Chavanne.

-¿El que reveló contra el didacta? -dijo Issei, a lo que Arthur confirmo -bien, un general menos del que preocuparnos.

-Thel' Vadam. Rippa 'Morame. Atriox y Tartarus son los supremos inquisidores que le quedan -dijo Vali.

-No olvides la IA que lo escolta siempre, El Guardian Eterno. Esa cosa acabo él solo con los equipos Mustang y Sherman -dijo Issei.

Inquisidores, los spartans del covenant; la elite del didacta. Temidos por los mismos spartans, responsables de la destrucción de múltiples mundos humanos por obediencia al Forerruner. Conocidos por acabar con equipos spartans enteros. Ellos eran el motivo por el cual crearon a los spartans, para hacer frente a los líderes militares del covenant. Al principio de la guerra eran alrededor de unos 72 inquisidores, la generación acabo con decenas de ellos, pero hubieron bajas en el proceso, siendo este uno de los motivos confidenciales por los que se empezó la fabricación de la tercera generación de spartans.

Entre charla y charla casual, detrás de la ventana de Saji, una ruptura desliespacial apareció un crucero de clase valiant escoltado por cuatro fragatas de clase Forwad unto down.

-¿Que hace aquí un crucero? -pregunto Issei por todos.

Este pequeña flota se acerco al combinado Bismarck y Yamato. Donde al cabo de seis horas, el comodoro volvió a llamar al equipo Ghost, junto con el equipo Heroes.

-Seremos relevados -repitió Cao cao luego de escuchar lo que el líder de la flotilla hablara con ellos.

-Han peleado ya tres años desde que están en esta flota, los superiores les parece correcto darles un descanso, así que enviaron a dos grupos de Beta y Gamma para relevarlos durante estas siguientes semanas -conto el almirante -seran enviados a la tierra para descansar, alegrense, estarán lejos de la guerra un tiempo.

Esto fue inesperado e imprevisto para Ghost y Heroes, vacaciones. No era un termino que se familiarizara con ellos. Y cuando llegaron a la tierra, todo fue nuevo. Liberados de sus armaduras, y libres por el mundo. Issei y Vali decidieron irse por su lado a las calles de Suecia, mientras que Artuhr, su hermana y Saji, decidieron visitar Inglaterra. Héroes, algunos fueron a Francia, otros a Italia, y otros decidieron quedarse en México, seria un descanso de un mes. Los únicos que nos interesan son nuestro spartan 312 y su compañera. Sentados en una mesa en la parte externa a una plaza publica, terminaban de comer mientras veían las noticias de la CNN donde hablaban de los últimos y recientes triunfos de la armada en contra del covenant.

-Esta semana, las divisiones apodadas Devil Dogs, recuperaron los sistemas Mustafá y Coursant de manos covenant luego de la ofensiva lanzada hace dos años y medio de lucha -decía la presentadora, estos dos eran sistemas importantes que fueron victimas de la conquista enemiga -en una conferencia de prensa, la ONI estimula que la guerra termine en tres o cuatro años mas, que aun falta mucho para llegar a una paz con el enemigo.

-En lo que aun no se confirma -hablo ahora su colega masculino de la presentadora -es los rumores que circulan en las colonias, acerca de la entrega de una nueva generación spartan, la doctora encargada del proyecto Orión, Catherine Halsey, declaro que de ser real esto, ella estaría supervisando la creación de estos nuevos super soldados...

Tras escuchar eso, dejaron la plaza y empezaron a andar por las calles de Estocolmo, donde se encontraban. A Rias y las demás les llamó la atención la ciudad, la arquitectura era distinta al mundo en el que creció Issei. Era más, a su mundo.

-¿Crees que algún día termine esta guerra? -pregunto Issei, para obtener una plática con Vali, la peli plateada se mantenía callada. Todo esto paso mientras caminaban por un puente con paso peatonal. Deteniéndose a mitad del camino, para ver el agua cristalina del río azul. Los rios del inframundo eran color morado.

-Va a terminar, algún día. Pero lo que debes preguntar es ¿Que pasará con nosotros? -dijo apegándose a Issei, tomándolo de su brazo cuál jóvenes enamorados.

-Aun piensas en ello -entendia la indirecta.

-Tenemos derecho a elegir que hacer, la ONI no puede controlarnos para siempre -exclamó Vali.

-Podemos hacerlo, pero la ONI nos perseguirá, lo hizo con el equipo Gamma, lo hizo con el equipo Beast. Que posibilidad hay de conseguirlo -el afrontaba la realidad en la que vivían.

-Sola la que nuestro corazón diga -exclamó su capitana y amor prohibido.

La escena del ocaso delante de ellos, y el beso que estaban por darse; hacían un hermoso paisaje. El que les fue arruinado cuando el sonar de un auto militar los sorprendió, este vehículo (un warthog) se detuvo delante de ellos.

-Beta 312 y 347 -hablo un oficial militar que iba en el auto.

-¿Si? -pregunto la plateada.

-Se que están a mitad de sus vacaciones, pero la ONI los solicita, de forma inmediata, es asunto de alta prioridad -exclamó el oficial.

Sin saber que les esperaba, fueron con el marine hasta una base cerca de la frontera con Noruega, donde sus armaduras les fueron vueltas a poner, y a mitad de viaje junto a un comando de soldados de choque en tres Falcons, iban camino a Siberia, en línea un comandante de la UNSC les informaba los hechos que los requería de forma urgente.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir sus vacaciones spartans, pero este asunto los pone en prioridad -decía el comandante de nombre Josef Stalin -anoche se perdió contacto con un repetidor en Siberia a las doscientas horas. Se envió un grupo de respuesta a investigar, pero desaparecieron del radar a las 500 horas, inteligencia supone que se trata de un grupo separatista local. Como lo ocurrido en Bisgard hace dos años, donde nos robaron un carguero nuevo. Eso no puede ocurrir en la tierra.

-¿Por esto se metieron con nuestras vacaciones? -bromeo Issei.

-Un corto reporte del grupo enviado, decía que había fuego de plasma, el audio estaba dañado, pero si escuchamos bien, es una situación grave -decía el comandante -su misión es poner el repetidor en marcha y confirmar quien es responsable del ataque.

-Entendido comandante, delo por hecho -exclamo Vali.

Pronto, los falcons llegaron a su destino, los dos spartans acompañados por seis soldados de choque mas cuatro técnicos marines para asegurar el lugar.

-¡Andando Devil dogs! -indico el líder del pelotón ODST.

-Que los falcons mantengan distancia, por si necesitamos apoyo aéreo -dijo la líder Ghost -moviéndose soldados.

-Los seguidos spartans -exclamaron.

Avanzaron sobre la tundra congelada, hasta el repetidor, la estación estaba abandonada de vida civil, la entrada forzada y abierta, cuerpos de soldados desde esta zona y en adelante. El vacio del lugar daba mala espina a todos, incluso para los spartans. Revisaron toda la zona, y ninguna señal de vida, solo caídos por cada pasillo. Quien allá sido, acabo con todos. O eso pensaron, hasta llegar a una cámara sellada, luego de abrir encontraron a los únicos sobrevivientes de la instalación.

-¡Esperen no disparen! -el grupo humano se asusto cuando les abrieron la puerta y un grupo de elite de la UNSC les apunto.

-Trabajan en la estación -exclamo Issei luego de ver los uniformes de este personal -¿están bien?

Solo tres personas habían dentro de esta cámara, dos técnicos de la estación y un marine herido.

-¿Que paso aquí? -pregunto Vali.

-Todo fue repentino... -exclamo el marine, cuando uno de los ODST atendía sus heridas, tres impactos de plasma que quemaron su piel -perdimos contacto con los guardias de la entrada... y cuando fueron a investigar avisaron que toda base estaba siendo asalta...

En lo que ella hacia las preguntas, Issei escucho algo proveniente de unas cajas de suministros al otro lado de la sala. Dándoles señales a dos Devil dogs, se acercaron lentamente a las cajas para ver quien se ocultaba. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de su paranoia, pero los ODST le confirmaron, algo o alguien estaba detrás de las enormes cajas.

-¿Por quienes? -pregunto la spartan peli plateada.

Emergió, un elite de clase zealot armado con una espada de energía, atacando a Issei y arrojándolo contra el suelo.

-¡ARGH! -gruño el shangeili sobre el visor del spartan.

El soldado de su derecha, usando su escopeta disparo dos, tres veces para matar el elite. Y antes de que pudiera darle la mano a Issei, dos zealots mas salieron del mismo escondite, matando al ODST luego de pasar su espada por la espalda del soldado.

-¡Covenant! -gritaron.

Abrieron una ráfaga de disparos, a los que los soldados zealot se atravesaron para huir, tomando cada uno a un rehén para poder huir.

-¡Mierda! -vocifero Issei luego de ver que capturaron a los técnicos, los elites rápido se irían -voy tras ellos.

-Síganlo -indico Vali a los ODST -hare que pongan este sitio en funcionamiento.

Persiguieron a los elite de armadura roja hasta la parte externa del repetidor, desgraciados; atravesaron a los técnicos cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba al exterior. Issei disparo varias balas en un intento por frenarlos antes de que huyeran.

-Ay no... -exclamo un devil dog, afuera un grupo de reconocimiento covenant con spirits soltando a las tropas por el área -debe ser una broma.

-Issei... -Vali le contacto por el comunicador -he conseguido hacer contacto con Josef, el repetidor no funcionara sin verdadero mantenimiento.

-Oye, tenemos problemas, el covenant esta en la tierra -exclamo, presenciando como el enemigo tomaba posiciones para enfrentarse a estos humanos.

-Repite, ¿dijiste que el covenant esta en la tierra? -podría ser un mal chiste de Issei.

-Si, encontraron la tierra...


	13. Coat of arms

Antes de leer quiero decirles, el motivo por el que me fui a wattpad sin avisar fue porque vi mayor oportunidad de dar a conocer mis historias a la gente. Y cuando mayor crecimiento allí decidí iniciar mi otra ambición en wattpad, inicie una cuenta llamada NewMasterNetorare donde si, escribía historias fanfic ntr pues es algo que a mi me gusta escribir, me gusta escribir lemon y hentai, recientemente llegue a publicar una historia de las quintillizas en esa segunda cuenta pero era una historia subida de tono, pues era de genero (rape) (sino sabes que es rape, ve mas hentai) y wattpad no me la tomo bien, me dieron de baja la cuenta. Por fortuna tengo copias de todas mis historias en un USB y las estoy resubiendo a wattpad a mi cuenta de aguilanegra7734. Y pienso subirlas aquí a fanfiction. Se que muchos no toleran el genero NTR, pero solo son historias de fantasia lejos de la realidad, solo pido su tolerancia y/o apoyo cuando comience a subirlas historias a esta plataforma, sin mas que decir, comencemos.

Capitulo 13: Coat of arms

El covenant ha encontrado la tierra, y la mayor parte de su fuerza armada a escala interplanetaria estaban en los limites fronterizos combatiendo a las tropas del didacta que resistían en los mundos conquistados por ellos. Reunidos bajo el pentágono, los comandos y altos mandos en la tierra debían informarse de su enemigo para la próxima batalla que llevarían a cabo.

-Hace veinticuatro horas aproximadamente, el covenant fue confirmado en la tierra por B 312 y 347. Han deshabilitado los repetidores en Siberia, Groenlandia y Nueva Zelanda. Solo el repetidor de Argentina sigue en funcionamiento, pero es poco precedente en estos momentos -hablaba el general Josef, hombre a cargo de la defensa de la tierra designado por la ONI, con el enemigo en su mundo natal, todo el personal militar en el mundo fue reactivado, incluyendo a los spartans que estaban de permiso -el equipo héroes confirmo lo peor que suponíamos. Una fuerza enemiga concentrada fue confirmada en el Congo. Se mantenían invisibles gracias a un escudo reflector que neutraliza su presencia a nuestros satélites. Abarcan todo esta área -era mas allá de la nación del congo lo marcado en el mapa holográfico del planeta tierra que señalizaba al enemigo en su mundo -sea cual fuera el motivo por el que nuestro enemigo ha decidido venir a hasta aquí pasando desapercibido, no puede permanecer.

Todos los spartans y oficiales de alto rango escuchaban atentos a la espera de recibir la orden de ataque y cual seria el plan para llevar a cabo esta ofensiva.

-Se ha ordenado un ataque masivo contra la concentración enemiga en la zona dentro de las próximas cuatro horas -estaban en la estratósfera en un crucero de tipo valiant rumbo a la posición enemiga. Oficialmente queda activado el protocolo de invierno, equipos Héroes y Ghost, como veteranos lideraran el ataque junto a usted spartan Avenger -entre los soldados, uno de los tres sobrevivientes spartans de la generación uno se hallaba con estos niño.

-¿Alguna orden en especifica? general -pregunto el spartan Avenger, nombrado de nacimiento como Emiya Kiritsugo.

-Mándelos al infierno de regreso spartan -mas que una orden era una encomienda.

-¡Je! -Gilgamesh se rio con la frase escuchada.

Fuerzas locales de la UNSC, ONI, comandos de choque y spartans tenían cinco horas para alistarse para el asalto a la base enemiga, sin saberlo, su enemigo también se preparaba. No para recibirlo, sino para empezar su invasión al mundo humano.

El numero de soldados de la humanidad superaba al del covenant en su planeta por cien. Sin embargo, ese numero no hacia mucha diferencia, en otras colonias las fuerzas tácticas activas eran de doscientos o incluso quinientos. Números que fueron reducidos por el covenant con poca intervención de refuerzos o de sus inquisidores. Los humanos no podían pensar en fallar o tan siquiera flaquear. Como los antiguos espartanos en las termopilas, debían tener los escudos en alto, hacer frente a lo que podría ser una derrota. Y lo seria...

Llego el momento de la verdad, miles de warthogs, tanques scorpions y hermanos, falcons, pelicans y naves fragata se movían en grandes números hacia la posición enemiga. Donde un enorme domo de plasma los protegía, podían verlo a lo lejos. Así como los Espartanos lucharon en las termopilas por impedir que el enemigo llegará al corazón de su imperio, pensaron que luchar en el Congo sería su termopilas. Pero no sería la región sino el planeta en si.

-Iriasvel, ponnos al tanto -pidió Kiritsugo a su IA personal conduciendo su warthog con el que iba liderando el enorme ejercito.

-El enemigo se nos adelantó, ha comenzado a atacar distintas zonas poblacionales e incluso estaciones en orbita, el protocolo invierno dicta que todas las fuerzas de la UNSC debemos responder en todos los frentes -dijo la IA de apariencia alemana.

-Y como vamos atravesar ese campo de energía -pregunto Saji yendo con Le Fay en un vehículo armado con torreta.

-Encontramos su fuente de energía cuando investigábamos la zona ayer -respondió Cao cao, enlazado al equipo Ghost.

-Prepárense para la demolición, fijando detonación en la torre -hablo Jeanne la segunda al mando del equipo de los héroes yendo de copiloto con su líder de equipo. La noche previa, enviados por el general, Cao y su equipo fueron los que consiguieron pruebas así como la señal del enemigo tomando control de una torre que causaba una señal distorsionada que hacia a los satélites de la armado sospechar de lo que ocurría en esta zona -cuenta regresiva: 3, 2, 1...

Pasando a través de la jungla sobre una meseta, Issei veía como la torre del covenant fue convertida en cenizas por la detonación de cargas remotas. Así, se abrirían paso hacia una segunda torre de mayor escala protegida por un escudo plasmática que la defendía de incluso, bombas nucleares.

-¡Contacto inminente! -grito Kiritsugu al avistar a un considerable numero de banshee enemigos viniendo a por el ejercito.

Una lluvia torrencial de plasma comenzó a caer del cielo con truenos verdes incluidos. Todos las unidades del enorme convoy respondieron al fuego plasmático, no serian frenados en su intento por proteger su mundo natal.

-¡Mierda! -grito Arthur, era el piloto de la unidad en la que Issei iba como copiloto, el artillero en su warthog mantenía a raya el fuego de los banshee que les caía encima.

-Resiste Arthur, ya casi llegamos -exclamo nuestro spartan sujeto al auto debido a la alta velocidad del vehículo. A menos de un kilometro, entrarían a las fauces de la bestia, para mostrarle que el cordero tenia garras y dientes para pelear.

En un giro inesperado, el artillero logro evitar que un bicho del covenant disparaba un misil plasmático, pero no esperaron que un segundo banshee se hubiera escondido detrás del primero que derribo, este si llego a disparar contra el warthog de nuestros spartans.

-Oh no... ¡sujétate Issei! -Arthur quiso esquivar el ataque, pero no lo lograrían del todo.

Recibieron el golpe por las llantas traseras de su unidad. El warthog termino dando vueltas por siguientes 23 metros, haciendo volar a los tres tripulantes unos treinta metros mas adelante. Issei quedo aturdido y desubicado, intentando ponerse de pie debido al dolor, al mareo y que su sentido de la orientación no estaba del todo vuelto a su estado, B312 comenzó a escuchar el motor de otro warthog viniendo detrás de él. Si no se movía a tiempo o el piloto de aquella unidad se desvía a tiempo, seria decapitado nuestro guerrero. Pero el vehículo militar termino pasando sobre su cabeza, un disparo de un Wraith no muy lejano dio directo a la unidad, convirtiendo en llamas al warthog junto con sus tripulantes. Rodo casi diez metros mas adelante de Issei.

-Issei... -escuchaba que alguien le llamaba -Issei... ¿estas bien? -vio a Arthur a cubierto con dos marines mas a su derecha, ocultos detrás de lo que también fue otro warthog -¡necesitamos apoyo!

Recobrando los sentidos, tomo su rifle de asalto que se cayó afortunadamente a dos pasos de él.

-Ya voy -exclamo poniendo el arma a su nivel.

Anexándose a su compañero, la batalla iba en proceso, mas adelante podía verse como las bala y el plasma, grandes misiles y disparos pesados del enemigo volaban por el aire en fuego cruzado.

-Mierda... -vocifero Arthur, la batalla no era distinta a las que llevaron a cabo en los demás mundos.

-Spartan Issei y Arthur me reciben -escucharon la voz de Kiritsugo en su canales.

-Sargento mayor -lo llamaron por su rango.

Dado que Kiritsugo y todos los demás spartans llegaron hasta la línea delantera de la batalla, estos dos eran los únicos a los que podían encomendar la tarea.

-Escuchen tengo una tarea para ustedes -abrieron sus oídos -los pajaros no pueden acercarse tanto por las artillerías pesadas anti aéreas del covenant en la zona, si vamos a usar a las fragatas para destruir la torre será imposible con esos cañones por allí, destrúyanlos.

Apenas termino de informarles Kiritsugo detrás de ellos, un pelican descendía para soltar un scorpion para ellos.

-¿Conduces? -pregunto Arthur.

-Lo hare mejor que tu -bromeo el castaño spartan -ustedes, quieren acompañarnos -pregunto al par de marines que se ocultaron junto a ellos.

Issei manejaba el cañón así como la bestia de metal, Arthur operaria la torreta. Los dos marines en tanto, armados con rifles de batalla, darían cobertura contra la infantería enemiga que se toparan en el camino.

-Spartan, soy yo, Iria. Les proporciono las ubicaciones de los antiaéreos enemigos para facilitarles la ruta -se logro contactar con ellos y activando remotamente sus escáneres en sus armaduras, sabían de primera mano a donde tenían que ir.

-A por ellos -exclamo Arthur -¡Vamos!

Abriéndose paso sobre la tierra, rompiendo líneas enemigas y posiciones tácticas del covenant para defender su fortaleza, poco se interpone entre un tanque cuando entra en combate. El primer anti aéreo que se toparon fue sobre un desfiladero, reventaron los wraith que lo protegían y con un solo disparo a su nucleó la batería fue deshabilitada. casi un kilometro después el segundo cañon dio menos problemas, unidades de infantería ligera custodiaban el cañón, unos cuantos disparos del arma principal del scorpion así como de Arthur y de los marines, despejaron camino para hacer explotar al segundo antiaéreo, aunque también les pasaron por encima a los idiotas grunts que pasaron por delante del tanque en su camino. Solo fueron tres cañones que coloco el covenant para defenderse de las unidades aéreas de los humanos, pero solo esos tres bastaron para hacer grandes bajas a las unidades falcons y pelicans en el aire, así como derribaron naves x-wing que llegaron de un crucero anónimo de la UNSC para enfrentarse a los banshees.

-Buen trabajo spartans, ahora solo falta bajar el escudo de esa torre para que la fragata Pershing acabe con esa torre -se volvió a oir la voz de Avenger, para felicitar el trabajo de los dos miembros de Ghost -me vendría bien tu compañía para asaltar la torre.

Un falcon descendió cuando guardaban la posición en la ultima torre que acabaron, en ese halcón venia el mismo Avenger.

-Sube -le extendió su mano a Issei.

Retomando el vuelo, fueron rumbo al escudo de la torre enemiga, usando las torretas de la nave, dieron cobertura aérea a los infantes en tierra que se notaban en problemas.

-El archivo que hay sobre tus habilidades no se equivoca spartan -exclamo Kiritsugo -me recuerdas a 117, estas a su nivel, tal vez incluso lo superas.

-Lo dice porque el superviso el entrenamiento del spartan 117, sabe que algún día el lo superara -conto risueña Iriasvel, no lo diría, pero Avenger y el jefe maestro tenían una relación padre hijo que no todos conocían. Solo existen cinco spartans clasificados con el rango S. Los tres sobrevivientes de la generación uno, así como Issei y el mismo jefe maestro -ya casi llegamos, que raro; parece que el escudo también emite una especie de distorsión PEM.

-Sera mejor que nos agarremos -estaban a siete segundos de pasar el escudo.

-Sujétense, perdimos energía -informo el piloto cuando la nave se apago apenas traspasaron el escudo de plasma.

-Bloquea tu armadura chico.

Despertó en tierra, dos metros separado del falcón destrozado contra el suelo sabanero.

-Estas bien -le ayudo a pararse Avenger.

-¿Que hay de los pilotos? -pregunto B312.

-Muertos, hay que avanzar.

Se abrieron paso en silencio hacia la torre, sorteando obstáculos y saltando formaciones rocosas, disparando únicamente para silenciar a los soldados covenant que los veían avanzando.

-¿Para que cree que sea la torre? -pregunto Issei.

-Jamás has visto una antes -le sorprendió a Avenger -es una torre de descenso de tropas, la usan para invadir las colonias, la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿a que esta conectado?

Llegaron a los pies de la torre, los comandos del covenant cayeron como moscas por manos de estos dos grandes spartans. Vieron cual era el método de descenso de las tropas del covenant, era un enorme ascensor. Issei subió hasta la cima de la torre, donde estaba el panel de control y nucleó de la estructura.

-Destruye su control y sal rápido de allí, la fragata Pershing se encargara del resto de la operación -indico Kiritsugo. Romper el panel bajo el escudo, la torre era blanco fácil.

Destruido el control, eliminados todos los covenant, a menos de cinco minutos de ser calcinado por los inminentes disparos de la fragata que igual le caerían en cima sino salía a tiempo. La única forma de salir era aventarse de lo alto, no seria la primera vez que aterrizaría contra la dura capa de un planeta. Sin embargo fue salvado por Vali y Kiritsugo, ambos aparecieron en un falcón, siendo Vali la que agarro la mano de Issei en pleno salto.

-Buen trabajo chico, el Pershing se ara cargo, llevamos a casa piloto -dijo al piloto, Kiritsugo.

-Fragata Pershing en posición y la munición Mac ha sido autorizada -hablo el líder del navío espacial.

-Munición Mac ¿En atmosfera? -la munición mac en atmosfera era muy estruendosa -exclamo Vali.

-Es para que entiendan que con la tierra no se debieron meter -exclamo Kiritsugo.

Miraron como el disparo partió en dos la torre covenant mientras el ave de hierro los llevaba lejos. Todos celebraban, el intento de invasión de su enemigo fue frustrado. La celebración fue convertido en terror, la fragata Pershing apenas hizo su disparo, cuando el disparo concentrado de una nave enemiga atravesó la nave humana, el disparo fue tan poderoso que impacto contra el suelo.

-No... ¡esto no puede estar pasando! -exclamo Vali, en su mundo natal, fue asaltado por el mismo tipo de nave que el de ahora.

Rias se quedo asombrada, en el cielo, podía verse como se iba revelando una inmensa nave covenant que abarcaba todo el área estelar.

-Es enorme... -exclamo la Sekiryuutei.

-Incluso para mi lo es -Raiser estaba sudando de los nervios.

-Un super carguero -hablo Iriasvel -las naves de destrucción planetarias del covenant.

-¿Fragata Pershing me recibe? -Josef se unió a los canales de los spartans.

-¡La fragata cayó hay que replegarnos!

-  
Perdonen si es corto el capítulo, publicaré uno más estos días para compezarlo.


	14. Counterstrike

Capitulo 14: Counterstrike

Una de las guerras más cortas de la historia humana es la de la guerra de los seis días. Cuando Israel se le declaró estado libre la unión árabe, (Egipto, Jordania y Siria) se opusieron a esta decisión, enviaron fuerzas que asolaron al estado libre. Cómo prevención, decidieron lanzar ataques contra los ejércitos que asediaban su país, demostrando que nadie les quitaría la libertad con la que nacieron. Ahora toda la humanidad demostraría al covenant que no iban a entregar su libertad y vida sin pelear.

Con el súper carguero sobre los cielos de la tierra arrasando el planeta. Los únicos spartans en el mundo se habían replegado hacia arabia saudita a cuatro días de haber comenzado ser atacado por esta enorme nave. Ocultos en una caverna con otros marines y comandos que rescataron en su paso, debatían que harían para enfrentarse contra el enemigo.

-Ahora que sabemos que era un súper carguero era lo conectado a la torre, más del sesenta por ciento de la flota de la UNSC viene en camino, el primer grupo deberá llegar en cuarenta y ocho horas -informo Iriasvel a Kiritsugo mientras montaba guardia en la entrada de la cueva, misma información fue escuchada por los spartans de Ghost y el equipo Héroes.

-¿Cuarenta y ocho? Será tarde para entonces -Saji menciono en voz alta, el mismo sabía que el planeta habría caído para ese momento. Issei a su lado, paso por alto su comentario y miro a Vali discutiendo con Cao Cao a espaldas de Avenger -¿quien crees que gane?

-Ella -respondió sin dudar.

-Siempre la eliges, ¿porque? -pregunto, como sino supiera lo que ellos tenían. Más bien le daba igual.

-Intuision -dijo corto.

Y que discutían, la situación actual. Pelea que escuchaban a pesar de no tener puesto sus cascos.

-Nos están aplastando y ¿estamos esperando refuerzos? ¡Encontraran un cementerio! -grito Vali y casi todos en la caverna la oyeron.

-Con ese grueso escudo de plasma las bombas son inútiles, predicas con un converso -exclamo Cao, vio algo en la mirada del equipo Ghost -tienes un plan ¿no?

-Si es así me gustaría oírlo -se interpuso Kiritsugo, todos los demás guerreros de elite superior se acercaron -tal vez sea el único plan que tengamos en contra de esa monstruosa astro nave.

Tomando el cuchillo de Issei sin preguntar, comenzó a trazar su plan en la tierra.

-Recuerdan el accidente de Cisne ¿El incidente del crucero Celda? -pregunto.

-Su motor desliespacial no funciono -comento Jeanne.

-Si lo hizo, resulta que no estaba bien colocado, cuando lo encendieron teletransporto a la mitad de la nave al infierno -entonces comenzó a dibujar de verdad su plan -cierto súper carguero covenant podría con un poco de ayuda, sufrir el mismo desafortunado accidente.

-No gusta tu plan -comento Le fay.

-¿Crees que alguno de nosotros si? -dijo Avenger.

\- La misión es colocar un motor desliespacial averiado en el lugar adecuado de esa nave, quien lo entrega nosotros, es factible, ya veremos. Lo único suficientemente seguro que puede derribar el carguero es un motor desliespacial -devolvió el cuchillo a Issei.

-Y como piensas que llevemos un motor allí dentro -dijo Arthur -infiltrarnos será demasiado sospechoso para el covenant.

-Tendremos que usar una nave capaz de orbitar la nave para hacer la entrega -exclamo Vali.

-Bien, solo necesitamos el producto mas caro fabricado por el hombre y una nave orbitaria, quien convencerá a la ONI para hacer esto -Arthur no dejaba de usar el sarcasmo ni en el peor momento.

-...Gracias señor -exclamo Kiritsugo, acaba de enlazar a los lideres de la ONI en la tierra para que escucharan el plan de la spartan, era el único plan factible para hacerle frente a la embarcación enemigo -la ONI lo ha aprobado. Derribaremos ese carguero. Hay que movernos spartans si queremos derribar esa cosa antes de que del 60 porciento del continente incinerado y pase al cien porciento.

Movilizados a un aeródromo de la UNSC en Sakaka casi cuatro horas después, hacia el norte de arabia saudita. Fueron enviados cuatro de los spartans luego de ser soltados por un falcon a un kilometro del sitio, fuerzas covenant de reconocimiento intentaron tomar la base, de no ser la incursión de nuestros héroes hubiera sido poca la probabilidad de encontrar a salvo la base aérea.

-Crei que enviaría a mi equipo, Avenger -reclamo Vali viendo como Issei subía a un x-wing junto con un miembro del equipo Héroes: Connla G 401.

-Con la situación en la superficie, necesitamos a todos los elementos disponibles en tierra, y la misión del paquete debe ser entregada de la forma mas sigilosa posible -detallo Kiritsugo -Connla será quien programe la bomba, además de que a Issei se le ha asignado una misión especial a parte.

Doce X-wing en la pista esperaban la señal de la torre de control para elevarse y salir hacia el espacio, donde se reunirían con una fragata anclada a una estación de reabastecimiento en la atmosfera del planeta.

-Te pusiste el cinturón -exclamo Issei a Connla que iba como su artillero.

-Enciende motores.

Levitando del suelo a dos y medio metros del suelo, la brigada apunto al cielo, acelerando sus naves, los x-wing salieron para perderse hacia las estrellas.

-Buena suerte a ambos -se escucho la voz de Vali despidiéndose, en espacial de Issei.

-La esperanza de supervivencia de la humanidad esta en sus manos spartans, nos jugamos el cuello con esta misión -exclamo Kiritsugo, a menos de siete minutos, los cazas atmosféricos y espaciales de los humanos habían llegado a su primer destino -la fragata Blackford ha donado su motor desliespacial a la causa, en Archor 9 la están terminando de alistar la bomba, Connla tu iras en el pelican para proteger el paquete de cerca, Issei y los cazas darán fuego de cobertura para entrar a esa corbeta de reapostaje que va rumbo al carguero, será nuestro caballo de troya.

Cumplido, despegaron de Archor 9 y pusieron rumbo a la corbeta enemiga, lejos de los ojos del súper carguero.

-Aquí fragata Blackford, nuestras alas están cortadas pero nos uniremos a la batalla para darles cobertura hasta donde podamos -exclamo el líder de esta nave humana.

-Contamos con ustedes Blackford.

-La tierra cuenta con ustedes Issei, este contraataque debe ser un excito de misión soldado -les dio su suerte Kiritsugo.

-Lo lograremos, señor... -así el equipo de infiltración espacial puso rumbo a la corbeta.

Afortunadamente la nave de re apostaje no contaba muchos sistemas de defensa y tampoco con muchas unidades de combate espacial para repeler al furtivo grupo. Otras naves y plataformas de defensa orbital entretenían al súper carguero para no ver como su nave aliada estaba en problemas.

-Hay que entrar ahora -exclamo Issei apenas terminaron de derribar a los banshees y seraph enemigos antes de que una segunda flotilla saliera de la corbeta o que decidieran apuntar sus cañones a los x-wing, la blackford atraía el fuego de los cañones enemigos hacia ellos.

-¡Dense prisa, no aguantaremos por mucho tiempo mas!... -grito por radio el comandante de la Blackford. El grupo de infiltración entro sin ser visto, pero al sacrificio de la fragata y su tripulación -salven a la tierra spartans... -fue el ultimo mensaje dejado por el navío antes de estallar a manos del poco, pero potente fuego pesado de la corbeta. En cuanto al resto de los doce x-wing, escaparon y volvieron a Archor 9, la base estaba siendo atacado, sino llegaban a tiempo, iban a vengarlos.

Tanto el pelican armado junto con cuatro de los x-wing entraron en un hangar despejado de la nave covenant, era de donde brotaron los cazas enemigos y de los que ninguno regreso.

Acompañado con doce soldados del pelican junto con Connla, abatieron a todos los enemigos cercanos y todas las patrullas en la nave que fueron alertadas de la presencia de los humanos en la nave. Resulta que Connla era maestro con las M20 en sus manos. Despejado, el miembro del equipo Héroes comenzó a preparar la bomba para que se detonara cuando la nave arribara.

-Me toca preparar la bomba Issei -estaba agachado Connla configurando el panel de detonación en lo que los marines hacían guardia por él -¿Qué harás tu?

-Debo tomar el volante de esta cosa, ya deben saber que estamos aquí pero el carguero no -exclamo Issei comenzando a caminar fuera del hangar.

-No te dieron otra tarea -cuestiono Connla, los de la compañía Gamma eran curiosos así como berserkers al momento de combatir.

-Es clasificada -no podía dar el lujo de detalles -mantengan la guardia por cualquier curioso -indico a los marines que se quedaban.

Debía haberse movido en silencio por la nave, pero con la alerta de presencia humana en la nave, se abrió paso a disparos entre elites y grunt corriendo hacia el puente de mando disparando a diestra y siniestra, por donde venían los soldados enemigos. Antes de que el líder de la nave consiguiera avisar al comandante de la nave mayor cuando su orgullo como shangueili se viera aplastado.

-"¡Demon, demon!" -una peregrinación de grunts entro asustado al puente corriendo por todo el sector -¡hay un demon en la nave!

-"Donde esta" -el líder se levanto de su silla y desenfundo su espada de energía.

Cerraron la entrada al puente de mando, todos tomaron las armas y se atrincheraron a la espera del spartan, apenas si dos de los elites lograron ponerse a lado de las puertas blindadas cuando fueron atravesadas por una explosión de un cañón brute que tomo Issei de uno de los pocos enemigos que dio pelea. Matando al par de elites que estaban detrás de esas puertas.

Una ligera columna de humo se levanto, respirada por algunos de los reptilianos, fueron derribados por Issei quien la cortina a su favor. Apenas se disipaba la cortina, B 312 tomo su rifle de batalla en la espalda para abrir fuego contra las caras de los élites. Ganando segundos al combate antes de que empezarán a abrir fuego. Uso el cuerpo de un técnico shangueli como escudo para cubrirse de los disparos de un aguijoneador antes de aventar el cuerpo muerto sobre uno de los paneles, como espectro, acabo llegando delante del líder de la nave, quien en un intento trato de apuñalar a Issei descuidando su espalda con los primeros movimientos.

-"Maldito Demon, tus planes no triunfaran, tu mundo caerá" -gritó el elite.

-No en nuestra guardia hijos de puta -respondió en un idioma humano. Consiguió detener el último golpe del shangueli de armadura dorada, antes de clavarla una granada de plasma que consiguió atorar en su traje. Alejándose de él con una patada, haciendo que cayera sobre el mapa holográfico de la tierra. Impresionante, ese mapa siguió allí después de la explosión.

Con el puente despejado y sin ningún técnico ni capitán en el asiendo de navegación, la nave se detuvo a mitad de su trayecto. Reactivo el control y marco el curso con la IA tonta que operaba la corbeta. Así el covenant no sospecharía nada. Issei saco de su casco una unidad de mini USB que cargaba un virus re dirigible de la ONI. Este tipo de virus funciona infectado una nave enlazada comunicativamente a otra, pasando desaperciba. Sin darse cuenta, entra a la nueva nave donde la ONI robó la información del carguero, sabrían sus secretos. Conocerian el porque el enemigo estaba en la tierra.

-Virus desatado Avenger -mando el mensaje por un canal, extendido de la ONI.

-Bien, terminen de activar la bomba, y salgan -informo.

Pasando por los pasillos donde los cadáveres enemigos seguían allí, se pregunto si Connla tenía su situación bajo control, no había mandado ninguna clase de mensaje a Issei o los marines tampoco había mandado una señal a B 312.

-Connla, todo bien, ¿la bomba está lista? -pregunto Issei por su radio.

-Casi... -se fondo se podía oír como el spartan luchaba de forma pertinente contra tropas remanentes del covenant -tengo dificultades menores.

-Resiste voy para allá -aumento su velocidad para alcanzar rápido hacia Connla.

Entro al hangar y un tiroteo se estaba librando entre el trío de marines que aún le quedaba contra cientos de hordas de tropas covenant que intentaban entrar uno tras otro. Connla por su lado, luchaba contra dos guardias de honor armados con espadas, él tenía en sus manos dos sables energía para emparejar la pelea.

-¡Spartan! -gritaron los marines.

Antes de que consiguiera correr hacia ellos. Una espada shangueli detuvo su caminar. Dos guardias de honor más lo esperaban. Encarandolos estos arrojaron a Issei una espada más que les quedaba.

-"si tienes honor como tu amigo, enfrentanos" -dijo el shangueli de la derecha -"primero a mi."

Issei tomo la espada, sacó uno de sus cuchillos puesto listo para el combate, alzó la apuesta del desafío.

-Porque no a ambos -una mano con la espada y la otra con su cuchillo de la armada.

-"Valiente o... Tonto" -aceptaron el desafío.

Porque decidió enfrentarlos, antes de ir a apoyar a los marines o su compañero Spartan. Los marines tenían su situación bajo control, armados con lanza cohetes y muchas granadas, estaban creando un muro con los cuerpos que se amontonaban del covenant que insistía en querer entrar.

Guardias de honor, el equivalente a ODST del Covenant y tropas elite del didacta. Candidatos a inquisidores para el Forerruner, únicamente ascendidos cuando consiguen cortar la cabeza a un spartan y llevarla delante de su señor supremo. Literalmente.

Los choques del plasma y del metal del cuchillo spartan rozando contra los sables de energía sonaban con eco en el hangar vaciado, solo opacados por el combate de Connla con los otros guerreros shangueili. Pero no duro mucho tiempo combatiéndolos de forma justa. Distraído por el contraataque de uno de los guardias, el segundo quiso aprovechar la abertura de Issei para clavarle su espada en el abdomen, aunque reacciono rápido, hizo que sus contrincantes dieran un golpe contra su brazo y soltara la espada, únicamente le quedaba su cuchillo para enfrentarlos.

-"Este es tu fin" -dijeron los guardias.

-Solo el de ustedes -levanto su cuchillo y ambas manos formo puños.

Al lanzarse los dos elites contra él, tomo el brazo del primer guardia donde tenia la espada y lo desvió, jalando su brazo de largo con Issei. Impulsando su mano con el cuchillo, lo enterró en el cuello del reptil de forma profunda. El segundo intento partirlo en dos, con su espalda dada al segundo guardia, dio una patada contra la ante pierna izquierda del elite tan fuerte que lo hizo dar vuelta y golpearse contra el suelo, así; apuñalo su corazón antes de que quisiera levantarse o que intentara contra atacarlo con su espada.

Levantándose, vio como Connla igual forma terminaba con sus oponentes. De una mas sádica y hábil, dio un salto mariposa contra el primero de sus oponentes, pasando las dos espadas en sus manos contra el shangueili, cuando cayo de rodillas el ultimo de sus rivales, quiso también; emboscarlo por la espalda. Connla, con el entrenamiento mas violento que un sobreviviente de la compañía Gamma sufrió, corto las piernas del elite, para terminar atravesando el torso con ambas espadas energía al pobre reptiliano.

La pelea estaba a su ventaja, el muro de cadáveres por fin bloqueo el paso al resto de tropas en la nave. Ahora buscarían una nueva forma de entrar, les llevaría tiempo, momentos que usarían para terminar de preparar la bomba e irse, estaban a tan solo cinco minutos de llegar al carguero.

-Esta listo el paquete -pregunto Issei.

-Eso quiero creer -dijo Connla.

-Spartans deben examinar esto -escucharon a uno de los marines.

Cuando Connla se acerco, fue el primero en preocuparse.

-Esto no me gusta -saco su control remoto para la bomba y confirmo la sospecha -el plasma daño el receptor, necesito tiempo para volver a enlazar con el control.

-Cuanto tiempo -exclamo Issei, recordó que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran al súper carguero, o para que las tropas covenant entraran de nuevo al hangar. Connla no dijo nada, a pesar de voltear a ver a B 312, regreso su rostro contra el panel de la bomba.

-Vayan saliendo, yo los alcanzare en un momento -exclamo, antes de poner sus manos a trabajar.

Cuando el pelican salió con esos marines, Connla respiro aliviado.

-Sera mas fácil sin tener que decirles -se calmo.

-Piensas inmolarte acaso -Issei se quedo atrás, literalmente detrás de G 401.

Hizo que el spartan respirara pesadamente otra vez. Bajo sus manos del panel en un intento inútil por reparar algo que no tenia salvación. Se levanto y miro al planeta desde la apertura del hangar.

-Es hermosa no lo crees -se oía un pesar en la voz de Connla -la tierra es... bella. Yo nací aquí, y de niño la odiaba, decía a mis padres que quería conocer los mundos que siempre mencionaban en las noticas, y un día nos mudados a la colonia de Wu han en el sector 93. Se suponía que íbamos a comenzar una nueva vida, dos meses después este carguero apareció, el larga noche de consolación.

-¿Reconoces la nave? -pregunto el beta.

-Si, no hay muchas naves súper cargueras en las filas del enemigo. Cuando me trajeron de nuevo a la tierra, cambio mi perspectiva del planeta, prometí que si esa nave llegaba a la tierra, vengaría a todas las almas que ha asesinado -confesó.

Seguido, se escucho como la corbeta se emparejaba con la nave mayor, al mismo tiempo oyó como las tropas de la corbeta estaban a punto de entrar.

-Vete, yo me encargare -camino y se coloco delante de la bomba.

-Lo que haces es suicida, somos spartans; nuestro deber es proteger a la humanidad -quería hacerlo cambiar, no lo conocía, pero todos de la generación tres compartían su pesar.

-Protejo la tierra, lo hare a cualquier costo -se había quitado el casco y lo dejo caer a su lado -deberías irte, harás falta allá abajo -se arranco su placa de identificación, se la dio en la mano -ten, cuéntales porque hemos muerto.

Guardo en su mano la placa, se arrojo desde el poder de la nave para ser llevado por la gravedad hacia la superficie. Seria mas doloroso ver a un compañero de armas que escogio quedarse atrás y darle un regalo a la humanidad, su sacrificio; que caer contra la dura superficie del planeta natal del humano.

Connla atrás, tomo un cañón de plasma dejado por un grunt y apunto hacía el muro de los cuerpos covenant. Oyendo como el enemigo rompía con mayor furia la pared, espero a que quebraran finalmente la pared para redireccionar su puntería.

-¡Libertad o muerte! -gritó por su radio e Issei escucho. El lema de guerra de los griegos antiguos.

A una distancia segura del carguero. Presenció cómo una esfera plasmática negra envolvía la corneta así como a mas de medio súper carguero Covenant. Y cuando la mitad de esa esfera estalló, todo lo que había dentro, vivo o no se teletransporto a la dimensión de la muerte, todas las vidas se perdieron con el sacrificio de Connla.

-¡Si, la derribaron! -por radio, las múltiples estaciones de batalla, naves y grapas en tierra que veían al carguero desde la superficie. comenzaron a celebrar -¡No se metan con la tierra bastardos!

Todo se convirtió en felicidad y alegría, el nave enemiga fue destruida, la tierra estaba a salvo y solo a unos cuantos segundos después la primera flota de naves compuesta por 27 cruceros arribaron a la humanidad.

-Llegan justo a tiempo para celebrar -dijeron por las comunicaciones.

Sin embargo el único que no celebraba era Issei, aun sentía alegría por el éxito de la operación, ver morir a un compañero de armas aunque no lo hayas conocido lo suficiente, siempre es doloroso. Desde su lenta caída podía ver que detrás del convoy recién llegado surgía nuevas rupturas desliespaciales, pero a todo alrededor de la tierra, y mas allá.

-Detecto múltiples señales de brechas desliespaciales, Avenger -Iriasvel consiguió entrar en los canales de comunicación de Issei.

-Origen... -hablo Kiritsugo, de esas brechas surgieron una infinidad de naves covenant.

-...Covenant.

-Nos están atacando/tenemos al enemigo encima/ ¡ayuda! -fueron señales de ayuda de las distintas naves en orbita antes de ser aplastadas como moscas por la flota enemiga que oyó Issei.

-Es toda la armada covenant -dijo Avenger -y no solo eso -de una grieta desliespacial mas grande surgió lo peor, la ciudad y base de comando del covenant -gran caridad, el didacta en persona esta aquí...


	15. Into the Fire

Capitulo 15: Into the fire

La tierra esta sitiada, el enemigo esta en cada rincón de su atmósfera. Los refuerzos que debían dar apoyo ante la inesperada invasión fueron aplastados, afortunadamente no estaban en esos grupos los soldados creados por la misma humanidad para ser su salvación. Desafortunadamente, en los mundos que están, el enemigo ha puesto cada colonia, frente y sistema donde los humanos resisten o intentan progresar ahora están en la misma situación que la tierra.

-¡Nos están atacando!

-¡Nos tienen rodeados!

-¡Los tenemos encima!

-¡Mi batallón esta herido!

-¡Necesito evacuar, tengo civiles con nosotros!

-¡Toda mi compañía esta muerta, quemen este lugar!

-¡¿Dónde están los malditos refuerzos?!

Eran las transmisiones interceptadas por los canales abiertos del casco de Issei cuando iba en un Falcon con otros marines y soldados de choque en un enorme batallón de naves falcons y pelicans rumbo a nueva york para evacuar a los lideres de la naciones unidas que quedaban en el edificio. Pero como cada rincón de la tierra, el invasor estaba presente.

-La misión es sencilla, entrar salir con los miembros de las naciones unidas -dijo el comandante marine en uno de los dieciséis pelicans de la derecha. Bueno, catorce. Bajo la lluvia intensa del plasma pesado lanzado por los cruceros ligeros que sobrevolaban la ciudad dos pelicans cayeron, uno fue impactado en el motor derecho, así que cuando caía en picada, se desplomo y cayo sobre otro pelican, explotando en una bola de fuego con todos los soldados que traía dentro.

-Si es tan sencilla porque envían a un ejercito entero para evacuarlos -pregunto alguno de los soldados seguido del estallido de un falcon por un impacto directo de los cañones de la flota enemiga.

-La ciudad esta tomada por el covenant, porque mas -exclamo, las naves entraron a la ciudad de la gran manzana. Nueva york ahora era mas que escombros y cenizas que no se asentaban por la continua batalla que se libraba en tierra por fuerzas remanentes de la UNSC -no hay refuerzos, la tierra es sola.

-Toda la humanidad esta sola, señor -le respondieron.

-Nos tiene a nosotros, ninguna muerte debe ser en vano -exclamo Issei luego de oir el desalentador dicho del marine.

Aproximados a dos calles del edificio de las naciones unidas, defendida por tres cruceros que apenas si sus corazas aun resistían el fuego de los cruceros enemigos.

-Prepárense para el descenso -no había zonas delimitadas en las calles, o lo que quedaban de ellas. No había un: el norte esta controlado por el enemigo, o el sur. Era una marea de fuego cruzado.

Naciones unidas, ¿era como el edificio del consejo de los pilares de los humanos tal vez? fue lo que se pregunto Rias. Recordando que la IA Dot dijo que las naciones de la humanindad se habían unido con un tal de mirar a un mejor futuro.

Tomando posiciones defensivas, Issei al frente guiando al grupo de rescate principal entraron al edificio. Tan solo en la recepción mas de veinte soldados covenant protegían la entrada a este lugar pero vaya seguridad. Solo Issei fue necesario para despejar el paso a sus compañeros.

-Bien, donde están los representantes -cuestiono B 312 subiendo las escaleras dejando atrás a los soldados regulares, así les limpiaba el paso.

-Cámara doce del nivel inferior, el bunker. ¿Porque estas subiendo spartan? Es abajo donde debemos ir -al parecer se equivoco de ruta -esa caída libre desde el espacio te movió la cabeza ¿verdad?

Bromista. Sin embargo, desde ese decimo nivel superior. Por las ventanas destruidas podía ver como dolor en su corazón la destrucción creciente en la ciudad. Ya han pasado casi diez días desde que empezó la invasión, y un día luego de ver como toda la fuerza concentrada del enemigo asediaba el planeta natal del humano. Ciudades en ruinas, bosques en llamas a causa del fuego cruzado en diversas áreas. Cuando vio esa vieja película para él, de batalla los ángeles, le recordó a las escenas donde los soldados luchaban y se abrían paso a través de una creciente ciudad en ruinas. Pero la realidad supera la ficción.

Bajo hasta alcanzar a los marines cuando estos apenas si llegaban a la puerta blindada del bunker, los elites y brutes intentaban entrar a la cámara a como les diera. Mas no esperaron que una intensa lluvia de balas les cayera encima por B 312 y su compañía. Despejado, el comandante del operativo, hizo contacto con los atrincherados, dándoles la noticia.

-Aquí comandante Jason Todd cuerpo de marines batallón 1648, vinimos a evacuarlos -exclamo, la cámara de reconocimiento externo se activo cuando toco la puerta para que le reconocieran los de adentro.

-Abriré la puerta, gracias al cielo están aquí -se oyó la voz del líder del comité de las naciones unidas.

Se abrieron las puertas y del otro lado, un grupo de marines en la delantera para defender a los partidarios de la paz recibieron al grupo de rescate con armas abajo. Detrás de esos marines, el resto del equipo Ghost los estaba esperando.

-Issei... -Vali se alegro por ver a su compañero, contuvo las ganas que tenia de ir a abrazarlo dado la relación que tenían. En ese momento eran soldados.

-Equipo... -saludo.

-Gracias al cielo están aquí -se adelanto el líder de los miembros de la ONU -pensamos que quedaríamos aquí atrapados por mucho mas tiempo.

-Vengan los llevaremos a un lugar mas seguro -exclamo el comandante Todd.

En la entrada por donde ingresaron, algunos de los pelicans del grupo esperaban en tierra para sacar a los partidarios de la paz, y miembros de la ONI. Pero con toda la tierra asediada así como cada colonia humana en el universo, el spartan Saji hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿A donde se supone que serán llevados? todo el planeta esta bajo ataque y ninguno de los refuerzos pudo atravesar el bloqueo -cuestiono Saji.

-Por donde se, serán llevados al Kremlin, no se que planee el general Josef allí, pero Avenger esta con él esperando por ellos. Temo que no será algo bueno para el planeta -exclamo la líder del equipo spartan.

-Como ahora que ordenaron usar el protocolo de tierra quemada -comento Arthur, revelando el motivo del porque la ciudad se veía en ruinas.

Tierra quemada, usada por los rusos desde las invasiones napoleónicas. Es destruir toda tierra, pueblo, agua y cosecha con la que el enemigo pudiera beneficiarse.

-Me alegro que estes aquí -dijo Vali a su compañero mas preciado.

-Lastima que el equipo Héroes no puede decir lo mismo -mato el momento el hermano de Fe fay.

-Vivió con honor, murió en gloria -respondió Issei.

Cuando todos esos partidarios y miembros de la ONI se elevaron en los pelicans, todos esos soldados comenzaron a preguntarse que harían ahora que las habían soltado en medio de las llamas del fuego. Les dijeron como iban a entrar, pero que harían para salir luego de que sus medios de transporte fueron prestados. Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del spartan cuando vio como esos marines se quedaban atrás, mejor dicho abajo; los spartans irían con los partidarios de la ONU como guardias hasta el siguiente punto de extracción. En tanto eso pasaba, Issei entre todos sus compañeros se cuestionaba que harían esos marines que abandonaron. ¿Qué harían? morirían allí, o se unirían a la lucha sin cuartel de la ciudad. Cada calle y entre escombros del masivo ataque estaba transitado por fuego cruzado. Donde alguna vez pasaron taxis y camiones colectivos ahora pasaban warthogs y demás unidades pesadas aliadas y enemigas.

-Un infierno no spartan -exclamo una mujer, una miembro de la ONU que estaba sentada a lado del súper soldado, era representante de Colombia en esa cámara de paz -¿tienes alguna idea de a donde nos llevaran? Todo lugar colonizado o base militar esta bajo ataque.

-Los pondremos a salvo representante -dijo Issei luego oír ese triste y desalentador comentario de la colombiana.

-¿Donde? -pregunto, y era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Dónde estarían a salvo?

Pues después de haber sido rescatado tras su larga y dura caída desde lo mas alto del espacio. Reunido con otros marines en una base temporal antes de ser lanzado a la misión del rescate, una transmisión de la IA de Kiritsugo fue escuchada por todos los comandos y naves que aun resistían en la tierra.

Flashback

-Todas las colonias están siendo atacadas, el enemigo supera a cada colonia en un numero de trecientos a uno. Las posibilidades de volcar la situación así de como recibir ayuda por parte de alguna otra colonia o mundo escudo es de cero. Por ello la ONI ha designado que toda fuerza combatiente de la UNSC debe concentrarse en buscar sobrevivientes civiles y militar en cualquier entidad en los mundos. El convoy, Infinity y Eternity han reunido un grupo de naves tres veces mayor a su numero original del convoy, e irán de colonia en colonia abriendo brechas en los muros navales enemigos para un único intento de sacar a las poblaciones de esos mundos. En pocas palabras, de ahora en adelante nos enfocaremos en rescatar a todo cuanto sean posibles, y retrasar el avance enemigo hasta la llegada del convoy. El tiempo de espera, será de cuarenta días.

Fue la nota presentada por la IA Iriasvel.

Fin del flashback

-"Cuarenta días, encontraran un cementerio" -pensaba Issei, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Atacaban al grupo de pájaros en el que iba.

-¡Mierda nos atacan! -grito Vali.

B 312 reacciono, viendo como los dos falcons así como el otro pájaro en el que estaban sus compañeros protegiendo al resto de personal. Un trio de Seraphs llegaron por su siete disparando sus misiles plasmáticos. Incluso el pelican donde iba nuestro spartan fue emboscado.

-¡Nos han dado! -las luces de emergencia dentro de la nave comenzaron a parpadear luego de que el impacto rompiera el ala izquierda del pelican.

-Sujétense -grito la líder de Ghost antes de que el pelican impactaran por el frente contra un edificio de mas de cuarenta pisos en medio de la ciudad.

Otra vez, así como cuando niño; cayo un pelican con civiles importantes se desplomo. Solo que esta vez no despertó para encontrarse con uno de los spartans mas importantes de la armada. Lo que hizo reaccionar a Issei tras enorme caída fue el intercambio de disparos que se oía en todas las direcciones, ni siquiera él sabía de dónde provenían o si alguna de las balas le darían. Se puso de pie, y tras darse cuenta que no tenía su arma en la espalda se mantuvo a cubierto y moviendose entre los escombros hasta encontrar una Magnum semi descargada. Su portador, quien sabe dónde quedó.

-Equipo Ghost ¿me oyen? -sintonizo por radio de su casco, pero nadie le respondió -equipo Ghost, ¿me oyen?

Levanto la mirada a los edificios. Pudo ver el rumbo de colisión del pelican, varias manzanas tendría que recorrer para intentar llegar con su equipo y los VIP que tenían por encargo.

Con el arma en alto, anduvo por la devastación de la ciudad buscando a su equipo siguiendo la dirección de los edificios golpeados por el pelican. Y tras mucho andar, escucho cerca un grupo de disparos pesados viniendo en su dirección. A cubierto, vio a un pelotón de marines en retirada, disparando a algo que venía contra ellos. Eran cubiertos por un Scorpion que se abría paso entre escombros, disparando repetidamente contra alguna unidad Covenant.

-¡Oigan, donde es la pelea! -gritó Issei.

-Adivina genio -gritaron los marines sin detenerse más que disparar para cubrir su propia huida.

Escucho un gran golpeteo metálico destructivo, no era un wraith o Ghost... Era un scarab.

-¿Quieres vivir? ¡Saca el culo de la calle! -gritó un marine.

Uniéndose a estos soldados, se reagruparon en lo que aun quedaba de una de las estructuras de los edificios ocultándose del scarab luego de ver como este terminaba pisando el tanque con sus patas mecánicas. Pensarías que el blindado enemigo debió destruir el vehículo enemigo con su cañon principal desde un comienzo, pero había algo raro dentro del nuevo modelo que le hacia ignorar los disparos del tanque humano.

-Le dimos con todo, y no se detuvo -decía un soldado a lado de Issei, todos veían como esa cosa avanzaba por la ciudad proporcionando fuego de cobertura a sus aliados covenant en el suelo -apuntamos a sus puntos débiles y ni aun así...

-¿Creen que sea un nuevo modelo? -pregunto un cabo entre los soldados.

-Estos cabrones prepararon un ejercito masivo para atacar a todos los mundos, entonces si creo que mejoraron sus armas para la ocasión. Tenemos que encargarnos de esa cosa o todos moriremos aplastados por él -dijo un sargento cambiando el cargador de su rifle de batalla -tienes algún plan spartan.

Como le harian para poder destruir esa bestia de metal. Lo mas importante, donde encontraría a su equipo con esa cosa andando por el sitio.

-Aquí equipo ghost... Issei me escuchas... -una señal débil entro en su radio.

-Aquí Issei, ¿Saji eres tu? -pregunto el spartan.

-Que bueno que te escuchamos -hablo el beta -estamos ocultos en el viejo subterráneo. Hay un scarab en la superficie que esta haciendo pedazos todo lo que encuentra arriba. Los marines están evacuando a lo que queda de la población civil por esta ruta hacia las afueras, pero con esa cosa arriba todo puede irse al carajo.

-¿Tienen a los VIP con ustedes? -pregunto nuestro spartan.

-...Solo unos cuantos sobrevivieron al impacto -comenzó a darles nombres, desgraciadamente la representante de Colombia no era de las afortunadas en sobrevivir -escucha, el comandante en jefe de la situación aquí nos pidió deshacernos del scarab, así que iremos a por él. Tal vez te encontremos de paso. Dicen que van a incendiar este lugar.

-Tienen algún plan para destruir esa bestia mecánica -dijo Issei.

-Tenemos uno -otra miembro de su equipo tomo la comunicación, era la miembro mas importante para él -quieres escucharlo.

-Por supuesto líder de equipo -se alegro por dentro al oír su voz.

Issei tomo el mando de estos soldados gracias a su rango como teniente y les contó el plan de su equipo, por lo que veía el scarab iba donde las tropas covenant estaban acorraladas. Tenían que ponerle una trampa. Sin una forma segura de comunicarse, Issei recorrió la ciudad encontrando a mas marines y juntando a las tropas más pronto que nunca, termino encontrando a sus compañeros. Con más de doscientos soldados reunidos, atacarían donde el Covenant tenía establecido un puesto de comando para sus tropas en medio del caos. Con el scarab cerca, podrían abordarlo y destruirlo desde adentro.

-¿Están en posición? -pregunto Vali. Desde las ruinas de un edificio, Issei con Saji y cuatro marines con mochilas de reacción. Aguardaban pues saltarían sobre el scarab en cuanto recibiera la orden de ayudar a la base en tierra.

-A la espera -dijo B312.

-Que empiece el ataque -y comenzó.

Una fuerte explosión vio issei a tres calles de distancia. Ráfagas de disparos saliendo desde múltiples direcciones atacaban al enemigo sin aviso. Rápido, las tropas enemigas caían víctimas del fuego sin advertencia, después de todo así era la guerra. Un fuego del que no puedes salir tan fácil.

No tardo mucho, cuando se solito apoyo del scarab. La bestia mecánica puso rumbo hacia la base aliada y justo como predijo la líder del equipo Ghost, la unidad enemiga paso por donde Issei y Saji estarían ocultos.

-Esperen... -no se irían a lanzar en el peor momento para ser descubiertos por el enemigo -¡ahora!

Arrojados desde lo alto, con éxito se infiltraron en el scarab. Los grunts y elites fueron tomados por sorpresa pero aún así dieron pelea contra los spartans. Tomaron control de la bestia astro mecánica y lo usaron a su favor.

-Misión cumplida, nos hicimos con el scarab -informo Issei por el canal.

-Usenlo para aplastar a estos cabrones -dijo Vali, a pesar de tomar por sorpresa al enemigo, su resistencia era increíble. Pero más increíble era la resistencia del nuevo scarab que robaron.

Aplastaron al enemigo en tierra (casi literalmente). Sin el covenant amenazando en tierra, la evacuación fue un éxito. Un nuevo grupo de naves ligeras humanas distrayo a los cruceros y corbetas enemigas sobre la ciudad. Ganando tiempo para que los soldados salieran con éxito.

Las naves humanas escaparon de la zona rápido, dejando atrás a las naves Covenant. Segundos antes de que un misil balístico nuclear impactará en el centro de nueva York. Toda la ciudad fue reducida a escombros, no solo aquí cayó una bomba nuclear, pues con todos los líderes pacifistas humanos muertos y con el invasor destruyendo sin piedad su mundo. Podrían desatar el infierno sobre la tierra, así como sus antepasados hace décadas. Hubo un tiempo que solo quince naciones eran las llamadas las naciones nucleares por tener estás bombas bajo llave. Ahora más de treinta países en el mundo tenían el poder que dejó impresionado a la sekiryuutei cuando vio el hongo de fuego consumir la mitad del mundo humano. Incluso el phenex quedó asombrado.

-Esas si son llamas -dijo Raiser impresionado con el fuego destructor. Tres días habían pasado desde que cayó la bomba en la ciudad, y las llamas seguían ardiendo sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una gran metrópolis.

-Buen trabajo Ghost -el equipo se quedó atrás de la evacuación. El general Josef aún estaba al mando de la operación -yo me encargaré de la protección de los civiles hasta la llegada de la evacuación. Ahora con el enemigo detenido temporalmente, tengo otra tarea para ustedes. Junto con el equipo Héroes.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto Arthur.

-Para empezar necesito que se dirijan a hacía las siguientes coordenadas que enviaré, allí les diré que pasa -dijo Josef.

-Esta bien -terminaron la comunicación -vamos equipo Ghost.

Issei se quedo atrás, lo cual noto ella de él.

-No oieste Issei -seguía allí de pie mirando las llamas -¿que pasa?

-...Cuando bombardearon con bombas nucleares en mi mundo, significaba que habíamos perdido -exclamo Issei.

-Estamos perdiendo, pero aun no hemos perdido -exclamo Vali luego de volver por él.

Cuanto pasaría para perder, quien seria el próximo spartan en caer, quien seria el ultimo en ver caer.


	16. Lament for soldier's glory

Capitulo 16: Lament for soldier's glory

El covenant arrasaba con todo sobre la tierra, lo mismo era con todas las colonias humanas. Los cuarenta días de espera por un rescate que tal vez nunca llegaría se hacían largos y fatídicos. Estando a menos de cuatro días de la pronta evacuación, las tropas tanto de la UNSC como reservas de ejércitos humanos daban todo de ellos para retrasar la inminente aniquilación de la especie humana dado que todos los spartans en cada colonia o base en el espacio los tenían en operación confidenciales. Principalmente sus misiones eran derribar edificios de suma importancia para la ONI donde había información que el covenant pudiera usar en contra de la humanidad, pero entre tantas operaciones de demolición, la ultima de sus operaciones en la tierra era también la de rescatar a una criminal de guerra confinada bajo tierra.

-Sigo pensando que esto es un desperdicio de recursos -dijo Arthur en compañía de su equipo spartan así como el equipo Héroes con ellos.

En Inglaterra, precisamente en las cercanías del edificio del MI5 en Londres, o lo que aun quedaba de la ciudad luego de ser aplastada por siete cruceros covenant. Los nueve spartans que tenía la tierra aún con vida estaban por infiltrarse en líneas enemigas para rescatar un ser odiado así como vital para la ONI y la UNSC.

-Criminal de guerra o no, la doctora Halsey tiene conocimientos que incluso el didacta quisiera tener en su poder -exclamo Issei, todos los spartans tres ahora estaban escondidos entre los escombros a menos de un kilometro del edificio que aun se mantenía en pie y con algunos marines y ODST atrincherados allí.

-Dicen que pidió ser transferida aquí dos meses antes de la invasión, creen que supiera al respecto -pregunto Le fay.

-Lo que deberíamos preguntarnos es porque el covenant no tiene tantas tropas aquí como en las demás capitales -comento Jeane tomando el binocular de Saji tenia en sus manos para ella usarlo -algo anda mal, debe ser una trampa.

-Entonces movámonos antes de que se active -Kiritsugo se levanto de entre los escombros -¡moviéndose spartans!

Jackals, elites de bajo rango y grunts andaban distraídos en los alrededores de la zona al edificio del MI5, para cuando vieron que los súper soldados de la humanidad venían por donde ellos era muy tarde. Ráfagas de balas y acero acabaron como mosca contra estos soldados del didacta. La puerta del MI5 estaba cerrada con laminas de acero impenetrable, difícilmente irrompible por plasma. Cuando creían que tendrían que romper la puerta con su fuerza bruta embistiendo la defensa del edificio. Casi por arte de magia la puerta se abrió, en realidad la abrieron desde adentro por ellos.

-¡Cierren! ¡cierren! ¡cierren! -grito Cao cao cuando noto que otras tropas covenant venían hacia ellos. Tal como la puerta se abrió, sola se cerro.

-¿Quien anda allí? -pregunto Issei con DMR en alto encabezando el caminar de los spartans por estos pasillos de entrada.

Con manos en alto y sin armas, dos ODST salieron detrás del mostrador de la recepción.

-Estamos con ustedes, soy York miembro del equipo lima 4 del setenta y cuatro batallón, él es James -presento a su amigo, cuando vieron a los spartans bajar sus armas, estos soldados de choque salieron de su escondite -pensamos que nadie vendría por nosotros spartans.

-¿Cuantos son? -pregunto Vali.

-Doce con nosotros dos, y ella trece -hicieron énfasis en ella. Ambos soldados sabían por quien habían venido estos spartans al final de cuentas.

-¿Donde esta? -el verdadero motivo del rescate de estos spartans.

-No lo sabemos -respondieron los ODST, respuesta que no le gusto a ninguno de los spartans -sabemos que esta aquí pero solo los jefes sabían donde esta, nos ha estado coordinando para sobrevivir, pero todo lo hace metiéndose en nuestros canales de comunicación cerrado.

-Los estaba esperando -escucharon una vieja voz de mujer que se metió en los canales de comunicación cerrada de los spartans.

-¿Doctora Halsey? -pregunto Vali en cuanto reconoció la voz.

-Sigan mis indicaciones y llegaran hacia mi, pero antes aseguren un transporte de salida -ordenaba la doctora y los spartans, ni siquiera Issei quería seguir parecía querer indicaciones de ella.

-Iria puedes rastrear su origen -pregunto Kiritsugo a su IA.

-No puedo querido -así le solía decir a su Spartan -una IA de rango muy superior al mío me lo impide.

-Doctora Halsey tal vez no lo parezca pero su autoridad como miembro... -Kiritsugo quiso detenerla.

-Como miembro de la ONI de nivel cinco revoco toda orden y encomienda que se les dio por parte del general Josef, ahora están bajo el mando de la ONI, hagan lo que les ordeno spartans -dijo Halsey.

-Bien, nos dividiremos -decía Kiritsugo -Vali, Issei, Cao y Sigfried conmigo. Heracles, Saji y Jeane preparen un método para salir. Arthur, Fay, Georg planten cargas para derribar este lugar en cuanto salgamos.

-¡De acuerdo!

El equipo de Issei avanzó por una dirección proporcionada a Irya rumbo a niveles subterráneos del edificio, pero a medida que bajaba más se preguntaban el sitio de contención de la doctora creadora de los spartans. No parecían tener un rumbo claro, menos claro lo fue cuando llegaron a un punto de retorno.

-¿Segura que es aquí Iriasvel? -pregunto Avenger cuando llegaron a un corredor sin salida y sin indicios de alguna sala al final del pasillo.

-Son las coordenadas que me dió ella, la otra IA -respondió la compañera personal de Kiritsugo.

-Pero si aquí no hay nada es un camino cerrado -dijo Sigfried.

-Segura que leíste bien las indicaciones que te dió -pregunto de nuevo Avenger.

Tomados por sorpresa, un ascensor se abrió en la pared final del corredor. Nadie había dentro, las puertas del ascensor se mantuvieron abiertas para ellos. Si no tenían clara la invitación para pasar, la voz de la IA lo hizo más clara.

-Entren...

Dentro del elevador. Los cinco spartans descendieron casi un kilómetro bajo la superficie, solo para terminar bajando a una especie de... Templo antiguo... Era algo que nunca hayan visto. No era un templo o pirámide que perteneciera a alguna civilización antigua conocida, ni siquiera parecía humana. Habían venas de energía corriendo activamente por las paredes.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Vali, primera vez que estaban en una estructura así.

-Una instalación Forerruner quizá -dijo Issei.

-He estado en instalaciones Forerruner pero jamás ví algo como esto -dijo Kiritsugo avanzando por un pasillo del que les guiaba su IA.

Caminaron por algo que jurarían era un eterno pasillo del que parecía no avanzaban a ningún lado, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una cámara secreta, donde la creadora de los spartans trabajaba en algo secreto.

-Doctora Halsey -saludo Kiritsugo.

-Avenger, hace mucho que no te veía en persona -saludo dando su cara ante el spartan de la generación uno.

-¿Que es este sitio? -pregunto entrando al lugar con respeto así como los cuatro spartans que venían detrás de él.

-Un santuario de conocimiento, de aquellos que vivieron antes de todos nosotros -respondió y glorifico el lugar.

-Lo que sea debemos sacarla de aquí -exclamo Vali dándole cero importancia al final, lo único que importaba era sacar a la mujer de allí.

-Denme un momento antes de eso -Halsey volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Por si no lo ha notado la tierra esta siendo invadida por el covenant y pronto caeremos -respondió fuerte Cao cao.

-No se han preguntando porque el covenant se empeña a destruirnos. ¿Porque el odio irracional del didacta en contra de nuestra especie? -encaro al spartan tres -este lugar posee la respuesta a esa pregunta. Nunca se han puesto a preguntar de donde venimos como especie, si un ser superior nos creo o fue la evolución. O quizá... éramos una especie tan antigua como los mismos forerruner y el ultimo de su especie. Tal vez sea la razón por la que el didacta esta detrás de nuestra especie

-Eso importa en este momento -pregunto Issei.

-Si mirar en el pasado está la clave para la supervivencia humana, si -exclamo y saco una capsula que contenía una pequeña esfera de energía color azul dentro de ella -la tierra esta condenada y se extinguirá como lo hizo hace cientos de siglos atrás con la catástrofe de toba, pero eso no significa que la humanidad perezca. No hay esperanzas en salvar nuestro mundo o los mundos que colonizamos, pero si para preservar nuestro legado y luchar en contra de los seres que buscan nuestra extinción.

-Esta bien, deje las profecías para después doctora, si esta lista ahora hay que salir de aquí -dijo Vali.

-Lo que el didacta busca, sigue en este mundo pero si llevamos esto con nosotros tendremos la ventaja -nadie de los spartans seguía entendiendo lo que Catherine decía, pero por lo que veían ella ya estaba lista para salir, con ese extraño artefacto consigo cuando avanzo hacia los spartan era mas que obvio que ya podían salir de allí -debes llevarla tu comandante -extendió el tubo a Issei.

-¿Yo? ¿porque? -pregunto.

-Ella lo pidió personalmente, te eligió para esto -exclamo -ella los eligió a cada uno desde antes que nacieran, si les dijera que fue ella quien me dio las bases para el proyecto spartan...

-Esto se vuelve cada vez mas perturbador -dijo Siegfried ante el raro comportamiento de las palabras de Halsey.

-Agárrela teniente -dijo e Issei puso sus manos en el artefacto -¿la tienes?

-La tengo.

-Excelente. Hay que salir de aquí ya -dijo Halsey.

Luego de volver a la superficie, reuniéndose con los que Kiritsugo asigno para plantar los explosivos en la estructura, recibieron noticias por parte de los soldados atrincherados, cuatro pelicans en resguardo los habían alistado con el resto de los spartans para salir de la base y dirigirse a los puntos de evacuaciones que debían presentarse.

-Suban los pelicans a la pista de despegue en el techo -ordeno Kiritsugo, a través de unas plataformas de la estructura, las cuatro naves aparecieron en el techo, listas para despegar, solo faltaba que todos subieran para salir -no podemos ir todos juntos, debemos dividirnos en los pelicans -indicaba Avenger -ustedes cinco conmigo y halsey en una unidad -miro a cinco ODST de los atrincherados -ustedes nos seguirán en otro pelican iremos a punto de extracción en Estambul -dijo al resto de los atrincherados -ahora ustedes -miro a los dos grupos spartans, sobre todo a Issei -teniente, si lo que llevas contigo es tan importante deberán llevarlo al punto de evacuación en la península de Yucatán.

-Nos aseguraremos de que llegue señor -exclamo Vali.

Kiritsugo cargo a Halsey con los soldados que selecciono y partieron primero, a dos minutos de ventaja, la segunda nave con los demás supervivientes despegaba para seguir al Avenger, en tierra los spartans subían a sus naves, pero entre todos Issei aun se mantenía inquieto.

-Oye elegido que esperas para subir -se burlo Sigfried cuando vio que Issei se mantenía mirando al horizonte.

-Algo anda mal, no veo al covenant cerca ni mi radar los detecta -exclamo B 312 lo obvio y un disparo de plasma aniquilo el pelican con los demás sobrevivientes que irían con Kiritsugo -¡un crucero!

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! -grito Cao caco.

Cuando todos los spartans corrieron a los pelicans para escapar, tres naves phantoms aparecieron para abriendo fuego en contra de los soldados así como de los pelicans, reventando una de las naves para su evacuación.

-Mierda... suban, los cubrimos -grito Cao y junto a Sigfried y Georg atrajeron la atención de los elites y hunters que bajaron de la nave.

-¡Sube Issei!

Arthur tomo el control de la nave, preparo los motores para cuando uno por uno sus compañeros de armas fueron subiendo. Issei, Fay, Saji, Jeane, Heracles, Vali ya estaban burdo.

-¡Cao, suban pronto! -grito Jeane al momento que el pelican comenzaba a elevarse.

-¡Vamos!

Los tres restantes salieron disparados para escapar gracias al fuego de cobertura que le dieron sus compañeros desde el pelican. Dos subieron con éxito, uno de ellos, no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Vamos... -entonces el ultimo spartan, recibió un disparo en la pierna a causa de un tirador elite desde un phantom luego de ver caer a sus compañeros desplegados -¡Siegfried!

El muslo derecho de Sigfried fue atravesado, el impacto fue tan duro que hizo caer de rodilla al súper soldado, cayó al suelo y dio vuelta sobre si mismo.

-¡Hijo de perra! -grito Sigfried tomando su escopeta y disparando en represalia contra su tirador -¡Aaaarggghh! -recibió un segundo disparo del tirador, esta vez atravesó un órgano vital.

Gracias al fuego de sus armas, lograron ahuyentar al phantom y abatir al tirador.

-¡Sigfried! -su líder iba a bajar, pero...

-¡No! ¡Váyanse!... -apenas si se podía poner de pie.

-¡No te vamos a abandonar!

-Dense prisa que esa cosa se acerca -grito Arthur acerca del crucero, se aproximaba mas rápido cada vez a como lo veía.

Sigfried consiguió ponerse de pie un momento, solo para mirar a sus hermanos de armas.

-Váyanse... después de todo... alguien tiene que hacer estallar este sitio -saco el dispositivo con él que activaría las bombas en el sitio.

-Te veremos del otro lado -se despidieron de su compañero.

Irya aviso a la armada de la UNSC acerca del crucero que iba hacia los spartans, y a medida que aceleraban a todo lo que el motor del pelican daba, el misil dio contra la nave que estaba cerca de la estratosfera, no derribo el crucero, pero logro detenerlo y ganar tiempo a los spartans en su huida.

De pie tapando sus heridas, Sigfried vio como la nave enemiga detuvo su movimiento, pero no sus acciones, varias naves phantom y spirit salieron rumbo al edificio del MI5 con la intención de sustraer información como habían pospuesto. Pudo quedarse en el techo, pero decidió entrar, camino lo mas que pudo por esas oficinas casi destruidas por completo, y se sentó donde pudo ver como las tropas covenant bajaron y antes de pisar fuera del hangar, se quito el casco para dar un ultimo respiro.

-Padre... madre... mis hermanos... -vinieron a su mente sus últimos recuerdos antes de perderlos a manos del mismo enemigo -nos reuniremos pronto -fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de derrumbar el lugar.

A la distancia, Issei presencio como el edificio del MI5 se hundía en una zanja a causa de las cargas que sus compañeros pusieron en los niveles interiores de la estructura. También, Issei comprendió que solo era cuestión de tiempo, así como Connla, cada uno de esos spartans que iban con él morirían, pero lo único que se preguntaba mas era saber si la vería morir o ella le vería morir en ese momento.

-Ningún sacrificio es tan pequeño, ningún sacrificio será olvidado -pronuncio Cao cao, en despedida a su compañero.


	17. Uprising

Capitulo 17: Uprising

Escapar de las cenizas de gran Bretaña fue sencillo, el rescate estaba mas cerca cada día, pero llegar a salir de la tierra seria todo un desafió. Con la ciudad mas importante del covenant liderando el asalto a la tierra y el mismo líder de esta alianza arrasando la tierra la humanidad cayó en desesperación. Sabían que no podrían ganar, pero tenían que ganar tiempo para efectuar la evacuación y con los únicos spartans en la tierra en aquellos momentos trágicos en una misión especial. Marines, reservas y ODSTs tenían que enfrentar al covenant solos.

-¡Soldados! -gritaba un comandante a un grupo de mas de mil marines y soldados de elite humana que se cubrían detrás de pilas de escombros a las cercanías de las calles principales de la ciudad de Progreso en Yucatán, la mitad de la ciudad estaba en manos Covenant, la otra mitad aun resistía en manos de la humanidad, miles de civiles llegaban a este punto para ser trasladados al punto de evacuación en la península -¡de aquí en adelante es victoria o muerte! -tenían que ganar tiempo a los civiles, no importaba que se sacrificaran dado que las armas comenzaban a escasear.

-Como podemos ganar si dieron un rifle por cada cuatro soldados -dijo un joven soldado lleno de miedo de lo que les esperaba. La mayoría de esos soldados que estaban cerca de él, no estaban armados y aun así se lanzarían en una carga contra el enemigo.

-Es una sentencia a muerte -comento otro cadete.

Todos allí, veteranos y jóvenes soldados sabían esto, morirían en ese ataque. Pero no veías a muchos temerosos, ni siquiera tratando de hacer entrar en razón al comandante que encabezaba el ataque. Estaban atrapados en un punto sin retorno, solo podían hacer dos cosas, luchar y morir o quedarse en sus lugares y morir. Pero eran soldados, tenían que ser valientes.

-¡Adelante, victoria o muerte! -grito el oficial militar para hacer sonar un silbato para dar señal a todos para salir al ataque -¡Hurra! -un grito de guerra soviético.

-¡HURRA!

Casi tres mil soldados salieron, con armas, cuchillos y banderas humanas en alto contra un muro de armas y cañones de plasma covenant. Al avistar el masivo ataque humano, el covenant tomo posiciones, superando en armas a los humanos esperaron la señal de su inquisidor al mando para repeler el ataque humano.

-"¡Disparen!" -grito su inquisidor en línea.

Así como las cargas soviéticas lanzadas sobre Stalingrado durante la segunda guerra, los marines de la UNSC cayeron por el plasma enemigo. No era el primer ataque que lanzaban los humanos en la zona, tampoco seria el último. Ni la última vez que después de ver caer a casi todos sus hermanos en este ataque desesperado, decidían volver a sus posiciones originales. Apenas si habían traído consigo la vida de uno que otro soldado covenant.

-"Deberíamos perseguirlos" -dijo un elite a su inquisidor.

-"Dejare que mueran por su propia voluntad" -respondió el inquisidor.

-"Te vuelves blando, Thel' Vadam" -fue lo ultimo que le dijo su segundo al mando antes de darse la vuelta no sin antes respetar la orden de su líder de ejercito para dar la indicación al resto de sus brigadas.

En alguna parte de las junglas de la península de Yucatán, Hyoudou Issei se hallaba separado de su equipo luego de emboscados múltiples unidades Sheraph cuando entraban a las aguas territoriales del norte de la península, durante la intensa lluvia de plasma, el pelican fue dañado y sacudido, hizo que el miembro mas relevante del momento cayera de la nave junto al paquete en su espalda. Varias veces intento contactar a su equipo pero los canales estaban interferidos.

-Estoy solo, sin comunicación, balas escasas y el covenant por donde quiera que andan -dijo Issei dado su soledad -supongo que ahora entiendo lo que vivieron los americanos cuando lucharon en Vietnam -solamente cuando estaba demasiado solo hablaba consigo mismo -quedarme aquí no es opción solida.

Levanto su arma y a paso ligero comenzó a avanzar por allí donde sea que se encontrara en medio del monte y manglar de la región.

Por cada paso que daba, B312 se percataba la falta de vida animal silvestre en la zona, creyó que los animales habían huido pues también se podían oír disparos de plasma que no sabían si eran cercanos o lejanos los disparos, así como disparos de balas regulares en la zona. No tenía idea, si acercarse o alejarse; mucho menos tenía idea si se estaba aproximando a ellos o distanciando.

De pronto escucho los motores de naves enemigas a toda velocidad viniendo por encima de su cabeza, rápidamente Issei se puso a cubierto y termino viendo a dos naves x wings huyendo con cinco banshees pisandoles los talones. No paso mucho cuando escucho un estallido muy próximo, detrás de un cerro; supuso que alguna de las naves cayó dándole igual quien fuese subió el cerro y vio la ciudad de Mérida del otro lado en un escenario que no le gustaría haber visto, cinco corbetas y tres cruceros covenant se enfrentaban a muerte contra siete cruceros clase valiant mas dos naves colonizadoras y cuatro fragatas de la UNSC. Pero de pronto uno de esos cruceros fue derribado la intensa lluvia enemiga consiguió derribar a una de las aves que servía como escudo a las naves que evacuaban a los miles de civiles atrapados en la ciudad.

Pelicans, y naves regulares para evacuación civil subían y bajaban detrás del muro de fuego de naves pesadas que defendía el paso de la evacuación hacia el convoy que tanto había oído hablar Issei. Evacuación a las que tenia que llegar Issei.

Discretamente entro a las calles de la ciudad que estaba toda marcada por la batalla, no estaba toda demacrada como Nueva York pero si se notaba a la siendo consumida por el covenant. Pero mas pronto de lo que pensó se topo con señales enemigas así como civiles. Se escondió dentro de un edificio, desde el segundo piso logro ver como soldados elites y brutes tenían en su poder a casi veinte civiles capturados, los que pusieron en contra de la pared, abatieron sin piedad a hombres, mujeres y niños como los alemanes con los polacos cuando se revelaron durante el gueto de Varsovia. De todos esas desafortunadas almas, una mujer con un bebe el brazos les pedía piedad luego de ser la única sobreviviente de los ejecutados. Pero un elite mayor se acerco y con su rifle de asalto disparo a la cabeza de la pobre madre dejando caer al bebe, que a manos de un brute con martillo lo pulverizo, y todo lo vio Issei. Ni siquiera él pudo creer esa escena que vio, como un pequeño bebe fue brutalmente asesinado por un mono gigante, y él estaba cerca pero no hizo nada para detenerlos o para salvarlos.

-¿Que me esta pasando? -se pregunto Issei luego de quitarse el casco para respirar mejor luego de ver la muerte de ese infante. Mas pronto que tarde, Issei volvia a escuchar gritos de gentes desesperados por que alguien los salvara.

Miro de nuevo y vio como un nuevo grupo de civiles eran emparejados contra la pared por los mismos elites, habían mas personas capturadas a manos de este pelotón covenant y pronto los iban a ejecutar de la misma manera que a los anteriores. Esta vez no se iba a quedar escondido, era un spartan y su deber era proteger a la humanidad. Tomo su cuchillo luego de guardar su arma en la espalda, pero vio de pronto como varios marines en movimientos sigilosos se movían hacia el pelotón enemigo desde tejados y por las calles adyacentes de forma sigilosa. Solo vio cuando uno de estos soldados lanzo un par de granadas a espaldas del mismo brute con martillo que acabo con ese bebe y la explosión levanto un cortina de polvo así como al mismo simio por los aires.

-"¡Humanos!" -gritaron los elites desorientados por el ataque.

Cuando el capitán de estos shangueilios iba a dar ordenes, Issei le cayó encima con su cuchillo directamente sobre la cabeza con un asesinato aéreo que tomo por sorpresa a todos los elites restantes.

-"¡Demon!" -solo pudieron maldecirlo cuando las balas comenzaron a caer sobre los guerreros del covenant por todas las direcciones y con todas las armas de soldados regulares de la UNSC que habían -"nos atacan."

-¡Mueran malditos! -gritó un marine que logro derribar a uno de estos reptiles con su escopeta en mano, solo para subirse a él y rematarlo.

Cuando los civiles fueron puestos a salvo y llevados a otro punto lejos de manos del covenant que rondaban toda la ciudad, los marines se aproximaron al spartan luego de quedar maravillados por tan solo su presencia en medio de ese caos.

-Un spartan ¡¿aquí?! creí que era solo un rumor eso de que los spartans andaban por aquí -dijo un suboficial de bajo rango.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo aquí? -decían entre los marines.

-Que importa ahora enfrentar al covenant será mas fácil -respondieron llenos de esperanza y entusiasmo.

-A que se refieren con que los spartans andan por aquí -cuestiono Issei.

-Rumores por la radio, hace algunas horas se estrello un pelican en la ciudad pero había un spartan adentro, dijo que sus demás compañeros estaban dispersos por allí pero no dijo mas porque se desmayó tras el impacto -conto un teniente entre los marines.

-¿Pueden llevarme con esos spartans? -Issei supuso que eran sus miembros de equipo.

-Lo haríamos si supiéramos donde están para empezar -decía el líder del escuadrón -casi la mitad de la ciudad esta en manos covenant y la otra ocupada por nosotros, pero en toda Mérida están las tropas dispersas. Hay civiles atrapados y otros capturados por el covenant de su lado y demasiados civiles de nuestro lado haciendo fila para subir a algún transporte que los saque de aquí, para retrasar al enemigo se han lanzado cargas contra el covenant en el centro de la ciudad donde nos tienen divididos, pero dicen que empiezan a escasear las armas -contaba el hombre -por lo que dicen esos otros spartans están ayudando ¿usted también vino para ayudarnos? ¿verdad?...

-Tengo una misión -respondió -debo sacar un paquete de este planeta.

De pronto la conversación de Issei con este oficial fue interrumpida cuando una señal de radio humana apareció de inesperado en el canal principal del marine líder.

-¡Ebriones! ¡Aquí Collins, necesitamos ayuda! -gritaba un capitán aliado por la radio -carajos estamos acorralados, tengo a catorce civiles con nosotros...

-Vamos para allí Collins -respondió el tal Ebriones -spartan ayúdenos, con usted salvar vidas civiles será mas eficiente que con lo que paso hace poco.

Tenia una misión, pero Issei ya tenia una responsabilidad como spartan, una que definía su existencia como soldado.

-Cuando sale el ultimo transporte del planeta -pregunto Issei.

-Faltan 96 horas para que la evacuación del planeta sea finalizado y el convoy se vaya, aunque no sabemos a donde, la tierra es el ultimo mundo que queda de la UNSC en pie por ahora -dijo el marine.

Ya todos los mundos humanos habían sido quemados o convertidos en cristal, pero no toda la población de los mundos fue evacuada por completo como se pretendía con las misiones. Pocos fueron los supervivientes a la furia Covenant que lograron huir a los convoys dado el corto tiempo que se mantenía la evacuación debido a la excesiva presencia enemiga, debían actuar rápido y certeros.

-Ayúdenos spartan -estos marines confiaban que la sola presencia de B 312 podría hacer la diferencia.

Lo pensó un poco mas, su misión era de suma importancia pero lo que vio recientemente hizo que hiciera lo único que no le enseñaron a hacer como spartan, cuestionar sus ordenes, decidió retrasarlas un poco mas. Sobre todo luego de sentir una especie de pulso proveniente de la capsula que llevaba en su espalda que parecía pensar y que le dijo que les ayudara también.

-Que sea rápido -exclamo Issei tras tomar el arma de su espalda.

Atrapados a través de las ventanas de un hotel en la zona, unos siete marines disparaban desde el tercer piso contra decenas de Kig-yaars y grunts suicidas que intentaban entrar en el hotel donde habían refugiado a muchos civiles que rescataron y algunos de sus compañeros yacían heridos de gravedad mientras que dos marines más disparaban a toda tropa covenant que intentase cruzar por la puerta amplia del hotel.

Desde la derecha, por un pasadizo todo destruido por las explosiones, Issei y él escuadron de soldados vieron como emergían a montones los covenant por una avenida.

-¿De dónde sale tanto bastardo? -pregunto un ODST.

Issei se dispuso a investigar y a pocas calles de esa avenida principal, una serie de phantoms y spirits venían bajando con nuevas tropas que un elite de rango promedio andaba solicitando para atacar al hotel.

-Hay que eliminar a ese bastardo -dijo el líder del escuadrón de marines.

-Sin un rifle de presión en nuestras manos, atacar será un suicidio -le respondieron, nadie parecía tener alguna idea para enfrentar al enemigo.

-Que dices Spartan -preguntaron pero Issei ya no estaba allí.

Salió de su escondite luego de tomar el lanza cohetes que llevaron entre los soldados de choque. Exponiéndose sin llamar la atención del Covenant, Issei cargo y apunto las dos rondas del arma, disparando primero contra el elite en mando, matando a cinco Jackals que traía cerca, así como dos primos con penachos de estos Kig-yaars. Apenas si reaccionaron las tropas covenant con esta emboscada por qué el segundo misil que Issei disparó fue en contra del spirits que apenas dejo nuevas tropas y su motor fue dañado por B 312, golpeó tierra y perforó su motor como consecuencia, causando una explosión que mató al resto de tropas concentradas que habían bajado.

-"¡Demon!" -gritó un grunt suicida que vio a Issei.

Con granadas en mano iba a matar al spartan tres pero los soldados con él salieron de su escondite y le dieron en la cabeza al duende alienígena, antes de que esas granadas de plasma se despegaran de sus manos, Issei dio una patada contra el cuerpo del grunt, por ende los explosivos terminaron volando contra los screameshezr que estaban algo atrás.

-¡Atacad! -salieron los marines y ODSTs de su escondrijo, las balas volaban contra las fuerzas covenant de la avenida de Montejo.

La ruta enemiga había sido retomada por la especie que edifico esa calle, los humanos. Desde las ventanas, y desde el refugio, soldados así como civiles podían oír aunque no ver; como las fuerzas covenant se detuvieron luego de estar atacando intensamente el hotel, pero podían seguir oyendo como andaban luchando contra fuerzas aliadas. Pero cuando los disparos cesaron, los soldados comenzaron a preguntarse ¿quien gano? tenían a salvo a los civiles que protegían. Se contentaron cuando vieron una bandera humana ondeando desde esa avenida cargada por un soldado humano, era una señal grata.

La humanidad estaba perdiendo, pero por lo menos no se estaban dando por vencidos, seguían igual de valientes y libres luchando ante su invasor. Mas pronto que tarde, el inquisidor y sus mandos empezaron a ver como banderas humanas comenzaron a erguirse por donde se suponía sus tropas ya habían tomado terreno.

-"Los humanos recuperan terreno" -dijeron los elites a su inquisidor -"debemos lanzar un ataque certero."

-"Aun no" -contesto Thel'Vadam.

-"¡Si no lo hacemos ahora! ¡¿cuando?! El didacta no aceptara fracasos" -dijeron tras la respuesta contraria de su comandante en jefe.

-"No hemos fracasado, solo les daré tiempo" -contesto el hijo de la casa Vadam.

-"De reagruparse de contratacarnos" -preguntaron molestos.

-"De armarse" -Thel' Vadam vio a sus oponentes en la batalla -"serán dignos oponentes" -levanto su espada y la activo.


	18. Last Daying Breath

Capitulo 18: last daying breath

Mérida era asediada por el enemigo que se multiplicaba cada vez mas no importa cuantos de ellos reventaran sus cabezas, naves nuevas de la invasión covenant seguían apareciendo en el cielo. No podían seguir resistiendo mas en la capital de ese estado de lo que fue la republica de México. Convoyes en tierra y aire salían de la ciudad cargados de civiles así de heridos y militares rumbo al otro punto de evacuación cercano en toda la península, Cancún.

Tan solo en tierra los camiones de la armada así como de uso civil que ocupaban para evacuar eran bombardeados por las hordas de wraiths covenant que intentaban pisarles los talones, pero un muro formado con artillerías pesadas en la zona así como unidades blindadas resistían los ataques enemigos. En el aire, Pelicans y falcons, e igualmente que unidades de uso civil huían de las navíos covenant que envían sus naves cazas diezmando el éxodo masivo de la zona.

-¡No se detengan avancen! -en las ruinas de Mérida aun quedaban civiles y marines subiendo a los distintos grupos de evacuación. En medio de todo eso, los spartans reunidos montaban guardia junto a otros cientos de marines en el ultimo punto de evacuación de la ciudad milenaria.

-Mira mamá un spartan -dijo un niño abrazando un peluche mientras él y su madre iban en la fila para subir a las grupos de evacuación.

Estaban lejos de aquel niño, pero sus mejoras les permitían oír mejor que otros. Issei a pesar de tener una actitud seria reflejada bajo su cara escondida por el casco de su armadura, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Dos de sus hermanos de armas habían caído ya, y su deber como súper soldados de proteger a la especie humana era un fracaso, pero aun no habían fracasado.

-Deberíamos estar sacándote con ellos -protesto Arthur mirando que el covenant no acercara sus narices en medio de toda la intensa batalla, Issei se mantenía con el paquete detrás suyo sin descuidarlo -o por lo menos estar allí y no aquí haciendo labores de evacuación civil.

-Fueron ordenes directas del comandante Josef -dijo Vali, molestándose en ocasiones por la actitud cuestionante en cada momento.

-Es la verdad -exclamo.

-Si no se han dado cuenta estamos perdiendo -levanto la voz, cansada de Arthur.

-Creen que nos damos cuenta de que estamos perdiendo -respondió al tono de su líder de equipo -quiero saber que aun no hemos perdido.

-¡Contrólense spartans! -Cao y el resto de su equipo estaban listos para intervenir si veían que todo se iba de las manos.

-Si me preguntan -hablo Issei, quitándose el casco para sentarse sobre en medio de los escombros -todo esto es una mierda y me siento como un inútil -era desalentador sus palabras, que no solo sus amigos spartans oían, también los soldados regulares y de elite -todos aquí, juramos que protegeríamos a la humanidad... ahora mírennos. Somos un fracaso.

-Saldremos adelante, ya verán -decía Heracles -aun no es el fin, mientras uno de nosotros tenga la voluntad de vivir, toda la humanidad vivirá...

Pudo haber dado un gran discurso y alentar a todos cuando de pronto una explosión de un cañón de plasma de una unidad del covenant cayó demasiado cerca del limite que ellos hicieron con el enemigo.

-¡Enemigo a las doce! -grito Saji con un rifle francotirador en sus manos y en alto -esto no es bueno...

Cuando Issei y sus compañeros miraron a lo que a distancia no se visualizaba fácilmente por sus ojos. Presenciaron como un shangueli de pie sobre montones de escombros miraba a dónde los humanos evacuaban.

-¡Un inquisidor! -gritó Saji cuando reconoció el atuendo del elite.

-No cualquier inquisidor, es Thel' Vadam -aclaro Cao cao.

-Él... -cuando pronuncio su nombre, Jeanne a su lado no pudo evitar sentir rabia contra el elite -fue él y sus tropas las que destruyeron su mundo natal, y él mismo quien decapito a sus padres frente a sus ojos.

-¡Todos preparados! ¡A sus posiciones!

Gritaron los capitanes y demás oficiales entre los marines, los spartans tomaron posiciones defensivas mientras que los grupos de evacuación apresuraron el paso para sacar pronto a la gente. Sin embargo a la distancia, Thel' Vadam aunque quería una lucha justa con los spartans, las vidas civiles y de los demás soldados humanos, no le concebían.

-"¿Atacamos?" -pregunto su segundo al mando del elite de rango inquisidor.

-"Aplástenlos, pero los demons son míos" -revelo su espada de energía, miro por detrás de él a las fuerzas que reunio para lanzar un ataque masivo en este punto -"¡Adelante!"

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Soldados, blindados y demás unidades de tierra del covenant emergieron en cantidades que nadie podía imaginar. Al ver la enorme cantidad, los marines y ODST sintieron terror.

-No tenemos suficientes municiones señor -dijo un marine atemorizado por el numero enemigo.

-Sera el fin de Wakanda... -un sargento de los marines dijo esto y todos lo miraron preguntandose que a qué venía esa frase -perdón, pero siempre quise decir eso.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí -Vali tomo a Issei en cuanto se volvió a poner el casco.

-No pienso abandonarlos -sabia que alguno de ellos moriría en ese momento -se han perdido suficientes vidas en esta guerra.

-Y se perderán todas si no sales de este planeta, recuerda que no llevas un simple paquete contigo -exclamo la líder del equipo Ghost.

-No pensé que ser el mesías significaría dejar morir a mis hermanos -declaro Issei mirando atrás.

Se detuvo y miro que algunos de sus compañeros se quedarían a enfrentar a esta horda hasta la muerte, sabían que habría tiempo para evacuar, solo algunos vendrían con él. Todos se reunieron con él antes de subirlo al último transporte.

-Las decisiones difíciles requieren voluntades fuertes -dijo su líder del castaño.

-Una decisión que yo no tome -exclamó.

-Los verdaderos héroes nunca toman la decisión de serlo -dijo Cao cao -Jeanne y Heracles se quedaran conmigo y retendremos al enemigo. Vali y los demás irán contigo, no todo el camino esta despejado hacia las naves de evacuación. Georg, Leonard, acompañenlos, los necesitaran.

Tres spartans se quedarían atrás.

-Fue un honor luchar a su lado -dijo Leonard.

-Los veremos del otro lado -se despidió Georg.

-Vivir con honor... -dijo Issei extendiendo la mano al líder del equipo de los héroes.

-...Morir con gloria -termino la frase y le estrecho la mano a B312.

Haberse separado tras ser derribados fue difícil, pero está vez sería más complicado, sus compañeros que se quedaban atrás está vez, no los volverían a ver.

Issei y su escolta subieron al último pelican disponible para abandonar el sitio con un marine como piloto.

A medida que la nave aumentaba la velocidad y se iba lejos de todo. El castaño se quedó mirando, observando como se desvanecían de su vista, la culpa de abandonarlos crecía en su subconsciente así como con los que venían con él. Tanta era la molestia, que decidió tomar lugar entre los asientos del pelican.

-No es fácil abandonar a otros -una voz femenina sonó en su cabeza.

-¿Fuiste tú Vali? -pregunto Issei.

-No he hablado -exclamó la líder de Ghost.

-¿Le Fay? -pregunto.

-No he hablado Issei -exclamó la hermana de Arthur.

-Yo lo hice -de nuevo esa voz femenina resonó en su cabeza, pero está vez tenía idea de quién sería, esa IA que Halsey le entrego le estaba hablando -hola, Hyoudou Issei...

-¿Que pasa amigo? -pregunto Saji cuando vio que su amigo tomaba la celda de energía en su espalda cuál mochila que había olvidado algo en su interior.

-...Como...

-No puedo explicar más, solo quería darte consuelo -no tenía idea de cómo, pero aquella IA le hablaba únicamente a él, nadie más de sus hermanos spartans parecía estar oyendo la voz que Issei escuchaba -después de todo, te elegí por tu destino. Dejaré que tú mente los acompañe hasta su último aliento de quienes has dejado atrás.

De pronto su visión se torno borrosa, todo se volvió blanco y no veía nada mas por allí, nada se distinguía. en cuando diviso una figura humana, pero que no distinguía bien lo que era.

-¿Que eres? -dijo Issei intrigado por su identidad.

Mas no le respondió, pero él podía jurar que lo que vio fue una sonrisa proveniente de esa misteriosa sonrisa en ese ser oscuro.

Inexplicablemente Issei, su alma o... su subconsciente se traslado de vuelta a donde tres de sus compañeros decidieron quedarse atrás. Aunque veía lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, realmente Issei no se encontraba, inclusive el mismo lo sabia, su cuerpo no se sentía real a pesar de estarlo en el lugar. Veía como los marines, ODST y sus compañeros spartans abrían fuego a diestra y siniestra a cada paso veloz que las hordas de soldados covenant venían, no importaba cuantos de sus enemigos hicieran caer, salían mas por todos lados.

-Mierda -decía Heracles cubriéndose para recargar su arma, a medida que los cuatro cañones de artillería que ya habían sido descontinuados seguían disparando en contra fuego de los wraith enemigos que los intentaban quebrar, después de todo varios soldados ya habían muerto dado el fuego cruzado -a este paso no duraremos.

-¿Arthur?... -Issei había caminado en medio de esa confrontación, siendo atravesado por los disparos de plasma, literalmente esos disparos atravesaban su cuerpo y seguían en el aire hasta desvanecerse sin recibir él daño alguno, así comprendió mas fácilmente que no estaba él allí.

-Solo hay que dejar que avancen un poco mas -exclamo Cao cubriéndose junto al miembro de Ghost y Jeanne a su derecha, disparando sin respirar contra las fuerzas enemigas.

-¿Crees realmente que funcione? -pregunto Heracles incrédulo.

-Funcionara, espero... -dijo, matando las esperanzas del miembro de Heroes que decidió quedarse.

Entre tanto fuego cruzado, los soldados terminaron atrincherándose entre los escombros, las balas de todos comenzaban a acabarse, no había de donde sacar mas o de donde recibirlos, incluso las balas de las artillerías se agotaban. Caerían pronto.

-Vivir con honor...

-...Morir con Gloria -termino Cao la frase de Arthur -todos, ejecutaremos el plan -los soldados que aun permanecían escucharon la voz del spartan.

Cao cao saco un detonador de sus compartimentos de su armadura, un detonador inalámbrico. Issei no sabia a que conectaba o en que momento crearon una trampa que iba a estallar, porque el enemigo venia a toda prisa cuando los humanos dieron cese al fuego.

-Ignición en tres, dos... uno ¡fuego en la trinchera! -presiono el detonador.

Una línea de fuego estallo a los pies de las hordas covenant, arrasando todo en un radio de dos kilómetros de ancho por diez de largo en la línea frontal. Todo tipo de soldados covenant terminaron en llamas, calcinados o carbonizados por la fuerza explosiva. Un ataque que dejo maravillado a Thel' Vadam desde su posición. Para cuando las llamas se controlaron, el mismo decidió ir contra sus hermanos de armas de Issei, junto al resto de sus oficiales y tropas shangueilis. Atravesando esa tierra de nadie donde los cadáveres de sus tropas se revelaban entre el humo y las cenizas.

-"¿Donde están los humanos?" -pregunto Thel' Vadam cuando llegaron a su trinchera de escombros y ellos se habían ido, inclusive Issei cuya conciencia seguía ahí tenia idea para donde se retiraron.

Algo anda mal, lo presintió el inquisidor, para que todas esas tropas humanas hubiesen desaparecido tan rápido en un lugar donde edificios humanos aunque dañados por la guerra aun se mantenían de pie. Así como los rusos lucharon con uñas, cuchillos y dientes contra los alemanes cuando pisaron la patria rusa hasta la muerte, ellos también los enfrentarían de esa forma.

-"Esto no me agrada" -comentaban los shanguelis, mayoría, armados con solo espadas de energía y pocos con rifles o carabinas de plasma.

Todos los élites se detuvieron y con preocupación examinaron sus alrededores. Pero un joven shangueli miro de nuevo por las aberturas de los edificios donde un pequeño destello hizo alertarse justo cuando tenía a su líder de facción cerca.

-"¡Inquisidor!" -gritó el joven guerrero corriendo hacia su líder, para recibir una bala de francotirador que acabo con su vida y no con la de Thel' Vadam.

-¡Ahora! ¡Ataquen! -gritó Cao, saliendo armado con una Magnum.

-¡Aaaahhh!

De todos lados emergieron marines y ODST con su enemigo acorralado aún sabiendo que habían más por allí, no temieron a su número, tampoco temieron por sus vidas cuando cargaron contra los élites, mayoría armados con cuchillos, pistolas, bayonetas en DMR descargadas y chalecos explosivos con los que buscaban inmolarar con el enemigo.

Marines y soldados de elite humana chocaron contra los shangueli, impresionantemente muchos de estos marines lograron derriban a los élites apuñalandolos con sus armas, sino con la fuerza combinada con otros compañeros derribaban a los soldados covenant para acabarlos en el suelo. Era como ver a los guerreros humanos de antaño, luchando como poetas guerreros, sabían que iban morir aquí, así que decidieron traer consigo a cuántos podían.

Heracles y Jeanne estaban con Cao, el más grande tenía una torreta cubriendo acabando con quién podía de sus enemigos. La spartan, lanzándose contra un elite que le robó la espada, comenzó a abrirse paso entre los shanguelis para hallar al inquisidor.

Desde los edificios, cuando los demás fuerzas Covenant vieron que su líder y compañeros fueron emboscados iban a toda prisa para socorrerlos, pero tiradores y granaderos humanos impedían su avance. Cómo arqueros defendiendo desde los muros de un castillo que su enemigo había hecho una perforación para entrar.

Estallidos dentro y fuera del sitio. Hacían que Thel'Vadam quedará romantizado con lo que veía. Para él, esto era una verdadera lucha para sus ojos. De la nada un marine que logro acabar con un elite únicamente con un cuchillo contra uno de sus hermanos de raza, pronto cargo su arma contra Thel'Vadam, al ver al simple humano poseído por el espíritu de lucha donde el temor por la muerte no existía, intento cortar al inquisidor en mas de tres ocasiones, pero él solo lo atravesó con su espada entre tanto movimiento brusco del marine. Lo tomo de su cabeza y aprecio.

-"Valiente" -dijo antes de dejar en paz su cuerpo. Pero cuando lo hizo, a un par de pasos una spartan que robo una espada de energía a uno de los elites hacia cara al inquisidor, Jeanne. Se quito el casco y activo esa espada -"Una... demon."

-"Me recuerdas inquisidor" -la rubia spartan del equipo de los héroes desafío a Thel'Vadam en medio de esa batalla, ellos dos pronto tendrían un duelo.

-Que esta haciendo Jeanne -pregunto Issei sin que le oyeran, al igual que él quienes se infiltraron en sus recuerdos se preguntaban lo mismo.

-¡Jeanne! -entre tantos oponentes, Cao vio como su compañero estaba a punto de senteciarse.

-"Me recuerdas" -pregunto Jeanne rodeando a su oponente.

-"Eres la hija de ese humano" -dijo Thel'Vadam rodeando a la spartan.

-"La general Jeanne D'Arc de la ONI, defensora de Orleans" -decía -"tu la mataste frente a mi junto a mi padre."

-"Fue una buena oponente, la deje cumplir su ultima petición y te deje vivir, mírate te has vuelto una Demon, para vengar a tu madre" -exclamo Thel'Vadam.

-"Mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos... a todo mi mundo" -dijo y sin mas, se lanzo contra Thel'Vadam con esa espada de energía.

-¡Jeanne no! -tanto Heracles como Cao temieron por su compañera pero ante tantos enemigos, seria casi imposible abrirse paso.

Tanto ella como él chocaban espadas una y otra vez, la furia del deseo de venganza de Jeanne la volvían una berserker en ese momento, una oponente impresionante para Thel'Vadam. Ningún otro shangueli se acercaba, esta lucha era entre ambos a pesar de ver a su líder estar... siendo derrotado. Mas la lucha no duraría mucho, así como esos marines, de cientos ahora solo quedaban de pie algunos en medio de todo el combate, inclusive sus tiradores yacían muertos. Mas no murieron por los tiradores enemigos, sino por los wraith que destruyeron sus posiciones. Algunos incluso cuando sus armas se agotaron se arrojaron desde sus lugares con explosivos en sus trajes, para inmolarse contra sus oponentes.

No obstante Jeanne solo tenia un objetivo en mente, acabar con Thel'Vadam, y cuando creía que por fin iba a matarlo luego de hacerlo caer de rodillas por el corte de su espada luego de atacarlo en la pierna y conseguir que soltara sus armas, quiso dar el golpe de gracia pero hacerlo caer de rodillas la hizo caer en la trampa del inquisidor, un veloz movimiento de una tercera espadas escondida con él, se levanto con su otra pierna y clavo su espada contra la humana, atravesando su corazón.

-¡Jeanne! -Cao cao grito, no podía creer lo que veía.

-No... -susurro Jeanne, de su boca comenzó a sangrar esa perdida masiva de sangre, su cuerpo lentamente dejo de responder -madre... padre...

-"Dicen que los humanos creen que hay una vida después de la que tienen. Podrás reunirte con ellos" -dijo Thel'Vadam -"fuiste una oponente admirable, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme."

Apago su espada y empujo el cuerpo de Jeanne cuando cayó de rodillas, para que su rostro cayera mirando al cielo.

-"Mantén a los demás" -grito el inquisidor celebrando que uno de los spartans había caído.

Solo cinco marines mas quedaban, entre varios de sus soldados, ellos fueron apuñalados o decapitados, fusilados antes de poder hacerse estallar como planearon. Todos murieron rápido y sin dolor. Solo Cao y Heracles aun quedaban con vida, mas no iban a retroceder o huir, en especial Cao, para él Jeanne era especial.

-Jeanne... -susurro, se sentía impotente al ver su cuerpo sin vida.

-¡Cao cuidado! -grito Heracles al ver como un par de elites venían contra su líder, él uso su torreta y abrió fuego en su contra. Pero pronto comenzaron a rodearlos. Entre todos, una lanza covenant salió por encima de los soldados enemigos y cayó en Heracles.

-¡Heracles! -grito Cao, viendo como su amigo quedo empalado por el arma, e igual cayo de rodillas, siendo sostenido por la lanza que lo atravesó.

El líder del equipo de los héroes enfrento su destino, tomo una lanza del suelo perteneciente a un shanguelio muerto. Y comenzó a enfrentar a sus oponentes. Uno a uno los elites vinieron en su contra, como todo un maestro de la lanza comenzó a matar uno seguido de otro. Ellos se multiplicaban, y la espera por matarlo los ansiaba.

-¡Arrgg! -Un elite con carabina disparo contra Cao y lo hirió en el brazo derecho. Aun así, pudo mover su brazo y su lanza para degollarlo.

-Eeegg... -hizo su boca cuando un shangueli lo apuñalo en el torso, pero esa lanza logro cortarle los ojos al reptil.

Dos elites mas, lo atacaron por detrás, atravesando sus pulmones, pero su rabia le dio un empujón de fuerza, con la lanza logro atravesar a ambos y matarlos. Pero perdió su lanza, los elites no dudaron en disparar tres veces contra Cao, haciendo que cayera contra el suelo.

-"¡Los demons han muerto!" -gritaron regocijados los elites.

Thel'Vadam no estaba feliz, pero tampoco disgustado, fueron oponentes dignos después de todo. Pronto algo llamo, su atención. Heracles aun respiraba, lo mismo para Issei.

-"Inquisidor este demon sigue vivo" -varios shanguelis rodearon a Heracles -"¿lo tomamos prisionero?"

-Yo no... -Heracles movió su mano y quito los seguros de cuatro granadas que traía consigo.

Diez elites murieron junto con él. La explosión la tuvo cerca el inquisidor, tanto que lo dejo aturdido por un momento y una cortina de polvo se levanto por un momento. Cuando esa cortina se bajo, vio como Cao cao aun con vida iba arrastrándose con sus ultimas fuerzas hacia el cuerpo de Jeanne, se puso a su lado. Y tomo la mano de su compañera.

-Hay cosas que quise decirte Jeanne... -dijo débil Cao, la sombra de Thel'Vadam lo cubrió, no dudo cao en pensar que vino para matarlo también.

-Tienen mis respetos demon, espero que jamás los olviden -pronuncio en lenguaje humano, entonces murió Cao, tomando la mano de su amada Jeanne. Desgraciadamente, se iba con lamentos.

Issei vio suficiente, al menos su conciencia, o su alma; acompaño a sus compañeros hasta su últimos alientos. Cuando volvió a el mismo. Yacía de pie en el borde del pelican mirando a donde sus hermanos de armas ahora descansaban.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Vali.

-Han muerto, ellos han muerto... -Issei apretó los puños, tres mas que conoció cayeron, sus hermanos, su nueva familia... Tendrían que llorarlos mas tarde, tenían que salir de la tierra ¿Qué rumbo tomaría la humanidad después?


	19. Smoking snakes

Capitulo 19: Smoking Snakes

El covenant ya había arrasado con casi el noventa y nueve por ciento del planeta tierra, solo un punto en el caribe aun permanecía resistente, siendo ahora el último lugar de los mundos humanos que aun prevalecía. Todas las colonias y mundos que la especie humana había puesto cimientos para prevalecer, fueron convertidos en polvo. La humanidad escapaba sin rumbo, lo veía issei desde su asiento en el borde del pelican cuando la nave entraba en la última ciudad que resistía en la tierra ya que estaba asediada por el plasma enemigo. B 312 se hacía muchas cuestiones, que era personificación que vio en su cabeza que le permitió ver la muerte de sus hermanos del equipo héroes, y ¿que secreto poseía que era clave para salvar a la humanidad?

-Miren este lugar -dijo Saji observando desde el otro lado frente a Issei -este lugar era un paraíso hace un par de meses, ahora solo será un recuerdo...

Apenas si habían entrado en los limites de la ciudad caribeña con la selva reforestada tras un par de siglos de gran esfuerzo. Ahora se veía esas selvas frondosas en llamas o con los arboles casi muertos o secos, muchos edificios y casas en llamas. Desde lo alto los spartans veían como ráfagas de balas y de plasma pasaban en fuego cruzado, al igual que Mérida, esta ciudad los marines y demás fuerzas de la UNSC luchaban sin cuartel ni bando en la ciudad, evacuando a cuantos podían a la mayor velocidad que se les permitía. Pero dos súper cargueros enemigos atravesado el muro de navíos flotantes de la ONI que protegían la salida de las naves de evacuación.

justo cuando el pelican del pequeño convoy que iban los spartan pasaba por la así llamada zona hotelera. Issei escucho una interferencia en sus canales, al igual que sus compañeros spartans.

-...Solicito permiso para despegar ¡es urgente! -un canal abierto entro en el audio de Issei, un par de puntos menores en la zona hotelera esperaban para evacuar desde este lugar hacia en convoy final en la estratosfera.

-Negativo Sigma-6, tiene que esperar a que nos encarguemos de esos cargueros primero -alguien de control de evacuación respondió al desesperado piloto.

Tres cruceros de clase valiant se aproximaron hacia estas dos monstruosidades enemigas para hacerles frente. ¿Como lo harían? solo la suerte estaría de su lado.

-¡¿Esperar?! Maldición el covenant esta muy cerca de mi posición y llevo a mas de cinco mil personas conmigo -entonces con su vista, nuestro spartan logro ver donde estaba ese piloto preocupado. En un puerto cercano, naves pequeñas de evacuación esperan la señal para salir, entre ellas sola una nave tenia sus motores encendidos -¡el covenat esta muy cerca! ¡Maldición no voy a hacer esperar mas a esta gente!

-¡Sigma-6 no despegue!

El operador lo tuvo que regañar, pero no fue suficiente para hacer que el piloto le hiciera caso, parecía que todo iba a salir bien, la nave despego sin problemas, solo faltaba acelerar los motores para ascender cuando...

-¡No! -gritaron en los canales, un disparo desde los súper cargueros daño la nave de evacuación. Atravesó el transporte y un incendio creció en la nave mientras se desplomaba sobre la laguna -¡auxilió nos caemos!

Mas tardo en decir decirlo, antes de que la nave se cayera a la laguna, siendo tragado con todas esas almas inocentes.

-Hijos de puta... no puedo mirar -otras naves se metieron al canal.

-Control aquí súper 6-3, solicitamos permiso para realizar una misión de búsqueda y rescate -dijo un pelican que vio la tragedia pasar.

-Negativo súper 6-3, es inútil ahora -dijo control.

Tal como dijo Issei, se sentían inútiles. Su deber era proteger a la humanidad, estar en el frente luchando para impedir esto. No pueden culpárseles, son soldados; bajo esa densa armadura desde niños fueron moldeados para obedecer ordenes, y pronto recibirían nuevas ordenes.

-Líder Ghost... aquí el pillar of autum ¿me reciben? -era una voz poco familiar para los spartans.

-¿El pillar of autum esta aquí? -era una nave icónica para los spartans, esta nave transporto y lanzo a los primeros spartans cuando aun eran el proyecto orión, e igualmente, fueron los responsables de arrojar a los spartans de la segunda generación a la guerra -¿no era Keyes?

-Pillar of autum aquí líder Ghost -exclamo Vali tomando la llamada inesperada del hombre.

-La doctora Halsey me comunico que llevan un paquete de alto valor -exclamo el hombre -la ONI a asignado que deben traerlo al pillar of autum para sacarlo con el próximo convoy que saldrá en tres horas en el siguiente punto de evacuación -envió entonces información a la líder de este grupo spartan.

-Recibido -Vali reviso la información.

-Deben darse prisa spartans, en cualquier momento la ultima sección del convoy de evacuación saldrá junto con todo aquel que esta preparado y dejaremos la tierra. Junto con todo aquel que se tuvo que quedar atrás, parece que perdimos la guerra por ahora -exclamo Keyes.

Se suponían que un principio, habían salido con mas que tiempo suficiente para alcanzar la evacuación, ahora estaban contra reloj.

-Señor, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero que es lo que hace especial al paquete que Issei carga -pregunto Vali luego de que sus compañeros escucharan que pronto toda nave dejaría la tierra para siempre.

-No puedo decirlo, inteligencia dice que nuestros canales de comunicación están siendo hakeados por el enemigo dado que el didacta busca lo que llevan con ustedes -dijo Keyes -dense prisa, es posible que los súper cargueros covenant que atravesaron las líneas intentan encontrarlos por el paquete.

-Creo que ya nos descubrieron -dijo Saji.

No se dieron cuenta con tiempo, pero tres seraphs enemigos alcanzaron el pelican de los spartans.

-¡No podemos evitarlos! -dijo Arthur a segundos de ser impactados en el motor izquierdo por un tiro casi a ciegas de uno de los pilotos covenant, sacudiendo la nave y activando la alarma de emergencia del pelican.

-¡Hay que saltar! -grito Le fay antes de que las naves cazas enemigas abrieran fuego otra vez.

-¡Bloqueen sus armaduras! -dio Vali la indicación.

Afortunadamente ninguno de los spartans resulto herido, pero el choque contra el suelo no fue suave aunque su armaduras estuvieran en bloqueo.

-¡Issei! ¡Ponte de pie!... -la voz de Vali guiaba a Issei luego de aturdirse por el impacto -...¡Vamos!

-¿Que fue?... -pregunto apenas se recobro su equilibro luego de esa caída. Comenzó a notar que fuego enemigo venia intensamente en contra de ellos. Sus compañeros en medio de esa pequeña zona selvática, estaban repeliendo fuego enemigo que intentaba alcanzarlos, pues una bala de un aguijoneador paso de largo por su casco -¡mierda!

-Bien, escuchen. El pillar of Autum esta cerca, solo cien kilómetros de nuestra posición a la ciudad -dijo la spartan de cabello plateada.

-¡Debemos irnos! -grito Leonard cubriéndose junto a George entre las palmas, muy por detrás de ellos algunos phantoms y spirits soltaron algo que ninguno de esos spartans habían visto, prometeos.

Soldados prometeos tipo Knights hicieron su aparición, esa vez fue la primera vez que los prometeos entraban en el juego de la guerra humano covenat.

-¿Que carajos son esas cosas? -pregunto por todos Arthur.

Sin escuchar una palabra de estas maquinas forerruner, solo vieron como rápido uno de ellos levanto su brazo y comenzó abrir fuego en contra los spartans. Esquivaron el disparo pero la fuerza del impacto dejo sin habla a los soldados humanos.

-¡Hay que irnos ahora! -grito la líder ghost.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la carretera que separaba la ciudad caribeña a la llamada zona hotelera. Allí, encontraron un punto de control de la UNSC tomado por grunts luego de haber matado a los pocos marines que resguardaban el lugar.

-¡Mas covenant! -grito Saji, tomando su escopeta para reventar la cabeza a los dos enanos del covenant mas cercanos. Siendo él primero quien abriera fuego que ellos.

-Miren -señalo Fay, un par mongose en la base y un warthog con torreta -hay que usarlas.

-Vayan, los cubrimos -dijeron George y Leonard repeliendo a los Knight, probando lo duro que eran estos soldados enemigos -¡los alcanzaremos!

No desperdiciarían el tiempo que sus compañeros les estaban dando, sabiendo bien que nunca los alcanzarían.

-Buena suerte spartans -pronuncio Issei, entendiendo las letras pequeñas en sus palabras de los últimos miembros del equipo héroes.

Saji, Vali e Issei subieron al warthog. Los dos hermanos Pendragon usaron la cuatrimotor. Y cuando aceleraron para irse, Issei los pudo mirar; allí resistiendo cada disparo de su enemigo, sin posibilidad de poder dejarlos atrás, e ir a alcanzarlos. Tampoco podían regresar para salvarlos, su misión era primordial. No podía desperdiciar el sacrificio de sus compañeros.

Leonard no lo demostraba, pero uno de los disparos de estos prometeos les impacto al principio debajo del abdomen. El poder de disparo penetro su armadura Mark, estaba perdiendo sangre.

-No lo lograre -exclamo luego de dejarse caer cuando su espalda se recargaba detrás de una palmera -ve, harás falta... -la perdida de sangre se volvía masiva.

-Ya abandonamos a la mitad de nuestro equipo -exclamo George a cubierto recargando -carajo, ¿tienes mas balas?

Leonard perdió mucha sangre, en algún momento moriría. George no tenía mas munición. El enemigo disparaba sin cesar y él ya no tenia con que repeler.

-Oye... -exclamo Leonard sacando sus dos cuchillos de su equipamiento -cobras fumantes.

Dos segundos tardaron para que George reaccionara e igual, tomo sus cuchillos dejando a un lado su arma descargada.

-Cobras fumantes -repitió su amigo.

Hay una historia casi olvidada de la segunda guerra. En medio de las fuerzas expedicionarias brasileñas, tres hombres se quedaron atrás cuando su batallón ordeno la retirada debido al contrataque de las fuerzas alemanas, pero entre todos ellos; tres hombres que, separados de su grupo. Decidieron hacer frente a los alemanes, gastando hasta la ultima bala y atacándolos con sus bayonetas. Murieron con este ataque final, pero se ganaron el respeto de wehrmacht ante tal coraje y sacrificio.

La lapida que los alemanes hicieron para esos tres brasileños decía: Die brasilianischen helden. "aquí descansan tres guerreros brasileños." Que diría la lapida de cada spartan pues sus acciones hablarían por ellos por la eternidad.

-Se suponía que nuestro lema es que los spartans nunca mueren... pero ese lema ya no queda -dijo Leonard, consiguiendo ponerse de pie por cuenta propia.

-Ja -rio George -vivir con honor...

-...Morir con gloria.

Los knights pronto dejaron de disparar cuando en su visión desaparecieron los dos spartans, pronto se dispersaron para intentar encontrarlos, no pudieron huir lejos. Sin lograr verla venir George y Leonard tomaron por sorpresa a su enemigo, tan solo con cuchillos en manos lograron acabar con algunos de los prometeos antes de que empezara a lloverles fuego de ellos una vez mas.

Mas de siete knights por cada uno de ellos había caído, de la nada mas y nuevos modelos de prometeos comenzaron a surgir de la selva que empezaba a incendiarse a causa del covenant. Pero el deseo humano por sobrevivir en ellos, les dio la fuerza para acabar con el enemigo hasta eliminarlos por completo, a pesar de salir gravemente heridos, sus armaduras quebradas y hemorragias que acabarían con ellos.

-Lo... logramos -dijo George incrédulo que él y su amigo consiguieran la victoria, tres disparos en su estomago mas uno en su ante brazo izquierdo lo tenían de rodillas contra el suelo. Leo tenia dos heridas sobre su pecho, uno de esos disparos atravesó su pulmón, pero aun así lograba mantenerse con vida.

-Si... -dijo Leo ahorrando aliento.

-El coraje humano por mantenerse con vida es admirable -una vez mecánica se escucho por delante suyo -una pena, pero su especie debe ser exterminada.

-Warden...

-...Eternal.

El mayor de todos los inquisidores del didacta estaba allí.

-Díganme -tomo a George por su cuello -a donde se dirige -buscaban el paquete de Issei, Thel'vadam confirmo que el equipo de Issei tenia lo que su señor didacta deseaba, ahora el mayor de sus inquisidores los iba a encontrar.

-Jamás... maquina -dijo ahogándose George. Usando sus cuchillos intento atacar a la yugular del Prometeo pero fue en vano.

-No por nada en mi nombre esta la palabra Eternal -y como un juguete, arrojo a George por los aires, solo para terminar atravesado por la rama de un árbol a casi cuatro metros de altura, su corazón fue destrozado al instante. El Warden paso entonces hacia Leonard, quien yacía sentado contra una palmera, incrédulo que su amigo muriera de forma tan salvaje -¿tu dirás lo que quiero saber?

Solo lo miro de reojo, para sacar una magnum guardada con él. Leonard siempre guardaba una bala por si acaso, llego el momento que lo usaría.

¡Bang!

Su cuerpo dejo de vivir con ese sonido tras despojarse de su casco para asegurarse que el disparo fuese efectivo. Una vez mas, Issei estaba allí, su subconsciente estaba presente mirando como dos compañeros morían.

-No importa -dijo el Warden dejando atrás los cuerpos -mi señor los encontrara, envíen a los scarabs.

La cuenta regresiva por dejar la tierra se hacia corta cada vez, y el camino que los spartans usarían pronto estaría repleto de trampas. ¿Quién sabe si podrían superarlas? y llegar a su destino. Destino que salvaría a la humanidad de la aniquilación.


	20. Bismarck

Capitulo 20: Bismarck

Todo lo que Rias hasta ahora había visto de la cruel guerra que tenía marcado a este guerrero clase spartan, se trataba de un largo camino de dolor y sufrimiento. Siempre decían que la guerra de las facciones fue el conflicto bélico más sangirento y despiadado de todos. Lo era porque fue la única gran guerra que su mundo y demás reinos sobre naturales habían presenciado, a pesar de haber nacido mucho después de tales tiempos, la guerra de la especie humana contra la alianza covenant, sobre pasaba en gran medida a la guerra de las facciones.

-Nunca pensé que hubiese tal nivel de crueldad en una guerra -dijo Rías, quedándose atrás con sus dos compañeros cuando el recuerdo de Issei al llegar al sitio de evacuación en el Caribe aún corría.

A sus pies, junto a esa laguna detrás de los grandes edificios hoteleros, un varios cuerpos de marines y soldados de choque muertos, entre ellos. Uno que otro soldado covenant, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a un marine caído abrazando a una niña de tan solo cuatro años que tuvo el mismo desafortunado destino que el hombre que intento protegerla. A un par de pasos, una muñeca que la niña había tenido en sus brazos antes de morir. Rias se agachó, para llevar el juguete a manos de la niña.

-Esto va más allá de lo que ví en la guerra de facciones -dijo el dragón que la chica poseía en su interior.

Ninguno de sus dos compañeros sabían que decirle para que ya no se sintiera culpable. Raiser por su lado, podía ver cómo en el cielo, las naves de evacuación corrían a través del sendero de naves que decían ser escudos para el escape de los civiles.

La fuerza en la que repelían los cruceros de la UNSC, disparos pesados del covenant era todo un espectáculo que no podía disfrutar.

-Estaban condenados -comentó Gilgamesh sin mirar la batalla del escape de la humanidad, su mirada indiferente. Sabía que si la Sekiryuutei veía la expresión en su cara se molestaría. Quería su corazón no su furia -pero no recuerdo que los humanos lucharan tan decididos, por vivir, comúnmente luchaban por la vida de los dioses.

-Aprendieron que sus vidas valían tanto como las de un ser que nunca pensó en ellos -apareció la Gremory, parece que si los había escuchado.

-Cuanto mas debemos ver estos, molestos recuerdos -Raiser se hartaba de ver tanto dolor, no es que sintiera empatía por el humano, solamente era molestia por no comprender todo lo que vivió -has visto como caen, ¿no es lo que buscabas ver?

-Viste ese ser que contacto al spartan -dijo Rias interesada en ella, pero los dos varones no tenían el mismo interés -¿no tienen interés en ver que es eso?

-Podría ser cualquier cosa, quiero salir ya, en serio todo esto es fastidioso -exclamo Raiser pero entonces vio como la carmesí daba vuelta y se iba caminando -porque te empeñas en conocer su historia ¿Por qué tanto interés en conocer su pasado? -pensaba que lo único que buscaba Rias era terminar interactuando con mas profundidad con el humano, a pesar de ser su prometida tenia en claro que no tenia intensiones de enamorarse de él, aun así él quería que la terminara amando.

-Vaya que tienes mano para llevarla hacia ti -se burlo Gilgamesh -quieres tratar con una rosa cuando ni siquiera saber como cuidarla.

-¿Y supongo que tu si? -se cabreo con el comentario del supuesto dios.

-Yo puedo darle un trono con mas altura que el que tu puedas darle -dijo Gilgamesh mirando al phenex con burla en su cara.

-¡Oigan dejen de pelear y vengan! hombres tenían que ser -Rias tuvo que gritarles para que tuvieran que alcanzarla, cada que un recuerdo de una persona cambiaba o se movía, tenían que seguir moviéndose con la persona, pues se iba desmoronando el escenario previo para recrear el nuevo, y si se quedaban atrás corrían el riesgo de sufrir algún daño en su cerebro. Era con ello con lo que se conectaron para ingresar en las memorias del humano.

Cuando alcanzaron los recuerdos del spartan, huyendo a toda velocidad, presenciaban como de los cruceros covenant surgían cada vez mas en grandes enjambres, naves phantom y spirit liberando tropas, asediando la ultima ruta de escape de la humanidad. Las naves del UNSC en el cielo comenzaban a superadas y derribadas, aun restaban muchas vidas que proteger.

-Maldición -grito Saji a medida que disparaba a diestra y siniestra, protegiendo a sus compañeros desde la torreta, el enemigo estaba por todos lados -¡¿cuanto mas falta?!

-¡Resiste Saji! -grito Vali, conduciendo de forma peligrosa esquivando las patas de las enormes bestias mecánicas del covenat conocidas como scarabs.

-Sueltan mas scarabs de lo habitual -dijo Le fay.

-Si pero las naves de evacuación ya son menos, ya no debe quedar naves de evacuación además de nuestro transporte -hablo Arthur -¡vamos a llegar tarde con todas estas bestias mecánicas en el camino!

-Los scarabs son para nosotros -exclamo B 312 -les importa esto -tomo la celda de la IA que Halsey le entrego con anterioridad -él quiere esto.

-¿Él? -Vali no entendía de lo que hablaba el castaño de su equipo.

-¡Pronto, esquívalo!

Por voltear a ver a Issei, la líder del equipo Ghost no se percato, que un scarab mas adelante estaba apuntando su cañón principal en dirección al warthog. Desviarse no sería eficaz, pues el rango del disparo los alcanzaría.

-No...

Y como un ángel de la guarda, un longsword apareció sobre los cielos, bombardeando hasta reventar el scarab, detrás de ese bombardero pesado, otros mas aparecieron para quemar hasta las cenizas a todos las fuerzas enemigas que estaban en el camino marcado para llegar al pillar of autum.

-Les hemos despejado el camino -una voz conocida apareció en los canales de audio de los spartans.

-¿Avenger? -se sorprendieron de la presencia del spartan de primera generación allí para salvarles el trasero.

-Puse a Halsey a salvo y me pidió venir a apoyarlos, de alguna u otra forma sabia que tendrían problemas -conto Kiritsugo, siendo su longsword la que dirigía la formación en V en el cielo rojizo por el fuego -de prisa, los estaremos esperando para salir de aquí.

ninguno de los spartans de Ghost podía creer que él había vuelto, y tal como dijo, el resto del camino lo tenían despejado, el ataque aéreo fue mas que efectivo. No había mas problemas, parecía que a pesar de los sacrificios de Héroes, ningún otro iba a morir.

Esperando en el dique, desde un hangar de transporte al autum. Keyes esperaba con el spartan Avenger y algunos marines a los spartans, teniendo todo el lugar despejado para su llegada.

-Equipo Ghost -saludo el hombre apenas los súper soldados se pararon delante de él -la doctora Halsey me dijo que podía contar contigo -esto dijo a Issei directamente apenas le entrego el paquete.

-No solo conmigo señor -pronuncio Issei.

-Ninguno será olvidado -exclamo -suban, el autum espera y el ultimo convoy se encuentra impaciente por irnos.

Todo parecía salir bien, después de tantas complicaciones en el viaje, las mareas de la guerra los iluminaban por un momento. Subieron hasta el autum y con el pillar of autum se elevaron fuera lejos del enemigo que aunque intento derribarlos, misiles archer de varias naves en orbita hicieron cobertura para la nave.

-Parece que todo salió bien -dijo Saji, relajándose pronto pues el crucero se uniría a un convoy mas que conocido para el equipo Ghost -son el Bismarck y el Yamato.

-Todos los convoy de cargueros operativos, nuevos y en reserva fueron utilizados para evacuar las colonias y mundos humanos -conto Jacob -lo debía ser la salvación ahora son la esperanza de la supervivencia de la humanidad.

-Si todos los mundos fueron destruidos, ¿a donde iremos? -pregunto Vali.

Antes de si quiera poder darle una respuesta a la spartan, uno de los oficiales del puente del crucero notifico al capitán de una anormalidad en sus canales abiertos de todo el convoy. La calma en la tormenta desapareció mas pronto de lo que pensaron.

-Señor, señales enemigas detectadas -dijo un marine cuando todo el sistema de alarmas de la nave comenzaron a hacer ruido -¡naves clase crucero pesados del covenant nos intentan acorralar!

Cuanto el spartan decidió mirar el panel del radar, vio que se trataba de casi la tercera parte de toda la flota que asaltaba la tierra, ahora apuntaba ha ellos, como tiburones al acecho, sus fuerzas rodeaban mas rápido de lo que pensaron a todo el convoy.

-Reconozco esas naves -exclamo Keyes -son los cruceros insignia de los inquisidores del didacta.

-Vienen por ella -dijo en voz alta Issei.

-¿Ella? -Vali no entendió de quien hablaba.

-El paquete -apenas lo menciono y entendieron todos lo que pasaba.

-A todas las naves del convoy, prepárense para dar el salto desliespacial -se unió a la radio, las dos naves cargueras del convoy dirigidos en este caso por el Yamato, hasta adelante -todas las naves prepárense para...

Justo cuando el convoy estaba por dar el salto, a través de una ruptura desliespacial, una nave enemiga nueva apareció frente al Yamato, embistiéndolo como si fuera una caja de cartón la cual destruyo con su paso.

-¿Que es esa cosa? -pregunto Le fay al ver esta nueva nave del covenant, no tenia el típico color morado de sus naves, era un gris, negro con luminosos tonos naranjas. Era una flota de la nueva armada del covenant y del didacta, hecha con tecnología Forerruner.

-Carajo... todos los hombres a sus puestos de combate inminente -las alarmas del pillar of autum se intensificaron.

-¡Señor el enemigo ha desplegado naves de abordaje! -gritaron sus oficiales.

Los spartans reaccionaron, el enemigo vendría por ellos. Debían impedir que por nada, obtuvieran lo que ellos llamaban la esperanza de la humanidad. Inesperadamente, un estallido nuclear azoto uno de los rincones del asedio covenant, hundiendo a cinco naves enemigas en el proceso. Fue el Bismarck, comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra toda nave enemiga que los arrinconaba. Bombas nucleares, ametralladoras, misiles tácticos y orbitales apuntados contra toda nave covenant.

-Aquí el Bismarck, a todas las naves del convoy, usen la abertura para huir por desliespacio, seremos de cobertura para ustedes -una comunicación de una sola transmisión de la nave insignia del convoy -pillar of autum, es vital que lleven el paquete al ultimo mundo.

Huyendo a la velocidad máxima que las naves les permitía, fragata tras fragata, crucero tras crucero y nave colonial tras nave colonial y demás clase de nave que conformaban el convoy escapaban dejando atrás a su nave madre. Recibiendo la furia que desato de toda la armada covenant, distrayendo hasta las naves de los inquisidores en el proceso.

-Convoy, fue un honor luchar con ustedes... -fue la ultima transmisión que lograron captar del Bismarck que yacía inmovilizado y en llamas, antes de ver al buque insignia del covenant estallar en una bola de fuego luego de destruir a mas de veinte naves en una ultima batalla final. Ninguna balsa de evacuación fue detectada huyendo de la nave, al parecer todos los marines y oficiales decidieron quedarse con el capitán, y hundirse con la nave.

Es curioso, pero en el resto de la transmisión, pedazo de una canción que la nave adopto como himno para su propia nave, que se bautizo con el nombre del monstruo naval que aterrorizo el atlántico norte durante la segunda guerra. Una canción, escrita para el mismo barco rey del los mares del norte del atlántico. Bismarck

...Pride of a nation, a beast made of steel  
Bismarck in motion, king of the ocean

He was made to rule the waves across the seven seas  
To lead the warmachine  
To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine  
The terror of the seas  
The Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine

To lead the warmachine  
Rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine

The terror of the seas  
Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine

To lead the warmachine  
Rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine

The terror of the seas  
Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine...

Las armas y motores del carguero Bismarck habían callado al fin, ahora descansaría en cenizas en compañía de su nave hermana con la que libro distintas luchas por la supervivencia humana, el Yamato.

Una vez mas todo parecía que saldría bien, sin embargo; nuevamente la paz se fugo efímeramente, mas lo hizo cuando nuevamente se detectaron naves de abordaje.

-...Están cerca -lograba decir un marine tras informar cuando se oyó como la coraza de la nave era perforada por estas naves de infiltración.

-Entraron -dijo Avenger.

-Tomen sus armas spartans -indico Keyes, sacando de su cintura una magnum semi descargada para dar un aviso a todo su personal -tripulación, tomen las armas y prepárense para el combate.

Como si un mal funcionamiento de la nave se tratara, todo el sistema del pillar of autum de pronto se reinicio, los motores inclusive se apagaron, como si hubiera sido una falla de electricidad en casa, ¿pero en una nave de la UNSC? Alguien muy poderoso debía ser responsable.

-Tienen algo que me pertenece -la voz de un dios antiguo, furioso y lleno de odio se escucho a través de los sistemas de bocinas del pillar of autum.

-Didacta...

Si, él mismo en persona había ido para recuperar lo que una vez le fue arrebatado, ahora él mismo junto a sus inquisidores había entrado en el autum para reclamarlo. ¿A caso podría Issei y sus hermanos huir con vida de él? ¿Qué tan poderoso resultaría ver este enemigo para Rias y sus compañeros? ¿Sus inquisidores estaban a su nivel? ¿Cuántos capítulos mas tendrá esta historia?


	21. Hearts of iron

Capitulo 21: Hearts of iron

Disparos de fuego a quemarropa se escuchaban por toda el pillar of autum, explosiones internas sacudían toda la embarcación espacial. Gritos de ayuda entraban y desaparecían por la radio que manejaba la nave. Pero a pesar de los muchos gritos de ayuda, la mayor prioridad era sacar el paquete del autum y ponerlo a salvo.

-Hay que sacarte de aquí -Avenger junto al equipo Ghost hacían de escoltas para Keyes mientras lo llevaban fuera del puente del autum, hacia una nave de evacuación o alguna nave capaz de surcar el espacio, capaz de alejarse lo suficiente de la tierra y toda colonia humana recién destruida por el covenant.

-No me iré hasta que todos los hombre en esta nave hayan salido primero -Keyes se negaba a abandonar la nave, dado su responsabilidad como líder naval.

-Y saldrán, pero primero debemos ponerte a salvo -recalcaba con autoridad Avenger.

No obstante detrás, Issei fue detenido por Vali, apartándolo por un momento del resto.

Apenas si habían pasado por el primer tramo de los pasillos principales de la nave cuando una explosión en uno de las intercepciones tomo por sorpresa a los guerreros de la UNSC que se re apostaban. Con pisadas fuertes y dejando gritos de dolor, producto de la sentencia a muerte que proporcionaba a los marines con los que se topaban, dos de los inquisidores del didacta, habían encontrado por fin, al humano que cargaba el paquete.

-Tartarus... -Saji menciono el nombre de brute que apareció luego de golpear a un ODST en la cabeza con su mismo maso.

-...'Chavamee -el inquisidor mas antiguo entre los inquisidores que aun tenia el didacta. Teniendo mas de cuatrocientos años vivo, esto gracias a una incomprensiva intervención por parte del didacta. No sabia si su ausencia de muerte por vejez, aplicaba también para con lesiones letales a su cuerpo.

-Humanos -hablo el shangueli en idioma humano -entreguen el artefacto y el didacta se apiadara de ustedes.

Sin responderles, todos los spartans quitaron los seguros a sus armas y formaron una barrera alrededor de Keyes para su protección, así como para protección del paquete.

-Vaya a las balsas de salvamento, le cubriremos -dijo Issei siendo él, quien mas cerca de Keyes estaba.

Jacob huyó apenas escucho la indicación del spartan, sin dejar de lado el paquete. Viendo claramente esto.

-¡Entonces que así sea! -grito Tartarus.

El cacique brute tomo su martillo y cargo en contra de todo el muro de spartans, embistiendo con gran fuerza al spartan cabello castaño que se aferro al mazo apenas sintiendo como esta arma gravitatoria lo empujo. Lo único que no vio venir, fue que el simio alienígena terminara usándolo para atravesar tres paredes del crucero hasta caer en uno de los almacenes de la nave.

Donde Tartarus azoto a Issei contra el suelo gracias que ase mantuvo sujeto a su martillo, un gran golpe que recibió nuestro spartan , de lo pocos que había recibido en su vida. Eso combinado con la patada consiguiente que le dio el simio para terminar atravesando otra de las paredes, terminando en uno de los corredores del crucero.

-Cof... -escupió Issei dentro de su casco un cantidad leve de sangre dado el golpe casi letal que le dio este inquisidor covenant.

-¡Spartan! -una voz familiar alerto a Issei, pues Tartarus lo alcanzo y pretendía rematar a B 312 con su mazo, dándole letalmente sobre su cabeza. Mas los marines no se quedaron atrás, socorrieron a Issei disparando ferozmente contra el brute distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Issei se alejara de él, así le dispararían con el lanza cohetes que uno de esos marines cargaban -¡ven con nosotros!

Aunque el golpe proporcionado por el misil no mato al inquisidor covenant, fue lo suficiente efectivo para arrojarlo al suelo y desorientarlo como él hizo con Issei.

-¿Karl? -recuerdas a este marine -¿Manfred? Desmond, Dani... Fuego.

-Joe, Joseph y el viejo también spartan -dijo Karl, teniendo un nuevo rifle de nueva generación en sus manos.

-Es bueno verlos con vida -comentó Issei compartir algún sentimiento en sus palabras, pero eran honestas sus palabras.

-Venga por aquí spartan, antes de que ese gorila despierte -dijo Dani.

Puestos a salvo y lejos de Tartarus, pronto B 312, recibió un comunicado de la mujer que dirigía su equipo del que se había separado nuevamente.

-¡Issei! -la voz de Vali se notaba preocupada.

-Aquí estoy -respondió el castaño spartan.

-Hay que llevar a Keyes fuera de la nave, alcánzanos en los hangares antes de que nos encuentren él o el resto de sus inquisidores -informo Vali.

-De acuerdo -corto el castaño la comunicación -debo asegurarme que Keyes salga de esta nave, debe dirigirse a los hangares -comentó Issei a los marines.

-Bien, te seguimos -exclamo Karl -después de todo tu eres nuestro líder de batallón.

Entregaron un arma nueva a Issei y salieron por los distintos corredores de la nave en dirección a los hangares, evitando a los distintos intrusos covenant y sus nuevos aliados proporcionados por el mismo Ur didacta, los prometeos. Durante la ida, ellos le contaron a Issei que cuando él libraba la lucha en la tierra desde el comienzo, las fuerzas covenant aparecieron en grandes números, atacando en todos los frentes de Verdun. La evacuación de tropas fue de inmediato cuanto se dio el aviso que todas las colonias estaban siendo atacadas por igual y en gran tamaño, con tal de intentar salvas los mundos aun habitados por civiles.

Llegaron al comedor del autum, donde el fuego cruzado atravesaba el lugar de descanso de las tropas. Del lado del que llegaron, cuatro marines aun de pie contraatacaban al plasma de varios soldados de clase zealot que habían abatido a la mitad caída de esos cuatro soldados humanos. De no ser por la aparición del reencontrado, grupo menor de Issei, muy probablemente, los marines hubiesen caído allí.

-Gracias spartan -agradecieron principalmente a Issei, por ser quien encabezaba este mini grupo -creíamos que aquí moriríamos.

-Sera mejor que evacuen la nave, el autum no resistirá mucho tiempo -dijo Issei y los marines dejaron el resto al spartan -ustedes también deberían irse del autum -miro a los que venían detrás de él.

-No -respondió Karl por todos -hemos perdido todo spartan, familia, hogar... no nos queda nada mas que esta hermandad y tu eres parte de esta hermandad, si morimos, lo haremos siguiendo tus ordenes. Teniente.

Eran verídicas las palabras de estos hombres, no tenían nada mas por lo que seguir viviendo, solo estaban ellos con ellos mismos.

-Démonos prisa -no quería cargar con otra muerte.

Keyes no era mas rápido que un spartan, fue fácil para el resto del equipo Ghost y para Avenger alcanzarlo, escoltarlo hasta toparse con Issei y sus compañeros regulares.

-Que bueno que sigues con vida -dijo Arthur cuando se reagruparon.

-Debes salir de aquí -exclamo Kiritsugo apenas el momento se esfumo -usaremos los longsword para dejar la nave.

Jacob hubiese preguntado por la tripulación y su estado, de no ser que se corrió la orden de Issei de evacuar el crucero. Los soldados dentro de la nave, o habían sido masacrados por los inquisidores o el mismo didacta, o habían salido ya, una cosa era segura que solo quedaban ellos pues el mismo hangar estaba casi vació de naves, solo un par de longsword seguían allí.

-Hay que irnos entonces...

Una vez mas, todas las luces del autum se apagaron. Sin embargo esta vez no se encendieron como la ultima vez, la energía regreso en muy bajas cantidades, apenas si los paneles de bloqueo de las puertas funcionaba. Una extraña y perturbadora presencia emergió del fondo oscuro del corredor detrás de los soldados, una figura mas alta que los mismos spartans se ilumino con oscuros tonos naranjas en su extraña armadura avanzada.

-Es él...

Ur didacta. No estaba solo, detrás de él todos sus inquisidores. Ninguno había muerto de los que abordaron la nave, ni siquiera 'Chavamee quien se enfrento a cinco spartans había caído.

Atriox, Guardan Eternal, Tartarus, Thel'Vadam, Fal 'Chavamee, Ripa 'Moramee. Eran los nombres de sus inquisidores mas eficientes y de los mas letales con spartans, conocidos por haber destruido sistemas colonizados con sus flotas personales.

Los dos Brutes detrás de su señor querían ir primero por los spartans para traerle lo que él quería, sin embargo y sin mover un solo dedo, el didacta los detuvo a estos dos. El mismo forerruner comenzó a caminar despacio hacia los humanos, y quienes de ellos dieron un paso al frente para desafiarlo, fueron los marines que seguían a Issei.

-Que hacen no están a su nivel -dijo Avenger al ver que estos tomaron posición a los lados del corredor con sus armas en alto.

-Hey Issei -exclamo Karl -fue agradable verte una vez mas, amigo. Y te digo algo -entonces cuando en una mano tenía su rifle de batalla, reveló que en la otra seguía conservando la Magnum de Issei -jamás la perdí.

Bajo la puerta que dividía el corredor separando a los spartans de los inquisidores y de su líder para ser ellos quienes lo enfrentarán a muerte.

-Fue un placer luchar todo este tiempo con ustedes mis amigos -dijo Karl -¡Vivir con Honor!

-¡Morir con Gloria! -gritaron estos estúpidos y valientes marines.

Sin temor, abrieron fuego contra el líder supremo del didacta. Las balas se disolvían apenas golpeaban el escudo de energía que envolvía a su armadura, el forerruner se inmutaba ante el ataque de estos sabiendo que no era nada comparado con su poder.

-¡Vamos! -grito Kiritsugo, reconociendo el valor y sacrificio de estos soldados, tenían que sacar el paquete.

Issei se mantuvo mirando hacia atrás, los siete marines que guio en batalla... no los conocía como personas, pero si conocía porque estaban allí. Cuando el didacta se canso de ver como el plomo de las armas humanas golpeaba en vano su armadura, levanto la mano y con un cerrar de puños disolvió las armas que en las manos tenían los marines. Con valor aun en sus corazones, con puños y cuchillos cargaron en su contra, mas el didacta siguió caminando, viendo Issei y quienes invadían sus recuerdos el inexplicable poder de Ur didacta.

-¿Que?...

Rias estaba atónita, sin mover ni un solo dedo, ni siquiera su vista; el precursor levanto al viejo para golpearlo ferozmente contra el techo y el suelo del corredor con una presión que rompió sus huesos y causo hemorragias letales al hombre. Joe y Joseph intentaron apuñalarlo pero los huesos de sus brazos fueron rotos sin ni siquiera ser tocados por él, entonces las grandes y letales manos del didacta tomaron sus cabezas, un simple apretón basto, para aplastar sus cráneos como nueces. Dani, Desmond atacaron sin miedo pero igual sufrieron la ira del forerruner. Solo puedo decir que la sangre de estos cubrió las paredes. Fuego tenia varias granadas en su chaleco, quito lo seguros justo cuando el didacta estaba a una paso delante de él, pero la explosión fue comprimida sin afectar al antiguo o a Karl, el ultimo que quedaba allí. Solo podía oír como él usaba su magnum que alguna vez le cambio, fuego rápido se escuchaba detrás de esa puerta, una mano atravesando el metal de la puerta con sangre de este marine en sus manos.

Con su propia fuerza, abrió las pesadas puertas sin siquiera dar un esfuerzo real.

-Enciende la nave y vete -indico Kiritsugo a Keyes apenas subió al Longsword.

-Que hay de ustedes -pregunto el capitán.

-Nos las arreglaremos -dijo, y él entendió que nos los volvería a ver.

-Nos levantaremos, se los aseguro.

Por dejar hacer las cosas a su manera, lo que sea que fuese el que el didacta buscaba dentro de esa IA. Una vez mas había escapado de sus manos. Pero no importaba, para él esto solo era un juego de niños, no importaba que mas de cinco spartans plantaran desafió delante de él, no estaban a su nivel.

-Saben que no tienen probabilidad contra mi -dijo el didacta -pero igual serán un divertido juego.

En medio de la tensión, siendo Kiritsugo quien delante de los jóvenes spartans de Ghost, desafiaba al forerruner.

-Entonces enfrenten su destino -dijo el didácta.

Kiritsugo se lanzo con su cuchillo en mano en contra del didacta, mas él solo lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto como si fuera un juguete para arrojarlo, causando que rompiera las pared del hangar, devuelta a los demás salas del abatido crucero.

Arthur ataco apenas vio como Avenger fue arrojado, revelando tener una espada de energía sangheili en su haber. Hizo al forerrruner esquivar los ataques hasta fastidiarse y soltar una patada contra el coxis del spartan, rompiendo la movilidad de su pierna, cuando cayó de rodillas, el didacta le había despojado de su arma misma con la que lo decapito sin esfuerzo.

-¡Arthur/hermano! -gritaron Saji/le Fay.

Saji termino siendo apuñalado por la mano desnuda del didacta cuando intento vengar a su compañero, aun así tuvo fuerza para disparar unas cuantas veces mas, de la pistola que tenia en sus manos, hizo que el forerruner con molestia, terminara partiéndolo en dos con sus mismas manos. Ni siquiera la fuerza del dragón que Rias ostentaba le permitía ser tan cruel con el didacta, ¿o si?

Un destino casi igual de terrible sufrió Le fay, cuando ataco al didacta a pesar de mantener distancia, con un zarpazo de sus manos afiladas despojo a Le Fay de su casco, solo para cortarle los ojos.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh! -un gran grito de labor abrumo a sus dos compañeros, pero a pesar de ser cegada, sabia donde guardaba su cuchillo, con su oído entrenado pudo sentir la ubicación del didacta, pero su contrataque fue en vano, pues el didacta la esquivo y le tomo el arma, solo para clavarle el cuchillo en la yugular, hacerla desangrar en un mar de sangre espartana.

El único que logro darle una pelea, un golpe directo al rostro del forerruner fue Issei, a pesar de la ayuda que recibió a distancia de Vali. Pero igual termino siendo derribado por él, en el suelo con el pie del didacta sobre su torso, iba a ser apuñalado por el gigante precursor de no ser por que ella logro tomarlo por sorpresa y casi logro apuñalarle en su cuello.

-¡Basta! -grito cuando ambos intentaron abalanzarse contra él, usando su telequinesia logro detener a ambos en el aire y sostenerlos -¿creen que pueden ganar? No están a mi nivel, pero debo admitir que ese golpe me tomo por sorpresa humano -hablaba a Issei -tienes mi respeto humano, espero nunca te olviden.

-¡No! -gritó Vali a pesar de la opresión de la telequinesis del didácta.

Si ya era doloroso ver cómo sus compañeros de equipo habían caído, más doloroso hubiese sido ver morir para Vali, a Issei.

-Como odio el sentimentalismo humano -protesto el didacta -los vuelve débiles, de no ser por ellos, hubiésemos triunfado durante el apogeo de la guerra. Pero prefirieron dejarlos huir cuando pudimos ganar.

Quien sabe de qué guerra hablaba, tal vez una guerra de la ni siquiera sus familias hubiesen nacido en esos momentos.

-Didacta -hablo el guardian eternal -encontraron el acceso al arca en la tierra como predijo.

-Un triunfo nos sonríe -dijo el didácta -esto me alegra -miro a los dos súper soldados humanos -sere benevolente y les concederé una muerte rápida.

De las espaldas del didacta un misil de un lanza cohetes impacto en su contra causando que soltara a ambos spartans de su poder telequinetico, armado con una torreta de warthog, Kiritsugo emergió del mismo agujero que causo, disparando a todos los inquisidores y forerruners presentes.

-¡Corran! ¡Salgan no hay tiempo! -grito Kiritsugo cubriendo a los dos jóvenes spartans tres. Se levantaron y corrieron ha un longsword restante en el hangar, podían usarlo para huir -Ilya todo esta listo... -pregunto Avenger sin parar de disparar a pesar de igual recibir disparos de parte de los inquisidores.

-Todo preparado, cuando tu digas querido -dijo triste la Irya conectada desde el monitor de lo que quedaba de la chatarra nave -al menos, nos iremos juntos.

-¡Kiritsugo! -grito Issei cuando los motores de la nave estaban calientes y listos para huir.

-Tengo el arma, buena suerte -dijo para ponerse a cubierto para tirar la torreta apenas se agotaron las balas del arma, para cambiar a una DMR.

-Buena suerte -fue la despedida de Issei.

La puerta de su Longsword se cerraron y a toda maquina la nave dio un salto casi hiperespacial, un rango de salto intergaláctico menor al desliespacio. Escapando de la vista y radares de la gran armada covenant.

Atrás Kiritsugo lucho y murió como lobo solitario. Apenas se levanto un disparo de un aguijoneador rompió su armadura y su casco, rompiendo el visor. Se puso de pie, pero arrojo el casco pues ya no le servía. Con la DMR abrió fuego contra 'Moramee cuando quiso atacarlo por delante. Detrás, 'Chavamee logro atravesar a Avenger en su riñón derecho, pero no lo hizo caer, dolorido Kiristugo dio un golpe contra el elite tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder, solo para ser atravesado ahora si por 'Moramee. También contrataco contra este sangheili, disparando de una pistola que tenia escondida, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por Thel'Vadam quien le corto la mano donde sostenía el arma. Grito de dolor que su IA logro oír de las cámaras de seguridad que logro reconectar a su sistema. De allí, presencio como un Atriox aparecía con su martillo para golpearle contra su pecho y arrogarlo al suelo, donde los inquisidores sangheilis atravesaron sus armas contra Kiritsugo.

-Mi amor... -dijo Iryasvel al verlo morir -nos veremos del otro lado.

Activo el protocolo Cole, y con él iba a destruir la nave tras sobrecargar el motor. Sin embargo Ur didacta lo vio venir, al igual que con fuego, contuvo la explosión y solo una minúscula parte de la caída nave murió junto con la IA y el spartan.

-Tontos humanos -dijo el didacta.

-Ordenamos perseguir a los demons -pregunto Atriox.

-No perdamos mas tiempo esta vez -parece que el forerruner los dejaría vivir. Esta vez.

...

...

...

Un año después, Issei y Vali yacían varados sin rumbo en medio del vacío espacio. La nave no tenía el suficiente combustible, pues casi la mitad fue gastada con el salto a ciegas del hiperespacio, y sin ningún mundo conocido al que pudieran huir, no sabían a donde podían huir, ahora solo vagaban en el espacio, esperando morir.

-Bien, aquí vamos... -Issei había conseguido grabar periódicamente una serie de videos con su casco para documentar todo lo que pasaba allí en medio del vació espacio mientras esperaban morir -ha pasado un año desde que la tierra y la humanidad cayó... La nave hace igual de tiempo que se quedo sin combustible, Vali y yo conseguimos hacer que el agua y la comida que era para una semana nos durara para siete meses. El oxigeno de la nave también se agoto, apenas si logramos conseguir aire para un par cuatro días mas... enviamos una señal de auxilio hace tiempo, pero no creo que nos encuentren con tiempo, cuando nos encuentren... estaremos durmiendo uno a lado del otro por la eternidad. Y por fin descansaremos...

Después de esa deprimente grabación, en el suelo del longsword; recargados de la pared, con Vali acurrucada en el pecho de la armadura de su castaño, caía en un lento sueño, en manos de su spartan.

-Siempre pensé que moriríamos combatiendo... -decía Vali agotada -por lo menos, que hubiésemos casado... me hubiese gusto que formáramos una familia.

-Sabes que no podríamos -dijo Issei entrando en agonía porque el oxigeno se acaba y pronto, irían a otra vida.

-Igual... me hubiese gustado intertarlo... -exclamo, con una sonrisa, una lagrima caía de la mejilla de la spartan.

-En la otra vida... en la otra vida mi amor... -juro el castaño muriendo lentamente a pesar de ser un espartan -te buscare de ser necesario...

-Dicen que los spartan somos de hierro y acero, hasta el corazón...

-Somos humanos, pero nuestro corazón es de hierro...

En manos de Issei, una pistola descansaba, con dos balas; no querían irse muriendo lentamente, si morirían seria rápido e indoloro, uno junto al otro. Un ultimo beso, antes de que el castaño tuviese que jalar del gatillo por ambos.

-Te amo... -el rostro manchado de lagrimas de la peligris conmovía al castaño.

-Te amare siempre... -respondió Issei, tomando su mano.

En medio del espacio, donde el sonido esta ausente y la luz, solo es producida por los astros reyes. Un pequeño destello y un ruido de pocos descibeles ilumino esa desolada ubicación. Pues Issei había acabado con el sufrimiento de su único amor, y pronto la alcanzaría, lagrimas de dolor por su pecado manchaban su rostro.

Rias no podía comparar ningún sufrimiento que había vivido con el que ha vivido todo este tiempo el spartan. Pero si estaba por acabar con su vida, porque seguía con vida.

Justo cuando Issei alcanzaría a su amada, tras colocarla cómoda en el suelo, al tener la pistola en su frente, una luz mayor y de origen artificial ilumino toda la nave desde las ventanas del longsword. Recuperando la visión tras ser cortamente cegado por la luz, reconoció la nave, era una fragata de la UNSC.

-Unidad LS-1124 aquí la forward unto down, resistan los ayudaremos -la radio del casco de Issei sonó apenas lo tenía a lado suyo.

Llegaron tarde, demasiado tarde. Dicen que los spartans son de acero hasta los sentimientos, pues estos guerreros no, sin consuelo, Issei comenzó a llorar, de haber aparecido esta nave aunque sea cinco minutos menos, no habría hecho lo que tuvo que hacer.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhggggggg!

Un gran lamento, marco el camino lleno de dolor de Issei. Uno que le daría fuerzas para seguir en la lucha. Una que pronto entraría en el mundo de los demonios.


	22. Lament for soldier's glory 2

Capitulo 22: Lament for soldier's glory 2

-La tierra y la humanidad no tardó mucho en caer, el enemigo fue implacable, impredecible y eficiente. Pero no lo suficiente para detenernos -contaba la IA del nuevo equipo Spartan Dott, ¿La recuerdas de ella? Ha vuelto mi amigo -la antorcha que Issei había pasado nos llevó al destino de nuestra supervivencia, un planeta perdido en los albores del espacio: Reach. Tras dos largos años vagando en el mar infinito de las estrellas, encontramos un mundo refugiarnos. Desde entonces allí vivimos en las sombras, con la esperanza de evitar ser encontrados por Covenant o el didacta mientras luchamos en su contra.

-Sabe, hubiera sido más cortes preguntarnos en vez de lo que le hicieron -exclamo el líder noble enojado con la Sekiryuutei.

Rias había salido del juego de inmersión en los recuerdos de Issei así como los que la acompañaron. ¿Porque habían salido ya de los recuerdos de Issei? Hacerle revivir lo que había cometido contra Vali fue un golpe duro para el Spartan. En medio del pelican cuando dormía con sus compañeros, Issei comenzó a sufrir ataques de estrés postraumático. Su equipo logró darse cuenta de quién era el responsable de este sufrimiento al ver una estela de vapor que siguieron hasta la mansión de los Gremory. Allí obligaron a la carmesí a detener su experimento.

En la residencia Gremory, en el cuarto médico, a Issei lo tenían sometido por noble tres, cinco, dos y cuatro de sus extremidades mientras la bruja que permitió el juego de inmersión, Medea junto a Asia, intentaban suprimir los recuerdos traumantes que volvieron al spartan. Asia estaba allí curando a Medea pues al principio el spartan debido a toda su fuerza sobre humana había golpeado y lastimado a la hechicera varias veces cuando comenzó a curarlo.

Rias se culpaba del estado inestable al que había caído el soldado por su curiosidad. Paso algo de rato para que Issei pudiera volver a recuperar la cordura.

-Ya está -exclamó aliviada Medea, sus brazos podían descansar y podría ponerse a recuperar su mana perdido.

-¿Eh?... -Issei recuperaba la conciencia -¿que paso? Vi todos mis recuerdos -pasaba su mano por toda la cara para quitar la sensación de sueño -diganme que estoy muerto.

-No, aún no amigo -dijo Noble 3, Tatsuya.

-Hubiera sido mejor saber que estoy muerto -dijo sin notar que estaba de nuevo en la casa de los Gremory.

Con su fuerza controlada por su conciente otra vez, se levantó de la cama médica y vio a ambas mujeres que mantenían la distancia de él con temor.

-Esperen ¿que hacemos aquí? -reconoció que no estaban en el pelican dónde durmieron.

-Resumido tuviste un ataque de estrés postraumático -decía Korra, noble 2 -ellas ayudaron a controlarte.

Confundido se encontró Issei, no había tenido problemas psicológicos después de sufrir por lo de Vali.

-Bien supongo -se bajo de la cama -gracias por su ayuda -a pesar de las gracias ambas mujeres temieron a los gestos del spartan -¿que pasa?

-Tal vez... Las golpeaste unas cuántas veces al principio que te trataban -declaro Kenichi, noble cuatro.

-¿Algo más que quiera preguntar? Señorita Rias -cuestiono Dott cuando el líder noble, Takashi; observando a su sexto miembro estable otra vez, dejaría que la carmesí preguntara y le permitieran obtener las respuestas a esa pregunta.

-No por ahora -exclamo llena de remordimientos por lo que causó a B312.

Todos los demonios, familia y aliados de la Sekiryuutei se veían tensos con la presencia de los super humanos mientras ellos se notaban indiferentes con las miradas que les daban.

-Supongo que podemos volver a lo nuestro, por favor no se metan en nuestros asuntos -dijo Takashi tomando su casco y a Dott devuelta a su puerto -regresemos equipo Noble.

Controlado y puesto a salvo, los seis miembros del equipo noble se fueron, saliendo de la mansión justo a momento de que el hijo mayor de la casa regresaba con el pequeño grupo que llevo al yacimiento antiguo y desconocido que descansaba debajo de su mundo. Pudo haberlos detenido, cuestionarles el motivo porque habían venido a su casa sin ser avisado, o poder preguntarles a cerca de que sabían ellos acerca de esta vieja estructura que solo él conocía. Las únicas preguntas que quería hacer eran a su hermana, esto pudo saberlo Rias cuando vio los ojos enojados de su hermano desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-¡¿Que hiciste que?! -su hermano estaba eufórico luego de escuchar según sus padres.

-Solo quería conocer su guerra, el porque llegaron aquí -se defendía de la furia de su hermano.

-Tengo que repetirte que sus asuntos no nos incumben -Sirzechs estaba sentando en su escritorio personal -porque insistes en entrometerte con ellos.

-Lo que vi en sus recuerdos, la destrucción... el nivel de amenaza del covenant, tal como dijeron -dijo mas su hermano seguía inmutado.

-Es verdad lo que Rias dice Mahou Lucifer -dentro de la habitación, estaba el prometido de esta chica carmesí -no son nada que se halla visto, su numero es mas grande que cualquier otro ejercito. Su eficiencia es incluso mejor que el ejercito de los ángeles.

-No creí haberte dado permiso para interrumpirnos -será el prometido de su hermana sin embargo no se convencía de que Raiser Phenex fuese el hombre adecuado para Rias. Era el rey demonio Lucifer, sin embargo el compromiso de su hermana fue convenido por los ancianos del consejo, no por él. Y trataba de quitárselo -no quiero que te involucres mas con esos humanos.

-Hermano, solo viendo tu mismo lo que Issei vivió entenderás que el covenant es también una amenaza para nuestro mundo -dijo Rias.

-¿Issei? Ahora lo llamas por su nombre -parecía que su hermana tenia interés por el humano, sino aprobaba al phenex que le haría pensar que el humano spartan le era un mejor partido -dejemos esto por ahora, y si vuelves a entrometerte con esos humanos, no creas que ser la Sekiryuutei te salvara de ser castigada.

Parecía que el fin de sus travesuras de la Sekiryuutei se había marcado.

-Gracias por el apoyo -exclamo Rias caminando por su casa siendo seguido por Raiser -por favor no digas que lo haces porque soy tu prometida.

Dijo esto pues el rubio demonio había abierto la boca para ser callado por la Sekiryuutei.

-Lo hice porque se que odias que tu hermano no siempre te apoye con tus decisiones -comento con respeto.

-Se que trata de protegerme, pero puedo defenderme sola -se detuvo y encaro a Raiser -puedo defenderme sola.

Entonces se intimido por la mirada enojada de Rias, entendía claramente que ahora quería estar sola y lejos de él. Pero cuando se quedo en el pasillo de casa, el rey de los héroes estaba detrás del Phenex recargado de la pared del corredor.

-Es toda una joya -se burlaba de Raiser.

-Tu ni siquiera estuviste apoyándola -desafiaba al dorado guerrero dado la competitividad que tenían.

-No necesito apoyarla, a diferencia de ti yo comprendo que ella aun siendo la Sekiryuutei no es visto mas que una flor delicada -decía Gilgamesh -crees que busca ser protegida, no. Quiere ser reconocida. Eso ni siquiera tu lo puedes hacer bien, porque crees que te desprecia pajarraco.

-Y eso, no haces mas que adularla -estos fueron sacados de la casa por el personal, apenas iban aumentando el tono de su voz. Fueron echados junto a los miembros de khaos brigade.

En cuanto a Rias ella miraba desde su habitación al bosque donde los spartans habían puesto su campamento, sin notar que su reina estaba en la habitación con ella.

-No hará caso a la orden de Lucifer-sama ¿verdad? -pregunto Akeno con esa sonrisa característica de la pelinegra reflejada en la ventana.

-Ese tal didacta, el ser que destruyo los mundos humanos -decía Rias y su reina no entendía bien el contexto de sus palabras -solo fue un momento que le enfrento, pero el nivel al que estaba, era como cuando Trihexa había despertado y sus poderes no habían despertado del todo. Él tenia su poder reprimido cuando los enfrento.

-¿Didacta?

-Quien lidera al enemigo de los humanos -miro a Akeno -el ser que gobierna a muchos mas ejércitos como el que nos ataco antes.

-Significa que vas a volver a ir con ellos -comento la ángel caída y demonio.

-Quiero saber si también es una amenaza para nosotros -declaro Rias.

Más tardo en decir que en ir y encontrarlos, los halló en su campamento cada uno haciendo algo distinto. Tatsuya contaba las balas de sus cargadores y rellenando los vacíos, Kenichi jugando su cuchillo Kikru sacando fila con su armadura. Los cuatro restantes dentro del pelican en el que tenían el radar de comunicaciones a la esperaba de ser contactados por alguien más importante entre los spartans.

-Comandante -exclamó Dott detectando la presencia de Rias y su séquito afuera de los pelicans.

-Creí haberles dicho que no se metieran en nuestros asuntos -exclamó Takashi firmemente.

-Lo siento -dijo y Rias dio algunos pasos hacia ellos -pero no puedo evitar pensar, em... -entonces vio a Issei sentado en los asientos de la nave, parecía aun sufrir jaqueca por la invasión a sus recuerdos, masajeaba su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor -también lamento lo de Ise.

Cuando escucho que lo llamo por su nombre sin ninguna vez haberle dado su consentimiento. La miro con molestia, tomo su casco y se lo puso, para así moverse al asiento del conductor, le contaron que ella y sus amigos entraron, le hicieron revivir sus lamentos de guerra como soldado, los errores que cometió y lo demás. Además, solo hubo alguien que podía llamarlo Ise.

-¿Que es lo que buscas? Niña -exclamo Takashi luego de ver la reacción de seis.

-El didacta, ¿es una amenaza para mi mundo? -pregunto sin tomar por sorpresa a los spartans.

-En serio lo preguntas -dijo Korra crédula de la cuestión -claro que lo es, lo es para toda el universo. Hasta ahora no ha habido forma de derrotarlo ni al covenant o sus caballeros guerreros prometeos.

-¿Prometeos? -eran esos últimos soldados que enfrentaron los viejos amigos de Issei, se cuestionaba la sekiryuutei.

-Robots, maquinas hechas con esencias de vida humana -contaba Akatsuki, noble cinco -si nuestra gente no murió cuando el covenant lanzo su contraataque masivo, capturaron y los convirtieron en maquinas para servir a ese malnacido -el soldado intentaba comer del caldo de verduras que saco una bolsa de comida en polvo militar de la nave.

-Esa es sola una de las amenazas, por como lo vimos, solo una flota de exploración podría destruir este mundo y asegurarse que nunca hubiese vida de nuevo -decía Kenichi guardando su cuchillo mientras reía culposamente por lo vivido.

-Buscas ayudarnos acaso -pregunto Takashi luego de oír a sus miembros.

-Si, ustedes quieren acabar con ellos y yo busco proteger a mi mundo -fue interrumpida.

-Entonces solo lo condenaras -respondió el líder noble -que te unas a la guerra solo lo empeorara.

-En este momento la posibilidad de que el covenant vuelva es de 18 porciento -hablaba Dott -cuando nos vayamos dejaremos un rastro para que nos sigan lejos de este sistema, el covenant no pondrá interés en esta galaxia porque fuimos y no sabrán que hay vida.

-Eso no es solución... -seguía insistiendo.

-Esta guerra es de nosotros señorita Gremory, no suya. Venir aquí fue un error para nosotros, y nos iremos con nuestra guerra, valoramos su ayuda pero eso no cambiara nada -decía Takashi.

Palabras fuertes pero reales, hacían que Rias se sintiera mal e inútil, no podía sentir que quería ayudarlos a brindarles su ayuda.

-Rias, creo que tienen razón -exclamo Akeno, tomándola de su hombro para que pudiera escuchar la voz de estos guerreros.

-Comandante -dijo y la reacción de los spartans fue como si se tratara de una presencia que el sequito de demonios o su líder no podían sentir.

Todos los spartans y los demonios fueron hacia la astro nave, donde tenían el monitor del radar y su radio con la frecuencia para su rastreo. Issei ya se hallaba procesando lo que el radar había detectado. Una seria amenaza.

-Esto no es bueno -dijo Issei cuando sus compañeros entraron.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntaron.

-El covenant, llegaron -agrandaba la imagen que captaba el radar en la atmosfera -tres cruceros pesados y un súper carguero a la cabeza entrando en la atmosfera, Pride's warrior shadow... -reconocía la nave.

En la atmosfera dentro de esta nave líder su maestro de nave tenia una pequeña discusión con su primero oficial dentro de puente.

-"Deberíamos esperar al resto de la armada de nuestro inquisidor" -dijo el sagheili de armadura blanca al dorado.

-"Es probable que los demons ya hayan descubierto nuestra presencia, si esperamos ellos escaparan" -dijo el maestro de nave.

-"Las ordenes de nuestro señor fueron claras, esperar" -le recordó a su señor.

-"El didacta a esperado suficiente por verdaderos logros, pronto se regocijara en la gloria que le llevaremos" -no pensaba compartir la gloria con otros mas que con los de las naves que iban en su flota.

La flota covenant entro mas pronto de lo que se pensó, dentro de las ciudades del clan Gremory. Todas familias de nobles, plebeyos y demonios de toda clase pronto vieron como el cielo brillante y rojizo de su mundo se oscurecía como si se tratara de la noche, mas lo que entre las nubes oscurecía el cielo, las sombras de los grandes astro navíos covenant hacían temblar a todas las familias y seres de este clan y mas allá, la presencia de esta flota era vista por otros pilares del infierno. Desde la mansión Gremory, Sirzechs y su familia veían de nuevo como naves covenant aparecían sobre su ciudades, pero ahora eran mas naves que la primera vez. Incluso los aun presentes miembros de khaos brigada se sorprendieron por el mayor tamaño de estas naves.

-¡Hermano! -entro Rias gritando a la oficina de Sirzechs,

-Dime que no has sido tu -exclamo su hermano sin dejar de mirar por la ventana hacia la monstruosidad de nave.

Una invasión covenant estaba ocurriendo. Seria como la ultima, o mas brutal. Podrían detenerlos o caerían.


	23. Man of war

Capitulo 23: Man of war

Todos en la provincias del territorio Gremory veía con impresión y temor ante las desconocidas astronaves que asolaban de nuevo su ciudad, apenas si habían pasado el ataque de una flota anteriormente ahora una flota mas grande azolaba únicamente a su ciudad.

-"¿Humanos?" -el maestro de la nave covenant estaba incrédulo ante lo que los radares de su nave le transmitían de la superficie del planeta -"porque hay humanos en este mundo".

Nadie sabia que responderle de sus oficiales y capitanes presentes en el puente con él. No obstante en tierra, los pocas milicias del clan en la ciudad comenzaron a evacuar a la gente conociendo lo que se avecinaba de nuevo. Mas sin embargo esta vez el enemigo seria mas implacable que la ultima vez.

-"Como sea, notifiquen a la armada que encontramos un sistema con residuos de vida humana, y que vamos a purificar esta galaxia" -decía el sangheili en su idioma natal -"erradiquemos esta molesta plaga".

Como un gran enjambre de abejas asesinas brotaron miles de naves ghost para comenzar a bombardear infernalmente la ciudad, siendo esta ocasión peor que la ultima ocasión. Sin darse cuenta, fuerzas de asalto de tierra comenzaban a exterminar a la gente. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los soldados de los Gremory, el poder de los soldados regulares del covenant los aplastaban.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, Sirzehs reunía un ejercito pero el tiempo que le llevaría seria demasiado tarde para impedir que la ciudad y su gente atrapada sea aniquilada. No obstante, usando uno de los pelicans que tenían de sobre, el equipo noble con el sequito de Rias y su prometido arribaron para enfrentar primero al enemigo.

-Como los detenemos -pregunto Rias detrás del asiento del piloto, donde Takashi conducía el pelican.

-Nos superan quinientos a uno, abrirnos paso entre todas sus fuerzas será suicida -decía el comandante -ni siquiera nosotros podremos abrirnos paso entre todas esas tropas, lo único que podemos hacer es retenerlos hasta que llegue mas apoyo. Si es que un ejercito de demonios con lanzas y espadas hacen rival al covenant.

-Bien, debemos hacer un plan de ataque -exclamo la princesa portadora del dragón gales, pero pronto vio que todos los spartans se ponían en fila en el borde el pelican apenas entraron en la línea de fuego de la ciudad.

-Nosotros tenemos un plan -dijo Issei colocando su arma en la espalda -¡atacar!

Sin aviso dejaron el pelican sin personal apto para pilotarlo para aterrizar en un punto muerto en medio del asalto covenant en plena ciudad, viendo esto, ninguno de los demonios se quedo atrás, preguntándose que era lo que pasaba por la mente de los spartans y su plan que no compartían.

Unas cuadras mas adelante en pleno campo de batalla. Milicias del clan Gremory enfrentaban en un intento por detener el avance de un batallón de elites, hunters y jackals por esta avenida principal tras levantar barricadas con escombros y vehículos de civiles. Con escudos mágicos que apenas si podían resistir contra el intenso disparo de estos.

-Mierda que hacemos -decía un oficial de la milicia agobiado de todo el poder de disparo enemigo que tenia diezmado a su brigada -nunca había visto a un enemigo con tal habilidad.

-Hay civiles aun atrapados, capitán -dijo otro a lado de su superior -¿cuando llegaran los refuerzos?

-Lord Gremory esta reuniendo refuerzos para venir a ayudarnos -exclamo un segundo al mando a lado de sus hermanos de armas.

-¿Lord Gremory? ¡el Mahou Lucifer no sabe que esta pasando! -grito, entraban en desesperación a medida que no veían a nadie venir a socorrerlos.

-¿Nosotros si?...

Un héroe de metal pronto cayo delante del punto de resistencia de las milicias, B 312 llego primero de entre sus compañeros.

-Hay civiles atrapados en los edificios, correrán a línea de fuego si nos lo evacuan, usen el subterráneo o el alcantarillado para sacarlos de la ciudad, así estarán a salvo -dio indicaciones Issei a las milicias locales.

-¿Porque deberíamos seguir tus ordenes? -no tenían idea de quien carajos era.

Por bajar la guardia al ver al spartan, tropas sangheili intentaron acabar con Issei, pero su destreza y experiencia no fueron rivales para estos. Matando a mas de cinco elites sin mas que usar su cuchillo dejo boquiabierto a las milicias que tenían serios problemas enfrentando al covenant. Mas impresionados pudieron quedar cuando presenciaron como el resto del equipo noble apareció acabando con todo el regmiento enemigo en un parpadeo, la destreza de Tatsuya, el poder del mini gun de Akatsuki, la serenidad de Korra, la agresividad de Kenichi en el combate corto y a cuerpo mas el liderazgo de su comandante Takashi eran de respeto.

-Comiencen a evacuar a los civiles antes de que mas fuerzas covenant marchen por estos lados -dijo Takashi con su rifle de batalla en alto tras matar a un hunter.

Hablando de más tropas del covenant, del fondo de la avenida, una unidad scarab surgió, con su cañón principal rotando hacía los spartans. Pero sin antes de poder cargar a disparar, un poderoso disparó de un verde proveniente del aire hizo pedazos a la bestia cuatrupeda metálica. Fue un disparo incrementado por la Sekiryuutei de su era con su armadura balance breaker activada.

-¡Es Rias-sama! -gritaron los milicias ante la princesa de sus dominios.

-Hagan lo que dicen, nosotros los nos encargamos -dijo la doncella de armadura carmesí flotando sobre las cabezas de los spartans.

-¡Si!

Los soldados Gremory se retiraron con las órdenes de los spartans en su lista por cumplir, comenzaron a distribuirse las labores para asegurar a los civiles. Entendiendo la letalidad de sus enemigos Rías comprendío que su equipo no estaría al alcance de lucha del Covenant, no quería arriesgarse a perder los.

-Chicos -los llamo su ama -vayan con ellos, ayudenlos a evacuar a la gente.

-¿Que? No prefieres que vayamos con ustedes -pregunto Akeno ante la extraña orden de su ama.

-He visto lo que el covenant es capaz -dijo con la mirada puesta hacia el frente, donde mas tropas covenant se movían hacia su punto, sabia que el poder de guerra de la alianza alienígena seria capaz de matar a su sequito y ella tal vez no podría impedirlo -prefiero que ayuden a los civiles a evacuar.

-De acuerdo -pudo leer entre líneas la sacerdotisa de Rias -cuando términos y el apoyo llegue, vendremos a apoyarte Rias. ¡Vamos chicos, andando!

-¡Si! -concordaron las otras tres piezas del tablero de Rias.

Por asegurarse de ver que su equipo se alejaba, Rias no se dio cuenta pero los miembros de noble ya habían comenzado a marchar hacia el enemigo.

-¿Que, donde están? -no veía a ninguno de los spartans por algún lado.

-Donde te quedas mujer -apareció Raiser con sus alas de phenex en alto -ven, que esos humanos son mas rápidos de lo que parecen.

Para entonces el equipo noble se interno en los escombros de un edificio a sombras de las tropas covenant que avanzaban sin cesar. A cubiertos, comenzaron a estudiar la situación, la complicada situación.

-Aun estamos lejos -dijo Korra luego de usar sus binoculares para ver al súper carguero líder de la flota -debemos acercarnos si queremos vencerlos.

-No estas viendo que nos superan 600 a uno -exclamo Kenichi a la izquierda de la experta en inteligencia y logística del equipo.

-Nos entrenaron para desafiar a seiscientos enemigos -dijo Takashi usando los binoculares después.

Para entonces y detrás de ellos llegaron la Sekiryuutei con su susodicho prometido.

-¿Tienen un plan que quieran compartir? -pregunto Rias poniéndose entre los spartans.

-Solo hay dos formas de derribar los cargueros en este momento, por dentro o por fuera -exclamo el comandante -por dentro deberemos abrirnos paso sin que nos vean, usar un medio de transporte para entrar y soltar una bomba en el centro de la nave -en espaldas de Korra una carga nuclear de activación de cronometro lista para programar -la otra forma es romper su escudo por suficiente tiempo para lanzar uno de estos a su cañón principal -un lanzacohetes de distinto diseño estaba en espaldas de Tatsuya, después de la caída de la humanidad, cada grupo sobreviviente spartan se le entregaba un lanza misiles nucleares portátil, una variación del lanza cohetes hecho por halsey, esto para hacer mas fácil el combate de los grupos forajidos spartans en misiones suicidas.

-Romper su escudo, ¿cual escudo? -pregunto Raiser para solo escuchar un bramido muy fuerte en medio de la esta vez, casi aplastada ciudad.

-...¡Enuma Elish!

Un extraño y poderoso rayo rojo muy extenso salió disparado desde arriba de sus cabezas, en un intento por desplumar a las aves moradas covenant de un solo disparo, fue una humillación para el ser que lanzo tal disparo contra la flota enemiga. Pues las astro naves nodrizas estaban intactas ante el golpe lanzado por Gilgamesh y su noble phantams. Los escudos plasmáticos de los cargueros resultaron ser mas duros que cualquier otra cosa que intento resistir su poder devastador.

-Es en serio -Rias estaba asombrada.

-Ni siquiera el poder de Ea pudo -descendió detrás de los spartans este semidiós dorado, y junto a Rias surgió a través de un circulo mágico el hermano de la portadora del dragón rojo.

-Oni-sama -se alegro de ver a su pariente allí, aunque Sirzechs mas bien se notaba disgustado, ese disgusto debía dejarlo para después, ahora tenia que proteger a la ciudad y su gente que huía.

-Bien, spartans; escuche que tienen planes -dijo luego de ignorar a su pequeña hermana.

-Atacarlos por fuera no es fiable en este momento -exclamo Takashi -debemos internarnos en cada nave para destruirlos. Ven esos destellos -señalo hacia el carguero -allí están dispersando tropas el covenant, si llegamos a ese punto y usamos su sistema de descenso para subir, podemos destruir su nave.

-Debemos hacerlo rápido, sino sabrán que tramamos -dijo Korra programando su bomba -tenemos treinta minutos para llegar y entrar.

-¿Y salir? -pregunto la princesa carmesí.

-Je -dio una carcajada sarcástica -no hay victoria sin sacrificio.

-Estas dispuesta, crees lograrlo esta vez -preguntó Issei tomando la bomba pero la mano mecánica de la spartan lo impidió -por Thom, esta vez me asegurare de ser yo quien acabe con esos malditos.

Thom, un viejo miembro del equipo original de Korra. Murió de la misma forma que ella lo haría esta ocasión, debió ser ella quien subiera al crucero enemigo esa vez, su ineficiencia le costo su brazo y un ser querido cuando intentaron proteger su mundo cuando el covenant dio su masivo asalto a los humanos.

-Veo que solo tienen una de esas cosas -decía Raiser acerca de las bombas -¿como planean volar las otras tres?

-Eso lo averiguaremos cuando nos encarguemos de una nave -dijo Akatsuki, tomando su arma.

-He traído varias tropas hasta aquí, aunque la mayoría esta protegiendo en la evacuación, espero sean de utilidad los soldados que me han seguido hasta aquí -decía Sirzechs -los ayudaremos, dígannos que hacer entonces.

-Hay que Korra y abrirnos paso entre estos malnacidos -todos tomaron las armas mientras la elegida tomaba su pistola magnum -¡moviéndose noble!

El reloj corría en la bomba en manos de la spartan azul, mientras todos sus compañeros formando un perímetro alrededor de ella le abrían paso así mismo la Sekiryuutei y su prometido, su hermano y el otro pretendiente.

Cientos de soldados demoniacos distraían a las tropas covenant por el camino en el que los spartans avanzaban, no impidió que desde su objetivo, el maestro de la nave viera que los spartans se aproximaban a su carguero.

-"Los demons que robaron el mapa del didacta" -dijo su oficial y almirante sangheili.

-"Thel'Vadam dijo que podían morir" -exclamo el maestro de nave.

-"Señor" -un grunt entre sus oficiales en el puente le llamo -"parece que los demons traen algo consigo, una especie de bomba ¡y vienen directo hacia nosotros!"

-"Los he visto hacer esa táctica antes, querrán dejar una bomba, no en mi nave" -dijo el maestro.

Dio una orden y los ascensores de ascenso a las naves se detuvieron, toda nave menor dejo de entrar o salir, toda abertura fue sellada en los distintos astro naves de la flota covenant con tal evitar la derrota. Ahora toda tropa en tierra recibieron la orden de matar a toda costa a los spartans.

-¡Maldición! -grito Korra luego de ser emboscada por un ghost, aunque cayó esta vez no recibió un golpe grave como la ultima ocasión.

Noble tres y uno lograron ponerla a salvo antes de que una nueva emboscada aérea la hiriera como la ultima vez. Sin embargo, no tenia algo consigo de igual forma.

-Estas bien -pregunto Takashi -¡donde esta la bomba!

-¿Que? -la morena se dio cuenta de la ausencia del explosivo -¡no, no, no, no, no!

-¡La tengo! -grito Issei desde otro lado a cubierto en conjunto con Rias, notando que la bomba le quedaba menos de cinco minutos de estallar -maldición, esta cosa debe llegar antes de que el tiempo acabe. Cerraron sus entradas saben que planeábamos.

-Maldición -dijo Korra -debemos encontrar una forma de que entre, pero con ese escudo...

-Que puede derribar su escudo -pregunto Rias sintiendo la desesperación del momento critico.

-Un pulso plasmático -le dijo -solo un misil de PP puede derribar su escudo y dejarlos inutilizados, esto también podría -hablaba de la bomba, arrojarla al lugar indicado entre las cuatro naves... derribara por un momento el escudo de las cuatro naves, y si tu amigo puede usar de nuevo su poder podremos destruir su armada de un solo golpe.

-Por el rango que vi, el poder de Ea de Gilgamesh solo le dará a uno de los cargueros -exclamo Rias -a menos... Ddraig, prestémosle de tu poder a Gil.

El plan había cambiado, ya no se podría entrar y la bomba no se podía detener su cuenta regresiva. Compartiendo el nuevo plan debían arrojar el explosivo al aire y hacerlo estallar en el momento exacto, ¿como lo harían? uno de ellos con capacidad de volar debía ser capaz de arrojar la bomba al punto preciso.

-Quieren que vuele y arroje esto sobre la nave -dijo Raiser cuando le entregaron la bomba -es broma.

-¡Broma es que esta cosa le quedan dos minutos para estallar y sino hacemos algo moriremos nosotros por culpa de ellos, el plasma daño el panel y no podemos impedir que esta cosa termine estallando! -korra lo tomo de su cuello para escuchara mejor el ave -¡si queremos salvar su mundo, comienza a agitar las alas maldito pajarraco!

Quedo callado ante agresiva spartan y se tomo en serio este trabajo.

-Lo hare -dijo Raiser sosteniendo el arma -solo me elevó y lo arrojo.

-Te estaremos cubriendo desde aquí -exclamo Issei -¿esta listo? -pregunto a Rias quien transferia poder del dragón rojo al semidiós.

-Un poco mas -concentraba su mana en pasárselo a él.

-Ve -exclamo Sirzechs al prometido de su hermana.

Una vez mas, el phenex extendió sus alas y se elevo ante los múltiples banshees covenant en su camino. Tal como dijeron, los spartans comenzaron a disparar y derribar a las naves caza, impidiendo que tocaran a Raiser.

-Mierda... mierda, mierda... -vociferaba a medida que se elevaba a pesar del fuego cruzado por el que andaba hasta llegar al punto donde debía arrojar al aire la bomba -lo que sea, ¡tengan!

Acertando al momento y lugar, el estallido nuclear y su pulso golpeo a las nave covenant y sus escudos se derribaron, el fuego no fue afecto contra Raiser dado su naturaleza, pero la fuerza expansoria de la explosión lo arrojo fuertemente contra el suelo. La energía en los cargueros se apago, las naves banshees se apagaron así como todo vehiculo covenant producto del PEM.

-¡Ahora! -dieron la señal a Gilgamesh.

Recito el cantico que le permitia liberar el poder de la espada que le creación y apuntando al centro de toda esa flota disparo una vez mas su poder diez veces incrementado por la doncella carmesí.

-...¡Enuma Elish!

Con un vigor mas grande y un poder destructivo incrementado a niveles impensables. Las cuatro naves enemigas fueron despedazadas y fulminadas en partículas que se volvieron al aire, pues la materia no se destruye, solo se transforma.

-"Pero que..." -solo alcanzo decir eso el líder de la nave nodriza antes de morir junto a su flota.

Desde todos lados, vieron como una vez mas, fueron salvados por khaos brigader y los spartans gracias a su ingenio de lucha. Todos comenzaban a regocijarse mientras las tropas del covenant en tierra se preocuparon de su destino en este momento.

-Así se hace rey de los héroes -dijo Rias, liberándose de su balance breaker.

-Ves la combinación perfecta que somos -exclamo con su típico orgullo.

Noble en tanto se mantenía en calma, aunque la victoria era de ellos, aun tenían enemigos que enfrentar, y esos enemigos de nuevo se volverían a multiplicar.

-Comandante -hablo dott -detecto nuevas señales enemigas -todos los cercanos escucharon -nuevas brechas desliespaciales detectadas.

Mirando mas allá de donde habían estado la primera flota covenant, mas de diez rupturas en la estratosfera se produjeron, un flota mas grande apareció y no era una flota aliada.

-¡Hijos de perra! -grito Kenichi.

-Esto es malo...

-¿Y ahora como la liamos comandante? -todos mostraron suma preocupación ante el numero inmenso del enemigo, ninguno sabia que pasaría ahora.

Necesitaria un milagro para ganar, un milagro color verde.

Hago saber, que el próximo capitulo será el capitulo final de esta primera temporada. Lo se, el final llego mas pronto de lo que pensaron ¿no?


	24. Final de Temporada: Man of war

Final de temporada: Man of war.

Era un caos, posiblemente el fin del mundo de los demonios. Siempre pensaron que perecerían a manos de alguna de sus facciones rivales como represalia. Pero las facciones desde sus mundos habían recibido la notificación que el mundo de los demonios estaba siendo atacado por un enemigo desconocido.

-¿Los demonios están siendo invadidos? -pregunto Azazel luego de ser interrumpido por sus gente cuando bebía licor en su sala. Estaba en reunión con sus demás lideres de Grigori -parece que Miguel terminara lo que padre.

-No son los angeles, Azazel -esta emisaria era nadie mas ni menos que Raynare -de hecho ni se quienes sean, pero les están dando una paliza al mismo clan Gremory.

-¿Gremory? -exclamo con preocupación Barakiel, su hija estaba allí.

Desde el mundo de los ángeles. Los arcángeles miraban desde sus sistemas de vigilancia veían desde los cielos de Zerus las naves moradas adentrándose en la atmosfera del planeta, a la vez que gracias al ángulo alto, se veían destellos de explosiones como muestra de las duras batallas que estaban librando en tierra los demonios. ninguno de los arcángeles se magnificaba que su enemigo estaba siendo atacado, mayor era la pregunta que ¿De quien era el enemigo que enfrentaban los demonios?

-Hermano, que pasa -apareció Gabriel, con un peluche blanco entre sus manos, no tengo idea de porque traía la arcángel esta cosa.

-Los demonios están en guerra, pero no reconocemos a este enemigo -dijo Miguel sin apartar la vista de los cruceros covenant en descenso.

-Hay que ayudarlos, Miguel -dijo Gabriel, mas los arcángeles difieren con su sugerencia con su mirada. La inocencia de la arcángel no comprendía el desacuerdo de sus hermanos.

-Gabriel, vuelve con los parvulos, lo que sea que pase con los demonios lo supervisaremos nosotros.

En todos las facciones llego la notica, Asgard, el mundo Yokai, Olimpo y demás reinos de este mundo. Se enteraron que una fuerza desconocida invadía a los demonios, que su numero y tácticas ponía en jaque a los demonios. Nadie se magnificaba o glorificaba con este hecho. Todos se cuestionaban de quien se trataba. ¿Quién era el responsable de tal ataque? y si para ellos también era una amenaza.

Nunca creyeron que el final de su especie vendría por una especie que no conocían. Ni siquiera la nueva flota que apareció sobre el mundo de los demonios, conocido como Zerus; había enviado nuevas tropas para asaltar la superficie, para que los demonios empezaran a retroceder con mas prisa, las brigadas y batallones sobrantes enemigos de la primera ola aun mostraban ser un desafió.

-¡Vamos hijos de puta! ¡Ataquen con mas ganas! ¡Ustedes y nosotros tenemos cuenta pendientes! -gritaba noble cuatro luego de rematar a un Elite tras dispararle a la cabeza tras intentar apuñalarlo en la espalda.

-¡Cúbrete maldito loco! -grito Rias estando a cubierto con los spartans detrás de un nuevo montículo de escombros de un edificio de rocas de esta ciudad. Tiro del spartan a un instante de haber muerto por el disparo de un wraith que se les aproximaba -¡¿que te esta pasando, no ves la situación?!

-¡Tu que vas a saber de situación niña! -se hizo a un lado de la sekiryuutei para tomar su arma y ponerse a cubierto -aun me mantengo con vida porque debo vengar la muerte de mi hermano, mi equipo... ¡De todos!

-Debes controlarte -dijo la carmesí, lo que sea que él haya vivido le tenia traumado.

-¿Controlarme? -era un maldito loco, noble 4 -esos desgraciados mataron a mi familia frente a mi, a mi hermana la violaron solo por tener el mismo nombre que uno de los héroes de mi mundo. No necesito controlarme con ellos, ¡necesito matarlos a todos!

Encima de ellos, un elite de armadura blanca vino con espada en mano, el spartan tomo al reptil de su muñeca y con su fuerza implantada lo arrojo contra el suelo. Tomando su cuchillo Kukri apuñalo al elite en su mismo corazón. Para Rias, ese spartan estaba loco.

-¡Vengan que tengo para todos! -grito Kenichi.

-Agache estúpido loco -grito Issei tirando a su compañero contra el suelo, esta vez, cuatro se quedo en el suelo -mierda, comienzan a presionar mas. ¡Hay que retirarnos, comandante!

Los spartans y seres de este mundo, se dispersaron sobre le campo de batalla, aunque el poder de Sirzechs, Gilgamesh y demás demonios eran sorprendentes. El covenant era un enemigo formidable, solo por el coordinamiento de los spartans ellos se mantenían vivos contra este nuevo enemigo. Solo por estos spartans se mantenían con vida.

-No podemos retirarnos, debemos contenerlos aquí -dijo Sirzechs.

-Si nos quedamos aquí, seremos aplastados, esas naves en cualquier momento decidirán soltar sus tropas para tirarlas sobre su mundo, debemos buscar otro sitio donde enfrentarlos -dijo el comandante de Noble -aunque la verdad este mundo caera pronto...

A pesar de que llegó a susurrar esto, el lord Lucifer logro escuchar al spartan azul.

-Ordeno una retira masiva del territorio Gremory y de los pilares adyacentes, todas las tropas deben replegarse hacía la ciudad de Alastor, evacuen hasta los integrantes en la casa Gremory -decía Sirzechs a través de un círculo mágico que surgió de un oído -den aviso al consejo, evacuen las ciudades, a las familias y clanes aledaños al radio de incursión enemiga, activen todas las defensas. Todo soldado y guerrero debe estar dispuesto al combate.

-¡Si, señor!

Dijeron los soldados, no solo los soldados regulares escucharon. También guerreros como Rias y sus amigos escucharon.

-Necesitare de su ayuda para salvar a mi mundo, spartans -dijo el Mahou.

Seria una batalla larga e imposible de ganar, pensabas que porque eran seres de magia y sobrenaturales tendrían ventaja contra el covenant. Estaban en la misma situación que los humanos cuando este enemigo aparecía cuando extermino sus mundos. Sin embargo, los demonios no tenían experiencia con este enemigo, claro si se puede considerar al fracaso como experiencia. Casi doce horas después, mientras el enemigo seguía avanzado. Sirzechs convoco una reunión general de emergencia, consejo y lideres de familias debían estar presentes, no era una junto política, sino una reunión de guerra todos estaban estancados por el enemigo que no parecía tener igual.

-Escuchen, por favor... -todos en la cámara hacían bulla ante el desconcertó de la invasión desconocida, Sirzechs no tenia mucha paciencia para tener que verlos en desorden -¡Guarden silencio! -grito y un pulso del mana de su cuerpo se disperso por toda la sala, poniendo orden.

-Gracias -recupero la compostura el Gremory -escuchen, pero estamos es una situación critica ahora. Estamos siendo invadidos -dijo y todos empezaron a cuestionar en voz fuerte de quien se trataba, podían incluso oírse como culpaban a quienes ni siquiera eran responsables de esto -¡basta! El enemigo no es ninguna de las facciones rivales, ni ninguno de los reinos enemigos. Es difícil de explicar en este momento, pero lo que debemos hacer colaborar para frenar al enemigo antes de que arrase nuestro mundo.

-¿Arrasar? Mas bien diría cristalizar -interrumpió el comandante líder de Noble -la flota que apareció no es otro grupo de expedición como las primeras dos que atacaron. Es una invasión a escala global. No se puede hacer un plan para contra atacar solo para evacuar.

-¿De que esta hablando?/¿Quiénes son? -no todos habían conocido a los spartans a su debido tiempo.

-Explícate, humano -fue la manera brusca de presentarlo de Sirzechs. Una vez mas, la incredibilidad se hizo palabras, ¿estos sujetos con armaduras eran humanos? Era imposible, los humanos se habían extinguido. Tenían que ponerse al día.

-Cuando la flota principal covenant se una a las tropas restantes en tierra, atacaran por todos los frentes. Tierra, mar, aire y espacio -contaba Takashi -sin una armada con naves de igual o equivalente a su poder no hay probabilidad de vencer. Este mundo caerá... lo único que se puede hacer es evacuar. Evacuar el mundo.

Nadie entendía que pasaba, pero lo que el spartan decía no era alentador.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? -pregunto el Mahou Lucifer.

-Regularmente, se estima en un mes para evacuar, tres meses total cae un mundo ante el covenant -decía -pero dado su falta de armamento que iguale, menos de dos días. Tres, el resto de la flota covenant aun no entra en su totalidad.

Lo siguiente que paso fue... Bueno. Todos los demonios querían saber de donde venían estos humanos. Como al principio, todos tenían conocimiento de que los humanos desaparecieron hace era, habían venido con un enemigo que los amenazaba. Ahorrando las explicaciones. Sirzechs los presento como guerreros que los guiarían en enfrentar al enemigo y pondrían en plan las indicaciones del spartan para buscar sacar a la gente de Zerus, poniendo a Noble uno entre los mahous y consejo de guerra para hacer planes ante la contigencia. Nadie quería seguir las indicaciones de una de las especies mas débiles, menos los demonios. Cambiaron sus opiniones cuando vieron a los spartans en acciones.

A casi cien kilómetros de la ciudad de Alastor, Issei en compañia de un grupo pequeño de soldados demoniacos regulares, lograron infiltrarse dentro de un scarab que lideraba a un batallón rumbo a la ciudad tras detectar la presencia masiva de vida que parecía ser humana.

Abordando a la bestia mecánica del covenant. Issei y los cuatro soldados. Luego de haberles conseguido armas covenant a estos. Como si se tratara de marines, le siguieron y cubrieron la espalda hasta hacerse con el control de la bestia de metal y usarla en contra del batallón covenant. Desde una colina de rocas cercana, la Sekiryuutei veía con agrado como el spartan se desempeñaba para conseguir sus objetivos, pero mas impresionada quedo la heredera del clan sitri, al estar allí como mariscal y ayudarlos a planificar sus movimientos defensivos en la entrada oeste de la ciudad Alastor.

-Tienes razón, es bueno -exclamo Sona teniendo puesto un atuendo militar de gala de color rojizo y negro -para ser un teniente, actúa como un general.

-Según su clasificación es de nivel S -dijo Rias, teniendo lista su armadura de Ddraig para entrar en combate.

-Es alguien interesante -por alguna razón, Issei atrajo la atención de Sona. Cosa que Rias le disgusto, pero compartió su opinión. Sin dudas el spartan era alguien interesante.

En la asignación de la defensa de las entradas de la ciudad. Cinco de los seis spartans defendían a toda costa el acceso con mas de diez demonios jóvenes y veteranos en los raiting games. Luego de contarles que estos raiting game eran combates entre clanes demonios para subir de rangos y niveles. Los spartans entendieron esto como juegos de guerra, sabiendo que un juego no se compara a la realidad, no les quedo de otra que coordinar en grupos las defensas, su conocimiento enfrentando al covenant. Pero era como guiar a un grupo de adolecentes rebeldes, los demonios buscaban razones para dejarse liderar por un humano, un simple humano. Al menos en la sección de Issei. Su grupo ya estaba a las ordenes de él y de Sona.

-Listo -dijo el spartan volviendo con esos cuatro soldados demoniacos, con vida -un bloqueo mas.

-Excelente, esto deberá ser suficiente para retrasar sus avances -dijo Sona enorgullecida por el desempeño del spartan -ahora solo bastara que el escudo de Beelzebub-sama este preparado para comenzar a evacuar.

-Ya hay alguna de esas facciones que ayude a evacuar -pregunto Issei mirando a las naves del covenant bajando cada vez mas de lo que buscaba.

-Necesitaremos mas tiempo para sacar a la gente, nuestra relación con los ángeles y los caídos es mas complicada de lo que pensarías -dijo, pero en realidad no era tan complicada para la mente del spartan.

-Hay que darnos prisa, y salir de aquí -dijo Issei llevando su mano a su espalda donde su arma aguardaba.

Cuando ambas herederas voltearon a donde miraba el spartan. Uno de los cruceros enemigos que bajo antes, activo su cañón principal y disparo quien sabe a que cosa desafortunada exactamente sobre el territorio Gremory.

-Zecticus, eso fue... -Venelana, así como toda su familia y la de su esposo, como los empleados de la casa. Habían hallado refugio en los edificios de la ciudad. vieron y escucharon el estruendo del disparo enemigo que se vio como una explosión nuclear a lo lejos, así como una onda que llego hasta la ciudad, solo aire y polvo levantados del suelo.

-Nuestro hogar, maldición -vocifero con rabia el patriarca Gremory.

-Mamá... -el hijo de Sirzechs y Grayfia sintió miedo al ver como este poderoso cañón enemigo iluminaba donde su hogar. La madre, lo abrazo sin querer soltarlo.

Los grupos Sitri y Gremory abandonaron su posición cuando el spartan diviso a lo lejos un masivo enjambre de naves banshees, phantoms y spirits, viniendo a toda prisa para incendiar la ciudad.

-Están todos dentro -apareció la voz del mahou beelzebub en los oídos y mentes de los defensores de la ciudad.

-Si, ya estamos -dijo Rias.

Sobre Alastor city, un escudo de mana y prana se erigió en la ciudad. Un esfuerzo en conjunto de demonios con gran impedir que el enemigo entrara, pero el poder de fuego resulto ser mas problemático de lo que esperaba. Ninguna nave covenant menor logro entrar, por lo que comenzaron a abrir fuego contra el escudo, una lluvia interminable de fuego comenzó a caer y no era una pelea que pudieran ganar.

-Mi señor, los territorios de los clanes Agares y Barbatros han sido exterminados -informaban a Sirzechs.

-Solicitamos su ayuda, tenemos mucha gente aquí, civiles -Sirzechs no conseguía que alguna de las facciones respondiera el llamado. Así que enviaba un mensaje para quien decidiera ayudarles en este momento critico -se que nuestra historia nos mantiene en enemistad, pero en este momento necesitamos de su ayuda... -una explosión poderosa sobre el escudo, sacudió donde Lucifer hacia la transmisión redirigida, un conjunto de cinco scarabs disparo a un mismo punto, quebrando parte del escudo -escuchen. Este enemigo es uno que no teníamos precedentes. Puedo asegurarles que es una amenaza para ustedes también. Debemos hacer algo en conjunto, por favor ayúdennos a evacuar a nuestra gente. Ábrannos sus portales y concédanos paso.

Los civiles de los demonios estaban aterrorizados, la fuerza con la que covenant bombardeaba el escudo que sus mahous levantaron, era terrorífico, el poder de fuego no solo hacia temblar al escudo mágico, sino también a la ciudad, incluso en varios partes se crearon huecos en el tejido. En cualquier momento ese escudo se vendría abajo. Mas cuando todo se ponía feo. El covenant dejo disparar.

-¿Que? -pregunto Sirzechs al oir el silencio de las explosiones.

-¿Que pasa?/¿porque dejan de atacar? -preguntaban las múltiples voces.

Incluso Rias y sus aliados se preguntaban que estaba pasando. Pensó que solo uno podría darle la respuesta.

-¿Spartan que esta pasando? ¿Spartan? ¡Issei!... -la sekiryuutei noto que el humano no estaba -¿donde esta?

-Afuera -hablo Ddraig.

Rias vio incrédula, no solo Issei estaba del otro lado del escudo y fuera de la ciudad, también su equipo. Muchos curiosos de la zona miraron a los seis humanos plantados frente a una horda trecientas veces mas grande que el numero de estos spartans.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto Rias pegada al escudo. De alguna forma ellos lo atravesaron, pero por mas que ella intentaba, no podía atravesarlo también -hermano -se comunico con él -necesito atravesar el escudo.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Sirzechs.

-Los humanos están del otro lado -dijo y le creía, nadie podía atravesar esos escudos.

Del otro lado, lado a lado estaban el equipo noble, rodeado por fuerzas covenant. Alguna vez fueron parte de una problemática y rebelde especie, ahora eran un grupo de forajidos convertidos en refugiados en una guerra que habían perdido. Perdieron su mundo, natal y todos los que habían colonizado por un ser que les negaba su existencia. Ahora estaban de pie para enfrentar la amenaza una vez mas, por una especie que aun no conocen bien.

-Sabes que es una sentencia de muerte comandante -dijo Noble 3.

-Debimos morir hace tiempo -dijo noble cinco.

-Fallamos en proteger a la humanidad, por lo menos los protegeremos a ellos -los demonios.

Manteniendo distancia, los guerreros covenant se mantenían confundidos. ¿Que hacían los demons sin moverse? No importaba, matarlos les traería gloria a sus nombres. Pero lo único que encontrarían en ellos seria la muerte.

-"¡Mátenlos!" -grito un sangheili levantando su espada.

La enorme ola covenant bajo ataco, salieron disparados a la posición de los spartans. Armas en manos y espíritu en alto dispuestos a morir, abrieron fuego con todo lo que tenían contra los soldados del didacta. Decenas de elites, grunts y demás especies caían muertas, mas no frenadas. El muro de balas fue atravesado por el covenant, y un brute con martillo iba listo a aplastar a noble dos.

-¡Muévete Korra! -grito noble seis.

De no ser por Issei, que salto contra el gorila dando una patada al rostro de la bestia para arrojarlo al suelo. Dos tomo el martillo, y lo uso para golpear el suelo donde decenas de elites venían por el flanco derecho de noble cuatro, para despejarle su lado.

-¡A tu diez! -gritaron a noble 5.

Cinco, disparaba por todas las direcciones. Matando principalmente a los grunts suicidas, matando a otros soldados enemigos como bono extra por esto. Parecía estar la situación bajo control. Luchando a distancia, cercano o cuerpo a cuerpo contra el covenant, daba la impresión de que los spartans eran realmente invencibles.

El desempeño de los súper humanos era extraordinario, pero incluso lo extraordinario llega a quebrarse. Los cartuchos de los spartans se volvieron cero, solos sus cuchillos se mantenían enteros.

-¡Detrás de ti! -grito Noble dos cuanto un elite armado con un sable venia a por él a sus seis. Decidido a matarlo, corrió contra el elite, lo derribo y empezó a apuñalarlo en el suelo.

Uno a uno comenzaron a ser separados. Korra y Akatsuki enfrentaban a un brute con los nuevos martillos gravitatorios del covenant. Su comandante se había atrincherado junto a noble tres en un pequeño cráter disparando a diestra y siniestra a todos sus enemigos, pero esos enemigos se hacían mas cada vez.

-¡Issei, cuidado! -gritaron al castaño, cuando un brute lo agarro desprevenido y le golpeo tan duro y fuerte, que termino impactándose contra el escudo, lo quebró así como lo atravesó.

-¡Issei! -la sekiryuutei convoco a su armadura, solo con ella pudo atraparlo sin ser aplastada en el proceso.

Contraataco, Rias mando lejos al gorila alienígena fuera de la ciudad, notando lo duro que eran la raza de los brutes. Fue como golpear casi un montículo de rocas incrustada profundamente en la tierra. Decidida a ir a socorrer a los spartans, iba a activar las alas que el dragón le proporcionaban cuando una enorme sombra oscura cubrió la tierra. Rias levanto la vista, un carguero covenant liderando al convoy enemigo, pronto la ciudad se convertiría en ceniza. La gente sintió terror al ver la figura y oscuridad producida por la nave.

-Oh no, ¡Cúbranse! -grito Issei a segundos de que el carguero comenzara a abrir fuego.

Los cañones defensivos de la morada astro nave apuntaron a cada rincón de la ciudad de Alastor, sin discriminar abrieron fuego hacia los civiles. Los mahous mas fuertes, hicieron uso de sus poderes, levantando escudos menores comparados con el enorme escudo que defendió la ciudad. El fuego de los cañones del carguero eran poderosos, la tierra tembló y los estruendos se hicieron presentes.

Mas a los cuantos segundos, esos disparos pararon.

-¿Que? -pregunto Rias, de nuevo levantando la vista -¿apuntan al cielo? -dijo y el carguero así como las otras naves covenant llevaron sus armas defensivas a un nuevo blanco al cielo.

Lo que fuese que sea que había arriba, el enorme convoy de naves disparaba desesperadamente, como si una verdadera amenaza los estuviera atacando. Una gran sorpresa dejo atónitos a todos los demonios, cuando ese carguero fue atravesado como una bala se tratara, apagando los sistemas de la nave, motor y luces, todo para ser seguido por una poderosa explosión en cadena que destruyo la nave.

-¿Albion? -pregunto Rias.

Cuando Rias levanto la guardia, vio al covenant paralizados mirando a donde ella. Como si una pesadilla se tratara, el temor no era hacia ella.

-No, no fue albion -dijo Ddraig.

Una desconocida presencia apareció de lado de la heredera Gremory. Se trataba de un spartan desconocido, uno que vio solamente en los recuerdos de Issei.

-Master Chief...

-¡Si! -grito noble cuatro, tirando a un lado el cuerpo muerto de un elite -¡ahora sabran quien es quien!

Una canción comenzó a sonar, a envolver el ambiente, una canción titulada, Man of war. Bueno, no es la letra original, pero para que vaya con el ambiente.

-"¡Ataquen!..." -grito un sangheili mayor, pero fue callado cuando un cuchillo del marine se incrusto en su cráneo.

_Maestros, amos del viento. Guerreros de metal, los mejores_

Del cielo, cayeron mas y nuevos spartans, casi diez mil nuevos spartans, nuevos y veteranos aparecieron. Así como otros cien mil marines y odst abordo de capsulas de choque. En los cielos, rompiendo el tejido desliespacial apareció un enorme convoy, diez veces mas grande que el numero de naves que incursiono a su mundo. El jefe levanto a Issei y se puso de pie, esperando a las ordenes de su líder. Lo mismo para el resto de noble.

-Spartans -grito el jefe maestro, tomo su rifle de asalto en la espalda -...conmigo.

_Ha despertado, el rey de reyes. guiados todos por él._

Los guerreros del covenant levantaron sus armas y comenzaron a abrir fuego, pero sus disparos fueron silenciados por los humanos, que en ruido por sus armas avanzaban cubriéndose uno a otro, defendiendo a la gente de este desconocido mundo.

Como insectos, caían uno a uno los soldados covenant. Las balas nuevas de la humanidad hacían equivalente al daño de las balas de plasma de su enemigo. Bastaba un par de balas para mandarlos al inframundo.

_Rompiendo la ira de Thor. Son hombres de guerra. Armaduras hechas con su martillo._

-Asombroso -dijo Rias, ver a un spartan era increíble, pero ver a un ejercito, pues... -me siento inútil, junto a ellos.

_Hechos de metal, para quebrantar las reglas. Volvieron para terminar su guerra._

Todos los demonios, bajos o de alto nivel, veían a los guerreros de metal alejarse, dejando rastros de sus pasos a los cuerpos de sus enemigos. Pero mas que sentir miedo, surgió en ellos admiración. Mas lo hizo, cuando sobre Alastor y entre los edificios, aparecieron falcons, pelicans, x-wings y demás naves de combate menores de la UNSC, bombardeando y cubriendo a los spartans.

-¡Si, vayan por ellos! -gritaron los soldados regulares de los demonios. Incluso Sirzechs debía decir que era un espectáculo. Gilgamesh también, reconoció bajo su cara orgullosa, que estos humanos eran efectivos.

_Bautizados con la sangre de reyes caídos. Reyes, dioses de la guerra._

Sobre el cielo, las múltiples astro naves humanas que Rias y sus pretendientes miraron en los recuerdos de Issei, vieron por primera vez una lucha de astro naves humanas y covenant. Misiles de pulso plasmático destruyeron los escudos covenant, para luego destruirlos con sus cañones mac, al unísono. Truenos y estruendos inundaron sus cielos.

_Con corazón de acero. El infierno a nuestros pies. Héroes de metal, caídos._

La flota covenant se redujo a unos cuantos. Banshees y Sheraphs intentaron atacar al convoy, pero los x-wing los destruyeron antes de siquiera centrar sus armas principales, una batalla aérea sobre Alastor se origino.

_Es el rey de reyes, corona de anillo. Luchamos, para recuperar nuestro reino._

En formación, sin romper la calma, los humanos avanzaban cubriéndose espalda con espalda. Levantando escudos que sus armaduras les proporcionaban. Tomando delantera con los motores de sus armaduras. Mientras que elites y demás razas huían despavoridos de quien se reían diciendo que vencieron.

_El llamado a las armas, es nuestro de himno de batalla._

Un nuevo scarab, apareció y apunto a donde los humanos en formación venían. Cargando su cañón principal, fue destruido cuando un spartan se elevo por los motores de su armadura, tomando impulso, para arrojarse al escarabajo gigante, atravesándolo con una explosión por resultado.

_Es un lindo día para morir_

Lo que el covenant les había quitado a los demonios en tan solo tres días de lucha, los humanos lo habían recuperado en tres horas de lucha sin igual

_Escuchamos el llamado de Odin, entraremos al trono de los héroes. Cubiertos por la sangre de nuestros enemigos._

Un segundo carguero enemigo, malherido dio la vuelta e intento huir de la batalla perdido. Fue emboscado por una fragata que se junto a la nave, para empujarla sobre los tres cruceros a su izquierda que intentaban huir. Hizo que la monstruosa nave aplastara a estos y las cuatro naves explotaron.

_Bautizados con la sangre de reyes caídos. Reyes, dioses de la guerra._

Cuando menos lo esperaban. Los spartans habían acabado con cada enemigo restante sobre Zerus. El planeta estaba salvado.

_Con corazón de acero. El infierno a nuestros pies. Héroes de metal, caídos._

Regresaron a Alastor, atravesando el humo y la tierra quemada. Trayendo la noticia de que su mundo estaba a salvo. Mas que héroes, eran salvadores.

_Es el rey de reyes, corona de anillo. Luchamos, para recuperar nuestro reino._

Ninguna persona lo noto al principio, pero estos spartans eran mas altos que ellos. Estaban al mismo tamaño que la Sekiryuutei con su armadura.

-Están todos bien -pregunto el jefe maestro con su voz imponente.

-...Si -exclamo uno de los demonios del sequito de Rias.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto Raiser, poniendo delante de su prometida.

-Soy el jefe maestro -se presento. A sus lados, se pusieron a lado de él todos los lideres de equipo y escuadrón, spartans, ODST y marines.

Se notaban los distintos tamaños entre los soldados. Se notaba que no todos eran del mismo potencial, pero se cubrían las espaldas.

_Bautizados con la sangre de reyes caídos. Reyes, dioses de la guerra._

Cruceros ligeros, interceptores, naves colonizadoras. Fragatas y demás tipos de naves de la armada que aun seguían vivas, se re apostaron sobre la faz de Zerus, a la vanguardia por si un nuevo grupo enemigo surgía.

_Con corazón de acero. El infierno a nuestros pies. Héroes de metal, caídos._

_Es el rey de reyes, corona de anillo. Luchamos, para recuperar nuestro reino._

Tan solo fue el verdadero primer encuentro entre los demonios y el covenant. Tuvieron que ser salvados por los humanos para sobrevivir. Eran guerreros que los demonios comunes y menores admiraron tras su victoria. Combinados con sus armaduras y estética. Los niños querían estar cerca de ellos.

-Spartans, no son mas que humanos -dijo Raiser -aun así nos salvaron el trasero.

-Creí que dirias algo como: yo pude habernos salvado -exclamo Rias.

-Ni siquiera yo me hubiera creído eso -acepto que eran superiores a él.

Los spartans ayudaron a los civiles. Los marines y soldados de choque socorrían a los heridos en conjunto con los médicos demonios. E Issei por su lado era curado por Asia, sin la necesidad de quitarse su armadura.

-Tienes un gran talento -dijo el castaño mientras era curado de su hombro, por la magia de la pequeña monja.

-Gracias -se ruborizo Asia.

Por otro lado, a las afueras de la ciudad. Los humanos enterraron a siete de sus guerreros. Tres marines, dos ODST, un piloto y un spartan. Cayeron con tal de salvar a estos extraños. Banderas de siete distintas naciones cubrían sus tumbas de piedad, así como sus cascos. y armas levantadas como lapidas. Los despidieron como guerreros, con veintiún disparos de honor.

La bandera de Inglaterra, filipinas, Japón, Perú, España, Sudáfrica y Escocia cubrían sus tumbas.

-Disculpen -una joven pareja de demonios menores con una bebe, se acercaron los soldados de choque apenas terminaron de despedir a sus compañeros -gracias, por salvarnos. El guerrero que nos salvo...

-Esta allí -señalo el líder de estos soldados, marcando una de las tumbas -tengan -les entrego la placa del soldado -tiene su nombre escrito, hagamos un favor, y recuérdenlo.

-¡Si!

En otro lado de la ciudad. El jefe maestro se reunía con los mahous luego de afirmar que el covenant no estaba mas en el planeta.

-Hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte, jefe maestro, pero primero debemos darles las gracias -dijo Sirzechs.

-Cual es tu nombre -pregunto curiosa Serafall ante el liderazgo y desempeño del spartan.

-Mi nombre es John...

-Se llama Emiya Shirou -dijo Cortana y bajo su casco se disgusto el spartan -de que sirve que tengamos nombres clave si el covenant tuvo acceso a nuestros expedientes cuando nos vencieron.

-Perdónenla, es mi compañera -se quito el casco y saco el chip de Cortana, revelando a su IA y mejor amiga.

-Otra... IA -dijo Sirzechs -no importa, ahora nuestro mundo esta a salvo.

-No afirmen eso, una vez que el covenant encuentra un planeta con vida que no es de los suyos. Volverán, esto aun no ha acabado. Aunque también, yo tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles -dijo el jefe maestro.

Los demonios respiraban y regocijaban, una guerra que no vieron venir fue frenada, sin embargo no era le final de la pesadilla. Aun tenían que luchar y un enemigo que enfrentar, con la llegada de los humanos, aun tenían mucho que enfrentar. No solo los demonios, también las facciones y reinos mágicos de este mundo.

Estaba por comenzar la ultima resistencia de la humanidad. Los humanos caídos, les llego su tiempo de volver a levantarse.

-FIN-

Es el final de la primera temporada. Se que muchos querrán que publique la segunda parte los mas pronto posible, pero quiero darle espacio a nuevos proyectos y otros. Mas esta historia será olvidada, cuando menos lo esperen saldrá la segunda saga, y la saga final de los spartans en el mundo DXD. Verán quienes son verdaderos demonios en esta galaxia.

Agradezco su apoyo hasta ahora y espero tenerlo de nuevo cuando comience la nueva saga de: The last stand: rise of the mankind.

Los leere luego.


End file.
